Frozen Heat
by iaro-chan
Summary: [SasuSaku]Para el pequeño y vengativo Uchiha, el tiempo no lo curará todo: diez años después, seguirá guardándole rencor a dos individuos que volverán a aparecer en su vida... ¿Habrá llegado el momento de la venganza? DECIMOCUARTO CAPÍTULO SUBIDO
1. Under the Uchiha's tree

**Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de _Frozen Heat_. Es un fanfic de _Naruto_, pero ya os advierto que habrá cosas un tanto cambiadas (os daréis cuenta de ello a medida que leáis). Este primer capítulo y el segundo tal vez se hagan un tanto pesados, pues básicamente forman el prólogo de la historia; mas es conveniente prestar atención a estos dos primeros capítulos porque, entre otras cosas, os ayudarán a descubrir el carácter nuevo que le he dado a Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los protagonistas del fanfic. Tras decir esto, solamente me queda esperar que disfrutéis de este primer capítulo.**

Under the Uchiha's tree

Dentro de las propiedades del prestigioso clan Uchiha se encontraban los terrenos más extensos de toda la villa. Dar una sola vuelta alrededor de los territorios que pertenecían a aquella conocida y a la vez poderosa familia era lo equivalente a recorrer a pie casi la mitad de Konoha. El que pudiera presumir de poseer todas aquellas tierras definitivamente debía sentirse un ser afortunado. Sin embargo, la expresión que había dibujada aquella mañana en el rostro de Fugaku Uchiha, el patriarca del clan, solamente se podía definir como una expresión de preocupación. Ya hacía algún tiempo que no podía pegar ojo por culpa de los montones de dudas e incertidumbres que asaltaban su cabeza durante las calurosas noches de aquel espléndido verano que acababa de llegar casi sin avisar al País del Fuego. La mujer del patriarca sabía que lo que le impedía dormir a su amado marido no era el calor: el extraño insomnio de Fugaku Uchiha había empezado desde que el mayor de sus dos hijos, Itachi Uchiha, había anunciado en medio de una cena familiar que rechazaba su título nobiliario de heredero del clan Uchiha. Aquella repentina decisión por parte de Itachi había provocado que los planes de Fugaku cambiasen radicalmente; pues, a partir del momento en el que Itachi abdicó, la responsabilidad de llegar sustituir a Fugaku como patriarca del clan en un futuro había caído directamente sobre los hombros de Sasuke Uchiha, el menor de sus hijos.

El problema no estaba en que Sasuke fuera un mal hijo ni nada por el estilo, pero su carácter de niño mimado y rebelde no se podía comparar con la personalidad tranquila y obediente de Itachi. Para Fugaku, su hijo Itachi siempre había sido el heredero ideal: respetuoso, inteligente, sensato y, lo más admirable, un auténtico genio en las artes ninja de los que aparecían como mucho una vez cada diez años. Por estos motivos, Fugaku se sentía totalmente descolocado al ver como todos los proyectos de futuro que había estado imaginando durante años sobre el liderazgo del clan a manos del mayor de sus hijos se habían venido abajo en cuestión de una semana. Además, no estaba del todo convencido de que Sasuke pudiese llegar a ser algún día un buen patriarca. No podía considerarlo un mal ninja, pues a sus siete años de edad había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones que era otro portento tan habilidoso y fuerte como Itachi. La cuestión seguía estando en que la actitud del menor de sus hijos siempre le había sacado de quicio: no tenía respeto ni tan siquiera por su propio padre y, por si fuera poco, era un crío desagradable, frío y antisocial que apenas salía de casa. De todos modos, Fugaku Uchiha estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por conseguir moldear aunque fuese sólo un poco el carácter arrogante y maleducado del pequeño Sasuke. Al fin y al cabo, el niño todavía era una criatura: aún estaba a tiempo de cambiarlo y de prepararlo para ser un buen patriarca.

"Fugaku... ¿Estás despierto?"

La voz de su esposa, que estaba tumbada en el lado izquierdo de la cama, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Sí, Mikoto. Ahora mismo pensaba levantarme."

"Aún sigues dándole vueltas a lo mismo, ¿verdad?" Fugaku asintió lentamente con la cabeza "No te preocupes. Itachi es un chico listo: si él ha tomado esa decisión, será por algo."

"¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con Sasuke? No estoy seguro de que ese carácter suyo sea muy conveniente para el futuro líder del clan."

Ver cómo su mujer se levantaba, todavía tapada con la sábana, y se dirigía hacia la ventana para contemplar el despejado y luminoso cielo que había querido darles los buenos días hizo que Fugaku se olvidase momentáneamente de sus problemas y se centrase única y exclusivamente en la belleza que tenía delante de sus oscuros ojos.

"Deja que Sasuke de momento disfrute de su niñez, Fugaku. Con el tiempo cambiará."

Casi de forma mecánica, Fugaku volvió a asentir. Como si una fuerza invisible le empujara a hacerlo, el patriarca del clan Uchiha se puso también de pie y abrazó por detrás a su hermosa mujer justo antes de darle un tierno beso en la nuca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El espacioso y ordenado dormitorio del jovencísimo heredero del clan Uchiha estaba situado en lo alto de una de las cuatro torres que se alzaban en los límites de las tierras del ya mencionado clan. Era la torre que estaba más apartada de la mansión central de los Uchiha, la cual, tal y como su nombre indicaba, se encontraba en el centro de los terrenos de la privilegiada familia. El pequeño Uchiha ya había bautizado a aquella torre como "la torre de Sasuke" y no dejaba que nadie entrase allí sin su autorización previa. Desde los inicios del clan, aquellas cuatro torres habían sido simplemente utilizadas para guardar armas, pergaminos u objetos que en general pudiesen tener algún tipo de importancia para la familia Uchiha. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke cumplió seis años, él mismo tomó la decisión de aislarse del resto de la familia para trasladarse a una de las torres poniendo como excusa que necesitaba "su propio espacio". En un principio, su padre se negó rotundamente; pero al final acabó cediendo una vez más a otro de los muchos caprichos del menor de sus hijos.

Desde uno de los enormes ventanales de su dormitorio, Sasuke Uchiha observaba cómo el sol se alzaba con lentitud iluminando así prácticamente toda la villa. El pequeño hizo una mueca de disgusto. Verano... Odiaba el verano... Detestaba el radiante y esplendoroso sol que ocupaba la mayor parte del cielo durante los calurosos días que formaban aquella molesta estación del año... Parecía que los días soleados ayudaban a mejorar el estado de ánimo de la gente: todos en Konoha se veían contentos y sonrientes cuando llegaba el calor del verano. Todos menos Sasuke, claro. El simple hecho de que los habitantes de aquella dichosa villa se sintiesen felices era motivo más que suficiente para que el pequeño Uchiha se sintiese infeliz.

"Estúpido verano..." pensó Sasuke con amargura.

Por suerte, desde hacía una semana, no existía hecho lo suficientemente fatídico como para impedir que el muchacho se levantase cada mañana con una pícara sonrisa. Sasuke se sentía de lo más feliz desde que sabía que algún día lograría convertirse en el patriarca del clan Uchiha.

"Era cuestión de tiempo que al inútil de Itachi le pudiese su cobardía y decidiese dimitir ante un cargo de tanta responsabilidad. Por muy fuerte que sea, nunca va a estar lo suficientemente capacitado como para sacar adelante a un clan tan prestigioso como éste." una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el infantil pero a la vez frío rostro de Sasuke "Yo soy el único que se merece una ocupación de tan alto nivel."

Estaba el joven ninja sumergido en estos pensamientos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio. Sasuke volvió a hacer una mueca. No soportaba que entrasen en su torre sin su permiso. Sin necesidad de abrir la puerta, el muchacho sabía ya que la persona que se hallaba detrás de la pared del dormitorio era el pesado de Itachi, quien, desde que Sasuke era muy pequeño, se había asignado a sí mismo el papel de niñera sin que nadie se lo hubiese sugerido.

"¿Vienes a desayunar, Sasuke?" Itachi había abierto ya la puerta pese a que su hermano pequeño no le había autorizado en ningún momento para que entrase en el dormitorio.

"¿Acaso es tan pésima tu memoria que ni siquiera eres capaz de recordar que en la torre de Sasuke no entra nadie sin que yo se lo permita?"

"Bueno, te esperamos en el salón." dijo Itachi tras esbozar una amable sonrisa.

Sin moverse de su sitio, Sasuke observó a través del ventanal cómo Itachi se alejaba tranquilamente de la torre unos cuantos segundos después de haber abandonado el dormitorio de su hermano pequeño. Cuando Itachi hubo desaparecido tras una de las puertas traseras de la mansión central, el pequeño Uchiha se puso en pie y salió de su dormitorio sin demasiada prisa. Le daba exactamente igual que le esperasen para desayunar: él, como siempre, llegaría al salón a la hora que le diera la gana. Por algo era el heredero del clan Uchiha. Una vez salió de la torre, Sasuke tuvo que ponerse una mano en la frente que le hiciese de visera al notar que el fastidioso sol le daba de lleno en la cara.

"Estúpido verano..." volvió a pensar Sasuke.

Varios jardineros que se encargaban de cuidar los formidables jardines de los terrenos que pertenecían al clan Uchiha saludaron educadamente a Sasuke cuando éste pasó cerca de ellos. El pequeño, por su parte, se limitó a seguir caminando, ignorando por completo los "buenos días, Uchiha-sama" de los jardineros. Dispuesto a hacer esperar a su familia todo lo que pudiese y más, Sasuke se tumbó en la parte del jardín en la que había sido plantado varias generaciones atrás el árbol de Ipé rosa. Aquel árbol era uno de los muchos orgullos del clan Uchiha, pues por donde acostumbraban a estar distribuidos era por las Antillas. El clan Uchiha era una de las pocas familias japonesas que podía presumir de tener un árbol de Ipé plantado en su majestuoso jardín. El árbol en cuestión había sido plantado allí únicamente con una función ornamental; ya que las abundantes flores de color rosa que presentaba eran de lo más decorativas. El pequeño Sasuke se había imaginado a sí mismo en numerosas ocasiones utilizando su potente Katon contra la madera de color gris pálido del árbol de Ipé rosa con la única intención de fastidiar a su familia; pero, ahora que sabía que el clan algún día iba a ser suyo, le convenía colaborar para que aquella reliquia tan inusual perdurase.

Para evitar que los incompetentes jardineros le molestasen, Sasuke se había escondido tras unos pequeños matorrales que había a pocos metros del árbol de Ipé. Su cuerpo, que había quedado del todo oculto, estaba siendo sometido a un profundo relax cuando, de repente, oyó unas molestas e infantiles voces que provenían del árbol. Sin salir de su escondite, Sasuke aguzó el oído.

"¿Seguro que no nos verá nadie?" decía una voz femenina.

"Los jardineros están distraídos... ¡Nadie nos mira, Sakura!" decía otra voz, que esta vez parecía masculina.

"Qué problemático..." decía una tercera voz.

Sin apenas hacer ruido, Sasuke asomó su cabeza por encima de los matorrales. Tres críos que debían tener aproximadamente su edad y a los que el pequeño Uchiha nunca antes había visto se encontraban bajo el árbol de Ipé rosa. Un crío regordete estaba aupando a una niña de cabellos rosas mientras el tercer crío, que llevaba su oscuro pelo recogido en una coleta alta, se limitaba a observar la escena con cara de aburrimiento. Al ver como la niña, con la ayuda del muchacho gordito, lograba subir a una de las ramas más bajas del árbol, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?" gritó el Uchiha, saliendo de su escondite.

En cuanto se percataron de que habían sido descubiertos, los dos críos que se habían quedado en el suelo salieron corriendo de allí a la velocidad de la luz. Sasuke se disponía a perseguir a los dos ladronzuelos cuando se dio cuenta de que la cría que se había subido al árbol de Ipé había perdido el equilibrio por culpa del susto que el grito del Uchiha le había dado. Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, el pequeño heredero del clan Uchiha se olvidó por completo de los dos críos a los que debía perseguir y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, concentró su chakra en la planta de los pies justo antes de subir a la rama en la que se encontraba la pelirrosa para sostenerla en brazos y así evitar que se cayese al suelo. Con la cría todavía en brazos, Sasuke se bajó del árbol y miró en dirección hacia la valla que acababan de saltar los otros dos muchachos para escapar de él. Mientras colocaba con cuidado a la pelirrosa en el suelo, el pequeño Uchiha notó que la cría estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza: estaba claro que su repentina aparición la había asustado. Los dos niños se quedaron un rato en silencio. Sasuke, que estaba de pie, se limitaba a observar los temblores de la desconocida que tenía delante sin permitir que su expresión seria cambiase en ningún momento. La cría, por su parte, tenía la mirada clavada en sus propias sandalias. Los ojos vidriosos de la muchacha le dieron a entender al Uchiha que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"Qué penosa..." Sasuke no pudo evitar expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Como si acabase de percatarse de la presencia del moreno, la pequeña alzó repentinamente su mirada hasta que se encontró con el rostro sereno y firme del Uchiha. Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

"Yo... yo..." al parecer, la pelirrosa no sabía muy bien qué decir.

"Tú..." la ayudó Sasuke "...eres la ladrona más patética que he visto nunca."

"Lo siento..." dijo la niña, bastante avergonzada.

Por unos instantes, Sasuke sintió lástima por la criatura que tenía delante de él. La muchacha había vuelto a bajar la mirada y, pese a que sus temblores parecían haber cesado, el rubor de sus mejillas se había extendido por toda su cara. El Uchiha se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos. Nunca se le había dado bien relacionarse con críos de su edad... De hecho, nunca se le había dado bien relacionarse en general.

"Mmm..." Sasuke esperó a que la desconocida dijese algo; mas, al ver que continuaba estando callada, prosiguió "En fin, ¿qué es exactamente lo que tus amigos cobardes y tú pretendíais robarme?"

"Nosotros... queríamos una de las flores de este árbol..." dijo la pelirrosa, que de nuevo había alzado su mirada para dirigirla hacia el árbol de Ipé rosa que tenía sobre su cabeza.

"¿Sólo queríais flores?" el Uchiha parecía extrañado "¿Para qué?"

"Iruka-sensei nos puso de deberes para hoy que lleváramos a clase las flores más bonitas que encontráramos... A Shikamaru, a Chouji y a mí se nos ha olvidado hacer los deberes y... Bueno, Chouji se ha acordado de que por esta zona hay árboles que tienen flores muy bonitas y hemos decidido..."

"¡Qué insensatos!" la interrumpió Sasuke "¿Habéis osado entrar a robar en las tierras del mismísimo clan Uchiha sólo por un estúpido trabajo de la Academia de Ninjas?"

Ver a la pequeña asentir tímidamente tras su pregunta fue justo lo que necesitó el Uchiha para convencerse a sí mismo de que el mundo estaba lleno de temerarios e imprudentes. Sasuke se alegró más que nunca de pertenecer al clan más prestigioso de Konoha y de no tener que ir a una academia tan vulgar que ponía como deberes buscar flores. Notando que aquellos aires de superioridad tan característicos en él estaban recorriendo su menudo cuerpo, el moreno volvió a concentrar chakra en sus pies de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes. Sin demasiada dificultad, subió a lo alto del árbol de Ipé y agarró una flor de color rosa claro que hacía juego con el pelo de la muchacha, la cual se había puesto de pie y, completamente atónita, había ido observando con detenimiento todos los movimientos que había realizado el Uchiha. Una vez hubo aterrizado de nuevo en el suelo, Sasuke se percató de que la pelirrosa, que parecía sentirse muy sorprendida, estaba analizándole con la mirada.

"Anda, toma." dijo el muchacho, fingiendo desinterés mientras le extendía a la desconocida la flor que acababa de coger.

Todavía con aquella expresión de asombro en su rostro, la cría cogió la flor que el Uchiha le extendía. Durante un rato, Sasuke se quedó mirando a la pelirrosa, esperando que ésta le diese las gracias o algo por el estilo; pero la muchacha seguía boquiabierta y sin decir nada.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?" dijo el Uchiha, empezando a sentirse incómodo por culpa de aquel extraño silencio.

"¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

"¿Cómo he hecho qué?"

"¿Cómo has logrado subir a lo alto del árbol sin ni siquiera utilizar las manos y con tanta rapidez?"

En un principio, Sasuke pensó que la cría le estaba tomando el pelo; pero, al ver que su expresión de sorpresa no desaparecía, el Uchiha se percató de que lo había preguntado en serio. El pequeño no sabía si troncharse de risa o si sentir lástima de nuevo por aquel ser tan patético. ¿De veras aquella cría no sabía en qué consistía utilizar el chakra para trepar por los árboles?

"Claro. ¿Qué se puede esperar de una academia donde ponen como deberes buscar flores en vez de entrenar?" murmuró Sasuke, más para sí mismo que para la pelirrosa.

"¿Cómo dices?" la pequeña no había entendido bien las palabras del Uchiha.

"Sabes lo que es el chakra, ¿verdad?"

"¿Chakra? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Madre mía... Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba..." pensó Sasuke, quien casi no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

De nuevo, un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de la pelirrosa, a quien Sasuke le estaba dedicando miradas llenas de incredulidad. Pensando que lo mejor era ir directo al grano sin andarse con rodeos, el pequeño Uchiha empezó a concentrar otra vez la cantidad de chakra que necesitaba para trepar a lo alto de árbol.

"Fíjate bien: ahora estoy mezclando mi energía física y mental o, lo que es lo mismo, estoy concentrando chakra." explicó Sasuke.

"Mezclando energía física y mental..." repitió la cría, como si tratase de aprendérselo de memoria.

"Lo concentro en la planta de los pies; pues necesito que los pies se me peguen en el tronco del árbol si quiero escalarlo correctamente y sin caerme."

"En la planta de los pies..."

"Centro mi mente única y exclusivamente en el árbol y..." sin terminar la frase, el moreno empezó a correr en dirección hacia el árbol de Ipé rosa.

"¡Espera!" gritó la muchacha de repente, haciendo que el Uchiha se detuviese en seco.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" preguntó Sasuke, algo molesto al ver que acababan de interrumpirle.

"¿Puedo probarlo?"

La respuesta del pequeño tardó bastante en salir de la boca de éste.

"Supongo... Aunque te advierto que con un único intento no será suficiente. Yo tuve que estar practicando toda una tarde hasta que me salió. Con el poco talento que debes tener tú, probablemente no te bastará ni un día entero para hacerlo bien."

Por la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de la pelirrosa, Sasuke dedujo que se había tomado su respuesta como un "sí". Poniendo cara de resignación, el Uchiha se hizo a un lado para poder contemplar cómo la desconocida aquella con la que inexplicablemente había logrado mantener una conversación más o menos decente imitaba a la perfección la postura que él mismo había utilizado hacía tan sólo unos segundos para concentrar chakra en la planta de los pies.

"Bah... No sé ni para qué miro... Seguro que se estampará contra el suelo incluso antes de poner un pie sobre el tronco..."

Pese a los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente, el Uchiha no apartó los ojos de la pelirrosa cuando ésta, milagrosamente, logró subir a lo alto del árbol a la velocidad de la luz casi sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Sasuke no pudo evitar quedarse aturdido al presenciar aquella inesperada demostración de perfecto dominio del chakra.

"¿Qué te ha parecido?" la pequeña miraba a Sasuke desde lo alto del árbol de Ipé rosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja reflejada en el rostro "¿Lo he hecho bien?"

El heredero del clan Uchiha, que no salía de su asombro, no fue capaz de articular una sola palabra.

"¿Qué estás mirando con esa cara de atontado, Sasuke?"

Al oír la voz de su madre, Sasuke se giró rápidamente.

"¿Se te ha perdido algo por aquí?" preguntó bruscamente el muchacho mientras se esforzaba por borrar aquella dichosa expresión de desconcierto de su rostro.

"Sí, una cosa de siete años que tiene muy mal genio y que debe venir ya al salón si no quiere quedarse sin desayuno." dijo la madre del pequeño, justo antes de dar media vuelta y echar a andar en dirección hacia la mansión central de los Uchiha.

No había dado su madre aún ni cuatro pasos cuando Sasuke dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia lo alto del árbol de Ipé. Para sorpresa del Uchiha, la niña de pelo rosa había desaparecido. Mientras notaba cómo las mejillas se le iban encendiendo por culpa de la ira, el muchacho se percató de que la rama en la que hacía tan sólo unos instantes se encontraba la pelirrosa sonriéndole apenas tenía flores.

"Maldita cría..." pensó el pequeño, lleno de rabia.

"¡¡¡Sasuke!!! ¡¡No lo repetiré más!!"

Poniendo cara de pocos amigos, el Uchiha siguió a su madre con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los niños de la Academia de Ninjas disfrutaban alegremente de su ansiada hora del recreo sin percatarse en ningún momento de que unos ojos fríos y oscuros estaban vigilándoles muy de cerca. El dueño de aquellos ojos de color azabache era el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, quien, por primera vez en sus siete años de vida, se había tomado la molestia de obsequiar a las calles del centro de Konoha (unas callejuelas estrechas y mal cuidadas a las que el pequeño Uchiha siempre se refería con el término de "barrios marginales") con su presencia. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia el tener que estar compartiendo el aire que respiraba con aquella gentuza "del montón"; pero, dado que la única academia de Konoha se encontraba precisamente en aquella zona de la villa, no le había quedado otro remedio que rebajarse como posiblemente nunca antes se había rebajado.

Intentando pasar desapercibido entre aquellos críos infantiles que se contentaban únicamente con jugar los unos con los otros, Sasuke, que se encontraba en un rincón abandonado de aquel pequeño patio, buscaba con la mirada a la pelirrosa que había osado burlarse de él el día anterior.

"Ahí está." pensó el pequeño mientras detenía su mirada en un punto concreto.

Efectivamente: la muchacha estaba jugando felizmente con un reducido grupo de críos entre los que se encontraban dos niños a los que el heredero del clan Uchiha rápidamente identificó como los intrusos cobardes que habían huido de él cuando éste les había sorprendido intentando robar las flores del árbol de Ipé rosa. Estaba Sasuke observando con cierto fastidio cómo la pelirrosa y sus amigos se divertían al otro lado del patio jugando a un estúpido juego que consistía en colocarse al lado de la fuente y mojarse unos a otros cuando alguien interrumpió repentinamente el silencio que se había originado a su alrededor.

"¡¡¡Sasuke-kun!!! ¡¡¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí!!! ¿¿Has venido a hacerme una visita??"

Con una expresión de asco dibujada en el rostro, el Uchiha se apartó violentamente de una pequeña rubia de ojos azulados que se había abalanzado sobre él para abrazarle con fuerza. Por desgracia para Sasuke, la molesta y gritona cría que tenía delante en aquellos momentos era nada más y nada menos que su prometida. Obviamente, no había sido él el encargado de tomar aquella decisión: la brillante idea había sido creada por Fugaku Uchiha, su padre, quien había decidido que Sasuke e Ino se comprometieran cuando ambos tenían apenas dos años de edad. ¿Y todo para qué? Pues para hacer que los lazos que existían entre su propia familia y la familia Yamanaka, probablemente el clan con más poder económico de todo Konoha después del clan Uchiha y del clan Hyuga, se estrechasen aún más. En un principio, Fugaku había intentado que Sasuke se comprometiese con Hinata, la mayor de las dos hijas del patriarca del clan Hyuga; pues una unión entre las dos familias más poderosas de toda la villa hubiese significado todavía más prestigio para ambas. Sin embargo, Hiashi Hyuga, que rápidamente había visto que las intenciones de Fugaku no eran otras que las de hacer que el menor de sus hijos se convirtiese en un futuro en el patriarca del clan Hyuga mientras el mayor se encargase de liderar el clan Uchiha (haciendo así que ambos clanes fueran dirigidos por sus hijos), se había negado a dar el visto bueno a un compromiso en el que él no tenía nada que ganar. Tras aquel intento fallido de apoderarse del clan Uchiha (hecho que había provocado que la tensión que ya de por sí existía anteriormente entre ambos clanes aumentase ligeramente), Fugaku había ido a hablar con Inoichi, el patriarca del clan Yamanaka, para ofrecerle la posibilidad de que su hija Ino se convirtiera en la prometida del pequeño Sasuke. A partir del momento en el que Inoichi Yamanaka hubo aceptado el ofrecimiento, Sasuke e Ino quedaron comprometidos entre sí. Así había sido cómo el destino de los dos críos había quedado del todo decidido pese a que ninguno de ellos tenía entonces uso de razón.

"¡Ino!" vociferó Sasuke con rabia tras lograr deshacerse de la muchacha.

Pese a los esfuerzos del moreno por hacer que la Yamanaka se mantuviese alejada de él, la pequeña no se movía de allí. Tan radiante de felicidad como todas las veces que se encontraba con su prometido, Ino se agarró cariñosamente al brazo de Sasuke mientras éste le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

"¡¡Ooooh, Sasuke-kun!!" la Yamanaka había apoyado su barbilla en el hombro de Sasuke y contemplaba al muchacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "¡¡¡No tienes por qué mostrarte tan tímido!!! ¡¡Ya has dado el gran paso de venir hasta aquí sólo para verme: ahora no te debes dejar vencer por tus vergüenzas!!"

"No he venido a verte..." Sasuke ya parecía haberse dado por vencido y ni se molestaba en intentar quitarse de encima a su prometida.

"¿¿Te quedarás conmigo durante todo el recreo, Sasuke-kun??" dijo Ino, ignorando por completo las palabras del Uchiha.

"¡No te pegues a mí como una lapa!"

"¡¡Qué mono eres, Sasuke-kun!! ¡¡Estás guapísimo cuando te pones vergonzoso!!"

"¡Te he dicho que...!" estaba el moreno a punto de volver a empujar a la muchacha para librarse de ella definitivamente cuando, de repente, pareció recordar algo que hizo que se detuviera.

"¿Mmm...?" Ino se extrañó al ver que de pronto su amado se había quedado pensativo y sin decir nada "¿Te ocurre algo, Sasuke-kun?"

Los ojos del Uchiha estaban de nuevo puestos en el grupo de críos que jugaban con el agua de la fuente.

"¿Cómo se llama aquella cría?"

Algo sorprendida por la pregunta, Ino trató de averiguar cuál era cría en la que Sasuke tenía clavada la mirada.

"¿Te refieres a Tenten?"

"¿Tenten?"

"Sí, esa niña de allí... La que está jugando con la arena..." con el dedo índice señalando en dirección hacia el lugar donde Tenten y Rock Lee estaban intentando hacer que se alzase un pequeño castillo de arena, la Yamanaka intentó que Sasuke se percatase de quién era la muchacha a la que estaba haciendo referencia.

"No, ésa no. Yo estoy hablando de la cría que está en la fuente jugando con otros niños. La del pelo rosa."

"¡¡Ah, ésa!!" una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia "Es Sakura Haruno, una frontuda muy fea que no pega nada con gente de nuestra categoría, Sasuke-kun."

Pero el Uchiha ya no prestaba ninguna atención a las palabras de su prometida. Ahora que ya sabía el nombre de la ladrona pelirrosa, permanecer allí solamente significaba para él una pérdida de tiempo... o lo que era peor: tener que soportar a la pesada de Ino pegada a él durante todo el recreo. Sin intención de alargar más su estancia en aquel estúpido patio lleno de críos ruidosos y cargantes, Sasuke se dirigió rápidamente hacia la valla que impedía que los niños se escaparan de la Academia de Ninjas.

"¿¿Adónde vas, Sasuke-kun?? ¡¡¡Todavía no te he presentado a mis amigas!!!"

Demasiado tarde. Antes de que Ino pudiese ponerse a perseguir al pequeño Uchiha, éste ya había saltado la valla y se había alejado de la academia sin ni siquiera despedirse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres críos de siete años de edad iban caminando tranquilamente por una pequeña calle no demasiado transitada. Mientras andaban, se dedicaban también a conversar sobre cómo había trascurrido la mañana en la Academia de Ninjas.

"Aaaay... Otra vez Iruka-sensei me ha vuelto a castigar... Mira que llega a ser problemático a veces..." el pequeño Shikamaru no podía ocultar su cara de disgusto.

"¡Es que siempre te quedas dormido encima del pupitre, Shikamaru!" decía Sakura, sonriente.

"¡¡¡Pues a mí me ha castigado sólo por estar comiendo en clase!!! ¡¡Y encima se ha quedado con mi bolsa de patatas!! ¡¡¡Seguro que ahora se la estará zampando tan felizmente mientras yo estoy aquí muriéndome de hambre!!!" Chouji parecía estar realmente molesto.

Al cabo de unos segundos, los tres muchachos se despidieron y cada uno tomó el camino que llevaba a su respectivo hogar. Sakura se fue por una calle por la que apenas pasaba nunca nadie y que sin embargo contaba con numerosas casas y numerosos jardines que hacían el trayecto de lo más agradable. Era la calle que tomaba siempre cuando regresaba a su casa después de las clases en la Academia de Ninjas, ya que aquel camino le llevaba a su hogar en menos de cinco minutos. Estaba la Haruno pensando en sus cosas mientras caminaba distraídamente cuando, para su sorpresa, la figura de un crío que debía tener su misma edad saltó desde lo alto de la rama de uno de los árboles de la calle para aterrizar justo enfrente de ella. Sakura se quedó del todo paralizada al contemplar el rostro serio y firme del moreno que se acababa de interponer en su camino.

"Hola, Sakura Haruno."

Los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa se habían quedado clavados en los del crío que tenía delante. La pequeña no quería mostrarse asustada, pero su expresión confundida y sus labios temblorosos estaban empezando a delatar su nerviosismo.

"Tú..." Sakura ni siquiera sabía cómo continuar la frase.

"Sí, yo. ¿Qué? ¿Las flores que me robaste te ayudaron a sacar una buena nota?"

"¿A qué...? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"¡¡¡No te hagas la tonta ahora!!!" parecía que la rabia que el moreno había estado intentando controlar acababa de estallar en aquel preciso instante "¡¡¡¡Robaste flores de MI árbol de Ipé para poder hacer tus estúpidos deberes!!!!"

Antes de hablar, la Haruno se mordió el labio inferior.

"Lo lamento de veras... Yo... Yo pensaba que no te molestaría..."

"¡¡¡¡Deja de interpretar el papel de cría llorica y miedosa de una maldita vez!!!! ¿Acaso te crees que soy imbécil? ¿¿¿De veras piensas que una mocosa inútil como tú le puede tomar el pelo al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha???" al ver que la pelirrosa seguía cabizbaja y sin responder, el muchacho siguió desahogándose "Pues que te quede bien clara una cosa, niñata: ¡¡nadie se burla de mí!! ¿¿Lo has entendido?? ¡¡¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE!!!"

"De... De acuerdo..."

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la calle en la que se encontraban los dos críos. El moreno, que después de haberse desahogado tras la humillación que había sufrido el día anterior en su propio jardín parecía algo más calmado, estaba fulminando con la mirada a Sakura, quien seguía con los ojos clavados en el suelo. De repente, la Haruno recordó algo que hizo que volviese a alzar la cabeza. Su mirada se cruzó de nuevo con la del muchacho.

"¿Cómo has adivinado mi nombre?" preguntó la pelirrosa, con determinación.

La expresión fría del rostro del pequeño Uchiha se transformó durante unas milésimas de segundo en una expresión de desconcierto.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Antes, cuando me has saludado, me has llamado por mi nombre... y yo no recuerdo que ayer te dijese cómo me llamo..." pese a que el tono de voz de la Haruno parecía bastante dubitativo, la cría estaba completamente segura de que ella nunca le había revelado su nombre a aquel tal Sasuke Uchiha.

El ligero y casi imperceptible rubor que apareció en las mejillas del moreno al escuchar las últimas palabras de Sakura fue rápidamente disimulado por su expresión de perro rabioso.

"¿¿¿A qué porras viene eso ahora??? ¡¡¡¡No cambies de tema!!!! ¿¿Piensas que me voy a olvidar así como así del asunto de las flores que me robaste??"

"Lo siento..." al percatarse de que el Uchiha no parecía darse por satisfecho con aquellas dos palabras, Sakura decidió continuar hablando "Yo... Si puedo hacer cualquier cosa para compensarte por lo que hice ayer..."

Todavía la muchacha no había terminado la frase y ya se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. ¿Qué iba a poder hacer alguien tan insignificante como ella para arreglar el tema de las flores robadas? Después de todo, las flores del árbol de Ipé rosa se las había quedado Iruka... y ella no sabía dónde podía encontrar otro árbol que tuviese unas flores como aquellas. La Haruno se sintió bastante estúpida. Estaba a punto de volver a bajar la mirada hasta encontrarse con el suelo cuando se percató de que en el rostro del moreno había aparecido una extraña sonrisa.

"¿Cualquier cosa? Vaya, me alegra escuchar eso..." comentó Sasuke, sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿Ah, sí?" la pelirrosa no podía estar más confundida.

"Pues sí, puesto que estaba planteándome la posibilidad de hacer un trato contigo."

"¿Un trato?"

"Exacto. Tú trabajarás a partir de ahora para mí y, a cambio, yo olvidaré el incidente de ayer. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas el trato?"

Aquellas palabras solamente habían logrado hacer que Sakura se sintiese aún más confundida. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello de "trabajar para él"? La muchacha ni siquiera sabía cómo preguntárselo al moreno.

"Estooo... Yo..."

"Te recuerdo que acabas de decir que harías cualquier cosa con tal de compensarme." el Uchiha había arrugado el entrecejo al ver que la pelirrosa parecía estar dudando.

"Pero..."

"No hay "pero" que valga. Mañana mismo empezarás a trabajar para mí. Te espero a las cuatro de la tarde en mi despacho. Sé puntual."

Dispuesto a dar por zanjada la conversación, el moreno volvió a subir de un salto a lo alto del mismo árbol del que se había bajado unos minutos antes para impedir que la Haruno siguiese caminando calmadamente en dirección hacia su casa. Con una agilidad muy propia de él, Sasuke se marchó de allí saltando de árbol en árbol. Sakura, por su parte, tardó unos cuantos segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando la pelirrosa se percató de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde se encontraba el despacho al que se suponía que debía ir al día siguiente para empezar a trabajar, el pequeño Uchiha ya estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarle.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os he aburrido hasta la saciedad? Tened paciencia: la historia de verdad empieza a partir del tercer capítulo. De momento, os haya gustado o no, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión mediante un review. **

**Si veo que a la gente le gusta, colgaré el segundo capítulo prontito...**


	2. A lonely childhood

**Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, me gustaría dar las gracias a Lilith Hastelin, sakurass y Nay-san, quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejarme reviews expresando sus opiniones. Me alegro de que os gustase el primer capítulo del fanfic y espero que este segundo capítulo también os agrade. Debo recordar que los dos primeros capítulos forman el prólogo de la historia, con lo cual puede que se os hagan un tanto pesados; pero tened paciencia: a partir del tercer capítulo, los personajes ya serán mayores y empezará la auténtica trama del fanfic. Dicho esto, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, en el que se nos hablará principalmente sobre la traumática infancia de Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: En el capítulo anterior se me olvidó comentar que los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, pues son originales del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

A lonely childhood

Al día siguiente, la pequeña Sakura se dirigió hacia las tierras del clan Uchiha en cuanto hubo terminado de comer. No había tenido una muy buena mañana: Iruka, su sensei, le había echado la bronca por volver a llegar tarde a clase. Lo cierto era que, cada vez que sus padres se ausentaban durante largos periodos de tiempo (cosa que pasaba con bastante frecuencia, pues los señores Haruno eran vendedores ambulantes que viajaban constantemente de villa en villa para conseguir que sus productos artesanales se distribuyeran por todo el País del Fuego), la pelirrosa se quedaba dormida (al hallarse sola en casa, nadie le despertaba) y llegaba tarde a la Academia de Ninjas. Por este motivo, ya estaba ligeramente acostumbrada a que Iruka le riñese por sus retrasos. Lo peor de todo era que la muchacha sabía que la tarde no le iba a ir mucho mejor de lo que le había ido la mañana, pues el simple hecho de tener que volver a estar delante de los ojos oscuros de Sasuke Uchiha ya le producía escalofríos. La Haruno, además, seguía todavía sin saber dónde estaba el despacho en el que se tenía que presentar a las cuatro. Al menos, creía tener claro que el despacho en cuestión debía encontrarse dentro de las tierras del clan; así que, de momento, no llevaba el camino equivocado. El problema vino cuando se encontró delante de las imponentes puertas por las que se accedía a las pertenencias del prestigioso clan sin saber exactamente hacia dónde debía dirigirse.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Debo avisar a alguien para que me abra las puertas?" pensaba la pelirrosa, que se había quedado de pie delante de la entrada, con sus grandes ojos de color esmeralda muy abiertos por si Sasuke se encontraba por allí.

Si algo tenía claro Sakura era que no tenía intención de volver a colarse a escondidas en las tierras del clan, pues no quería que el pequeño Uchiha se volviese a enfadar con ella por aquel tema. Pero, si no se colaba, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer entonces? Le daba vergüenza llamar a la puerta, pues sentía que iba a hacer el ridículo. La mejor opción que veía de momento era quedarse allí de pie, casi sin osar moverse.

"¿Buscas algo, pequeña?"

La voz que había pronunciado aquellas palabras no le resultaba a la Haruno demasiado familiar, cosa hizo que se asustase un poco. Sin embargo, al girarse y encontrarse con el rostro amable y tierno de un joven adolescente que, sorprendentemente, tenía unos rasgos fisonómicos bastante parecidos a los de Sasuke hizo se calmó al instante. Pese a que la reconfortante sonrisa del chico le decía a Sakura que aquel joven no era una mala persona, la pelirrosa se puso algo nerviosa cuando fue a contestarle. Al fin y al cabo, era un desconocido.

"Estaba... Estaba buscando el despacho de Sasuke Uchiha..." dijo la pequeña, tímidamente.

"¿El despacho de Sasuke Uchiha?" el joven abrió mucho los ojos y, pese a que siguió mostrando un rostro de lo más dulce, en su cara se dibujó momentáneamente una expresión de incredulidad "¿Tú eres amiga de Sasuke?"

Aunque la palabra "amistad" no era precisamente la más adecuada para definir la relación que había entre Sasuke y la pelirrosa, Sakura asintió después de dudar durante varios segundos. La cálida sonrisa del chico se agrandó al escuchar las palabras de la Haruno.

"Espera un momento."

Después de decir esto, el joven se colocó enfrente de las puertas que conducían a los terrenos del clan Uchiha y, con decisión, golpeó una de las piezas metálicas que colgaban de ambas puertas para llamar. Pasaron menos de quince segundos desde que el chico soltó el picaporte que había utilizado para llamar a la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió haciendo un molesto chirrido que provocó que la pelirrosa se estremeciese ligeramente. Detrás de la chirriante puerta, apareció un hombre moreno de mediana edad que, por las vestimentas que llevaba puestas, debía ser uno de los muchos criados del prestigioso clan Uchiha. Al ver al joven que acababa de llamar a la puerta, el criado se inclinó elegantemente para hacerle al chico una reverencia a modo de saludo.

"¿Ya está de vuelta, Itachi-sama?" dijo amablemente el criado, una vez su reverencia hubo terminado.

El asombro que la pequeña Haruno sintió en su interior al ver que aquel criado se había dirigido hacia el tal Itachi con tanto respeto se exteriorizó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"Sí, la misión ha durado menos de lo que pensaba." en ese momento, Itachi se giró hasta que sus ojos negros se clavaron el rostro desconcertado de la pelirrosa "Sígueme, pequeña."

En cuanto se hubo percatado de que aquella cría de siete años de edad acompañaba a Itachi, el criado la saludó también con una reverencia. Sakura, por unos momentos, no supo cómo reaccionar: era la primera vez en su corta vida que alguien le saludaba con tanta educación y respeto. Tratando de no parecer demasiado torpe, la Haruno se inclinó modestamente para devolverle el saludo al criado y, a continuación, se apresuró para poder seguir el paso de Itachi, quien ya se había adentrado en las tierras del clan Uchiha.

El lugar al que Sakura llegó después de estar durante varios minutos siguiendo a Itachi por los hermosos y bien cuidados jardines del clan era una lúgubre torre que estaba bastante apartada del resto de pertenencias de los Uchiha.

"Aquí está el despacho de Sasuke." dijo cordialmente Itachi mientras abría la puerta por la que se entraba a la torre en cuestión.

El aspecto de la tétrica torre por dentro no se diferenciaba mucho del que presentaba de cara al exterior. La pequeña Haruno tragó saliva y se preguntó durante unos segundos mentalmente si de verdad aquél era el lugar en el que se hallaba el despacho de Sasuke Uchiha o si simplemente se trataba de una broma pesada de aquel desconocido al que había estado siguiendo desde que había atravesado las puertas que llevaban al interior de las tierras del clan. Hubo dos motivos que hicieron que la pelirrosa descartase al instante la segunda opción que se había planteado mentalmente: el primero era que aquel tal Itachi no parecía ser tan mala persona como para pretender hacerle pasar un mal rato sólo por pura diversión y el segundo era que, en el fondo, no le parecía tan extraño el hecho de que alguien con la personalidad de Sasuke Uchiha hubiese elegido una torre tan siniestra como aquella para establecer su despacho. Intentando no tropezar con nada por culpa de la oscuridad que había en el interior de la torre, Sakura siguió de nuevo a Itachi, quien había empezado a subir por las escaleras que se encontraban situadas en el centro de la sala a la que acababan de entrar.

Las escaleras parecían interminables, cosa que a la Haruno no le sorprendió demasiado después de haber estado contemplando desde fuera la altura de la torre. Por suerte para Sakura, quien estaba empezando a cansarse de tanto subir escaleras sin saber muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía, no subieron hasta lo alto de la torre; pues se detuvieron a mitad del camino. La pelirrosa se percató de que Itachi se había agachado delante de una puerta de madera que tenía un pequeño postigo situado aproximadamente a la misma altura del suelo que se encontraban los ojos de la Haruno. A la pequeña le hizo bastante gracia el hecho de ver a Itachi en cuclillas, pero estaba demasiado pendiente de no pisar nada que hiciera que se resbalase como para reírse. Sin modificar aquella posición tan cómica, Itachi utilizó sus nudillos para llamar a la puerta.

"¡Sasuke! ¿Estas ahí?"

Ruido de objetos y muebles moviéndose de un lado a otro fue lo único que se oyó del otro lado de la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos, el postigo de la puerta se abrió y, detrás de él, apareció una mirada asesina que Sakura al instante asoció con la mirada de Sasuke Uchiha. El pequeño, que había clavado sus ojos en los de Itachi (puesto que era lo único que veía a través del postigo), tardó bastante en hablar.

"Por si tu ignorancia no te había permitido darte cuenta de ello hasta ahora, te informo de que no eres bien recibido en la torre de Sasuke."

La voz fría y a la vez descarada del Uchiha hizo que a la pelirrosa se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Itachi, en cambio, se limitó a esbozar otra de sus tiernas sonrisas.

"Hay una amiga tuya aquí conmigo que me ha dicho que quiere verte."

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron bastante al escuchar aquellas palabras.

"¿Qué porras estás diciendo?"

En medio de la oscuridad, Sakura vio cómo Itachi le indicaba con un pequeño gesto que se acercase hasta donde él estaba. La muchacha obedeció sin rechistar mientras observaba cómo Itachi se ponía de pie. Agarrando delicadamente a la pequeña por el hombro, la colocó delante del postigo; de manera que los ojos de color esmeralda de la cría quedaran justo enfrente de los ojos de color azabache de Sasuke, los cuales, al reconocer la mirada de la pelirrosa, cambiaron su expresión de enfado por una expresión de sorpresa.

"Esta niña es una amiga tuya, ¿no, Sasuke?" Itachi, que todavía sujetaba a la Haruno por el hombro, parecía estarse divirtiendo con aquella situación.

Se oyó un gruñido procedente de detrás del otro lado de la pared justo antes de que Sasuke cerrase el postigo y abriese la puerta con cierta desgana.

"Pasa, anda." dijo el pequeño Uchiha, señalando con la cabeza a Sakura.

Sin saber muy bien por qué tenía la extraña sensación de que había hecho algo mal, la pelirrosa obedeció la orden de Sasuke. Al atravesar la puerta, se encontró con una sala redonda llena de estanterías y de libros en el centro de la cual se hallaba un elegante escritorio repleto de pergaminos y de papeles. Enfrente del escritorio y dándole la espalda a la única ventana que existía en aquel desordenado despacho, había una majestuosa butaca sobre la cual Sakura dedujo que se debía sentar Sasuke cuando se encontraba trabajando en "vete-tú-a-saber-qué". Al otro lado del escritorio se encontraban dos sillas de madera no tan vistosas como la otra butaca, pero igual de cómodas que ésta (al menos, a primera vista).

"¿Es que ahora te ha dado por entrometerte en asuntos ajenos que no te incumben para nada?" la Haruno se giró sobresaltadamente pensando que aquellas palabras de Sasuke iban dirigidas a ella; pero se equivocó: el pequeño Uchiha estaba hablando con Itachi "¿Se puede saber qué haces todavía aquí de pie como un espantajo? ¿No tienes nada más provechoso en lo que invertir tu penoso tiempo o qué?

Todavía con aquella expresión divertida en su rostro que daba a entender que se lo estaba pasando en grande contemplando la escena, Itachi dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras por las que había subido hasta el despacho del heredero del clan Uchiha. Sasuke, quien no parecía estar pasándoselo tan bien, no cerró la puerta hasta que se hubo asegurado de que Itachi realmente se había ido. Sakura, por su parte, se limitaba a observarlo todo en silencio, como si tuviese miedo de intervenir. Después de cerrar la puerta, el pequeño Uchiha fulminó a la pelirrosa con la mirada en cuestión de pocos segundos.

"¿Se puede saber dónde narices has perdido el cerebro, Haruno?"

La sensación de que había hecho algo mal volvió a aparecer en el interior de Sakura. El problema estaba en que aún no sabía qué era lo que había provocado que el moreno se molestase esta vez.

"¿Qué...?"

"¡¡Silencio!!" la interrumpió Sasuke "¿¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle a mi hermano que te traiga hasta mi despacho??"

"¿Tu... hermano?"

El enigma del parecido físico entre aquellos dos morenos acababa de resolverse en aquel mismo instante para la Haruno. De todos modos, le costaba creer que alguien tan dulce, amable y servicial como Itachi pudiese ser el hermano de alguien con un carácter tan difícil y detestable como el de Sasuke.

"¡Sí, mi hermano!"

"Pero... no lo entiendo... ¿Qué hay de malo en que le diga a tu hermano que te estoy buscando?" el desconcierto de la pelirrosa parecía ir en aumento.

"¿A ti no se te ha pasado por tu miserable cabeza que quizás yo no quiera que nadie sepa que vas a trabajar para mí?" al ver la expresión de confusión que se había dibujado en el rostro de Sakura, el moreno prefirió no esperar a que ésta respondiese "No, claro que no. ¡¡Qué pregunta más estúpida por mi parte!! Eso sería exigirle demasiado a alguien con un grado tan alto de torpeza como el tuyo."

"Entonces... ¿Cómo pretendías que entrase en los terrenos del clan sin hablar con nadie que me pudiese ayudar?"

"¿Cómo entraste la última vez que lo hiciste?" replicó Sasuke, burlonamente.

Así que se trataba de eso: lo que el Uchiha había pretendido era que la pelirrosa se volviese a colar sin que nadie la viera, como una ladrona. Definitivamente, estaba claro que aquel crío cada vez desconcertaba más a Sakura. Además, había algo que todavía no acababa de cuadrarle a la pequeña Haruno.

"Pero... Tú me dijiste que me ibas a esperar a las cuatro en tu despacho... ¿Es que también se supone que debía averiguar dónde estaba este despacho tuyo sin preguntárselo a nadie?"

Ante aquella última pregunta, el moreno no debió saber encontrar una respuesta que fuese demasiado convincente, pues permaneció durante unos segundos meditando mientras seguía asesinando a Sakura con la mirada. Pese a que la pelirrosa estaba deseando recibir una contestación, la respuesta a su pregunta no llegó nunca; pues, justo en aquel momento, la voz de un crío al que la Haruno ni siquiera conocía interrumpió la conversación.

"¿Puedo salir ya, Uchiha-sama?"

Como si en aquel preciso instante se acabase de acordar de que había un muchacho escondido en algún lugar del despacho, Sasuke apartó la vista de Sakura y la dirigió hacia una de las estanterías.

"Sí, Uzumaki."

Para sorpresa de la pequeña Haruno, la estantería en la que el moreno había posado su mirada se movió unos cuantos centímetros hacia delante. Detrás de ella apareció un muchacho rubio, de ojos azules y de aspecto algo desaliñado que aparentaba tener la misma edad que tenían Sasuke y Sakura. Por unos momentos, la pelirrosa se sintió bastante tonta: mientras ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacía aquel crío rubio escondido detrás de la estantería, el muchacho en cuestión no parecía estar demasiado sorprendido por la presencia de la Haruno. Cuando el tal Uzumaki hubo colocado la estantería en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba antes de que él la arrastrase para poder salir de su escondite, Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

"Uzumaki, te presento a Sakura Haruno: tu nueva compañera de trabajo." el Uchiha giró levemente el cuello hasta encontrarse con el confundido rostro de Sakura "Haruno, te presento a Naruto Uzumaki: tu nuevo compañero de trabajo."

"Encantado, Sakura-chan.- dijo Naruto, mientras le dedicaba una cordial sonrisa a la pelirrosa.

"Igualmente, Naruto..." la muchacha se alegró de que el crío al que debía considerar su "compañero de trabajo" fuese más simpático que Sasuke (cosa que, por otra parte, tampoco era tan difícil).

"Bien, después de estas irrelevantes presentaciones que no tengo ninguna intención de alargar, vamos a centrarnos en lo que de verdad importa: la misión que os he asignado para hoy." anunció el heredero del clan Uchiha, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la butaca que ya Sakura había supuesto previamente que debía ser su asiento.

Al ver que Naruto se sentaba tranquilamente sobre una de las dos sillas de madera que había al otro lado del escritorio, la Haruno decidió imitarle y, con cierta timidez, se sentó en la silla de al lado. Sasuke, que estaba enfrente de ellos, había sacado unos documentos de uno de los cajones del escritorio. Mientras el moreno hojeaba los papeles que tenía en sus manos, Sakura no pudo evitar romper el incómodo silencio que se había producido en aquel despacho.

"Estooo... Sasuke..."

De nuevo, la sensación de que había hecho algo mal se apoderó de la pelirrosa cuando el pequeño Uchiha le dedicó otra de sus miradas asesinas.

"¿Cómo me has llamado, Haruno?"

"Mmm... ¿Sasuke?"

"Me temo que has olvidado los modales en tu casa."

Un silencio volvió a apoderarse del despacho mientras Sakura no podía dejar de pensar que era de lo más irónico que alguien que no parecía haber tenido modales en toda su vida le llamase la atención por carecer de ellos.

"¿De qué hablas?" la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sentirse violenta al interrumpir de nuevo el silencio.

"Repite conmigo, Haruno: Uchiha-sama."

"Uchiha-sama..." refunfuñó la muchacha entre dientes.

"¿Cómo dices?" pese a que había escuchado las palabras de la pequeña Haruno a la perfección, Sasuke parecía estar disfrutando humillándola.

"Uchiha-sama." la voz de Sakura esta vez fue alta y clara.

"Eso está mejor. Y aprende a tratarme de usted a partir de ahora, Haruno. Recuerda que soy tu superior."

Dando la conversación por terminada, el Uchiha apartó la mirada de la pelirrosa para poder volver a centrarse en sus documentos. La pequeña Haruno, en cambio, todavía tenía algo más que decir.

"Aún no me ha dicho en qué consiste mi trabajo, Uchiha-sama..."

"Espionaje." dijo el moreno sin desviar la mirada de los papeles que sujetaba en sus manos y dando por hecho que con aquella palabra todo quedaba explicado.

"¿Espionaje?"

"Si tu escaso vocabulario no recoge el término "espionaje", no es asunto mío." las palabras del Uchiha volvieron a sonar de lo más burlonas.

"No es eso... Lo que pasa es que yo... Yo nunca he hecho de espía ni..."

"Pues ya va siendo hora de que hagas algo provechoso para la sociedad, Haruno." la interrumpió el moreno, sin demasiadas contemplaciones.

"No te preocupes, Sakura-chan: yo te acompañaré durante esta misión y te ayudaré." dijo Naruto, que parecía estar del todo familiarizado con aquel tipo de trabajos.

"Dejaos de cháchara y atended." ordenó Sasuke mientras colocaba los papeles que había estado examinando encima del escritorio de manera que Naruto y Sakura también los pudiesen ver "He aquí el sujeto al que debéis espiar." el dedo índice del heredero del prestigioso clan Uchiha se posó sobre la fotografía de un crío que debía tener la misma edad que ellos tres y que poseía unos pequeños ojos de color azul verdoso rodeados por unas ojeras de lo más marcadas.

"Sabaku no Gaara..." el Uzumaki ya parecía conocer la identidad del niño de la fotografía.

"Efectivamente, Uzumaki. Según los documentos que yo mismo me he encargado de sacar del despacho de mi querido padre, Sabaku no Gaara, mi rival personal desde que tengo uso de razón, ha llegado esta mañana a Konoha con su padre, el Kazekage, y sus dos hermanitos. En este informe se os detalla cuál es la pensión en la que se hospedan y dónde está situada." tras decir esto, el moreno le entregó a Naruto un papel lleno de anotaciones que tenía un mapa de Konoha dibujado en la parte inferior "Vuestra tarea es simple y concisa: debéis averiguar cuáles son los motivos que han hecho que los traidores de la Arena se desplacen hasta aquí." los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en el rostro atento del rubio "Como ya te he comentado en más de una ocasión, Uzumaki, tengo la ligera sospecha de que están intentando hacer un pacto con los Hyuga; cosa que, evidentemente, yo, como futuro patriarca de este clan, no puedo permitir que suceda."

"Lo sé, Uchiha-sama." dijo Naruto, tras asentir levemente.

Sintiéndose algo desplazada al no tener ni la más remota idea de en qué consistía todo aquel juego de espías en el que, al parecer, también estaba involucrado el clan Hyuga, Sakura se limitaba a observar y a escuchar en silencio.

"Está bien. No tiene sentido que os retraséis ni un minuto mas. Quiero que me traigáis noticias sobre los movimientos del inepto de Gaara y su papaíto antes de las ocho de la tarde. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

A través del rabillo del ojo, la Haruno observó cómo Naruto asentía velozmente, muy seguro de sí mismo. La muchacha también optó por asentir, pese a que no tenía muy claro de qué iba la cosa. Todo aquel asunto de trabajar como espía para Sasuke Uchiha no dejaba de parecerle del todo absurdo.

Justo en el momento en el que se levantó de su silla, dispuesta a salir por la misma puerta por la que había entrado al despacho, la pequeña se percató de que el Uzumaki se había aproximado hacia la única ventana que había en la sala y la había abierto sin dudar por un instante. Con aquel aura tan amistosa que le rodeaba, el rubio se giró y posó sus grandes ojos azules en la cara de la Haruno.

"¿Vamos, Sakura-chan?"

"¿Por... la ventana?" Sakura estaba convencida de que aquello no debía ser más que una broma de mal gusto.

"¿A qué porras esperas, Haruno? ¡Muévete!" el pequeño Uchiha no se había levantado de su butaca y se había puesto a analizar otros documentos que había sobre su escritorio.

Sin demasiada convicción, la muchacha se acercó hasta el rubio y esperó a que éste hubiese saltado a través de la ventana para hacerlo ella. No le resultó demasiado complicado conseguir que sus pies se quedasen pegados en los ladrillos de la torre para poder descender a toda velocidad hasta el suelo, pues ahora la pelirrosa ya era consciente de que concentrar chakra en la planta de los pies no era un ejercicio nada difícil (al menos, no lo era para ella). De todos modos, Sakura no estaba muy acostumbrada a desplazarse de un lado a otro de aquella manera; con lo cual a la pequeña le costó bastante seguir el ritmo del Uzumaki cuando éste empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado una vez hubieron abandonado las tierras del clan Uchiha sin que nadie les viera.

Mientras seguía al rubio con toda la rapidez que podía, la Haruno no podía evitar hacerse ciertas preguntas sobre aquel crío mentalmente. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que conocía por el momento de él era su nombre.

"Naruto..." la pequeña trató de ser todo lo prudente posible al dirigirle la palabra al Uzumaki por primera vez desde que habían abandonado el despacho de Sasuke.

El hecho de que Naruto se hubiese detenido sobre el tejado de una frutería para examinar con mayor detenimiento el mapa de Konoha que Sasuke le había entregado hacía tan sólo unos cuantos minutos había ayudado a que la pelirrosa pudiera alcanzarle. Apartando la vista de la hoja de papel que sujetaba con su mano derecha, el muchacho le dedicó una mirada llena de preocupación a Sakura.

"¿Ocurre algo, Sakura-chan?"

"No, no es nada... Sólo que... Bueno, Sasuk... Es decir, Uchiha-sama y tú hace mucho que trabajáis juntos, ¿no?"

"Sí, hace aproximadamente un año que trabajo para Uchiha-sama." la mirada del rubio se había entristecido de repente, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para la Haruno.

"Y... ¿por qué?" pese a que sabía que tal vez era demasiado grosero por su parte el mostrarse tan cotilla cuando apenas conocía al crío con el que a partir de ahora debía trabajar, la pequeña no había podido evitar que aquellas tres palabras salieran de su boca.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Por qué trabajas para él?" al ver que la mirada del muchacho se había entristecido aún más, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse culpable "Bueno, si no quieres hablar de ello, no pasa nada... Yo... solamente quería saber más sobre ti..."

"No importa, Sakura-chan. Es normal que quieras conocer a tu compañero de trabajo." aunque en su rostro había vuelto a aparecer una sonrisa, la mirada de Naruto seguía nublada por aquella repentina tristeza que había hecho que la pelirrosa se sintiese tan mal "Verás... Yo le debo mucho a Uchiha-sama."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso de que... le debes mucho?"

"Es algo largo de explicar. Ven. Sentémonos allí." el rubio señaló en dirección hacia un banco de piedra que había enfrente de la frutería.

Con bastante curiosidad por saber qué era lo que había sucedido entre aquel crío de aspecto indefenso y Sasuke Uchiha, la Haruno siguió a Naruto hasta el banco en cuestión y se sentó a su lado.

"Yo... Yo soy huérfano, Sakura-chan..." el Uzumaki, que había soltado aquellas palabras con cierta incomodidad, no se percató de la expresión de sorpresa que había aparecido en el rostro de la pelirrosa al escuchar lo que el pequeño acababa de decir; pues tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

"Naruto... Lo siento... Yo no sabía que..."

"Eso no tiene mucha importancia ahora." Naruto interrumpió a Sakura sin alterarse demasiado "Me he criado en la calle, solo, sin disponer de un techo bajo el que vivir o de una nevera repleta de comestibles. Cuando me acercaba a los críos para poder jugar con ellos en los parques, sus madres los apartaban de mí al ver las pintas de pordiosero que llevaba. Durante los seis primeros años de mi vida, me sentí como un monstruo del que la gente se apartaba de forma casi inconsciente." las duras y tristes palabras del rubio habían hecho que la pequeña Haruno ni siquiera se atreviese a interrumpir su relato "Pero todo cambió aquel día, Sakura-chan." dijo Naruto, alzando la cabeza hasta encontrarse con una boquiabierta Sakura que no parecía saber muy bien qué decir "Todo cambió el día en que conocí a Uchiha-sama."

"¿Qué paso?" se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha con un hilo de voz.

"Uchiha-sama me salvó de aquella miserable situación."

Incapaz de creer que alguien como Sasuke fuese capaz de ayudar a cualquier otra persona que no fuese él mismo, la pelirrosa esperó a que el pequeño continuara con su historia. Al ver que el rubio, que ahora tenía los ojos perdidos en el infinito, no parecía tener intención de seguir, la Haruno decidió hablar.

"¿Cómo te salvó? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?"

"Todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer." susurró Naruto, tras soltar un suspiro y volver a fijar su mirada en el suelo "Era una tarde muy lluviosa. Yo me había alejado más de lo que acostumbraba a alejarme del puente bajo el que solía dormir. Desesperado por buscar algún sitio que me pudiese proteger de la lluvia, me colé en los terrenos del clan Uchiha. En vez de entrar en el interior de la mansión central para poder escapar de la terrible tormenta que se estaba originando, preferí dirigirme hacia una torre que había bastante apartada pero que seguía formando parte de las posesiones del clan. Aquella torre resultó ser la torre de Uchiha-sama. Cuando descubrió que había utilizado su torre para huir de la lluvia, en vez de echarme de allí de inmediato o de atacarme, me ofreció la posibilidad de pasar la noche en aquel lugar. La sensación que experimenté al escuchar lo que Uchiha-sama me acababa de decir no se puede expresar con palabras: era la primera vez que alguien me trataba con tanta amabilidad aún sabiendo que no era más que un mendigo que no tenía ni siquiera una triste vivienda."

Por mucho que a Sakura le costase creer las palabras del rubio, el muchacho parecía tan seguro de lo que decía que la pequeña prefirió no poner en duda su relato.

"Fue aquella misma noche cuando Uchiha-sama me propuso un trato."

"¿Un trato?" aquello empezaba a sonarle familiar a la pelirrosa.

"Sí. Me dijo que, si trabajaba para él como espía secreto a partir de aquel mismo día, podría dejar que me escondiese en su torre. ¿Te das cuenta, Sakura-chan? ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que eso significó para mí? Por primera vez en toda mi vida, no me sentí un monstruo ni nada por el estilo: me sentí alguien útil. El hecho de que alguien tan importante como Uchiha-sama, sin ni siquiera conocerme, me preguntase si quería trabajar para él hizo que me diese cuenta de lo importante que es el saber que puedes ser necesario para algo o para alguien. Y no sólo eso: además, Uchiha-sama me había ofrecido un lugar en el que iba a poder vivir en unas condiciones mucho más humanas; lo cual era más de lo que yo jamás hubiese podido imaginar."

"Claro..." a la Haruno empezaba a cuadrarle todo "Por eso, antes, cuando Itachi llamó a la puerta del despacho, Uchiha-sama tardó tanto en abrir: ése fue el momento en el que tú aprovechaste para esconderte detrás de la estantería."

"Exacto, Sakura-chan... porque nadie sabe que yo estoy viviendo allí a escondidas. Bueno, ahora tú sí que lo sabes; ya que tú también trabajas para Uchiha-sama." en aquel momento, el pequeño pareció recordar algo de repente "Por cierto, ¿por qué estás trabajando tú para Uchiha-sama? Nunca en todo el tiempo que he estado trabajando para él había tenido a un compañero de trabajo."

"A mí también me propuso uno de sus tratos. Dijo que, si trabajaba para él, se olvidaría de que le robé unas flores del árbol de Ipé rosa que hay en el jardín."

"¿Robaste flores del árbol de Ipé del clan Uchiha?" el rubio no parecía acabar de creerse que aquella cría de aspecto inocente y dócil fuese una ladrona.

"Sí, algunas. Fue para que Chouji, Shikamaru y yo pudiésemos llevar los deberes hechos a la Academia de Ninjas."

"Ah, ya... La Academia de Ninjas..." la tristeza volvió a apoderarse de los ojos del pequeño.

La nostalgia que Naruto parecía haber estado experimentando mientras recordaba cómo había conocido a Sasuke Uchiha y cómo éste le había ayudado a escapar de su soledad parecía haberse borrado en cuestión de segundos. La pelirrosa ya se había dado cuenta de aquella felicidad tan forzada que el Uzumaki había tratado de fingir durante su relato.

"No eres feliz trabajando para Uchiha-sama, ¿verdad, Naruto?"

Las palabras de Sakura no sorprendieron demasiado al rubio.

"Sí que lo soy, Sakura-chan. Uchiha-sama ha sido la única persona que me ha valorado como lo que soy: un ser humano."

"Un ser humano que le ha venido muy bien para sus trabajos de espionaje..."

"No sé de qué estás hablando." Naruto no había podido evitar hacer una mueca con la boca antes de hablar.

"Pues yo creo que sí lo sabes, Naruto: Uchiha-sama simplemente te ha utilizado para su propio beneficio. Es exactamente lo mismo que ha hecho conmigo."

Por el silencio del muchacho, la Haruno deduzco que en el fondo el rubio sabía que ella tenía razón. Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en lo muy egocéntrico y aprovechado que podía llegar a ser Sasuke Uchiha.

"Si Uchiha-sama de verdad se hubiese comportado como alguien solidario, te habría ofrecido su ayuda sin pedirte nada a cambio; pero lo único que hizo fue demostrar su egoísmo aprovechándose de las desgracias ajenas para..."

"Basta, Sakura-chan." el pequeño interrumpió a la pelirrosa utilizando un tono de voz que sonó más suplicante que autoritario "Sea el motivo que sea el que haya hecho que Uchiha-sama me acoja en su torre, la realidad es que, si no fuese por él, yo ahora mismo seguiría vagabundeando por las calles de Konoha sin dinero, sin comida y sin hogar."

"Pero... lo importante al fin y al cabo es que tú seas feliz, Naruto..."

"Ya te he dicho que lo soy."

Tan sólo hacía unos minutos que la Haruno había conocido a aquel muchacho, pero ya tenía la sensación de saber cuándo le estaba mintiendo y cuándo le estaba diciendo la verdad. Sakura se dio cuenta de que el rostro entristecido del Uzumaki no se ajustaba para nada a las palabras que acababa de soltar. Era como si expresase una cosa con sus palabras y otra completamente distinta con su cara.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Eres feliz siendo explotado de esta manera, Naruto? ¡Eres un niño! ¡Lo que deben hacer los niños como nosotros es salir a la calle a jugar y a divertirse con sus amigos en vez de trabajar para un miserable aprovechado y pedante como Sasuke Uchiha!"

El ver a la pelirrosa estallar de aquella manera había hecho que Naruto se asustase ligeramente.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Dime, Naruto, ¿no te gustaría tener una vida que se pareciese mucho más a la de cualquier crío vulgar y corriente de nuestra edad? ¿Acaso prefieres seguir viviendo a la sombra de Sasuke Uchiha mientras él lo único que hace es utilizarte como si fueras una máquina?"

Incluso la misma Sakura se había sorprendido al escuchar sus propias palabras. Ya hasta se había olvidado del dichoso "Uchiha-sama" que tanto le desquiciaba y lo único que le importaba era desahogarse y hacer que el Uzumaki reconociese en voz alta que ella tenía razón.

"Yo nunca podré llevar la vida de un crío vulgar y corriente, Sakura-chan... Nunca he puesto un pie en la Academia de Ninjas y ni siquiera tengo amigos..."

Al escuchar las palabras del rubio, la Haruno prefirió dejar su histeria a un lado y tranquilizarse un poco. Sintiéndose apenada por la lastimosa niñez que había vivido el crío que estaba sentado a su lado en aquellos momentos, la pequeña se aproximó un poco más hacia él y le agarró la mano con ternura. Sonrojado a más no poder, Naruto contempló la mano de Sakura como si fuese la primera vez que veía una.

"Te equivocas: aquí tienes a una amiga." susurró la pelirrosa, también algo colorada.

Pese a que sabía que aquellas palabras le habían salido del corazón, la Haruno no pudo evitar sentirse extraña al considerarse a sí misma como la "amiga" de aquel niño al que apenas conocía. El rubio, por su parte, intentaba alargar aquel silencio que se había producido todo lo que podía; pero no pudo evitar romperlo al recordar de nuevo cuál era la cruda realidad.

"Gracias, Sakura-chan..." dijo el muchacho, esforzándose por dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro "Por desgracia, las cosas no son tan simples... Yo debo continuar trabajando para Uchiha-sama si quiero seguir teniendo un techo bajo el que vivir... Y tú también deberías seguir trabajando para él si de verdad quieres..."

"Mira, Naruto: tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, pero yo no pienso volver a poner un pie en el despacho de ese desgraciado... y menos aún después de todo lo que me has contado." le interrumpió Sakura, muy seria.

"Está bien... Es tu decisión..."

"En cuanto a ti, Naruto..." la Haruno no parecía saber muy bien cómo continuar.

"Dime, Sakura-chan."

"Tú... no tienes por qué seguir trabajando para Sasuke Uchiha..." una sonrisa apareció en el sonrojado rostro de la pelirrosa.

"¿Cómo?" el Uzumaki no parecía entender muy bien cuál era el punto al que quería llegar su nueva amiga.

"Estooo... Si quieres... podrías vivir... en mi casa..." al ver el confundido rostro del rubio, Sakura se apresuró a añadir algo más "¡Sólo si tú quieres, claro!"

Por un momento, el pequeño Uzumaki pensó que la muchacha estaba bromeando.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

El rostro de la Haruno se iluminó al ver que a Naruto parecía interesarle el asunto.

"¡Por supuesto que sí, Naruto! ¡¡Puedes venir ahora mismo, si así lo deseas!! ¡Iremos a casa de Chouji para que te preste ropa!" la pequeña se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos que aprovechó para observar al rubio más detenidamente "Mmm... No, será mejor que le pidamos la ropa a Shikamaru: la de Chouji te irá demasiado grande..."

"¡Un momento, Sakura-chan!" el Uzumaki tenía la sensación de estar algo perdido.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta la idea?"

"No es eso... Lo que pasa es que... En fin, Sakura-chan, no sé yo qué dirán tus padres, que ni siquiera me conocen y que..."

"¡Ah, por eso no te preocupes, Naruto!" Sakura interrumpió al rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en el rostro "¡Mis padres no están casi nunca en casa por culpa del trabajo! ¡Además, saben que desde siempre he querido tener un hermano porque detesto ser hija única; así que no se extrañarán de que decida llevar a un amigo a casa! ¡A ellos no les importará en absoluto; al contrario: estarán encantados!"

La determinación de la Haruno hizo que Naruto se diese cuenta de que la muchacha no le estaba tomando el pelo: realmente le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de ir a vivir a su casa... ¡y eso que se acababan de conocer! Al rubio le parecía todo demasiado bonito como para que fuese verdad.

"Bien, Naruto... ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vendrás a vivir a mi casa?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las diez. Eran ya las diez de la noche y todavía aquellos dos incompetentes no se habían pasado por el despacho del heredero del clan Uchiha para informar a éste de cómo les iba ido la misión. Como era de esperar, Sasuke estaba de los nervios. Naruto Uzumaki nunca le había fallado en ninguna de las misiones que le había encargado y siempre había sido de lo más puntual al regresar.

"Esa Sakura Haruno... Seguro que es ella la culpable de este maldito retraso... Se va a enterar de quién es Sasuke Uchiha..." pensaba el pequeño, que tenía la mirada clavada en el cristal de la única ventana de su despacho.

Los minutos iban pasando y el moreno seguía sin tener ni una sola noticia de aquel par de inútiles, lo cual le llevó a pensar que tal vez les había ocurrido algo serio durante la misión que les había obligado a retrasarse bastante más de la cuenta.

"Esto no hay quien se lo crea... Ahora encima tendré que hacer de niñera..." murmuró Sasuke mientras saltaba hacia el exterior a través de la ventana.

La verdad era que al pequeño Uchiha no le apetecía en absoluto tener que salir en busca de sus dos subordinados en vez de estar tranquilamente sentado en su butaca o estirado en su cama, pero el simple hecho de pensar que les podía haber sucedido algo grave había conseguido que el moreno notase que en su interior se estaba empezando a desarrollar un sentimiento de... ¿preocupación? No, más bien era un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Aunque, por supuesto, Sasuke nunca lo iba a reconocer: para él, los remordimientos ni tan siquiera existían.

Ir saltando de tejado en tejado por Konoha mientras ponía sus cinco sentidos en dar con alguna pista que le pudiese llevar hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Naruto y Sakura no resultaba algo demasiado cansado para alguien tan acostumbrado a darlo todo en sus entrenamientos personales como Sasuke Uchiha. Lo único que estaba empezando a hacer que el muchacho se cansara era que, por muchas calles por las que pasase y por muchas personas con las que se topase, los dos críos que buscaba no aparecían por ninguna parte.

Justo cuando el Uchiha estaba comenzando a desesperarse, una voz que le resultaba bastante familia llegó a sus oídos. Cuando esto sucedió, el pequeño se encontraba sobre el tejado de la casa de un clan que, al igual que todos los clanes de la villa (exceptuando el poderoso clan Uchiha, el clan Hyuga y el clan Yamanaka), no tenía demasiada reputación: el clan Nara. La voz que Sasuke había asociado al instante con la de la pequeña Haruno provenía del jardín de la casa del clan Nara. Ocultándose entre las sombras y con una admirable velocidad, el heredero del clan Uchiha bajó del tejado y se dejó caer encima de la rama de uno de los árboles del jardín. Las hojas del árbol en cuestión permitieron que el cuerpo del muchacho quedase totalmente tapado. Sin hacer mucho ruido, Sasuke se agachó y fijó su mirada en la puerta por la que se entraba hacia el interior de la casa. Allí, en aquel mismo portal, se encontraban los dos sujetos que el Uchiha había estado buscando por toda la villa. Con ellos se encontraba un crío moreno y con cara de aburrido que Sasuke reconoció al instante: era uno de los amiguitos ladrones de Sakura Haruno.

"¿Se puede saber qué porras están haciendo aquí Haruno y Uzumaki? He estado empleando mi valioso tiempo en buscarlos como un desesperado y resulta que ellos están aquí, tan tranquilos. ¿De qué va esto?" pensaba el Uchiha, que estaba conteniendo como podía las ganas de bajar del árbol para pedir explicaciones y, de paso, dedicarse a echar algún que otro rapapolvo.

"Muchas gracias por la ropa, Shikamaru... ¡Y muchas gracias también por invitarnos a cenar!" la voz de la pelirrosa, que estaba hablando con el muchacho de aspecto aburrido, sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

"No es nada... No ha sido muy problemático..." dijo Shikamaru, sin cambiar la expresión de su aburrido rostro.

"Es posible que algunos pantalones te vayan un poco largos, ya que Shikamaru es más alto que tú; pero, de momento, nos servirán." ahora la Haruno estaba hablando con Naruto, quien parecía sentirse bastante contento por algún motivo que el pequeño Uchiha de momento ignoraba.

"¡De acuerdo, Sakura-chan!" la sonrisa del rubio sirvió para terminar de confirmar el entusiasmo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿De dónde ha salido ese Uzumaki tan alegre y risueño? Durante todo el tiempo que lleva trabajando para mí, nunca le había visto sonreír así." pensó Sasuke, que había fruncido el ceño levemente.

"Entonces... ¿Este crío vendrá a partir de ahora a las clases de Iruka-sensei con nosotros?"

"Sí, Shikamaru. Naruto empezará a asistir a la Academia de Ninjas mañana mismo." los ojos de la pelirrosa viajaron del rostro de Shikamaru al del Uzumaki "¿A que sí, Naruto?"

"¡Sí! ¡Estoy deseando ir a la academia para hacer amigos y poder aprender mucho!" estaba claro que el rubio se encontraba radiante de felicidad.

Las últimas palabras de Naruto se repetían una y otra vez en la mente del Uchiha, que todavía permanecía escondido. Aquello debía tratarse de una broma a la fuerza. ¿Aquel inadaptado social que hasta hacía poco menos de un año no era más que un simple y pobre vagabundo iba a ir a la Academia de Ninjas? Sí, no había otro remedio: tenía que ser una broma pesada.

"¡Se acabó!" pensó Sasuke, poniéndose en pie y disponiéndose a bajar del árbol de un momento a otro para entender qué estaba pasando allí "¡No pienso volver a permitir que Haruno y Uzumaki trabajen juntos! ¡Está claro que esa ladronzuela maleducada y estúpida está ejerciendo una mala influencia sobre mi más fiel subordinado!"

A punto estaba ya el pequeño Uchiha de descender del árbol cuando alguien le agarró con fuerza por el hombro. El moreno se sobresaltó bastante, pues no se había percatado de que hubiese alguien detrás de él. Asustado pero a la vez dispuesto a pelear todo lo que hiciera falta y más, Sasuke se giró a la velocidad de la luz y, con cara de malas pulgas, empujó el cuerpo del individuo que se encontraba a sus espaldas, logrando así librarse de él. Justo cuando estaba a punto de sacudirle un puñetazo a la persona que había osado asustarle de aquella manera, el Uchiha se detuvo; pues se acababa de percatar de que la figura que tenía delante no le resultaba del todo desconocida: más bien era al contrario.

"¡Tú!" susurró el pequeño, que no quería que Naruto, Sakura y el otro muchacho que se encontraba con ellos oyesen su voz.

"Hola, Sasuke." le saludó cordialmente su hermano mayor, quien también hablaba en un tono de voz bastante bajo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí, maldito entrometido?" pese a lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por no alterarse, Sasuke sentía que de un momento a otro iba a perder el control.

"Mientras caminaba hacia tu torre para informarte de que la cena ya estaba lista, vi cómo saltabas a través de la ventana de tu despacho. Me pareció interesante seguirte para saber hacia dónde te dirigías... y aquí estoy." susurró Itachi, sonriendo con aquella dulzura tan propia de él.

"¡Genial! ¡Justo lo que me faltaba: tener un condenado espía siguiéndome a todas partes!"

"Bueno, tú también estabas haciendo la labor de un espía hace unos segundos, ¿no? Parecías muy interesado en la conversación de esos niños." Itachi señaló con la cabeza en dirección hacia el portal donde los tres muchachos ya se estaban despidiendo.

"¡Cierra el pico! ¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo!"

Dicho esto, Sasuke decidió ignorar a su hermano y dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia Naruto y Sakura, que ya se estaban alejando de la casa del clan Nara. El pequeño Uchiha sabía que debía ir tras ellos, pues no podía dejar que se escapasen; pero no era conveniente actuar mientras Itachi permaneciese allí, observando sus movimientos.

"¡Qué casualidad! ¿No es ésa tu amiguita?" dijo Itachi, en un tono de voz mucho más audible.

"¿Mi amiguita?" Sasuke fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

"Sí, la que ha venido esta tarde a visitarte. Por cierto, ignoraba que tuvieses amigos, Sasuke." el rostro tierno y amable de Itachi no se alteraba dijera lo que dijese.

"¡Y no los tengo, cabeza hueca! ¡Para que te enteres, esa mocosa no es mi amiga!"

"Aaaah... Entonces... ¿Es tu novia?"

Sin poder contenerse más, Sasuke se abalanzó sobre su hermano dispuesto a pegarle una paliza de muerte. Por mala fortuna para el pequeño, los reflejos de Itachi funcionaron tan eficazmente como siempre; lo cual provocó que el mayor de los dos hermanos se apartase antes de que Sasuke cayese encima de él. Aquello solamente logró que el heredero del clan Uchiha se estampase contra el suelo haciendo bastante ruido. Por suerte, ninguno de los miembros del clan Nara se hallaba en aquellos momentos en el jardín. En cuestión de pocos segundos, Sasuke logró incorporarse para poder dedicarle otra de sus fulminantes miradas a su hermano, quien simplemente se limitó a sonreír con toda la calma del mundo.

"En fin, debo marcharme ya: la cena se habrá quedado fría. Nos vemos en casa, Sasuke." dijo Itachi junto antes de pegar un ágil salto que logró colocarle en lo alto del tejado de la tienda que había enfrente de la casa del clan Nara.

"¡No huyas, vil cobarde!" gritó Sasuke, mientras empezaba a correr tras su hermano mayor.

Fue durante aquella persecución (persecución en la que el pequeño Uchiha, muy a su pesar, no logró atrapar a Itachi) cuando Sasuke se mentalizó de que debía olvidarse por completo de aquellos dos traidores llamados Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki. Después de todo, por muy útil que le fuese el poder disponer de espías para seguir los movimientos de determinadas personas a las que necesitaba tener controladas, si por algo se caracterizaba el moreno era por ser alguien independiente al que le gustaba trabajar en solitario, sin nadie que le estorbase. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas tal y como estaban para así no malgastar su tiempo en chorradas... Aunque, por supuesto, aquello no quería decir que, si en un futuro el destino quería que los caminos de sus dos "ex-subordinados" y el suyo se cruzasen, él fuera a desaprovechar la oportunidad de vengarse...

**Aquí termina el prólogo del fanfic. Siento haberos aburrido, pero ya os he dicho que la historia de verdad no comienza hasta el tercer capítulo, que será el siguiente que subiré.**

**Me resultaría sumamente gratificante el hecho de que me dejárais un review con vuestra opinión sobre este segundo capítulo. ¡Acepto consejos de cualquier tipo que me puedan ayudar a mejorar el fanfic! Si veo que a la gente de momento le gusta cómo avanza la historia, subiré el tercer capítulo muy pronto.**


	3. Ten years later

**Mil gracias a sakurass, Mikapunzel, Lilith Hastelin, Dyelbi, bri-mai y haruno: vuestros reviews me motivan muchísimo para seguir con _Frozen Heat_. Me alegro de que por ahora el fanfic os esté gustando y espero que el tercer capítulo no os defraude. **

**Antes de que empecéis a leer este nuevo capítulo en el que ya se ha terminado el prólogo y empieza lo que es la trama propiamente dicha, debo advertiros unas cuantas cosas sobre cómo funciona lo de los rangos ninja en esta historia: una vez los estudiantes de la Academia de Ninjas se convierten en Genins, no se dividen en grupos de tres tal y como sucede en _Naruto_, sino que siguen yendo a la academia con el mismo sensei pero con la diferencia de que de vez en cuando (una o dos veces a la semana) se les permite salir de ésta para llevar a cabo misiones no demasiado complicadas; es una vez se han convertido en Chuunins cuando ya sí que abandonan definitivamente la Academia de Ninjas y pueden escoger entre seguir entrenando en grupos de cuatro con la ayuda de un Jounin que les dirigirá durante las misiones o bien conformarse con el rango de Chuunin y hacer de senseis en la academia. Este capítulo comienza con Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru y Chouji, los cuales acaban de convertirse en Chuunins y todavía no saben cuáles serán los equipos en los que se les distribuirá.**

**Ya no os molesto más y os dejo de una vez por todas con el tercer capítulo. Aunque, antes de eso, quisiera aclarar otra cosa más (¡qué rematadamente cansina, por favor!)...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, pues son originales del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

Ten years later

De las oficinas de la Godaime salía un grupo de jóvenes ninjas que debían tener unos diecisiete años. Por la sonrisa de los cuatro muchachos se podía deducir que algo bueno les acababa de suceder sin duda. Uno de ellos incluso iba paseándose por las calles de Konoha dando saltitos de ilusión y sin preocuparse por el hecho de estar llamando la atención de casi todas las personas que pasaban cerca de él. El ninja saltarín se detuvo de repente y, radiante de felicidad, abrazó con fuerza a sus otros tres compañeros.

"¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Somos Chuunins! ¡Chuunins!" Naruto se separó de sus amigos y alzó dos de los dedos de su mano derecha en señal de victoria.

"Qué problemático... Por tu culpa, Naruto, todo el mundo nos está mirando..." murmuró Shikamaru, pese a que él también se sentía bastante contento por haber sido de los pocos que habían superado el examen de acceso a Chuunin aquel año.

"¡Seguro que mi padre hoy me invitará a un gran banquete para celebrarlo!" para Chouji, por supuesto, lo más importante era tener el estómago lleno.

"¡Con esto nos despedimos ya de las aburridas misiones que nos han estado encargando hasta ahora!" exclamó el rubio.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Ahora nos dividirán en grupos de cuatro y haremos misiones de rangos más elevados bajo la supervisión de algún Jounin!" el Akimichi se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos "Me pregunto a quién nos asignarán como Jounin que se encargue de dirigir al grupo..."

"Bah... Mientras no sea alguien demasiado problemático, estará bien..."

"Aún es demasiado pronto para preocuparse por eso." Sakura trató de disimular lo mucho que le inquietaba el no saber quién se iba a ocupar de ellos a partir de ahora "Después de todo, tal y como Tsunade-sama nos acaba de decir, hasta la semana que viene no se nos informará ni de los grupos en los que nos van a dividir ni del Jounin que nos van a asignar."

"¡¡Seguro que el Jounin que dirija mi grupo será alguien muy enrollado y muy fuerte con el que aprenderé un montón de jutsus nuevos!!" la euforia que sentía en aquellos momentos el Uzumaki era incontenible.

"Pues a mí me gustaría que nos pusieran a los cuatro en el mismo grupo..." musitó la pelirrosa.

"Sí, estaría bien. ¡Como ya nos conocemos, trabajaríamos mejor!" Chouji estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su amiga.

"Así sería todo menos problemático..."

"¡Claro que sí!" con el mismo énfasis de antes, Naruto volvió a abrazar a sus compañeros "¿Qué equipo puede haber mejor que el nuestro?"

"Naruto... Me ahogas..." el Nara parecía tener dificultades para respirar.

"¡Tengo una idea!" justo en aquel momento, el rubio soltó a sus tres compañeros "Chouji, no hará ninguna falta que tu padre te invite a un banquete... ¡Ahora mismo los cuatro nos vamos a poner las botas para celebrar que somos Chuunins! ¡Os invito a comer!"

"Son las cinco de la tarde, Naruto... ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para invitarnos a comer?" la Haruno señaló en dirección hacia el reloj que había colgado en la pared de la librería que tenían delante.

"¡Por supuesto que no, Sakura-chan! ¡Un buen tazón de ramen siempre es bien recibido!"

"¡Opino lo mismo que Naruto! ¡Vamos a saciar el apetito!" al Akimichi no le podían haber dado en aquellos momentos una noticia mejor que aquélla.

Tras soltar un suspiro, Sakura le dedicó una mirada llena de complicidad a Shikamaru, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a poner cara de resignación. Los dos muchachos siguieron con toda la calma del mundo a Naruto y a Chouji, que ya se habían metido en el interior del restaurante más cercano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La torre que se había convertido prácticamente en el habitáculo del heredero del clan Uchiha se encontraba tan apartada de la mansión central como siempre. El exterior de la torre en cuestión apenas había cambiado en diez años: seguía teniendo aquel aspecto tétrico y siniestro de siempre. En cuanto al interior de la torre, si bien era cierto que conservaba la misma oscuridad, también lo era que se había producido algún que otro cambio: el pequeño y sucio calabozo que siempre se había situado bajo el dormitorio de Sasuke y que éste había estado utilizando durante un año como escondite para el Uzumaki se había convertido ahora en una salita en la que el joven Uchiha guardaba sus trastos viejos. Después de todo, ¿qué sentido tenía conservar un lugar para esconder a sus subordinados cuando ya no tenía subordinados? Además de aquel detalle, el interior de la torre también había sufrido cambios en lo que a limpieza se refería: el despacho de Sasuke, el cual siempre había estado completamente desordenado y lleno de papeles por todos los rincones, ahora era un lugar en el que daba gusto entrar gracias a lo limpio y bien cuidado que el propio heredero del clan lo mantenía.

Precisamente en el interior de su despacho era donde se hallaba aquella nublada mañana el joven heredero. Pese a que tenía un montón de documentos por revisar, Sasuke se encontraba mirando por la ventana, concentrado en las preciosas nubes que cubrían el cielo de Konoha. Hacía tan sólo unos días que había llegado el otoño, pero daba la sensación de que el sol y el calor del verano ya habían desaparecido por completo en el País del Fuego; cosa que al moreno, por supuesto, le agradaba muchísimo. El ver cómo las familias que habían planeado ir a un picnic o a alguna excursión por la montaña tenían que suspender sus planes por culpa de las posibles lluvias con las que amenazaban cada vez más aquellos nubarrones grisáceos era más que suficiente para arrancarle una sonrisa al Uchiha, quien, como siempre, disfrutaba bastante con las desgracias ajenas.

En lo que a él se refería, el repentino mal tiempo que había llegado a la villa no modificaba en absoluto sus planes; pues la rutina diaria de Sasuke consistía en no salir nunca de los terrenos del clan Uchiha. Tan sólo de vez en cuando y muy a su pesar se veía obligado a salir de las tierras del clan para acudir a eventos como el cumpleaños de la que aún, por desgracia, seguía siendo su prometida o como las importantes reuniones que se producían al menos una vez cada dos meses entre la Godaime, los consejeros de ésta y los clanes importantes de Konoha. Aparte de para acudir a este tipo de actos sociales a los que su propio padre le obligaba a asistir, el heredero del clan también había tenido que salir de las que algún día iban a ser sus pertenencias para poder pasar el examen de acceso a Chuunin a los doce años y para poder pasar el examen de acceso a Jounin a los quince. Ahora que ya contaba con diecisiete años de edad, se había marcado el objetivo de entrenarse al máximo para lograr vencer a su rival personal, Sabaku no Gaara, quien también había logrado ascender a Jounin el mismo año que Sasuke.

"¿Puedo pasar, Sasuke?"

La voz de Itachi Uchiha al otro lado de la puerta del despacho interrumpió los pensamientos del joven heredero del clan, quien ya se había cansado de repetirle a su hermano mayor que no podía entrar en su torre sin su permiso. Con cierta desgana, Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta de su despacho y, muy despacio, abrió el postigo que se encontraba a la altura de sus ojos de color azabache. Había sido el propio Sasuke el que se había encargado de ir colocando anualmente un postigo nuevo en la puerta de su despacho. Cada año, el postigo nuevo se encontraba situado unos cuantos centímetros por encima del postigo anterior; lo cual evitaba que el moreno se tuviese que agachar a medida que creciese para poder averiguar quién se hallaba al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" preguntó el joven Uchiha al encontrarse con la mirada dulce y amistosa de su hermano.

"Ya han llegado los informes con los datos sobre los que acaban de ascender a Chuunin."

Tras soltar un pequeño suspiro, Sasuke volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de Itachi. Parecía que su hermano mayor no se daba por vencido. Desde que el heredero del clan Uchiha había ascendido a Jounin, Itachi no dejaba de mantenerle informado (por orden de Fugaku, el patriarca del clan) sobre todos los ninjas que iban logrando convertirse en Chuunins, con la intención de que Sasuke se decidiese de una vez por todas a encargarse de liderar un grupo formado por cuatro Chuunins que él mismo debía escoger. El joven Uchiha ya se sabía de memoria los argumentos que le daba su padre sobre por qué debía encargarse de dirigir a un grupo de Chuunins: aquello le daría más prestigio, le ayudaría a poder enseñar a desenvolverse bien en las misiones a los recién ascendidos,... Por supuesto, ninguno de aquellos argumentos era suficiente para convencer a Sasuke; pues él ya tenía bien claro que prefería actuar de manera individual.

"¿Cómo porras debo decirte que no tengo intención alguna de hacer de niñera?"

"Esta vez es importante que al menos te lo pienses un poco, Sasuke."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?"

"Deja que pase y te lo explicaré."

Aunque tenía clarísimo que no pensaba ni siquiera hojear los informes de los Chuunins entre los que se suponía que debía escoger para formar un equipo, Sasuke decidió cerrar el postigo y abrirle la puerta a su hermano. Al fin y al cabo, cuanto antes se quitase de encima el tener que escuchar los motivos que su padre le había pedido a Itachi que le diese para convencerle de que haber dirigido a un equipo de Chuunins era esencial para la buena reputación de un Jounin, mejor.

"Sé breve. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi valioso tiempo charlando contigo." dijo el joven heredero, que cerró la puerta en cuanto su hermano mayor hubo entrado en el despacho.

"Dos de los ninjas que han aprobado el último examen de acceso a Chuunin son miembros del clan Hyuga." resumió Itachi, como si aquellas palabras lo aclarasen todo.

"¿Y...?"

"Estos dos nuevos Chuunins son Hinata y Neji Hyuga. Supongo que estarás al tanto de la importante posición que tiene Hinata Hyuga dentro del clan, pues es la hija mayor de Hiashi, el patriarca; lo cual la convierte en la heredera del clan Hyuga. En cuanto a Neji Hyuga..."

"Ahórrate la explicaciones: te he dicho que seas breve. Sé de sobras quiénes son Hinata y Neji Hyuga..." Sasuke parecía estar impacientándose cada vez más.

"Está bien. La cuestión es que, como bien sabes, padre ha estado intentando desde hace ya varios años estrechar la tensa relación que existe entre el clan Hyuga y nuestro clan, el clan Uchiha. Parece ser que a padre se le ha ocurrido la idea de que aceptes a Hinata y Neji en tu equipo de Chuunins para así tener contento a Hiashi." Itachi sonrió amablemente "Yo no lo veo tan mala idea, pues, ya que pertenecen al clan Hyuga, ambos son fuertes y..."

"No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión." le cortó el joven Uchiha.

"Padre piensa que ésta es una muy buena oportunidad para mejorar la relación que existe entre el clan Hyuga y el clan Uchiha; así que sería conveniente que lo meditases un poco antes de tomar una decisión, Sasuke."

"¿Desde cuándo el hecho de que nuestro estúpido padre esté tratando de hacerle la pelota a ese clan de traidores ha tenido algún tipo de importancia para mí? Mientras yo pueda impedirlo, no habrá un solo Hyuga trabajando conmigo." antes de que su hermano pudiese abrir la boca para decir cualquier idiotez, Sasuke se le adelantó sin perder un segundo más "Créeme: no necesito meditarlo."

A medida que habían ido pasando los años, el heredero del clan Uchiha cada vez había estado más convencido de que los Hyuga estaban intentando hacer algún tipo de pacto con la villa que más envidia y odio sentía hacia Konoha: la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Las continuas visitas con las que el Kazekage obsequiaba a Konoha muy de vez en cuando tenían que tener algún significado a la fuerza. Sasuke, evidentemente, no estaba dispuesto a asociarse con un clan que podía traicionar a Konoha en cualquier momento.

"Sasuke, aunque sólo sea por una vez, piensa en intentar darle una satisfacción a padre." la dulzura con la que Itachi acostumbraba a pronunciar todas y cada una de sus palabras se había convertido esta vez en un tono de voz bastante suplicante.

La expresión burlona que apareció en el rostro de Sasuke le dio a entender a su hermano que, como siempre, al joven heredero le importaba un pimiento lo que su padre pensase de él. De todos modos, en la mente de Sasuke Uchiha se estaba produciendo una especie de debate interior en el que se discutía si debía tragarse su orgullo y pedirle a su hermano aquellos informes con la excusa de mirárselos un poco por encima o, simplemente, limitarse a hacer lo mismo de siempre: decirle a Itachi que no tenía intención de formar ningún tipo de grupo de Chuunins y que ya podía retirarse. Lo cierto era que al joven moreno le interesaba bastante ver el informe que hacía referencia a Neji, pues desde hacía ya varios años le consideraba como a un ninja a tener en cuenta. Aunque Neji perteneciese al Bouke, había llegado a oídos de Sasuke que era un auténtico genio muy superior a miembros pertenecientes al Souke, la rama principal del clan Hyuga. Al heredero del clan Uchiha le interesaba bastante recaudar información acerca de aquel miembro del Bouke tan habilidoso, pero no podía permitir que su hermano mayor se diese cuenta de ese detalle.

"Déjame ver esos informes aunque tan sólo sea para reírme un rato al comprobar lo mediocres que deben ser las habilidades de los nuevos Chuunins de Konoha." murmuró Sasuke, fingiendo desinterés.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Itachi le entregó a su hermano pequeño los papeles que había estado sujetando durante tanto rato. Sasuke se sentó en su butaca tranquilamente y, tras mirar de reojo el rostro divertido de su hermano, quien continuaba de pie, empezó a hojear informes hasta llegar al que estaba buscando. Al heredero del clan Uchiha no le sorprendió en absoluto el hecho de que Neji Hyuga fuese el número uno de todos los que habían ascendido a Chuunins en aquel último examen. Aquella información le sirvió al moreno para corroborar lo que ya se había imaginado desde hacía años: si Neji no se había presentado hasta entonces al examen de acceso a Chuunin, no era por falta de poder; sino que era porque prefería esperar a que su prima Hinata (a la que, según tenía entendido Sasuke, debía proteger incluso a costa de su propia vida) estuviese lo suficientemente preparada como para aprobarlo y así poder presentarse con ella.

"¿Qué te parece, Sasuke? Neji Hyuga es el que ha ascendido a Chuunin con las mejores notas. Tenerlo en tu equipo supondría todo un privilegio." Itachi, que se había acercado hasta el escritorio de su hermano pequeño para fijar su mirada en el informe que éste estaba observando con tanto detenimiento, volvía a hablar tan dulcemente como siempre.

"No es más que un inútil del montón." dijo Sasuke, con una pequeña mueca dibujada en su rostro.

Para tratar de disimular delante de su hermano mayor, el heredero del clan Uchiha se olvidó por completo del informe de Neji Hyuga y se centró en otros dos informes que escogió al azar. Sin ningún tipo de interés por saber de quién hablaban aquellos dos informes, Sasuke empezó a leer con desgana el primero de ellos. El Chuunin del que hablaba aquel papel era alguien con grandes cualidades como ninja médico, con un perfecto dominio sobre el chakra y con una fuerza monstruosa. Según aquel informe, el Chuunin en cuestión no era muy bueno a la hora de utilizar Taijutsu y ni siquiera tenía técnicas "barrera de sangre", pero se le daba bien detectar Genjutsu y poseía una inteligencia bastante por encima del promedio. El joven Uchiha se detuvo al leer el nombre del Chuunin al que correspondía aquel informe en cuestión: Sakura Haruno. Sasuke tuvo que leer aquel nombre dos o tres veces más hasta acabárselo de creer.

"Vaya, vaya... Así que, diez años después de la humillación y la traición que sufrí por tu parte, el destino me va a dar la oportunidad de vengarme de ti, Haruno." pensó el moreno, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Y aquello no era todo: el otro informe que había elegido al azar correspondía nada más y nada menos que al otro individuo del que Sasuke Uchiha había estado deseando vengarse durante tantos años: Naruto Uzumaki. El Uchiha no se podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Volviendo a sonreír maliciosamente, Sasuke se puso en pie con los dos informes todavía en su mano y detuvo su mirada en Itachi, quien se había vuelto a alejar del escritorio y, lleno de curiosidad, había empezado a hojear uno de los muchos libros que su hermano pequeño tenía colocados en las estanterías.

"Deja eso donde lo has encontrado y atiende." ordenó el joven heredero.

Una vez hubo dejado aquel enorme libro que contenía los mapas de todas las villas del País del Fuego en su sitio, Itachi le dedicó una cordial sonrisa a su hermano.

"He cambiado de opinión. Quiero que estos dos Chuunins formen parte de mi equipo." Sasuke le entregó a su hermano mayor los dos informes que había estado observando hacía escasos segundos.

"¿Al fin has decidido obedecer por una vez a padre?" preguntó amablemente Itachi, que todavía ni siquiera había leído los informes que su hermano le acaba de entregar.

"No digas estupideces. Ya te he dicho antes que no pienso trabajar con ningún Hyuga mientras pueda impedirlo."

Fue entonces cuando el hermano del heredero decidió fijar su mirada en los papeles que Sasuke le había dado. Al leer los nombres de Sakura Haruno y de Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi sintió que no comprendía nada; pues, según los informes, no eran unos ninjas excepcionales que se pudieran denominar "genios" o algo por estilo: sus cualidades estaban por encima de la media en muy pocos aspectos y, además, no parecían pertenecer a ningún clan que fuese muy prestigioso o, al menos, conocido. Pese a que no acababa de comprender los motivos que podía tener su hermano para querer trabajar con aquel par de desconocidos, Itachi prefirió no oponerse a la decisión de Sasuke. Al menos, había logrado algo que hasta entonces parecía del todo imposible: conseguir que el heredero del clan Uchiha accediese a encargarse de dirigir a un grupo de Chuunins. De todos modos, a aquella decisión aún le faltaba algo.

"No puedes formar un grupo de Chuunins con tan sólo dos Chuunins." le recordó Itachi a su hermano.

Como si acabase de acordarse de aquel detalle, Sasuke empezó a rebuscar entre los informes que había colocado encima de su escritorio. Le daba exactamente igual cuáles fueran los otros dos componentes del grupo siempre y cuando no fuesen miembros del clan Hyuga, así que agarró dos informes al azar y se los entregó a su hermano sin ni siquiera leerlos.

"Bien. Entonces, ¿quieres que Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka formen tu equipo de Chuunins?" dijo Itachi, revisando todos los informes para asegurarse de que no pronunciaba mal ninguno de los nombres.

"Exacto. Ya puedes marcharte y dejarme tranquilo." a Sasuke en aquellos momentos tan sólo le apetecía dar por finalizada la conversación antes de que su hermano se interesase por saber qué era lo que le había empujado repentinamente a querer formar un equipo de Chuunins.

Todavía algo extrañado, Itachi abandonó el despacho de su hermano pequeño. Una vez se hubo quedado solo, Sasuke volvió a sentarse, todavía pensando en lo redondo que le había salido todo. Debido a lo poco que salía de los terrenos del clan Uchiha, el moreno hacía ya bastante tiempo que no se relacionaba socialmente con otras personas que no formasen parte de su familia. Había algunas excepciones como los miembros del clan Yamanaka o la Godaime, con quien Sasuke de vez en cuando debía relacionarse por orden de su padre. Pero, por lo general, apenas quería relacionarse con nadie; lo cual había provocado que no hubiese vuelto a tener noticias de aquel par de traidores que habían osado humillarle hacía ya diez años. De cualquier manera, el hecho de no haber vuelto a verles el pelo, no había querido decir en ningún momento que el joven Uchiha se hubiese olvidado de ellos.

"Haruno y Uzumaki, ser un Chuunin va a ser mucho más duro de lo que ambos podéis imaginar..." pensó Sasuke mientras esbozaba otra de sus maliciosas sonrisas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una suave y agradable brisa de aire fresco se coló por la ventana del dormitorio de Sakura, quien se despertó en cuestión de pocos segundos. La kunoichi se puso en pie tranquilamente y cerró la ventana de su pequeño dormitorio mientras se fijaba en la hora que marcaba su despertador: las nueve de la mañana. Todavía algo adormecida, la Haruno se empezó a vestir con aquella ropa a la que ya tanto se había habituado; pues se la ponía casi cada vez que salía a hacer misiones: una camiseta blanca de tirantes que cubría con una fina y ajustada chaqueta roja de manga corta, unos pantalones negros que le quedaban por encima de las rodillas y que se pegaban tanto a sus delgadas piernas que a veces se sentía como si no llevase nada, una falda cortita (aunque un poco más larga que los pantalones) de color carne con unos bolsillos de lo más útiles que le servían para poder guardar algún que otro kunai, unos guantes de color gris que le dejaban al descubierto los dedos pese a que le protegían muy bien las manos y unas sandalias oscuras muy cómodas que ya tenía bastante usadas. Una vez hubo terminado de vestirse, la joven se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo. Allí se lavó la cara, se puso algo de sombra en los ojos y pintó sus finos labios con un color rojo bastante oscuro. Después de peinar su largo y bien cuidado pelo rosa y de colocarse su protector a modo de diadema, Sakura salió del cuarto de baño y se metió en el interior del dormitorio de Naruto, quien todavía estaba durmiendo como un tronco.

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta y con una agradable sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, la pelirrosa se quedó observando a su amigo durante dos largos minutos. Hacía ya diez años que el Uzumaki vivía con ella y la verdad era que había cambiado mucho en todo aquel tiempo. El crío dubitativo, triste y con tendencia a obedecer todo lo que le dijeran sin rechistar que había conocido diez años atrás en el despacho de Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido en un joven risueño, alegre, escandaloso, muy seguro de sí mismo y con una felicidad que incluso lograba contagiar a todos los que se hallaban a su alrededor. Además, la Haruno había descubierto que aquel rubio tan hiperactivo tenía una gran facilidad para hacer amigos. Los que siempre habían sido los mejores amigos de la kunoichi, Shikamaru y Chouji, habían aceptado enseguida a Naruto y se habían hecho amigos suyos al instante. Por si aquello fuese poco, los padres de Sakura no habían tenido ningún inconveniente a la hora de acceder a que el Uzumaki se quedase a vivir en casa. De hecho, lo consideraban prácticamente como a un hijo (de la misma manera que la pelirrosa lo consideraba como a un hermano).

"Vamos, Naruto... ¡Levántate!"

Gracias a la orden de la Haruno, el rubio logró abrir poco a poco los ojos.

"Sakura-chan..." el Uzumaki dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia el despertador que había encima de la mesita de la noche "Ni siquiera son las nueve y media... Déjame dormir un ratito más..."

"¿Es que lo has olvidado, Naruto? Hoy a las diez en punto tenemos que estar en las oficinas de Tsunade-sama."

"¿En las oficinas de la vieja?" murmuró Naruto en un tono de voz tan bajo que la pelirrosa apenas entendió lo que decía "¿Para qué?"

"Para que nos presenten al Jounin que nos han asignado y nos informen de cuáles son los grupos en los que nos han distribuido."

Aquellas palabras sirvieron para que el rubio se pusiese en pie al instante y sin tener que recibir ni una sola orden más.

"¡¡Es cierto!! ¡¡¡Hoy es cuando empezaremos a hacer misiones de verdad!!! ¡¡Ya ni me acordaba!!"

"En realidad, hoy no haremos ninguna misión aún, Naruto... Solamente nos presentarán a..."

"¡¡Tengo que espabilarme!!" Naruto interrumpió a Sakura sin ni siquiera escuchar qué era lo que ésta le estaba diciendo "¡Todavía estoy en pijama!"

"Anda, ve al cuarto de baño a hacer tus cosas... Yo iré haciéndote la cama..." dijo la pelirrosa, poniendo cara de resignación.

Después de coger la ropa que se pensaba poner, Naruto salió corriendo del dormitorio y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Diez minutos más tarde, los dos Chuunins ya se encontraban en la calle y se dirigían hacia las oficinas de la Godaime. Al llegar allí, se encontraron con Shikamaru y con Chouji, quienes les habían estado esperando durante cinco minutos.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí parados como dos estatuas?" preguntó el Uzumaki al verlos "¡¡Ya falta poco para las diez!!"

"Qué problemático... Encima de que te hemos estado esperando, nos echas la bronca..." el Nara puso cara de pocos amigos.

Los cuatro chicos se metieron en el interior de las oficinas de la Godaime y, después de estar caminando durante un buen rato por varios pasillos, se encontraron con Shizune, la más fiel ayudante de Tsunade.

"Disculpa, Shizune-san..." Sakura trató de captar la atención de Shizune con muchísima educación.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí?" la subordinada de la Godaime parecía acabar de percatarse de la presencia de los cuatro Chuunins.

"¡¡Venimos a hacer misiones llenas de riesgo y de acción con nuestros nuevos Jounins!!" exclamó el rubio.

"¿Perdón?" Shizune parecía estar algo confundida.

"Somos Chuunins recién ascendidos. Tsunade-sama nos dijo que nos presentáramos hoy aquí para saber quiénes son los Jounins que se encargarán de nosotros a partir de ahora y para que se nos informe de los equipos en los que nos han dividido." informó la Haruno mientras le tapaba la boca a Naruto.

"Ah, ya..." la ayudante de Tsunade sacó unos cuantos papeles de la carpeta que llevaba debajo del brazo "Decidme vuestros nombres y vuestros apellidos."

Una vez los Chuunins hubieron terminado de obedecer aquella última orden, Shizune se dispuso a hablar.

"De acuerdo. Nara y Akimichi, vosotros dos debéis ir a la sala 31. Está aquí mismo, en la primera planta."

"¿Y qué pasa con Sakura-chan y conmigo?" preguntó el Uzumaki, cada vez más nervioso.

"Un momento, por favor..." Shizune estaba hojeando los papeles que tenía en la mano tan deprisa como podía "¡Aquí estáis!" la kunoichi se detuvo cuando llegó al último de los papeles que tenía en su mano "Haruno y Uzumaki, a vosotros os toca ir a la sala 72, que se encuentra en la segunda planta."

Bastante aliviados al saber que, pese a que no iban a ir los cuatro en el mismo grupo, al menos conocerían a uno de los Chuunins con los que iban a compartir equipo, los chicos se separaron después de darle las gracias a Shizune por la información. Mientras Shikamaru y Chouji empezaron a caminar en dirección hacia la sala 31, Naruto y Sakura subieron rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta. Ambos tenían muchas ganas de llegar a la sala 72 para saber quiénes iban a ser sus futuros compañeros de equipo.

"¡Qué bien, Sakura-chan! ¡Nos ha tocado en el mismo equipo! ¿Qué Jounin crees que nos habrán asignado? ¿Quién más vendrá a nuestro equipo?" el rubio parecía incapaz de mantener el pico cerrado.

Cuando ya los dos Chuunins se encontraban delante de la puerta de la sala 72, ambos soltaron un pequeño suspiro. Tras dedicarle una rápida mirada llena de emoción a la pelirrosa, el Uzumaki abrió la puerta sin poder esperar un segundo más. Los dos amigos entraron en la sala 72 con paso decidido. Dentro de la sala, se encontraron con dos chicos que debían tener más o menos su edad y que estaban sentados en un pequeño banco de madera. Uno de ellos tenía un aspecto bastante salvaje y llevaba un perro colocado encima de la cabeza. El otro, en cambio, tenía un aspecto mucho más tranquilo y relajado. Este último alzó rápidamente la mirada (una mirada que ocultaba tras sus oscuras gafas) en cuanto se percató de que acababan de entrar dos personas en la sala. El otro chico también alzó la mirada unos segundos después para saber quiénes eran los individuos que habían terminado con el silencio que había estado reinando en la sala antes de que ellos entrasen. Aquel incómodo intercambio de miradas que se había producido entre Naruto y Sakura y sus dos compañeros de equipo fue interrumpido por un joven moreno que se encontraba de pie, en un rincón de la sala, con su mirada clavada en el cristal de la ventana.

"Vosotros debéis ser Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki, ¿verdad?" dijo amablemente el joven, mientras apartaba la mirada de la ventana y la dirigía hacia el rostro de los dos Chuunins que acababan de entrar.

Casi del todo paralizado, el rubio observó con detenimiento el rostro de aquel joven que les acababa de hablar. Pese a que las facciones de su cara se habían endurecido ligeramente por el paso de los años, el joven en cuestión seguía teniendo aquella expresión dulce y tierna en el rostro que le hacía fácilmente reconocible. Si a aquello además se le sumaba que las dos cicatrices que tenía debajo de sus grandes y oscuros ojos no habían cambiado en absoluto, el Uzumaki obtenía el rostro de un joven Uchiha al que, al igual que sucedía con el hermano pequeño de éste, no veía desde hacía unos diez años: Itachi.

"Sí, somos nosotros." dijo la Haruno, que no se había percatado de cómo había cambiado de repente el rostro de su amigo.

Esbozando una amistosa sonrisa, Itachi volvió a posar su mirada en el cristal de la ventana. Naruto aprovechó aquel momento para agarrar por los hombros a la pelirrosa y obligarla a colocarse frente a él.

"¿Sabes quién es ese tipo, Sakura-chan?" el rubio utilizó un tono de voz muy bajo para así evitar que los dos chicos del banco de madera e Itachi pudieran oírle.

"No, no lo sé... ¿Qué te pasa ahora, Naruto?" la kunoichi empleó el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado su amigo anteriormente para hablar.

"Es Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha." susurró Naruto, de forma casi inaudible.

El rostro aterrorizado de la chica fue suficiente para que el rubio supiese que Sakura había entendido a la perfección lo que acababa de susurrarle. La pelirrosa no se acababa de creer las palabras de su amigo, pero, después de todo, el chico había estado viviendo durante un año en los terrenos del clan Uchiha; así que era imposible que se estuviera confundiendo. Además, desde que aquel joven había dirigido la mirada hacia ellos dos, la Haruno se había percatado de que su rostro le sonaba familiar, como si lo hubiese visto en algún momento del pasado. Ahora ya sabía de qué le sonaba aquel rostro: era la cara del joven por aquel entonces adolescente que había ayudado a Sakura hacía unos diez años a encontrar el despacho de Sasuke Uchiha. Definitivamente, Naruto no se equivocaba: aquel joven era, sin duda alguna, Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de aquel muchacho frío e insensible que había pretendido hacer que la pelirrosa fuese su subordinada después de haber estado explotando al Uzumaki durante un año entero.

"Pero... ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? ¿Qué...?" la Haruno no sabía cómo expresarle a su amigo la sensación de angustia que sentía por dentro en aquellos momentos.

"¿Os sucede algo a vosotros dos?" preguntó el chico de las gafas, que se había quedado con la mirada clavada en Naruto y en Sakura.

"¡No! ¡Nada!" se apresuró a decir la kunoichi mientras se separaba del rubio con una rapidez no demasiado disimulada.

"Bueno, ya estamos todos, ¿no?" dijo el Chuunin que llevaba a su perro encima de la cabeza.

"Sí, ya estamos todos." dijo Itachi, apartando la mirada del cristal de la ventana y dirigiéndola hacia el chico que acababa de hablar "Ahora vendréis conmigo para conocer al que a partir de ahora será el Jounin encargado de vuestro equipo."

"¿Cómo? Entonces, ¿no eres tú el Jounin que nos ha tocado?" el chico de aspecto salvaje parecía bastante desconcertado.

"Ah, no... Pensaba que ya lo sabíais." Itachi sonrió educadamente a modo de disculpa por no haber aclarado antes aquel malentendido "El Jounin que os dirigirá a partir de ahora será Sasuke Uchiha."

El efecto que provocaron aquellas palabras sobre el chico que llevaba al perro en la cabeza fue muy distinto al efecto que habían provocado éstas sobre Naruto y Sakura: mientras estos últimos sentían que la sangre se les helaba, el otro se había puesto de pie la mar de contento.

"¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡El Jounin que nos ha tocado es nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Vamos a ser los primeros privilegiados en poder formar parte de su equipo! ¿Lo has escuchado, Akamaru? ¡Se nota que somos unos Chuunins de nivel!" exclamó el chico mientras agarraba a su perro por las patas delanteras y empezaba a zarandearlo de un lado a otro, lleno de ilusión.

Una sonrisa de lo más forzada por parte de Naruto y de Sakura fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el ilusionado chico al preguntarles a ambos si acaso no les parecía genial el poder trabajar a partir de ahora con el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

**¿Qué os ha parecido este tercer capítulo? Dejadme algún review con vuestra opinión al respecto y me haréis feliz xD. Intentaré subir el cuarto capítulo lo antes posible, pero creo que no podrá ser hasta la semana que viene... **

**PD: ¡Cuidaos mucho y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Revenge

**Perdonad por la tardanza. Este fin de semana he estado muy liada y no he tenido tiempo para subir el cuarto capítulo de _Frozen Heat_; pero no os preocupéis más, pues ya está aquí xD. Quiero dar las gracias en especial a sakurass y a Lilith Hastelin, pues de momento me dejan un review por cada capítulo y eso me anima muchísimo. El último review que he recibido es el de PuLgA (si mi pésima memoria no falla xP) y lo cierto es que me ha hecho bastante gracia eso de "sasuke, voy a pegarte" o algo por el estilo (mi última intención es pretender que ahora todo el mundo odie a Sasuke, así que no os pongáis así con el pobre chaval xD). En fin, muchísimas gracias en general por los reviews. Espero que disfrutéis de este cuarto capítulo. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, pues son originales del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

Revenge

Aquel incómodo silencio que de vez en cuando era interrumpido por el sonido del elegante reloj que había colgado en la pared se había apoderado del vestíbulo de la mansión central del clan Uchiha en cuestión de pocos minutos. En escasas ocasiones se producían silencios tan largos y tan intensos como ése en aquella parte de la mansión, pues en el vestíbulo casi siempre era todo un continuo ir y venir de miembros del clan. Sin embargo, en aquellos instantes solamente se hallaban en el vestíbulo Fugaku y el menor de sus hijos, Sasuke. El patriarca del clan se encontraba de pie, con una expresión de lo más rígida dibujada en su cara y con la mirada clavada en el rostro serio y a la vez tranquilo de su hijo, quien se hallaba estirado en uno de los sofás del vestíbulo, con una copa de licor que de tanto en tanto llevaba a sus labios en la mano derecha. Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke de vez en cuando se encontraban con la mirada severa de su padre, ya que el joven se estaba entreteniendo en ir paseando sus ojos de un lado a otro del vestíbulo. Una de las veces en las que los ojos del heredero del clan se encontraron con los de Fugaku, el joven Uchiha decidió aguantar la mirada de su padre sin desviar la suya hacia ningún otro sitio. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke optó por romper el silencio.

"Sigo sin entender por qué debo recibir a los Chuunins que van a formar mi grupo en este condenado vestíbulo. Yo hubiese preferido recibirlos en mi propio despacho."

"Nada de eso." Fugaku no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el menor de sus hijos se saliese con la suya "Quiero ver con mis propios ojos quiénes son esos Chuunins por los que has rechazado a Hinata y Neji Hyuga."

Al tiempo que le pegaba un rápido sorbo a la copa de licor que aún sostenía, Sasuke pudo ver a través del rabillo del ojo cómo su padre dirigía su mirada hacia el techo del vestíbulo, como si allí pudiese encontrar la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Al joven heredero le importaba tan poco como siempre el hecho de que los planes que tenía Fugaku para mejorar su relación con Hiashi, el patriarca del clan Hyuga, se hubiesen ido a pique por su culpa. A fin de cuentas, aquel equipo de Chuunins era SU equipo; el equipo que Sasuke y solamente Sasuke iba a dirigir: debía ser él mismo el que escogiese a los integrantes del grupo sin que nadie influyese en su decisión.

Otro nuevo e incómodo silencio se había originado en el vestíbulo cuando, de repente, las puertas principales por las que se accedía hacia el interior de la mansión central del clan Uchiha se abrieron de par en par. Tras ellas, apareció el mayor de los hijos de Fugaku, Itachi, quien iba acompañado por cuatro Chuunins completamente desconocidos para el patriarca del clan. Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse para ir a recibir a los recién llegados: sólo se limitó a girar ligeramente su cabeza hasta poder visualizar correctamente los rostros de los cuatro chicos que seguían a Itachi a paso ligero. El primero de ellos era un joven de aspecto bastante raro y misterioso: llevaba la mitad inferior de su rostro cubierta por el ancho cuello de su chaqueta gris y sus ojos quedaban completamente fuera del alcance de la vista del joven Uchiha por culpa de las oscuras gafas que había delante de éstos. El segundo chico, quien tenía un aspecto algo salvaje, también vestía con una enorme chaqueta (aunque ésta era de un color gris bastante menos claro) y llevaba un pequeño chucho colocado encima de su pelo oscuro y alborotado. El tercero era nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, quien había cambiado bastante más de lo que Sasuke se había podido imaginar en cuestión de diez años: seguía teniendo el mismo despeinado pelo rubio y también conservaba aquel par de enormes ojos azules y curiosos que en determinados momentos le podían hacer parecer incluso infantil, pero lo cierto era que había crecido considerablemente (no era llegaba a la altura del joven Uchiha, mas no era tan bajito como éste había pensado que sería después de diez años) y aquel aspecto débil y flacucho por el que antes se caracterizaba había dado paso a un chico de constitución atlética pese a no ser exageradamente fornido. Además, había desparecido por completo aquel rostro inseguro, triste y dócil que le había acompañado durante toda su niñez: ahora daba la impresión de que el Uzumaki era un adolescente feliz, decidido y lleno de energía y nerviosismo, detalle que no pasó inadvertido para el heredero del clan Uchiha. Por último, estaba Sakura Haruno, quien parecía haber experimentado un cambio en lo que a metabolismo se refería incluso superior al de Naruto: la intensidad que ya de por sí desprendían anteriormente los grandes ojos de color esmeralda de la chica ahora se veía todavía más reforzada gracias a la sombra de ojos que la kunoichi había utilizado aquella misma mañana para maquillarse, el pelo rosa y alisado que Sasuke recordaba había crecido bastante, su cara infantil e inocente se había transformado en un rostro de lo más atractivo que desprendía encanto y belleza por todas partes y, para terminar, el Uchiha se encontró con el cambiadísimo cuerpo de la esbelta joven, el cual había sido dotado de unas femeninas y sensuales curvas que, durante unos segundos, captaron toda la atención del moreno. En resumen, la cría monita de cara pero mocosa al fin y al cabo que Sasuke recordaba había dado paso a una mujer sexy, de perfectas medidas y digna de admirar aunque tan sólo fuese por puro amor al arte.

Durante unos segundos, el moreno se sintió de lo más estúpido. ¿Acaso él, el frío e insensible Sasuke Uchiha, estaba reconociendo que una mujer totalmente inferior a su excelentísima persona en todos los aspectos le atraía sexualmente? No, imposible: debía haber sido algún tipo de alucinación. Además, aquella mujer no era una mujer cualquiera: era Sakura Haruno, un ser al que no debía ver ni guapo ni digno de admiración; puesto que se trataba de alguien a quien debía odiar profundamente por haber osado burlarse de él en el pasado y traicionarle. Justo en aquel momento, Sasuke se percató de que Naruto y Sakura le estaban dedicando unas miradas muy discretas y fugaces que estaban llenas de nerviosismo mientras los otros dos Chuunins se limitaban a observar cómo Itachi hablaba en un tono de voz prácticamente inaudible con Fugaku, quien había dirigido su mirada hacia los cuatro chicos un par de veces desde que éstos habían entrado. El heredero del clan Uchiha disfrutó al notar lo incómodos y nerviosos que aquellos dos traidores se sentían al hallarse enfrente de él. Mientras pegaba un último sorbo que dejó la copa que estaba sosteniendo completamente vacía, Sasuke pensó que tal vez aquel asunto iba a resultarle aún más entretenido de lo que en un inicio se había imaginado.

"De acuerdo. Lo dejo todo en tus manos, Itachi." le dijo Fugaku al mayor de sus hijos en un tono de voz alto y claro.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, tras decir aquellas palabras, su padre se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían a la primera planta de la mansión del clan Uchiha y empezó a subir escalones en silencio hasta haber abandonado el vestíbulo. El heredero del clan no pudo evitar preguntarse mentalmente qué porras era lo que debía haber hecho su hermano para lograr que Fugaku se marchase de allí. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Sasuke, Itachi le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su hermano y le dijo, tranquilamente:

"Sólo me he limitado a convencerle de que su presencia aquí haría que los chicos se pusieran nerviosos."

"Comprendo." musitó el joven heredero, quien no estaba dispuesto bajo ningún concepto a darle las gracias a su hermano por haber conseguido que su padre abandonase el vestíbulo.

Al percatarse de que Sasuke no parecía tener intención alguna de levantarse del sofá, Itachi les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los Chuunins para indicarles que le siguieran. Cuando tanto los cuatro recién ascendidos como el hermano mayor del heredero se hubieron situado a menos de tres metros de distancia del sofá en el que reposaba relajadamente Sasuke, Itachi se detuvo y decidió empezar con las presentaciones.

"Chicos, éste es Sasuke Uchiha, el Jounin que va a liderar a partir de hoy mismo vuestro grupo."

Después de que los cuatro Chuunins le hiciesen una breve reverencia al joven heredero del clan, éste optó por ponerse de pie. Con una expresión de clara superioridad dibujada en su rostro, Sasuke fue paseándose altivamente alrededor de los chicos a los que de ahora en adelante se suponía que debía dirigir. A medida que examinaba con la mirada al grupo que él mismo había formado, el Uchiha fue notando cómo los Chuunins (en especial Naruto y Sakura) se estaban poniendo cada vez más nerviosos. Sin dejar de pasearse con aquellos aires de grandeza e ignorando por completo los carraspeos de Itachi (los cuales indicaban claramente que al hermano del joven Jounin no le estaba gustando demasiado el hecho de que Sasuke intimidase así a los cuatro chicos), el moreno empezó a hablar.

"Bien, mi querido equipo..." Sasuke puso un gran empeño para conseguir que la palabra "querido" sonase de lo más sarcástica "Me gustaría aclarar unas cuantas cosas antes de que se formen malentendidos... Uno: yo no soy vuestro sensei de la Academia de Ninjas y tampoco soy vuestro amigo o vuestro colega de juergas; para vosotros, soy Uchiha-sama, vuestro superior." al pronunciar la palabra "sama", el Jounin le dedicó una rápida pero penetrante mirada a la Haruno, pretendiendo así recordarle que no pensaba tolerar que se dirigiese a su persona llamándole "Sasuke" "Dos: vosotros para mí no sois mis alumnos o mis compañeros de equipo; solamente sois unos subordinados a los que pienso utilizar a modo de ejército para mi propio beneficio. Tres: el simple hecho de formar parte del ejército personal del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha es un capricho que os he concedido porque últimamente me siento bastante generoso; pero quiero que os quede bien claro que este privilegio que os ha sido otorgado gracias a mi buena voluntad no es algo gratuito, con lo cual quiero decir que, si veo que en vez de resultarme útiles para lograr cumplir mis objetivos no sois más que un estorbo, no dudéis ni por un instante que os expulsaré de inmediato de mi ejército. De esta última y tercera aclaración podéis sacar la siguiente conclusión: el que no cumpla los requisitos mínimos que se esperan de un subordinado que va a trabajar para alguien de mi categoría, ya puede irse despidiendo de formar parte de mi ejército. ¿Han quedado claras estas tres simples y precisas aclaraciones que os acabo de enumerar?"

Ver que los cuatro chicos asentían lenta y tímidamente con la cabeza fue una respuesta más que válida para el Uchiha. El sonriente Itachi, que había estado escuchando tan atentamente como los Chuunins las palabras de su hermano, había preferido no hablar y mantenerse al margen de momento.

"Me alegro de que al menos no se os tengan que repetir las cosas más de una vez para que os queden claras." dijo engreídamente el heredero del clan mientras dejaba de pasearse alrededor de los Chuunins y se colocaba delante del chico misterioso de las gafas "Ahora quiero que me digáis vuestro nombre y que, de una manera resumida y no demasiado pesada, me expliquéis en qué consiste básicamente vuestra estrategia en combate. Empezaremos por ti." tras decir estas últimas palabras, Sasuke señaló con la cabeza al chico que tenía delante de él.

"Mi nombre es Shino Aburame. Mi estrategia en combate es utilizar mis insectos como armas y, sobretodo, guardar siempre un as en la manga con el que poder pillar desprevenido a mi oponente cuando éste ya se crea vencedor." el chico de las gafas no parecía tener muchas ganas de dar detalles sobre sus habilidades personales como ninja.

"Interesante. Sigamos contigo." el Uchiha esta vez señaló con la cabeza al chico con pinta de salvaje.

"Pues yo soy Kiba Inuzuka y éste es Akamaru." el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha del chico señaló en dirección hacia el perro de su cabeza cuando hizo referencia a Akamaru "Mi principal estrategia es luchar siempre junto a él, ya que me es de gran ayuda en los combates. Cuando utilizamos la píldora del soldado, ya ningún enemigo nos puede parar: ¡somos guerreros casi invencibles! Estamos intentando perfeccionar nuestro Gatsûga con una técnica muy poderosa que..."

"Ya es suficiente." le interrumpió Sasuke, poniendo cara de aburrimiento "Tu turno." añadió, señalando con la cabeza a Naruto de un modo de lo más despectivo.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki y las técnicas que mejor domino son el Kagebunshin no jutsu y la versión aumentada de ésta, el Taju Kagebunshin no jutsu." resumió el rubio, quien prefería omitir todos los detalles posibles sobre dos técnicas algo absurdas que él mismo había inventado en los últimos años: el Oiroke no jutsu y el Harem no jutsu.

"¿Eso es todo?" la mirada del Jounin no podía estar más llena de desprecio "¿Estás diciéndome que te has convertido en Chuunin utilizando solamente dos técnicas tan básicas como ésas?"

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con rabia, el Uzumaki trató de aparentar serenidad y autocontrol ante las burlas del Uchiha. Sin embargo, Sakura, quien no parecía estar dispuesta a dejar que aquel desgraciado pisotease a su amigo bajo ninguna circunstancia, decidió intervenir de la manera menos descortés que pudo.

"Disculpe, Uchiha-sama; pero debo recordarle que el Taju Kagebunshin no jutsu, el cual puede llegar a crear más de mil réplicas de uno mismo, no tiene nada de técnica básica: no tan sólo requiere una cantidad de chakra excesiva, sino que además..."

"Nadie te ha dado permiso para abrir el pico, cerebrito." Sasuke interrumpió a la Haruno intentando parecer lo más cruel posible.

"Lo siento..." murmuró la pelirrosa, clavando su mirada en el suelo de aquel impecable vestíbulo en el que se hallaba y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contenerse.

El gozo que estaba sintiendo el heredero del clan al humillar de aquel modo exageradamente placentero para él al Uzumaki y a la Haruno era tan grande que ni el propio Sasuke hubiese sido capaz de describirlo con palabras si se lo hubiesen pedido. Y eso que aquello era tan sólo la punta del iceberg: aquellas cucarachas inmundas todavía tenían mucho que sufrir por haber osado traicionar al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha en el pasado.

"Ya que tienes tantas ganas de hablar, ¿por qué no te presentas tú, doña sabelotodo?" la voz del moreno sonó sumamente burlona.

Sin ni tan siquiera molestarse en apartar su mirada del suelo, la kunoichi se dispuso a empezar con su presentación.

"Me llamo Sakura Haruno y..."

"Me temo que has olvidado los modales en tu casa." para llamar la atención de la Haruno por su falta de respeto al no mirarle a la cara mientras le hablaba, Sasuke había utilizado intencionadamente las mismas palabras que había usado diez años atrás en su despacho para hacerle ver a la pelirrosa que no quería ni que le tutease ni que le llamara "Sasuke".

Las palabras del Jounin habían logrado ejercer sobre Sakura el efecto que él había deseado, ya que la chica no había tardado ni dos segundos en alzar la cabeza. Al ver que la kunoichi, que tenía los dientes apretados y no parecía encontrarse precisamente radiante de felicidad, le dedicaba una mirada algo desafiante, el Uchiha se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente.

"Sakura-chan..." susurró Naruto, que había agarrado a su amiga del brazo para impedir que se abalanzase sobre Sasuke de un momento a otro.

Justo cuando la Haruno, un poco más calmada gracias al rubio, se disponía a continuar con su presentación, el heredero del clan Uchiha apartó la mirada de ella y empezó a hablar en un tono de voz sereno y bastante claro.

"En fin, lamentándolo mucho, no puedo dedicaros ni un minuto más de mi valiosísimo tiempo. Quiero veros a los cuatro mañana a las cinco y media de la tarde en la torre de Sasuke, que se encuentra en..."

"Ya me he tomado la molestia de enseñarles personalmente cuál es tu torre cuando cruzábamos el jardín para llegar hasta aquí, Sasuke." Itachi, que llevaba ya bastante tiempo en silencio, había creído conveniente interrumpir a su hermano pequeño antes de que diera explicaciones innecesarias.

"¡Qué bien! Entonces, ¿mañana ya empezaremos a hacer misiones?" Kiba parecía incapaz de ocultar su entusiasmo.

"No exactamente. Haré que los cuatro a la vez luchéis contra mí para que me demostréis lo que sois capaces de hacer." el Jounin no se sorprendió lo más mínimo al ver las caras llenas de desconcierto que acababan de poner los cuatro chicos "Ya podéis retiraros."

No hizo falta que Sasuke repitiese aquellas últimas tres palabras, pues los Chuunins no tardaron ni un minuto en despedirse educadamente de los dos hermanos y salir de la mansión central por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado. Unos cuantos segundos después de que los cuatro chicos se hubiesen marchado, el heredero del clan Uchiha se volvió a dejar caer sobre el sofá. Itachi, quien todavía permanecía de pie en el vestíbulo, no parecía tener ninguna intención de romper el silencio que se acababa de producir. A Sasuke le molestó bastante ver a su hermano con la mirada fija en él.

"¿Te has enamorado súbitamente de mí o qué?" el joven Jounin, que había vuelto a llenar su copa de licor hacía tan sólo unos instantes, se bebió de un único sorbo la mitad del contenido de aquel pequeño recipiente de cristal.

"¿No crees que te has pasado un poco con esos pobres chicos?" dijo Itachi dulcemente "Después de todo, son unos Chuunins recién ascendidos y todavía necesitan acostumbrarse a su nuevo rango. No deberías ser tan duro con ellos en estos primeros días."

"No me vengas con sentimentalismos absurdos... Se supone que deben estarme agradecidos por haberles dado la oportunidad de poder ir presumiendo por ahí de estar trabajando nada más y nada menos que con el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha. Si dejo que se les suba el éxito a la cabeza demasiado pronto, será mucho peor para ellos. Es conveniente frenarlos un poco desde un buen principio para que no se estrellen. Algún día me lo agradecerán."

Para alguien como Itachi, que probablemente era la persona que mejor conocía a Sasuke, no fue muy difícil percatarse de la gran cantidad de sarcasmo que su hermano pequeño había utilizado a la hora de pronunciar todas y cada una de las palabras de la última frase que había soltado.

"Claro... Por cierto, ¿en qué consiste todo eso del ejército que pretendes formar con la ayuda de estos cuatro chicos?" en el sonriente y amable rostro de Itachi acababa de aparecer una expresión llena de curiosidad.

"Eso solamente me incumbe a mí." con estas palabras, el joven heredero quiso dejarle bien claro a su hermano que lo mejor era que no metiera las narices en aquel asunto.

"A ti... y a ellos."

"En cualquiera de los dos casos, la cuestión es que no te incumbe A TI." los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo Sasuke por ser lo más tajante posible parecían ir en aumento.

Comprendiendo que, por mucho que insistiese, el Jounin no iba a soltar prenda, Itachi empezó a subir los mismos escalones que había utilizado hacía unos cuantos minutos Fugaku para marcharse de allí. Cuando su hermano mayor hubo abandonado el vestíbulo, Sasuke le pegó otro sorbo a la copa que todavía sostenía en su mano derecha. Una vez hubo terminado de ventilarse él solito una de las mejores botellas de licor que guardaba su padre, el joven Uchiha decidió ir hacia su torre para revisar unos cuantos documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio de su despacho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El local de Ichiraku, el cual era muy conocido en Konoha por ser el lugar donde se servía el mejor ramen de toda la villa, era uno de los sitios más frecuentados por Naruto desde que éste era pequeño. La gula incontrolable que sentía cada vez que tenía un plato de ramen delante de él parecía tratarse de algún problema de nacimiento o algo por el estilo; pues, si la memoria no le fallaba al Uzumaki, incluso antes de tener uso de razón ya sentía algo especial por aquella deliciosa sopa de fideos japonesa. No era de extrañar, por lo tanto, que cada vez que pusiera un pie en el interior del local de Ichiraku se le iluminase la cara de felicidad. El local en cuestión era como un segundo hogar para el chico. Sorprendentemente, aquel mediodía, cuando Naruto entró en aquel lugar que tanta alegría le proporcionaba casi siempre, la cara del Chuunin no parecía estar expresando demasiada felicidad.

"Dos tazones de ramen, Ayame, por favor." la entonación con la que el rubio pronunció las palabras que le dirigió a la hija de Ichiraku hicieron que su estado de ánimo se exteriorizase aún más.

Visiblemente decaídos, Naruto y Sakura se acomodaron en una mesa para dos que estaba libre y que se encontraba bastante arrinconada. El Uzumaki empezó a blasfemar en voz baja contra Sasuke mientras se dejaba caer sobre una cómoda silla de madera.

"¿Qué narices se cree ese guapito de cara? ¿Piensa que por haber sido siempre un crío mimado y caprichoso al que han tenido totalmente consentido puede mirar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro?"

"Naruto, baja la voz..." susurró la pelirrosa, que se encontraba sentada enfrente de su amigo.

"No te atreverás a negar que tengo razón, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?"

"Sabes de sobras lo que opino de ese bastardo... De todos modos, no debemos caer en su trampa..."

"¿Su trampa? ¿A qué trampa te refieres?" el Uzumaki no parecía comprender muy bien qué quería decir la kunoichi.

"Está clarísimo que trama algo, Naruto. Todos y cada uno de los movimientos que realiza Sasuke Uchiha son premeditados, pues no tiene pinta de ser una persona que actúe demasiado a la ligera... Todo esto lo ha planeado con algún fin en concreto. La pregunta es: ¿qué pretende?"

"¿Qué va a pretender, Sakura-chan? ¡Pues fastidiarnos el ascenso a Chuunin! ¡Eso es justo que quiere!" sin darse cuenta de ello, el rubio había vuelto a alzar demasiado la voz.

"Pues mi más sincera enhorabuena para él... porque lo está consiguiendo." murmuró la joven amargamente.

"Estar trabajando un año entero para ese chulito me sirvió para comprobar que puede llegar a ser muy rencoroso... ¡¡Lo que nunca pude imaginarme es que iba a querer vengarse de nosotros con diez años de retraso!!"

"Aquí lo único que está claro es que, si queremos continuar avanzando como ninjas, no nos va a quedar más remedio que seguir trabajando para el Uchiha mandón."

"¡Eso será lo que tú hagas! ¡Yo no pienso volver a tener que soportar que me pisotee constantemente como si fuese un vulgar gusano!"

"¡Tú sí que vas a soportar que te pisotee si quieres seguir siendo un ninja, Naruto! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que estamos hablando del futuro patriarca del clan más prestigioso de la villa? ¡Sasuke Uchiha tiene poder y autoridad suficiente como para convencer a la mismísima Tsunade-sama de que no merecemos haber ascendido a Chuunins!" esta vez había sido la Haruno la que había alzado la voz sin percatarse de ello.

"Pero... Pero... ¡Pero eso es muy injusto, Sakura-chan!"

"Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que sea justo... En cualquier caso, yo no pienso tirar la toalla después de todo lo que me ha costado convertirme en Chuunin sólo porque un idiota sin escrúpulos se haya propuesto amargarme la existencia." los grandes ojos de color esmeralda de la pelirrosa se clavaron en los de su amigo "¡Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo, Naruto!"

"Así que ahora resulta que debo tener contento a Sasuke Uchiha si quiero seguir siendo un ninja... Genial..." el Uzumaki no podía estar más deprimido.

"Mucho me temo que no nos queda elección."

"¿Y si luego él mismo es el que decide expulsarnos de su equipo? Ya has escuchado lo que nos ha dicho hace un rato, Sakura-chan: no dudará en deshacerse de los que supongan una molestia bajo su punto de vista."

"Sería bastante absurdo que, después de habernos aceptado en su equipo con la única intención de fastidiarnos, decidiese expulsarnos por voluntad propia. Yo opino que lo único que quiere es ponernos a prueba. Lo que debemos hacer es aguantar: tenemos que controlarnos y no mostrarnos demasiado molestos de cara al exterior cuando nos falte el respeto o cuando pretenda burlarse de nosotros. Creo que ésa será la única manera de hacerle pensar que sus planes de venganza han fracasado."

"Sakura-chan... Yo sigo pensando que..."

Pero el rubio se tuvo que callar en aquel preciso instante porque acababa de percatarse de la presencia de dos Chuunins bastante conocidos para él y para Sakura. Los Chuunins en cuestión, que habían entrado en el local de Ichiraku hacía poco menos de un minuto, habían logrado localizar a sus dos amigos y en aquellos momentos se estaban dirigiendo hacia la mesa en la que éstos se encontraban.

"¡Otros dos tazones de ramen para esta mesa, por favor!" le pidió Chouji a Ayame, mientras señalaba en dirección hacia la mesa en la que Naruto y la pelirrosa se hallaban acomodados.

"Hey..." aquel inconfundible saludo aburrido y desinteresado solamente podía pertenecer a Shikamaru.

"¡Hola, Shikamaru! ¡Hola, Chouji!" la Haruno hizo desaparecer de su rostro cualquier tipo de expresión que pudiera hacer pensar a sus dos amigos que se encontraba triste o preocupada.

Mientras Ayame servía otros dos tazones de ramen en la mesa donde se encontraban los Chuunins, Shikamaru y Chouji colocaron otras dos sillas (dos sillas que habían tomado prestadas de una mesa cercana, la cual estaba vacía) alrededor de aquella mesa y se dispusieron a comer con sus dos amigos.

"Menudo día... Vaya asco de Jounin que nos ha tocado..." el Akimichi parecía estar completamente agotado.

"No creo que pueda haber algún Jounin peor que Sasuke Uchiha..." pensó Naruto, justo después de hacer una mueca.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó la kunoichi, llena de curiosidad.

"Un tal Maito Gai que se hace llamar a sí mismo "Gran bestia verde de Konoha"..." murmuró el Nara, poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

"¿"Gran bestia verde de Konoha"?" aquel apodo tan chistoso había conseguido que el rubio se olvidase durante unos segundos del Uchiha "¿Quién narices en su sano juicio sería capaz de llamarse a sí mismo de esa manera?"

"Y eso no es lo más problemático de todo... Es durísimo a la hora de los entrenamientos..."

"Nos ha hecho dar más de veinte vueltas alrededor de la villa haciendo el pino... ¡Y encima nos ha dicho que hoy, por ser el primer día, hemos empezado con un entrenamiento suave! ¡No me quiero ni imaginar cómo serán los entrenamientos a los que está habituado este hombre!" Chouji tenía la sensación de que, en aquellos momentos, ni siquiera la comida era capaz de animarle.

Por el aspecto de cansancio que presentaban los dos chicos, Naruto y Sakura dedujeron que no les estaban tomando el pelo: el Jounin que les había tocado era duro de verdad.

"Bueno... Supongo que los compañeros de equipo que os hayan asignado serán un poco más... normales..." la Haruno intentaba buscar algún lado positivo a aquella situación.

"No mucho, la verdad... Tenten no es demasiado problemática: tiene pinta de ser una kunoichi corriente como cualquier otra. Eso sí, el otro miembro del equipo es tan problemático como el Jounin... Son tal para cual..."

"¡Es verdad! ¡Rock Lee y Maito Gai parecen padre e hijo! ¡Los dos hablan de las mismas chorradas de la juventud, poseen cejas encrespadas, tienen el mismo estilo a la hora de cortarse el pelo y se visten con una ropa rarísima!" por la cara de asco que ponía el Akimichi, estaba bastante claro que el chico no compartía los gustos de Lee y de Gai.

"Sí, creo que ya se conocen desde hace tiempo... Mientras descansábamos después de haber estado dando vueltas alrededor de la villa, Tenten me contó que Maito Gai es como una especie de ejemplo a seguir para Lee..." explicó Shikamaru.

"¡Vaya cuadro!" exclamó el Uzumaki, a quien todo aquel asunto le estaba resultando de lo más gracioso "¡Tenemos que ir a ver los entrenamientos de estos dos algún día, Sakura-chan!" añadió, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

"Por cierto, ¿qué hay de vosotros? ¿En qué equipo os han puesto?" Chouji se quedó observando los rostros de Naruto y de Sakura mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de alguno de los dos.

"Nuestros compañeros de equipo son Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka." contestó la pelirrosa "Tienen pinta de ser buena gente... aunque todavía casi ni los conocemos."

"No me suenan mucho... ¿Y qué hay del Jounin que os ha tocado? ¿Es muy problemático?"

No pasó desapercibido para Shikamaru el hecho de que a sus dos amigos se les oscureciese la cara justo después de que el Nara hubiese acabado de hablar. Durante unos segundos, los dos Chuunins parecieron estar dudando entre responder o alargar aún más aquel tenso silencio que se había producido alrededor de la mesa. Algo dudoso y con la mirada clavada en su ya completamente vacío tazón, el rubio terminó optando por hablar.

"El Jounin que dirigirá nuestro grupo es Sasuke Uchiha..."

Los ojos del Akimichi, quien en aquellos momentos se hallaba terminándose de beber el caldo que quedaba en su tazón, se abrieron como platos en cuanto Naruto pronunció el nombre del Jounin que les había tocado a la Haruno y a él. Fue tan grande la sorpresa que se llevó Chouji que no pudo evitar apartar el tazón de sus labios y escupir el caldo que en aquellos momentos estaba reteniendo en su boca contra la cara de Shikamaru, que se encontraba justo enfrente de él.

"¿¿Sasuke Uchiha?? ¿¿¿Os ha tocado como Jounin al mismísimo heredero del clan Uchiha???" al ver asentir tímidamente a los dos chicos, el Akimichi decidió alzar todavía más la voz "¿¿POR QUÉ NO LO HABIÁIS DICHO ANTES??"

"Porque no nos lo habíais preguntado..." el Uzumaki no pudo impedir que una sensación de extrema confusión le invadiese por culpa de la reacción de Chouji.

"¡¡¡PERO ESO ES UN NOTICIÓN!!! ¡¡QUÉ CONTENTO SE VA A PONER MI PADRE CUANDO LE CUENTE QUE DOS DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS FORMAN PARTE DEL EQUIPO DE CHUUNINS DIRIGIDO POR NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE SASUKE UCHIHA!!" el Akimichi incluso había empezado a pegar saltitos de emoción para celebrarlo.

"Vale, Chouji. Ahora que ya todo el local se ha enterado de cuál es nuestro equipo, ¿te importaría dejar de gritar y de saltar ridículamente?" la kunoichi, quien se había puesto completamente roja por la vergüenza que sentía, obligó a su amigo a sentarse tirando de su bufanda hacia abajo.

"Es que es del todo increíble..." dijo Chouji, ya un poco más calmado "Según tengo entendido, ya hace un par de años que Sasuke Uchiha es Jounin... y nunca hasta ahora había aceptado dirigir un equipo de Chuunins... ¡Os debe considerar realmente fuertes si de verdad ha accedido a daros ese privilegio! ¿No opinas tú lo mismo, Shikamaru?" la mirada del chico se clavó en el todavía completamente empapado rostro del Nara.

"Supongo..." se limitó a decir Shikamaru, quien no parecía estar precisamente contento después de que el Akimichi le hubiese escupido el caldo de su tazón de ramen en toda la cara.

"Y... ¿cómo es? ¿Tiene pinta de ser bastante duro? ¿Os ha parecido muy fuerte? ¿Ha dejado que entréis en su casa?" Chouji no podía ocultar de ningún modo su curiosidad.

"¿Por qué no pruebas a hacer las preguntas de una en una, Chouji?" la pelirrosa se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa al ver tanto interés por parte de su amigo a la hora de saber más cosas acerca de Sasuke Uchiha.

"¡Todavía no me lo puedo creer!" la radiante felicidad del Akimichi no podía estar más exteriorizada de lo que ya estaba "¡Sasuke Uchiha! Debéis estar contentísimos, ¿no?"

"Estooo... Sí, bastante..." a Naruto le costó bastante hacer que su sonrisa no pareciese demasiado forzada.

La mirada de Chouji esta vez buscó el rostro de Sakura, quien se limitó a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Al Nara, que había estado observando la última parte de la conversación en silencio, le pareció notar que tanto el rubio como la Haruno estaban intentando ocultar algo; pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto. Después de disfrutar de una segunda ronda de tazones de ramen a la que invitó el Akimichi para celebrar el hecho de que Naruto y Sakura fueran unos auténticos privilegiados por tener a alguien de la talla de Sasuke Uchiha como Jounin, los cuatro amigos abandonaron el local de Ichiraku y fueron a hacerle una visita a Iruka, a quien no habían visto desde que se habían presentado al examen de acceso a Chuunin. Estuvieron durante toda la tarde en casa del que hasta hacía un tiempo había sido su sensei y, cuando el reloj del salón de Iruka marcaba las nueve y veinte minutos, el Uzumaki y la pelirrosa decidieron marcharse; puesto que al día siguiente debían madrugar si querían ordenar un poco la casa antes de que los padres de la kunoichi volviesen después de haber estado casi dos meses fuera de Konoha distribuyendo sus productos artesanales por otras villas del País del Fuego.

Estaban los dos Chuunins charlando tranquilamente mientras caminaban en dirección hacia su hogar cuando la Haruno se detuvo de repente sin que su amigo comprendiese por qué. Naruto pudo percatarse gracias a las luces de las farolas de que había aparecido un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la pelirrosa.

"¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?" el joven, que tenía la mirada clavada en el rostro de Sakura, parecía desconcertado.

"Es él..." susurró la chica.

En aquel preciso instante, el rubio se dio cuenta de que la kunoichi parecía tener la mirada perdida en el infinito. Confundido a más no poder, el Chuunin apartó los ojos de su amiga y giró su cabeza levemente para saber qué era lo que había hecho que la pelirrosa se quedase en aquel estado. Fue entonces cuando el Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que, al otro lado de la calle, se encontraba una figura alta, vestida con un uniforme de ANBU y con el rostro completamente tapado por una máscara. Naruto, que comprendió en aquel momento la reacción de la Haruno, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro. Una vez el ANBU en cuestión hubo desaparecido calle abajo, Sakura salió repentinamente de aquel estado de trance en el que había entrado hacía escasos segundos.

"Eres un caso perdido, Sakura-chan..." murmuró el rubio, quien había dibujado una sonrisa de lo más pícara en su rostro.

"¿Lo has visto, Naruto? Era él, ¿verdad?" las mejillas de la kunoichi todavía estaban bastante sonrojadas.

"Sí, tu querido y desconocido ANBU de pelo plateado." el Uzumaki puso cara de resignación.

Todavía recordaba Naruto el primer día en que la Haruno había visto a aquel misterioso ANBU del cual ni tan siquiera sabían el nombre. Estaban en la Academia de Ninjas, entrenándose junto a Shikamaru y Chouji. De repente, Sakura había dicho que necesitaba ir al baño con urgencia y, sin dar una sola explicación más, se había marchado de allí. El rubio, Shikamaru y Chouji, que habían seguido a su amiga con la mirada, se habían percatado de que la chica, en vez de dirigirse hacia los lavabos, se había acercado hacia la valla que rodeaba el patio de la academia para contemplar mejor a un ANBU de pelo plateado que en aquellos momentos caminaba despreocupadamente por la calle leyendo un libro para mayores de edad. Desde ese día, la pelirrosa estaba profundamente enamorada de aquel hombre completamente desconocido cuya cara no había visto todavía ni una sola vez. Ya habían pasado casi tres años y medio desde entonces, pero Sakura seguía ruborizándose casi de forma automática cuando se encontraba con aquel extraño ANBU por la calle.

"Es tan guapo... Hacía ya por lo menos dos semanas que no me encontraba con él por la calle y estaba empezando a preocuparme por si le había sucedido algo en alguna misión..." la kunoichi se sentía como si se encontrase en un precioso sueño del que no parecía querer despertar.

"¡Mira que llegas a ser infantil para algunas cosas, Sakura-chan! Y eso que se supone que tú eres la más madura de los dos..." Naruto miraba de reojo a la joven Chuunin mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó la Haruno, bajando de su nubecita imaginaria.

"Porque eso de estar babeando por un tío que seguro que te saca más de diez años de edad y del que, para colmo, no sabes absolutamente nada es de crías pequeñas..."

"¡Bah! ¡Yo estoy convencida de que algún día podré verle el rostro y saber quién es! De todos modos, ¿no te parece mucho más mágico y enigmático así, Naruto?"

"Si tú lo dices..." musitó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras seguían caminando en dirección hacia su casa, los dos Chuunins estuvieron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos: Sakura pensaba en lo evidente que era que su amigo no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de temas amorosos y Naruto, por su parte, no dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de que a veces se sentía incapaz de comprender a su amiga.

**¿Quién será el misterioso ANBU que hace babear a Sakura? No os podéis quejar, pues os lo he puesto a huevo: alto, guapo, pelo plateado, la primera vez que la pelirrosa le vio estaba leyendo un libro para adultos,... Seguro que ya sabéis quién es xD...**

**No sé si ya lo he mencionado alguna vez; pero, por si acaso, ahí va: ¿sabíais que los reviews me hacen sumamente feliz? nOn ¡Me encanta conocer vuestra opinión!**

**Espero que el cuarto capítulo de _Frozen Heat_ haya sido de vuestro agrado. Mientras más reviews reciba, más pronto subiré el próximo capítulo (en realidad, lo más probable es que lo suba mañana o el miércoles xP). **


	5. Itachi's boyfriend

**No os dejéis engañar por el título de este capítulo: no voy a hacer que a Itachi le gusten los hombres xD. Entenderéis el porqué de ese título cuando estéis llegando ya al final del capítulo. Tras haber aclarado esto, quiero dar las gracias por los tres reviews del capítulo anterior.**

**Lilith Hastelin: ¡Sí! ¡Has acertado! ¡Sakura está enamorada del Ero-Sannin! (Es broma xD... ¡No te asustes! Obviamente, el que hace babear a la Haruno es Kakashi.) ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tus reviews!!! **

**sakurass: Enhorabuena a ti también por haber acertado el nombre del ANBU misterioso xD. Sí, Sasuke se quedó babeando por Sakura... y en este capítulo observarás que a la pelirrosa también le atrae bastante el Uchiha nOn. ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tus reviews!!!**

**PuLgA: OwO ¡¡Ya tienes aquí el capítulo, así que no me mates!! ToT Agradezco tu consejo; pero prefiero dejarlo en M, puesto que más adelante habrá lemon xP. ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tus reviews!!! **

**Me alegro de que hasta ahora os esté gustando el fanfic y espero que disfrutéis leyendo este quinto capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, pues son originales del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

Itachi's boyfriend

"¡Ay, mis niños! ¡Ya sois dos Chuunins hechos y derechos! ¡Qué orgullosa estoy de vosotros!"

Los elogios y los achuchones que la señora Haruno dedicaba a Naruto y a Sakura hacían que estos dos se sonrojaran constantemente. Los dos chicos ya estaban acostumbrados a las exageradas muestras de afecto por parte de aquella mujer tan efusiva, pero a veces no podían evitar sentirse como dos críos pequeños ante sus arrumacos.

"¡Venga, mamá! ¡Suéltanos de una vez!" la pelirrosa intentaba escabullirse como podía de los brazos de su madre.

Por una parte, la kunoichi se sentía contenta por ver a sus padres después de casi dos meses sin saber nada de ellos; mas, por otra parte, se sentía algo desilusionada después de que su padre les hubiese comunicado durante la comida del mediodía que tanto él como la señora Haruno volverían a salir de viaje aquella misma tarde, pues resultaba que les habían llegado ciertos rumores acerca de una vieja villa muy tradicional que se encontraba cerca de la frontera y que estaba sumamente interesada en los productos fabricados artesanalmente. A la chica le hubiese gustado que sus padres se quedaran algo más de tiempo en Konoha, con el Uzumaki y con ella.

"Me está usted asfixiando, señora Haruno..." Naruto, quien después de diez años todavía no se había acostumbrado a tutear a los señores Haruno, notaba que empezaba a faltarle aire por culpa de los abrazos de la madre de Sakura.

Unos segundos después, el señor Haruno entró en el salón cargado de mochilas y de bolsas.

"Vamos, cariño, ya es hora de marcharnos..." dijo el hombre, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el afectuoso rostro de su esposa.

"Naruto y yo os acompañaremos hasta las puertas de la villa." el tono de voz de la pelirrosa sonó de lo más decidido.

Tras haber acompañado a los señores Haruno hasta las imponentes puertas por las que se salía de Konoha y haberse despedido de ellos con unos cuantos abrazos y un par de besos, el rubio y la kunoichi empezaron a caminar en dirección hacia los terrenos del clan Uchiha. Por el camino, se encontraron con sus dos nuevos compañeros de equipo: Shino y Kiba. Una vez los cuatro Chuunins hubieron llegado a la torre de Sasuke, se dieron cuenta de que ya faltaban tan sólo tres minutos para las cinco y media de la tarde. Estaba el Inuzuka a punto de llamar a la puerta por la que se entraba en la torre cuando una fría voz hizo que se detuviese.

"Me contenta bastante comprobar que ninguno de vosotros carece de puntualidad."

Algo sorprendidos por el sigilo con el que el joven Uchiha se había acercado hacia ellos, los cuatro chicos se giraron hasta quedar cara a cara con el Jounin, quien llevaba una ropa oscura aparentemente cómoda que resultaba bastante más apropiada para combatir que el sencillo yukata que se había puesto el día anterior para recibir al equipo de Chuunins que él mismo había elegido. Las mangas cortas de la gruesa camiseta que llevaba puesta dejaban al descubierto unos fuertes pero no excesivamente musculosos brazos que las mangas de su yukata se habían encargado de ocultar el día de antes. Sakura notó que se había empezado a sonrojar sin poder evitarlo. Por mucho que le doliese reconocerlo, la kunoichi no podía negar lo evidente: Sasuke Uchiha era verdaderamente atractivo. Incluso sus miradas asesinas y su serio rostro le hacían parecer sexy a más no poder. La Haruno ya se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le atraía aquel moreno tan odioso y detestable desde que había podido comprobar en primera persona los favorables cambios que había sufrido el ya prácticamente adulto cuerpo de Sasuke en tan sólo diez años. Pese a que su expresión desagradable y poco amistosa no había cambiado en absoluto, aquel mozo de diecisiete años de edad era mucho más agradable para la vista que el pequeño Uchiha que la pelirrosa había conocido bajo el árbol de Ipé rosa.

"¿En qué porras estás pensando, Sakura? ¡Es Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Cómo puedes llegar a considerar agradable para la vista a un ser tan repugnante como él?" pensó la kunoichi mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"¡Uchiha-sama! ¡Pensábamos que estaría usted en el interior de su torre!" exclamó Kiba.

"Pues resulta que estoy aquí. Seguidme." dijo el heredero del clan Uchiha tajantemente.

Sin atreverse a replicar, los cuatro Chuunins siguieron a Sasuke por los jardines del clan hasta llegar a un arenoso descampado que se encontraba justo detrás de la mansión central de los Uchiha.

"Aquí será donde los cuatro os enfrentaréis a mí." anunció el Jounin, quien ya se había detenido.

"¿Qué? ¿Ayer entonces hablaba en serio cuando nos dijo que hoy lucharíamos contra usted?" Kiba no parecía estar muy seguro de sí mismo.

"¿Acaso tengo pinta de estar bromeando, Inuzuka?"

"¡No! ¡Claro que no, Uchiha-sama!" se apresuró a decir Kiba.

"Perfecto. Cuando estéis preparados, podemos empezar." Sasuke no parecía tener muchas ganas de perder el tiempo.

"¡Te vas a enterar, imbécil!" pensó Naruto, mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque.

Antes de que cualquier otro de los Chuunins pudiese hacer algún movimiento, el rubio se adelantó y empezó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el Uchiha, cuyo rostro se mantenía imperturbable.

"¡¡Kagebunshin no jutsu!!" gritó el Uzumaki sin dejar de correr en ningún momento.

Tres perfectas réplicas del Chuunin aparecieron al lado de éste y le ayudaron a inmovilizar por completo a Sasuke antes incluso de que el joven heredero pudiese reaccionar.

"¡¡Ahora, Sakura-chan!!" el auténtico Naruto, quien sujetaba con fuerza al Jounin por los brazos, sabía que no iba a poder tener inmovilizado a Sasuke por mucho tiempo más.

Consciente de que su amigo necesitaba ayuda, Sakura avanzó un par de pasos y se sacó cuatro kunais de uno de los bolsillos de su falda. Estaba la chica a punto de lanzarle los kunais al Uchiha aprovechando que Naruto y sus réplicas le tenían totalmente inmovilizado cuando, de repente, algo hizo que se paralizara.

"¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!! ¿A qué esperas?" el Uzumaki se había percatado de que la pelirrosa se había detenido súbitamente y no entendía el porqué.

"Es inútil, Naruto... Ése no es el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha..." dijo la kunoichi, muy seria.

"¿¿¿¿Cómo????" el rubio no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Como para corroborar lo que la Haruno acababa de decir, el cuerpo que Naruto y sus tres réplicas tenían inmovilizado se convirtió en aquel preciso instante en un tronco vulgar y corriente.

"¡Mierda! ¿Cuándo ha...?" el rubio no podía sentirse más desconcertado.

"¿Me buscabas, Uzumaki?" una voz que ya los cuatro Chuunins conocían bien interrumpió a Naruto.

Tal y como los chicos habían deducido mentalmente, aquella voz pertenecía a Sasuke, quien se hallaba de pie detrás de ellos. Bastante confundidos, los cuatro jóvenes se giraron hasta encontrarse con el rostro del Jounin, que en aquellos momentos le estaba dedicando una mirada llena de desprecio al Uzumaki.

"Si de verdad piensas que con una técnica tan simple y ridícula vas a lograr atraparme, mucho me temo que eres más estúpido de lo que creía." los ojos del joven heredero estaban clavados en el rostro del rubio.

Aprovechando aquel aparente momento de distracción, Kiba le hizo un gesto a Akamaru que logró que el perro bajase de la cabeza de su dueño y se preparase para atacar.

"¡¡Jûjinbunshin!!"

Para sorpresa de los otros tres Chuunins, Akamaru se convirtió en aquel preciso instante en un segundo Kiba, aunque con un aspecto mucho más fiero que el de su dueño. Decididos a acabar con Sasuke, el Inuzuka y el perro de éste se abalanzaron sobre él sin pensárselo dos veces. Con un simple puñetazo en toda la cara, el Uchiha logró quitarse de encima a Kiba, quien cayó rodando a tres o cuatro metros de allí. Sin embargo, Akamaru no se lo puso tan fácil al Jounin y, para lograr vencer a aquel perro con forma humana, Sasuke se vio obligado a activar su Sharingan y a utilizar por primera vez en combate una técnica que él mismo había creado. De una fuerte patada, el joven heredero hizo volar por los aires a Akamaru. Con el Sharingan todavía activado, el Jounin pegó un salto y se colocó debajo del perro, que aún permanecía en el aire. Cuando el animal ya estaba a punto de llegar al terreno arenoso, el Uchiha le pegó una fuerte patada en el estómago que no sólo logró estamparle contra el suelo, sino que además logró deshacer el Jûjinbunshin (provocando así que el perro del Inuzuka recuperase su aspecto original).

"¡¡Shishirendan!!" había gritado Sasuke en el momento de pegarle una patada en el estómago a Akamaru.

Al ver que su perro estaba completamente fuera de combate, Kiba se acercó hacia él lo más deprisa que pudo.

"¡Akamaru!" exclamó el Chuunin, arrodillándose al lado de su mascota y asegurándose de que no se encontrase en un estado demasiado grave.

"¿Qué ha sido esa técnica, Sakura-chan?" Naruto se había quedado del todo atónito al ver al Uchiha ejecutando el Shishirendan.

"Nunca la había visto... Se parece bastante al Kagebuyo, pero el final es distinto..." murmuró la pelirrosa, que había estado observando la técnica en cuestión con muchísima atención.

"Has dado en el clavo, Haruno." el Jounin posó su mirada en el rostro de la chica "El Shishirendan es una técnica creada por mí, pero está basada en el Kagebuyo. Lo único que he hecho ha sido modificar el final, convirtiéndola así en una técnica nueva."

Harto de que Sasuke se atreviese incluso a presumir de crear técnicas nuevas, el Uzumaki y las réplicas de éste se pusieron a correr en dirección hacia el lugar donde se hallaba el heredero del clan, quien continuaba con su Sharingan activado. Sin que nadie se lo esperase, Shino se colocó delante del rubio y sus réplicas obligándoles así a detenerse.

"¿¿¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo???" vociferó Naruto, al ver que el Aburame se había interpuesto en su camino.

"¿Es que no lo ves, Naruto? ¿No te das cuenta de que si seguimos precipitándonos y atacamos sin pensar antes en una buena estrategia las probabilidades de vencer serán nulas?" Shino, que no se había apartado todavía, parecía estar bastante calmado.

"¿¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?? ¿¿Sugieres acaso que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada??" el rubio estaba histérico a más no poder.

"Observa atentamente." la respuesta del Aburame sonó algo enigmática.

En un principio, el Uzumaki no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Shino; pero rápidamente lo comprendió: al dirigir su mirada hacia el cuello de la camiseta del heredero del clan Uchiha, el rubio pudo ver sin ningún tipo de dificultad cómo un montón de insectos diminutos empezaban a trepar por la nuca del Jounin hasta llegar a su barbilla.

"¿Qué es esto?" gritó Sasuke, que se había quedado tan estupefacto como Naruto y Sakura al percatarse de la presencia de aquellos insectos que se paseaban tranquilamente por su cuello.

"He colocado esos insectos en su camiseta mientras le seguíamos hasta este descampado. Me parece que ya lo dejé bastante claro ayer, Uchiha-sama: yo siempre guardo un as en la manga con el que poder pillar desprevenido a mi oponente cuando éste ya se crea vencedor. Por mucho que sacuda la cabeza, no logrará deshacerse de los insectos. Ahora mismo, su única alternativa es rendirse antes de que esos insectos caníbales que se están concentrando en su barbilla le empiecen a devorar." Shino, que ya se había apartado del camino del Uzumaki al ver que éste de momento no parecía tener intención de atacar al Jounin, estaba muy seguro de su victoria.

Por desgracia para el Aburame, aquella estrategia tampoco pareció dar resultado; pues, justo después de esbozar una maliciosa sonrisa, Sasuke empezó a formar sellos con sus manos.

"¡¡Gôkakyû no jutsu!!"

Una gran bola de fuego fue escupida por el Uchiha, quien no había apuntado hacia nadie en concreto a la hora de expulsarla de su boca. Por unos momentos, nadie pareció comprender el motivo por el cual el Jounin había ejecutado aquella técnica, pues no había logrado herir a ninguno de los miembros del equipo con ella; mas no fue muy complicado entender que el objetivo de Sasuke había sido única y exclusivamente deshacerse de los insectos, los cuales se habían despegado de la barbilla del joven heredero y habían volado como por arte de magia hacia la bola de fuego, quedando así completamente calcinados. Pese a que las técnicas acuáticas no eran precisamente su especialidad, Shino logró ejecutar una mediante la cual logró apagar las llamas de fuego que habían quedado en el suelo.

"¿Cómo lo ha sabido?" le preguntó el Aburame a Sasuke una vez hubo ejecutado la técnica acuática en cuestión.

"Recuerda que estás hablando con Sasuke Uchiha, Aburame. Cualquier tipo de descuido por tu parte a la hora de luchar contra mí puede ser un terrible error. En este caso, tu descuido ha sido darme una información que yo podía utilizar en mi propio beneficio." el Jounin continuaba sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Entiendo." parecía ser que a Shino le empezaba a cuadrar todo "Hablé más de la cuenta: nunca debí haberle dicho que eran insectos caníbales."

"Efectivamente. Al darme esa información que yo desconocía, también me has dado la pista para lograr quitarme a los insectos de encima: simplemente debía utilizar alguna técnica de fuego." explicó el Uchiha, con toda la calma del mundo.

"No lo entiendo, Sakura-chan... ¿Qué tiene que ver el fuego con los insectos?" susurró Naruto, de tal manera que tan sólo la Haruno, que se encontraba muy cerca de él, pudiera oírle.

"Estamos hablando de insectos caníbales, Naruto. ¿No recuerdas lo que Iruka-sensei nos explicó en una ocasión sobre ese tipo de insectos?" al ver cómo el rubio negaba lentamente con la cabeza, la kunoichi lanzó un suspiro y decidió proseguir "A los insectos caníbales les atrae el fuego. Por eso, cuando han visto la enorme bola de fuego que ha escupido Sasuke Uchiha, no han dudado ni un momento en dirigirse hacia ella, sin saber que ese simple hecho iba a suponer para ellos a una muerte segura."

"De todos modos, te felicito, Aburame. No eres un mal estratega." Sasuke giró un poco cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa algo burlona a Naruto "Algunos deberían aprender de ti."

Al darse cuenta de que las últimas palabras del heredero del clan Uchiha iban dirigidas directamente a él, el Uzumaki no dudó ni un instante en abalanzarse sobre el Jounin mientras sus réplicas le seguían, corriendo a toda velocidad. Sasuke, que todavía tenía activado su Sharingan, se valió solamente de su fuerza física para derrotar al rubio y a las réplicas de éste en cuestión de pocos segundos. Sakura, al ver cómo las réplicas de su amigo desaparecían al tiempo que éste rodaba a pocos metros de distancia del lugar donde se hallaban Kiba y Akamaru, se alarmó bastante.

"¡¡Naruto!! ¿¿Estás bien??" gritó la kunoichi, mientras se agachaba al lado del Uzumaki y empezaba a inspeccionarlo con la mirada.

A la velocidad de la luz, la Haruno ejecutó un jutsu médico bastante eficaz que logró sanar casi todas las heridas del rubio sin demasiadas dificultades.

"Gracias, Sakura-chan..." susurró el chico, tratando de incorporarse.

"¡No hagas esfuerzos, Naruto!" la pelirrosa se sentía bastante más aliviada al ver que las heridas del Chuunin no eran heridas de mucha gravedad, pero no quería que el joven volviese a cometer la estupidez de abalanzarse sobre el Uchiha de aquella forma tan poco reflexiva.

"¿Sabes usar jutsus médicos, Sakura?" el Inuzuka, quien había estado observando con bastante detenimiento cómo Sakura sanaba las heridas de Naruto, estaba muy interesado en las habilidades de su compañera de equipo.

"Sí... Se me dan bien..." respondió la kunoichi.

"¡Por favor, intenta hacer algo por Akamaru! ¡Hace ya bastante rato que le cuesta respirar y no sé qué hacer! ¡Tienes que ayudarle!" suplicó Kiba, cuyo rostro en aquellos momentos reflejaba únicamente preocupación.

A pesar de que sabía que ella no era veterinaria y que posiblemente no iba a poder hacer algo que resultara del todo útil, la Haruno se acercó al animal y empezó a examinarlo con muchísima atención. Por unos instantes, la mirada de Sasuke se clavó en la pelirrosa. En cuanto vio lo bien que se desenvolvía la chica a la hora de sanar mediante el uso del chakra, el joven heredero sintió que el odio estaba empezando a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo. Había tenido la esperanza de poder burlarse de Sakura de la misma manera que se había burlado del Uzumaki, mas se estaba dando cuenta de que, tal y como ponía en su informe, la pelirrosa tenía unas grandes cualidades como ninja médico... y aquello significaba que ya había al menos una cosa que se le daba mejor que a él. Tras contemplar cómo la joven lograba hacer que el perro de Kiba volviese a respirar sin dificultad, el Uchiha desactivó su Sharingan y dio media vuelta al tiempo que dibujaba una mueca llena de desprecio en su rostro.

"Ya he visto todo lo que necesitaba ver de vosotros. Venid conmigo." dijo Sasuke, mientras se echaba a andar en dirección hacia su torre.

Totalmente confundidos por el repentino cambio de actitud del Jounin, los cuatro chicos siguieron al heredero del clan Uchiha en silencio. El Inuzuka abrazaba a Akamaru con cuidado mientras caminaba detrás de Shino, quien parecía bastante disgustado por el hecho de que Sasuke hubiese logrado eliminar a sus insectos caníbales sin sufrir rasguño alguno. Naruto y Sakura, que iban caminando detrás de Kiba, se preguntaban mentalmente qué sería lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza del Uchiha en aquellos instantes. Cuando hubo abierto la puerta por la que se accedía al interior de su torre, Sasuke les indicó con la cabeza a los Chuunins que le acompañaban que entrasen delante de él. Una vez estuvieron todos dentro de la torre, el Jounin empezó a subir por las escaleras que conducían hacia su despacho. Shino, Kiba, Naruto y Sakura le siguieron bastante despacio, procurando que la oscuridad de aquel siniestro lugar no hiciese que se tropezaran con algo. Al llegar a la puerta a través de la cual se entraba en su despacho, el Uchiha sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña y reluciente llave. Tras meter la llave en cuestión en el interior de la cerradura y hacerla girar un par de veces, la puerta se abrió lentamente para mostrar el interior del despacho de Sasuke Uchiha.

"Adelante." susurró el Jounin después de meter de nuevo la llave dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

No tardaron los chicos ni treinta segundos en entrar en el interior del despacho, inspeccionarlo velozmente con la mirada y colocarse de pie y en posición firme delante del elegante escritorio que había en el centro de la sala. El joven heredero, por su parte, se limitó a cerrar la puerta una vez todos hubieron entrado en el despacho y a dejarse caer encima de la majestuosa butaca que había detrás de su escritorio, quedando así cara a cara con los cuatro Chuunins, quienes todavía permanecían de pie.

"Iré directo al grano: ninguno de vosotros tiene habilidades demasiado prodigiosas. Los cuatro sois más bien Chuunins del montón con unas cualidades de lo más mediocres, pero eso no es ninguna novedad." el Uchiha estaba disfrutando al ver las caras de disgusto de los cuatro jóvenes que tenía delante "De todos modos, me gustaría felicitar aquí y ahora a Aburame y a Inuzuka, pues reconozco que en un principio les había infravalorado y que hoy me han sorprendido gratamente. Aburame, si no hubieses cometido el error de informarme de que los insectos que me habías colocado en la camiseta sin que yo ni tan siquiera me percatase de ello eran insectos caníbales, probablemente tu estrategia habría dado resultado y yo no hubiese tenido más remedio que retirarme para lograr sobrevivir. En cuanto a ti, Inuzuka, es evidente que no eres muy bueno pensando estrategias; pero lo cierto es que ese chucho tuyo está bastante bien entrenado: me ha obligado incluso a utilizar el Shishirendan para librarme de él." tras decir esto, los ojos de Sasuke se posaron en los rostro de Sakura y de Naruto "Y luego estáis vosotros dos. Uzumaki, tus técnicas a la hora de combatir son simplemente penosas... y eso no es lo peor: eres tan impulsivo y utilizas tan poco el cerebro que no eres capaz de pensar un poco antes de actuar. Haruno, en tu caso el asunto ya va más allá: te comportas de un modo tan rematadamente cobarde que ni siquiera has osado atacarme. Realmente, ambos dejáis mucho que desear." al ver cómo los dos chicos a los cuales acababa de hacer referencia fruncían ligeramente el ceño, el Jounin esbozó una sonrisa llena de malicia "Tenéis suerte de que hoy me sienta benévolo y generoso y haya decidido pasar por alto vuestras pésimas cualidades como Chuunins. Con esto os quiero decir que, de momento, no expulsaré a nadie de mi ejército."

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro de Kiba mientras Sakura y Naruto arrugaban aún más el entrecejo.

"¡¡Sí!! A partir de ahora ya podremos llevar a cabo misiones arriesgadas, ¿no?" exclamó el Inuzuka alegremente.

"Concretamente a partir de mañana mismo, Inuzuka." anunció el Uchiha con bastante tranquilidad.

"¿En qué consistirá la misión, Uchiha-sama?" Shino no pudo ocultar su interés por el asunto.

"En derrotar al ejército enemigo, que en este caso será el ejército de mi rival personal: Sabaku no Gaara." informó el heredero del clan.

"¿Sabaku no Gaara? ¿Aún sigue pensando en acabar con él? ¡Y, para colmo, nos pretende meter a nosotros también en el ajo! ¡¡Ahora entiendo para qué necesita este "ejército"!!" pensó el Uzumaki, quien todavía se acordaba de la enemistad que había existido siempre entre Sasuke y Gaara.

"Sabaku no Gaara..." a Kiba le sonaba de algo aquel nombre "Es el hijo del Kazekage, ¿verdad?"

"Exacto. Ayer mismo me llegó una carta suya en la cual me retaba a un combate para saber si el ejército de Chuunins que él mismo ha formado es mejor que el mío. Como es lógico, no pienso negarme a un reto como éste... y os quiero dejar una cosa bien clara a los cuatro en referencia a esta primera misión: como oséis dejarme en ridículo con vuestras técnicas absurdas delante de mi rival personal, os expulsaré del ejército en un abrir y cerrar de ojos." mientras pronunciaba estas últimas palabras, Sasuke había ido dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia los rostros de Sakura y de Naruto, quienes todavía parecían estar algo molestos por las hirientes palabras del Jounin "Espero por vuestro bien que no sea necesario llegar a ese extremo."

"¿Tenemos alguna información sobre los Chuunins que forman el ejército de Sabaku no Gaara?" inquirió el Aburame.

"No, pero eso no nos impide pegarles una buena paliza a todos ellos por el simple hecho de haberse atrevido a retarnos. Supongo que dos de los miembros de ese ejército serán los hermanos del idiota de Gaara. En cuanto a los dos miembros restantes, ni sé quiénes son, ni me importa en absoluto: lo único que quiero es patearle el culo al niñito mimado del Kazekage."

"¡"Niñito mimado"! ¡Mira quién fue a hablar!" pensó la pelirrosa, al tiempo que dibujaba una pequeña mueca en su rostro.

"Bien. Mañana nos encontraremos en las puertas de Konoha a las cuatro de la madrugada. Gaara nos ha retado a las ocho de la tarde en las puertas de la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Supongo que, saliendo de aquí dieciséis horas antes, la puntualidad no representará ningún problema para nosotros. ¿Alguna duda?" puesto que los cuatro jóvenes negaron con la cabeza al instante, el Jounin no quiso alargar más aquella charla "Así me gusta. No tengo nada más que añadir."

Se disponían ya los Chuunins a abandonar el despacho cuando Sasuke, para sorpresa de los chicos, se ofreció voluntario para acompañarles hasta las puertas por las que se salía de los terrenos del clan Uchiha. Mientras seguían de nuevo al heredero por los jardines, los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que, justo en aquel preciso instante, acababan de entrar dos ANBU en el interior de las tierras del prestigioso clan. Ambos iban enmascarados y vestían con el uniforme propio de los ninjas de su rango. Uno de ellos fue rápidamente identificado por los chicos: su larga melena negra recogida en una coleta casi pegada a la nuca y sus más o menos ciento setenta centímetros de estatura daban a entender que aquel joven no era otro que Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. El otro ANBU, el cual era bastante más alto que Itachi y poseía un despeinado pelo plateado, hizo que el corazón de Sakura diese un vuelco en cuestión de dos o tres segundos.

"¡¡Mira, Naruto!! ¡¡Es él!!" susurró la kunoichi agarrando con fuerza al rubio por el brazo y obligándole así a detenerse.

Después de parpadear un par de veces como si aquello le permitiese aguzar su sentido de la vista, el Uzumaki asoció la figura del ANBU que acompañaba a Itachi con la del desconocido que desde hacía ya casi tres años y medio volvía loca a su amiga.

"Parece que últimamente estás de suerte, Sakura-chan... Ya es la segunda vez que te topas con tu príncipe azul en menos de veinticuatro horas..." murmuró el chico al observar el emocionado y a la vez sonrojado rostro de la Haruno.

"¡¡Claro!! ¡¡¡Seguro que es una señal!!! ¡¡Tal vez deba acercarme hacia él y decirle algo!!"

Pese a que los dos amigos estaban hablando entre ellos en un tono de voz bajísimo, Sasuke, quien se había aproximado disimuladamente hacia ellos al ver que de repente se habían detenido, pudo escuchar la conversación sin demasiadas complicaciones. En un principio, el Jounin no entendió muy bien a quién se había referido Naruto cuando había pronunciado las palabras "tu príncipe azul"; pero no tardó mucho en entender que el príncipe azul de Sakura era nada más y nada menos que Kakashi Hatake, el ANBU distraído y despreocupado que casi siempre acompañaba a su hermano durante las misiones. El Uchiha no entendía qué porras podía ver la pelirrosa en aquel hombre, pero estaba claro que perdía los huesos por él: el brillo de sus ojos, el rubor de sus mejillas y la tonta sonrisa que había dibujado en su súbitamente feliz rostro la delataban.

"Así que Haruno está enamorada de ese tipo que acompaña al estúpido de mi hermano y que se hace llamar ANBU pese a no haber oído hablar de la puntualidad en toda su vida... Genial. Vamos a hacer que el príncipe de mi querida subordinada se convierta en rana." pensó el Jounin, que ya había esbozado otra de sus maliciosas sonrisas.

Con aquel sigilo tan propio de él, el joven Uchiha se colocó detrás los dos chicos y trató de llamar la atención de éstos con unas palabras que pronunció alta y claramente.

"Vaya, vaya... Parece que mi hermano y su novio ya están de vuelta..."

Verdaderamente sobresaltados tras darse cuenta de que Sasuke se encontraba detrás de ellos, Naruto y Sakura se giraron velozmente y clavaron sus ojos en el severo rostro del Uchiha.

"¿"Su novio"? ¿Qué es eso de "su novio"?" la kunoichi se sentía algo confusa.

"¿No lo sabías, Haruno?" el Jounin le dedicó a la pelirrosa una sonrisa cargada de mofa "A mi hermano Itachi le gustan los hombres: es homosexual."

La cara que puso Sakura en aquellos momentos estuvo a punto de hacer que Sasuke soltase una ruidosa carcajada, mas el joven heredero supo contenerse bastante bien.

"¿Homosexual? Y... Y... Y el hombre que le acompaña..." la mirada de la Haruno viajaba continuamente del rostro del Jounin al lugar donde se hallaban conversando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo los dos ANBU.

"Es Kakashi Hatake: su novio." le interrumpió Sasuke, quien se lo estaba pasando verdaderamente bien viendo cómo la pelirrosa hacía todo lo posible por evitar que un par de lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos.

"No... No puede ser..." susurró la chica con un hilo de voz.

Dándose por satisfecho con el excelente trabajo que había hecho, el Uchiha dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las puertas por las que se salía de los terrenos del clan, lugar desde el cual Shino y Kiba habían estado observando toda la escena totalmente desconcertados. Tras despedirse del Aburame y del Inuzuka y recordarles a ambos que al día siguiente quería verles a las cuatro de la madrugada en las puertas de la villa, Sasuke se giró para observar a Sakura y a Naruto, los cuales caminaban muy despacio en dirección hacia el lugar en el que se hallaba el Jounin.

"¡Eso te pasa por irte enamorando de tíos a los que ni conoces, Sakura-chan!" le decía el rubio a su amiga, la cual andaba cabizbaja y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

"¡¡¡Déjame en paz, Naruto!!!" vociferó la kunoichi, echando a correr de repente.

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el joven heredero, la Haruno no dudó ni un instante en empujar con una monstruosa fuerza al chico para apartarlo de su camino y así poder salir de los terrenos del clan Uchiha a través de las enormes puertas que se alzaban delante de ella.

"¡¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!!! ¡¡¡¡Espérame!!!!" gritó el Uzumaki, que había salido corriendo tras la kunoichi.

Tumbado en el suelo por culpa del inesperado empujón de la pelirrosa, el Jounin observó cómo Naruto abandonaba también las tierras del clan sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que su amiga acababa de tirar al suelo al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha. Una vez se hubo puesto en pie, el joven heredero dibujó una expresión de fastidio en su rostro. ¿Cómo se había atrevido aquella inútil a empujarle con semejante desconsideración? Sin embargo, en su interior, el Uchiha sabía que aquello no era lo que más le preocupaba por el momento. Inexplicablemente, el joven había sentido una punzada en el corazón al ver cómo la kunoichi pasaba corriendo delante de él con la cara cubierta de lágrimas. Aquella había sido la primera vez que Sasuke había visto llorar a Sakura y, sin que comprendiese del todo el motivo, no le había gustado en absoluto verla así.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? ¿Acaso me sentiré así porque sé que la culpa es mía? ¿Y qué más da? Después de todo, esto era lo que yo quería: vengarme de esos dos traidores. ¿¿¿Por qué porras me duele ver a Haruno llorando???" pensaba el Jounin, mientras caminaba en dirección hacia su torre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el dormitorio de Itachi, dos ANBU se encontraban sentados encima del parqué, con una infinidad de rollos y pergaminos a su alrededor. Kakashi estaba analizando con muchísima atención un mapa bastante antiguo mientras Itachi se dedicaba a rebuscar entre unas estanterías algo que de momento no parecía encontrar.

"¡¡Aquí está!!" dijo el Uchiha, mientras sacaba de uno de los estantes un pergamino que no parecía haberse utilizado en varios años.

"¿Es lo que necesitamos?" preguntó Kakashi, acercándose hacia su compañero.

"Sí." respondió Itachi al tiempo que abría el pergamino y lo examinaba cuidadosamente "Es un mapa del País del Rayo, justo lo que nos hace falta para la misión."

"Está bien. Vayamos entonces de nuevo al cuartel ANBU."

Inmediatamente después de recoger el dormitorio de Itachi, los dos ANBU saltaron por la ventana ágilmente y sin hacer demasiado ruido. Mientras saltaban de tejado en tejado a gran velocidad y en dirección hacia el cuartel ANBU, un tenso silencio se produjo entre ellos.

"¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Anko?" preguntó Itachi para romper el hielo.

"No muy bien." contestó Kakashi "Me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con ella."

"¿Y eso es malo?"

"Desde luego que sí. ¿Dónde voy a esconder yo ahora mis libros pervertidos?"

"Ah... Claro..." el Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa detrás de su máscara de ANBU.

"Por cierto, tu hermano pequeño no tiene mal ojo para las mujeres..." dijo Kakashi, a quien no le apetecía demasiado hablar de su relación con Anko.

"¿A qué viene eso ahora?" inquirió Itachi, confuso.

"No lo sé... De todos modos, antes, cuando estábamos en los jardines de las tierras de tu clan, he visto cómo hablaba con dos jóvenes entre los cuales se encontraba una chica bastante guapa..."

"Supongo que te refieres a dos de los miembros de su equipo de Chuunins..."

"¿Se ha decidido finalmente a formar un equipo de Chuunins? ¿Qué le habéis ofrecido a cambio? ¿Dinero?" Kakashi no pudo ocultar su asombro.

"No, nada. Lo cierto es que a mí también me sorprendió mucho su decisión." respondió el Uchiha alegremente "Debe estar madurando..."

"¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad con esa Chuunin que está en el grupo de tu hermano?" el ANBU, como siempre, sacaba súbitamente temas que no venían a cuento.

"Kakashi, es una cría... Si no tiene la misma edad que mi hermano, debe ser más pequeña que él. Además, ¿tú no estabas locamente enamorado de Anko?"

"Es verdad... Lo había olvidado..." murmuró Kakashi, con aquellos aires de despistado tan propios de él.

**Perdonad si he escrito mal algunas técnicas ToT. Por cierto, eso que he puesto de que a los insectos caníbales que utiliza Shino en combate les atrae el fuego me lo he inventado (bueno, en realidad, se me ocurrió después de ver un capítulo de _The Simpsons_ en el que decían que cuando los rinocerontes ven fuego van corriendo a apagarlo o algo así...) xD. **

**En fin, espero que me dejéis reviews en los que expreséis vuestra opinión sobre este quinto capítulo: no sabéis lo mucho que me contenta recibirlos nOn. Respecto al sexto capítulo, creo que tardaré bastante en subirlo; pero supongo que antes del lunes que viene ya lo tendréis aquí (¡no os impacientéis! xP).**


	6. Sasuke VS Gaara

**Aquí os dejo el sexto capítulo de _Frozen Heat_. He estado bastante ocupada estos últimos días y no he tenido ocasión de subirlo hasta hoy, pero espero que no me matéis por ello (esto último va directamente para la mente asesina de PuLgA xD). Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews: ya sabéis que me encanta que me hagáis llegar vuestras opiniones nOn. Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como el quinto (tanto como el quinto... o más xP).**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, pues son originales del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sasuke VS Gaara

El cielo oscuro y estrellado que cubría Konoha aquella madrugada fue lo único que Naruto encontró al alzar la vista después de haber desistido en una tarea que él mismo se había impuesto, la cual consistía en animar a Sakura. Llevaba desde la tarde del día anterior intentando hacer reír a la kunoichi con lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza; mas la chica, que desde que había sufrido aquel terrible desengaño amoroso con el tal Kakashi Hatake parecía un alma en pena, no había esbozado sonrisa alguna. En aquellos momentos, la pelirrosa se encontraba caminando al lado del Uzumaki, cabizbaja y en silencio. El joven Chuunin, por su parte, había optado por pensar que tarde o temprano se le acabaría pasando y había decidido desviar su mirada del triste rostro de la Haruno a las estrellas que se hallaban encima de ellos. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a las puertas de la villa, donde Sasuke, Shino y Kiba ya les estaban esperando desde hacía escasos minutos. Naruto saludó con la cabeza al Aburame y al Inuzuka mientras Sakura, quien no había despegado su mirada del suelo, se limitaba a detenerse y a esperar a que el Uchiha anunciara el momento de salir de Konoha.

"Ya estamos todos." dijo tranquilamente el Jounin, para quien no había pasado desapercibido el extraño estado de ánimo que acompañaba a la pelirrosa "Podemos marcharnos."

El viaje transcurrió sin demasiados incidentes. Se toparon con varios grupos de bandidos por el camino; pero, como eran algo débiles, no tuvieron que emplear demasiado tiempo en deshacerse de ellos. Los cinco jóvenes se detuvieron únicamente para desayunar a las ocho de la mañana y para comer a las dos del mediodía. Puesto que llegaron a la Villa Oculta de la Arena bastante antes de lo previsto (debían ser aproximadamente las siete de la tarde cuando entraron en el interior de la villa), decidieron detenerse a descansar en un pequeño local que no estaba demasiado alejado de las puertas por las que se accedía a la villa en cuestión. El recinto estaba lleno a rebosar de borrachos escandalosos que no dejaban de armar jaleo y que hicieron que los chicos se sintiesen un tanto intimidados en un principio. Sasuke guió a su ejército hasta la barra, que fue el lugar en el que el grupo decidió detenerse. El camarero que había detrás de la barra debía tener unos sesenta años de edad y su cara no era precisamente amistosa.

"¿Vais a tomar algo?" preguntó aquel hombre tan malhumorado, que había clavado su fulminante mirada en los cinco chicos que acababan de llegar a la barra.

"Pónganos una jarra de nihonshu para los cinco." respondió el Uchiha, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Iba ya el camarero a obedecer la orden del Jounin cuando, repentinamente, sus ojos se detuvieron en la única fémina del grupo, la cual continuaba tan cabizbaja como cuando había abandonado Konoha junto a sus compañeros de equipo. Con una sonrisa de lo más morbosa dibujada en el rostro, el camarero le dedicó una lasciva mirada a la pelirrosa.

"¡¡Mira qué niñita más mona tenemos aquí!! ¿Quieres que te invite a tomar algo, guapa?"

Alzando poco a poco la mirada al notar que el camarero se estaba dirigiendo a ella, Sakura decidió hablar por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día.

"No, gracias." la respuesta de la kunoichi fue clara y concisa.

"¿Tampoco te apetece que nos lo montemos en el almacén? Dentro de un rato tengo una hora libre..."

Empezando a cansarse ya de que aquel degenerado molestase a su amiga, el Uzumaki se dispuso a decir algo para defenderla. No obstante, antes de que el rubio pudiese hablar, Sasuke, para sorpresa de todos los allí presentes, fue el que se encargó de defender a la Haruno.

"¿Es que acaso estás sordo? Te ha dicho que no, viejo baboso." pese a que había fruncido ligeramente el ceño, el heredero del clan Uchiha no parecía haberse inmutado demasiado.

"¿Qué te pasa a ti, chulito? ¿Quieres pelea?" al camarero no parecía haberle gustado demasiado el hecho de que Sasuke hubiese osado plantarle cara.

"Por mí, encantado." musitó el Jounin, en cuyos ojos acababa de aparecer el Sharingan.

Algo sorprendido y a la vez asustado por los nuevos ojos del joven que tenía delante, el camarero retrocedió unos cuantos pasos sin saber muy bien qué decir.

"¿Viene esa jarra de nihonshu o qué?" el Uchiha, que todavía no había desactivado su Sharingan, empezaba a impacientarse.

"A... Ahora mismo..." el camarero se apresuró a servirle al chico lo que pedía.

Tras desactivar su Sharingan y pagar con un par de monedas, Sasuke empezó a llenar los cinco vasos que el camarero había puesto alrededor de la jarra con aquel licor que él mismo había pedido. Los cuatro Chuunins se habían quedado estupefactos después de ver la facilidad que tenía el Uchiha para aterrorizar a la gente con tan sólo hacer que el poderoso Sharingan apareciese en sus ojos.

"Supongo que beber un poco ahora no afectará posteriormente a vuestro rendimiento en combate, ¿verdad?" dijo el Jounin una vez hubo terminado de llenar los cinco vasos.

Al ver cómo los cuatro chicos negaban con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, el joven heredero les invitó a que cogieran un vaso sin permitir que su rostro firme y serio se alterase.

Eran ya las ocho menos diez minutos cuando los cinco jóvenes salieron del local. Sasuke decidió que lo más conveniente era regresar hasta las puertas de la Villa Oculta de la Arena y esperar allí hasta que Sabaku no Gaara y los Chuunins que formaban su equipo apareciesen.

"¿Gaara suele ser puntual?" preguntó Kiba cuando ya hubieron llegado al lugar donde el hijo del Kazekage les había citado.

"No te impacientes, Inuzuka. Dudo que tarde demasiado en llegar." respondió el Uchiha.

Como para ratificar lo que Sasuke acababa de decir, un brusco y súbito viento azotó fastidiosamente a los chicos. Por suerte, Shino no tardó demasiado en reaccionar: en cuestión de pocos segundos, el joven Chuunin utilizó sus insectos para crear una pared que logró proteger a los cinco componentes del ejército del Uchiha de aquella molesta ventolera. Cuando el viento hubo cesado, la pared protectora que habían formado los insectos del Aburame desapareció, permitiendo así que tanto los cuatro Chuunins como Sasuke pudiesen contemplar a través de sus propios ojos a los miembros del equipo de Gaara, los cuales acababan de aparecer ante ellos. El Jounin que se encontraba en medio de los cinco componentes del grupo era un joven de diecisiete años de edad, pelirrojo y con unos ojos de color azul verdoso que estaban rodeados por unas marcadas y oscuras ojeras, las cuales resaltaban bastante por culpa de la blancura de su piel. A ninguno de los miembros del ejército del heredero del clan Uchiha le costó demasiado saber que aquel chico de mirada amenazadora y rostro malhumorado era el que lideraba al resto: Sabaku no Gaara. Sasuke, quien le había dedicado una sonrisa llena de superioridad a Gaara a modo de saludo, decidió inspeccionar con la mirada al resto de componentes del grupo del hijo del Kazekage. Los dos Chuunins que se hallaban a la derecha de su rival, eran nada más y nada menos que los hermanos mayores de éste: Kankurou y Temari. Al Uchiha no le sorprendió demasiado el hecho de verles allí: los hermanos de Sabaku no Gaara siempre habían sido como dos perritos falderos a la hora de complacer al menor de los hijos del Kazekage, pues eran conscientes de que el joven Jounin era capaz de acabar con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos gracias a sus prodigiosas habilidades. Lo que Sasuke no se había esperado para nada era que los otros dos Chuunins, los cuales se encontraban a la izquierda de Gaara, fueran Hinata y Neji Hyuga.

"Lo sabía... ¡¡Malditos traidores!!" el joven heredero no se molestó en ocultar la rabia que había sentido al ver que aquel par de miembros del clan Hyuga formaban parte del ejército de su rival personal.

"Los únicos traidores son los miembros del clan Uchiha. Tu padre le prometió a Hiashi-sama que tanto Hinata-sama como yo tendríamos un hueco en tu equipo de Chuunins sin lugar a duda... y, una vez más, tu patético clan ha demostrado que carece totalmente de vergüenza gracias a la sorprendente facilidad que tiene para romper todo tipo de promesas." a Neji no parecía haberle agradado el hecho de que el Uchiha utilizase el término "traidores" para hablar de Hinata y de él.

"Oniisan..." susurró una sonrojada y a la vez nerviosa Hinata, quien había usado un tono de voz algo suplicante a la hora de dirigirse a su primo.

"¿Acaso pensabas que nos íbamos a quedar en casa, lamentando entre lágrimas el no haber podido tener el honor de obedecer tus estúpidas órdenes, Uchiha? Evidentemente, algún equipo de Chuunins teníamos que buscar..." declaró Neji, ignorando por completo a su prima, la cual no parecía sentirse demasiado cómoda.

"Ya basta, oniisan..." la joven Hyuga había alzado un poco más la voz.

"¡¡¡Por supuesto!!! Y el único equipo que estaba disponible era el de Sabaku no Gaara, ¿verdad, Hyuga? ¡Si verdaderamente crees que me chupo el dedo y que no sé que los Hyuga y los de la arena os traéis algo entre manos, estás muy equivocado!" exclamó Sasuke, que había esbozado una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Pese a que su prima le estaba sujetando firmemente del brazo para impedir que perdiese el control, Neji no pudo evitar dar un paso al frente y activar su Byakugan. Justo en aquel momento y antes de que el Hyuga se abalanzase sobre Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara se colocó delante de Neji dándole la espalda y, sin ni siquiera girarse para mirarle a la cara, le dijo:

"No, Neji. Yo seré el que me encargue de él."

Sin atreverse a discutirle a Gaara, el Hyuga se limitó a asentir todavía con el Byakugan en sus ojos y a retroceder un par de pasos.

"Ya lo habéis escuchado." dijo Sasuke, esta vez dirigiéndose a su propio ejército "Sabaku no Gaara es mío."

"¿Y nosotros contra quién luchamos?" Kiba estaba ansioso por empezar a pelear.

"Uzumaki y tú os encargaréis de los Hyuga. Haruno y Aburame, a vosotros dos os toca encargaros de los hermanitos de Gaara." las órdenes del Uchiha fueron de lo más claras.

Al ver que los cuatro Chuunins que formaban su ejército habían asentido velozmente, Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de lo más retadora al menor de los hijos del Kazekage, quien parecía estar conforme con lo que acababa de decir su rival. Sabaku no Gaara inspeccionó a la velocidad de la luz los rostros de todos y cada uno de los miembros de su grupo. Tras comprobar que los cuatro parecían estar dispuestos a empezar con la pelea, el Jounin le devolvió al Uchiha la misma mirada retadora que éste le había dedicado a él anteriormente.

"Acabemos con esto cuanto antes." musitó Gaara.

Aquellas cinco palabras bastaron para que los dos ejércitos se abalanzasen el uno sobre el otro, como si ya ninguno de los ninjas que se encontraban allí presentes fuese capaz de aguantar un segundo más sin moverse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora más tarde, los dos ejércitos seguían enfrentándose el uno contra el otro. Aunque ya prácticamente los diez jóvenes parecían estar agotados, a ninguno se le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de tirar la toalla. La única persona que no se sentía cansada era Hinata, pues el máximo esfuerzo que hacía era estremecerse cada dos por tres al ver la feroz batalla que su primo estaba manteniendo con Naruto y con Kiba. Había sido el propio Neji el que le había pedido a la Hyuga que no interviniese en el enfrentamiento, pues él solito se había visto a sí mismo lo suficientemente capacitado como para vencer a los dos Chuunins sin demasiadas dificultades; mas lo cierto era que el joven Hyuga lo estaba pasando bastante mal, ya que Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto y las numerosas réplicas de este último se lo estaban poniendo todo más complicado de lo que él en un inicio había imaginado.

En cuanto al resto de peleas, la verdad era que todas iban de lo más igualadas: Sakura, que se estaba enfrentando a Temari, estaba empatada en casi todos los aspectos con la hermana de Gaara, la cual contaba con un enorme abanico que le estaba resultando bastante eficaz para atacar a la pelirrosa sin necesidad de mantener con ésta una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; el combate entre Shino y Kankurou estaba resultando sumamente interesante, pues ni los insectos del Aburame ni las marionetas del hermano de Gaara parecían tener intención de rendirse y de dar la pelea por terminada; mas, sin duda alguna, la batalla más emocionante de todas era que se había originado entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sabaku no Gaara, ya que ambos estaban utilizando técnicas verdaderamente poderosas.

"¡¡¡¡Ryûsa Bakuryû!!!!"

"¡¡¡¡Chidori!!!!"

"¡¡¡¡Sabaku taisô!!!!"

"¡¡¡¡Raikiri!!!!"

Definitivamente, la pelea entre los dos Jounins estaba resultando una auténtica demostración de técnicas sobresalientes que se había ido convirtiendo poco a poco en una sangrienta lucha a muerte. Parecía que ya a ninguno de los dos le importaba cómo estaban yendo las batallas que se habían formado a su alrededor: lo único que les preocupaba a ambos era destrozarse mutuamente.

Mientras tanto, el enfrentamiento entre Neji, Naruto y Kiba estaba alterando cada vez más a Hinata, quien se sentía bastante impotente. Aquél no era el lugar en el que su primo y ella debían estar... o, al menos, no era el lugar en el que ella quería estar. Aquél no era el equipo de Chuunins que ella se había imaginado, pues a la Hyuga lo que le hubiera gustado hubiese sido poderse quedar en Konoha con su familia: el hecho de haberse ido a vivir temporalmente a la Villa Oculta de la Arena con su primo para poder entrar en el equipo de Chuunins de Sabaku no Gaara había sido un error. Aquéllas no eran el tipo de misiones con las que ella había soñado, ya que la chica no soportaba el tenerse que enfrentar a Chuunins procedentes de su propia villa sólo porque un par de Jounins cabezones e incapaces de resolver sus diferencias de un modo que no fuese violento se hubieran propuesto formar ejércitos para montar aquella batalla tan absurda. Sin poder aguantar aquella situación por más tiempo, Hinata corrió en dirección hacia el lugar donde su primo, Naruto y Kiba estaban peleando. La joven aprovechó un momento en el que el cuerpo de Neji salió disparado contra el suelo por culpa del Gatsûga que el Inuzuka y el perro de éste, el cual había adoptado una apariencia casi igual a la de su dueño, habían ejecutado contra él para acercarse al Hyuga y sujetarlo velozmente por el hombro, impidiendo así que pudiese ponerse en pie para seguir con la pelea.

"Oniisan, por favor... No tenemos por qué estar aquí y yo..."

Antes de que Hinata pudiese decir una sola palabra más, Neji la empujó con tanta fuerza que logró que la chica cayese al suelo de espaldas. Olvidándose de su prima por unos segundos, el Hyuga se dispuso a seguir peleando sin perder más el tiempo. Naruto, quien había estado observando la escena desde el lugar donde se encontraban Kiba y Akamaru, decidió que fueran sus réplicas las que continuasen junto con el Inuzuka y el perro de éste la pelea contra Neji, mientras él se dirigía hacia el sitio donde estaba la Hyuga, quien todavía permanecía tumbada en el suelo por culpa del empujón de su primo.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó el Uzumaki a la joven, al tiempo que la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

"Sí... Gra... Gracias..." a la chica se le habían sonrojado hasta las orejas al ver cómo el rubio le había dado la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

"No hay de qué. Ese Neji es un auténtico bruto." dijo Naruto, dedicándole una mirada asesina al Hyuga, que estaba muy ocupado luchando contra Kiba, Akamaru y las réplicas del rubio.

"No... No digas eso: él me... Me protege... Me protege siempre..." murmuró Hinata, que ya se había puesto de pie y que todavía estaba colorada como un tomate.

Mas el Uzumaki ya no estaba prestando atención a las palabras de la chica; pues había regresado al lugar donde estaba transcurriendo el combate y había hecho desaparecer a sus réplicas, las cuales no habían dejado de pelear en ningún momento desde que el rubio se había marchado para ayudar a Hinata.

"¿Te has vuelto loco, Naruto?" Kiba no se podía creer que su compañero acabase de eliminar a todas las réplicas de golpe por voluntad propia "¿Por qué narices has deshecho el Kagebunshin no jutsu?"

"Espera un momento, Kiba." el rubio apartó su mirada del Inuzuka y la posó en el antipático rostro de Neji "¡Tú!" el dedo índice de Naruto señaló amenazadoramente en dirección hacia el lugar donde se hallaba el Hyuga, quien aparentaba estar tan desconcertado como Kiba por aquella súbita interrupción "¿Te parece bonito tratar así a tu propia prima, imbécil?"

Empezando a comprender de qué iba el asunto, Neji se giró hasta que sus ojos, los cuales todavía tenían el Byakugan activado, se toparon con la figura de su prima, quien aún estaba bastante sonrojada. Una vez hubo dirigido de nuevo su mirada hacia Naruto, el Hyuga hizo una pequeña y casi imperceptible mueca.

"Lo que pase entre Hinata-sama y yo no es asunto tuyo. Yo ya le advertí antes que no se entrometiera en esta pelea: estaba avisada."

"¡¡Pero eso no te da derecho a tratarla como si fuese una mierda!!" vociferó el Uzumaki.

Al percatarse de que la discusión estaba empezando a tomar un mal camino, Hinata decidió hacer algo para impedir que su primo se enfureciese más de la cuenta; pues sabía que, si esto pasaba, el rubio iba a ser el que pagase las consecuencias.

"Naruto-kun... Oniisan..." la kunoichi se había colocado en medio del Uzumaki y de Neji "Yo... Yo no quiero que... Que discutáis por mi culpa... Deteneos... Por favor..."

"Si le he ordenado que no se meta en todo esto, es por su propio bien, Hinata-sama." el Hyuga estaba fulminando a su prima con la mirada.

Notar que el Byakugan de Neji estaba clavado en su rostro sólo consiguió que Hinata se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya de por sí estaba. Pese a esto, la joven Hyuga se armó de valor y decidió no apartarse del camino de su primo.

"Esto... Esto es demasiado, oniisan..." murmuró vergonzosamente la chica "Nosotros... Tú y yo no tenemos por qué estar luchando contra estos Chuunins... Ellos..."

"Ellos forman parte del equipo de Chuunins del estúpido Uchiha. Ya que no puedo enfrentarme a él personalmente, al menos eliminaré a sus subordinados." la interrumpió Neji.

"Pero... Pero yo quiero volver a Konoha, oniisan... Sé que Sabaku no Gaara se ha portado muy bien... Se ha portado muy bien con nosotros al dejar que estemos en su equipo... Mas yo... Yo creo que... Creo que esta misión no nos incumbe a nosotros, oniisan... Si Sasuke Uchiha y Gaara quieren pelearse... Lo mejor es que lo hagan ellos dos solos..."

Sintiéndose totalmente apartados de la conversación, Naruto y Kiba habían optado por limitarse a escuchar en silencio.

"Eso no estaría bien, Hinata-sama. Ahora mismo, nuestro deber como buenos Chuunins que somos es obedecer las órdenes de Gaara." dijo el Hyuga, tajantemente.

"No... Nuestro deber... Es regresar a Konoha..." aunque no acostumbraba a llevarle la contraria a su primo, Hinata en aquellos momentos sentía que debía hacerlo si de verdad quería que Neji se tomase en serio sus palabras.

"Hinata-sama, haga el favor de..."

"Te lo ruego, oniisan... Olvidémonos de Sasuke Uchiha y... Y regresemos a Konoha..." esta vez había sido la kunoichi la que había interrumpido a su primo.

Sin que ninguno de los dos Hyuga se hubiese percatado de ello, a su alrededor las peleas se habían ido deteniendo poco a poco; pues ya casi todos se habían dado cuenta de que Kiba, Naruto y Neji habían dejado de pelear y aquello les había llamado la atención. Justo en aquel momento, Sasuke y Gaara decidieron interrumpir también su pelea para saber cuál era el motivo por el que sus subordinados se habían tomado aquel repentino descanso.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" gritó Gaara, utilizando un tono de voz de lo más autoritario "¿Por qué no estás luchando, Neji?" el menor de los hijos del Kazekage había fijado su mirada en el lugar en el que se hallaban los dos primos.

Antes de responder a la pregunta del Jounin, Neji clavó una vez más su Byakugan en el asustado rostro de su prima. El Hyuga sabía que, ante todo, debía proteger a Hinata y velar por su seguridad. La heredera del clan Hyuga le acababa de pedir al chico que regresaran a Konoha y lo cierto era que Neji no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pues obedecer a Hinata en aquel caso era sinónimo de desobedecer a Gaara. Finalmente, el Hyuga desactivó su Byakugan y apartó la mirada de su prima para dirigirla hacia el rostro de Sabaku no Gaara, quien se hallaba a varios metros de distancia del lugar donde él se encontraba.

"Hinata-sama y yo nos retiramos, Gaara."

Las palabras del joven Hyuga provocaron que, durante unos instantes, casi todos los allí presentes se quedaran asombrados a más no poder; ya que nadie parecía comprender a qué venía aquella súbita decisión. Hinata se limitó a sonreír tímidamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de admiración a su primo, quien continuaba con la mirada clavada en el rostro de Gaara.

"¿Cómo? ¿De qué porras estás hablando, Neji?" el Jounin no podía haberse quedado más estupefacto "¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "nos retiramos"?"

"¡¡Pues está bien claro, pedazo de memo!!" exclamó el Uchiha después de soltar una sonora carcajada "¡¡Estos dos traidores cobardes te acaban de dejar tirado!! ¿¿¿Qué se puede esperar de un par de Hyuga que ni siquiera son capaces de guardarle lealtad a su propia villa???"

Estaba Neji ya a punto de activar de nuevo su Byakugan y de abalanzarse sobre Sasuke cuando su prima le sujetó con fuerza del brazo y le miró de un modo bastante suplicante. El Hyuga tuvo que conformarse con dedicarle una mala mirada al joven heredero del clan Uchiha.

"¿Qué clase de broma es ésta, Neji?" Gaara no apartaba sus ojos de los dos primos.

"No tenemos nada contra tu persona, Gaara. Simplemente, Hinata-sama y yo creemos conveniente regresar a Konoha por motivos personales." explicó Neji, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

"¿Motivos personales? ¡¡Esto ya es el colmo!!" Sabaku no Gaara acababa de explotar en aquel preciso momento instante "¡¡¡Escuchadme bien los dos: ahora ambos formáis parte de mi equipo de Chuunins y yo no pienso daros permiso ni para abandonar esta misión ni para regresar a vuestra condenada villa!!!"

Tratando de no alterarse lo más mínimo, Neji intentó resumirle al menor de los hijos del Kazekage la situación.

"Me parece que no lo entiendes, Gaara. Hinata-sama y yo ya no queremos formar parte de tu equipo de Chuunins. Te agradecemos lo que has hecho por nosotros, pero mucho me temo que mañana mismo, en cuanto salga el sol, volveremos a Konoha."

Dicho esto, el Hyuga le hizo un rápido gesto a Hinata para indicarle que le siguiera. Sin dar más explicaciones, los dos primos atravesaron las puertas de la Villa Oculta de la Arena y se perdieron por los tejados de los edificios. Sabaku no Gaara tardó bastante en reaccionar a causa del estado de desconcierto en el que se hallaba.

"¿A qué esperáis vosotros dos? ¡¡Id tras ellos ahora mismo!! ¡¡Seguidlos hasta que lleguéis a la pensión en la que se alojan!! ¡¡¡No podemos permitir que se marchen!!!" gritó Gaara, quien había dirigido su mirada asesina hacia sus dos hermanos.

"Pero... Gaara..." Temari no parecía estar muy convencida.

"¡¡¡Dejaos de tonterías y seguidles de una puñetera vez!!! ¡¡¡¡No me puedo quedar sin dos de mis subordinados de la noche a la mañana!!!!"

"¿Y qué harás tú mientras tanto, Gaara?" Kankurou intentó ser lo más delicado posible a la hora de dirigirse a su hermano pequeño.

"¡¡¡Creo que es bastante obvio que me quedaré aquí para continuar con la pelea, merluzo!!!" vociferó el Jounin.

"Gaara, yo creo que, en estas circunstancias, lo mejor es suspender este enfrentamiento. Ahora mismo estamos en desigualdad de condiciones y..." pese a que sabía que estaba actuando de forma sensata, Temari no se atrevió a continuar hablando después de percatarse de que Sabaku no Gaara le estaba dedicando una mirada llena de odio.

"¡¡De eso nada, gallinas!!" Sasuke había decidido intervenir sin que nadie le diese permiso para hacerlo "¡¡¡Esta pelea todavía no ha terminado!!!"

"Sabes de sobras que no sería justo seguir luchando después de que dos de los Chuunins de nuestro equipo se hayan retirado, Uchiha." murmuró Kankurou.

"A mí eso me importa un comino. Solucionad vuestros absurdos problemas en otro momento: ahora debéis pelear." el heredero del clan Uchiha no parecía compartir la opinión de los hermanos de Gaara.

Casi todas las miradas se posaron en aquellos momentos en la figura de Sabaku no Gaara, pues de él dependía que el combate continuase o no. El hijo menor del Kazekage, que se había quedado algo pensativo, no tardó demasiado en romper el silencio.

"De momento, dejaremos esta batalla en un empate." musitó Gaara, como si con aquellas palabras ya quedase todo dicho.

"¿¿Qué?? ¿¿¿Un empate??? ¡¡No me lo puedo creer!! ¡¡¡El mismísimo Sabaku no Gaara va a huir con el rabo entre las patas!!! ¿¿Y se supone que tú vas a convertirte en Kazekage?? ¡¡Menudo futuro le aguarda a esta patética villa contigo al mando!!" el Uchiha no parecía dar crédito a las palabras de su rival.

"No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Uchiha. Cuando haya vuelto a reunir a un equipo de cuatro Chuunins, nos veremos las caras de nuevo. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo atender unos asuntos urgentes." Sabaku no Gaara se sabía contener bastante bien ante las provocaciones de Sasuke.

Dando por finalizada la conversación, Gaara se adentró en el interior de la Villa Oculta de la Arena de la misma manera que lo habían hecho anteriormente Hinata y Neji. Kankurou y Temari no tardaron ni diez segundos en despedirse con la cabeza de los cuatro Chuunins que formaban el equipo del Uchiha y ponerse a seguir al más pequeño de sus hermanos a toda velocidad. Por unos momentos, Naruto, Sakura, Shino y Kiba pensaron que Sasuke iba a ir tras los tres hermanos sin pensárselo dos veces; mas el Jounin se limitó a poner cara de pocos amigos y a exclamar:

"¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Vaya grupo de impresentables!"

Como para intentar desahogarse, el Uchiha le pegó una fuerte patada a un tronco que había cerca de él. Los cuatro Chuunins observaban a Sasuke en silencio y sin osar mover un músculo, pues lo que menos les convenía en aquellos momentos era hacer que el joven heredero se pusiera aún más furioso.

"De acuerdo." Sasuke, que estaba ya un poco más tranquilo, clavó su mirada en los rostros de los cuatro chicos que tenía delante unos dos minutos después de haberle dado otra patada al tronco "Ya no tiene sentido que nos quedemos aquí, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar de malgastar el tiempo y regresar a Konoha."

Tan decidido como casi siempre, el Jounin agarró una de las asas de la mochila que había traído como equipaje para aquel viaje y empezó a caminar muy despacio. Al ver que ninguno de sus subordinados le seguía, el heredero del clan Uchiha se giró hasta quedar de nuevo cara a cara con los cuatro Chuunins.

"¿Vais a moveros de una condenada vez o qué?"

"Estooo... ¿Se supone que debemos regresar a Konoha ahora?" el Inuzuka hizo un gran esfuerzo por pronunciar la palabra "ahora" con algo más de claridad que el resto de palabras.

"¿Es que acaso no he sido lo suficientemente explícito?" masculló el Jounin, que ya se había colocado su mochila en la espalda "Nos marchamos AHORA MISMO."

"No me parece una decisión demasiado acertada, Uchiha-sama." se atrevió a decir Shino.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Shino. ¡¡Uchiha-sama, estamos agotados después de habernos tirado tanto rato peleando!! ¡¡¡Lo que menos nos apetece en estos momentos es hacer un viaje de casi dieciséis horas!!!" exclamó Kiba.

"¡¡Menuda sorpresa!!" en el rostro de Sasuke acababa de dibujarse una sonrisa burlona "¡¡¡Resulta que mi ejército está formado por un grupo de enclenques tan cobardes como los Chuunins del equipo al que nos acabamos de enfrentar!!! Aunque lo cierto es que no sé de qué me extraño... Sois penosos a más no poder..."

"Partir en dirección hacia Konoha en las condiciones en las que nos encontramos sería prácticamente un suicidio. La opción más inteligente ahora mismo es descansar por lo menos hasta mañana." el Aburame trataba de actuar del modo más razonable posible.

"¿Descansar? ¿Dónde sugieres que descansemos, Aburame? ¿Has traído quizás sacos de dormir para los cinco?" replicó el Uchiha.

"No, Uchiha-sama; pero, por si no se ha dado cuenta, nos hallamos enfrente de las puertas por las que se accede hacia el interior de la Villa Oculta de la Arena." murmuró Shino.

"¡¡Exacto!! ¡¡Seguro que encontraremos algún lugar en el que pasar la noche por un precio no demasiado elevado!!" el Inuzuka no tenía intención de darse por vencido.

No demasiado convencido, Sasuke observó con detenimiento el aspecto de los Chuunins que tenía delante. Los cuatro se encontraban reventados, pues habían estado luchando sin descansar durante más de una hora. La verdad era que el joven heredero también se sentía bastante cansado después del enfrentamiento contra Sabaku no Gaara, pero no tenía intención de reconocerlo. La vista del Jounin se clavó en el cielo. Ya había oscurecido y tal vez no era demasiado conveniente iniciar un viaje tan largo a aquellas horas teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los cinco componentes del ejército se hallaba en buenas condiciones físicas. Pese a que tenía la sensación de que se iba a acabar arrepintiendo de tomar aquella decisión, el Uchiha optó por hacer caso a las sugerencias de Shino y Kiba.

Un cuarto de hora después, los cinco jóvenes se encontraban en el interior de una humilde pensión que contaba con unos precios bastante asequibles. Antes de preguntar en recepción por las habitaciones que estaban libres, Sasuke prefirió asegurarse de que ni Neji ni Hinata se alojaban en aquel lugar. Después de que el recepcionista le confirmase que no había ningún individuo apellidado Hyuga en la pensión, el Jounin pagó por adelantado el precio que costaba ocupar por una noche un dormitorio individual y otro para cuatro personas. Una vez el recepcionista le hubo entregado una llave que correspondía a la habitación 22 y otra que correspondía a la habitación 28, el Uchiha se dirigió hacia la entrada de la pensión, donde se hallaban esperando los cuatro Chuunins que formaban su equipo.

"Vuestro dormitorio es el número 22." informó el Jounin, mientras le entregaba a Shino las llaves que correspondían al dormitorio para cuatro personas "Mañana nos encontraremos en la recepción a las cinco de la madrugada para partir hacia Konoha."

"¿Por qué tenemos que partir tan pronto?" inquirió Kiba.

"Porque los Hyuga han dicho que regresarán a Konoha cuando salga el sol. Puesto que no tengo ninguna intención de toparme con ellos durante el viaje, nosotros nos marcharemos antes."

Como si con aquello ya hubiese quedado todo dicho, Sasuke dio media vuelta y empezó a subir por la escaleras que conducían hasta los dormitorios de la primera planta sin ni siquiera despedirse de sus subordinados.

"¡Vaya cara más dura! ¡Nosotros cuatro tenemos que compartir habitación mientras él disfruta de un dormitorio individual! ¡No hay derecho!" refunfuñó Naruto.

"Recuerda que ha sido él el que lo ha pagado todo, Naruto..." susurró Sakura, que se encontraba al lado del Uzumaki.

"Será mejor que nosotros también nos dirijamos hacia nuestro dormitorio. Hoy ha sido un día muy duro y debemos descansar si mañana queremos estar en plena forma." a Shino lo único que parecía importarle en aquel momento era echarse una cabezadita.

Encontrar el dormitorio número 22 no resultó demasiado difícil para los cuatro Chuunins. Era una habitación tan sencilla como el resto de la pensión, pero a la vez resultaba de lo más acogedora. Los edredones anaranjados que cubrían las cuatro camas del dormitorio combinaban bastante bien con el color amarillo de las paredes. Al lado de la puerta que conducía hacia el interior del cuarto de baño había un armario blanco de madera que los chicos utilizaron para guardar las cuatro mochilas que componían su equipaje.

"Muy bien. Yo seré la primera en utilizar el baño." anunció Sakura en un tono de voz que no admitía réplicas de ningún tipo.

Después de sacar de su mochila el camisón de color rosa claro que utilizaba como pijama, la pelirrosa se encerró en el cuarto de baño, dispuesta a disfrutar de una relajante ducha. Los otros tres chicos estuvieron discutiendo durante un buen rato sobre quién iba a ser el siguiente en usar el baño. Tras echarlo a suertes un par de veces, el orden quedó de la siguiente manera: Shino sería el segundo en entrar, Naruto entraría en tercer lugar y Kiba se tendría que conformar con ser el último. Una vez todos hubieron terminado de ducharse y se hubieron puesto sus respectivos pijamas, la Haruno aprovechó para sanar las heridas de sus compañeros con la intención de conseguir que al día siguiente todos se sintiesen completamente recuperados.

"Gracias, Sakura." dijo el Inuzuka después de que la kunoichi curase mediante uno de sus eficaces jutsus médicos a Akamaru.

"De nada, Kiba." la joven se sentía bastante satisfecha consigo misma tras haber logrado sanar todas las heridas de los componentes del equipo sin ningún tipo de problema.

"¡¡¡¡Y, ahora, a dormir!!!!" gritó el rubio, mientras se dejaba caer encima de una de las cuatro camas.

"Tienes razón, Naruto... ¡¡¡Menudo sueño que tengo!!!" Sakura se había sentado en el borde de una de las camas que había al lado de la que el Uzumaki había escogido para él.

"Me pregunto si mañana Uchiha-sama se encontrará en condiciones de realizar el viaje de regreso..." murmuró el Aburame.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Shino?" la pelirrosa no acababa de comprender las palabras de su compañero.

"¡No digas chorradas! ¡Uchiha-sama es el Jounin más fuerte que he conocido! ¡Seguro que sería capaz de regresar a Konoha ahora mismo, sin necesidad de descansar!" exclamó Kiba.

"Sabemos que es muy poderoso; mas, de momento, ninguno de nosotros puede afirmar con total certeza que es habilidoso a la hora de usar jutsus médicos. De hecho, yo nunca le he visto ejecutar ninguno." explicó Shino, con toda la calma del mundo.

"¿Quieres decir que no va a ser capaz de curarse las heridas?" preguntó el Inuzuka.

Las miradas de Shino y de Kiba se clavaron en aquel momento en el rostro de Sakura, quien todavía se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama. Naruto, al ver cómo los dos chicos observaban así a la kunoichi, optó por intervenir.

"¡Un momento! No estaréis insinuando que Sakura-chan es la que debe ir a sanar las heridas de ese chulo de pacotilla, ¿verdad?"

"¡¡¡Aquí nadie ha insinuado nada, Naruto!!! Aunque sí que es cierto que Sakura es la única de nosotros cuatro que sabe utilizar jutsus médicos y..." el Inuzuka intentó no alarmarse demasiado a la hora de hablar.

"¡¡Ni en broma!! ¡¡¡Si ese desgraciado no sabe usar jutsus médicos, que se espabile!!!" le interrumpió el rubio.

"Naruto, ya es suficiente..." la pelirrosa había agarrado al Uzumaki por el brazo "Iré a ver si quiere que le ayude con alguna herida... Será a modo de agradecimiento por haber dejado que nos quedemos aquí a descansar en vez de obligarnos a regresar a Konoha."

Antes de que Naruto pudiese replicar, la Haruno ya se había puesto en pie y había salido del dormitorio. Lo cierto era que a la chica le había sentado muy bien el haberse pasado más de una hora peleando sin descansar, pues ya ni siquiera se acordaba de lo mal que le había sentado enterarse de la noticia de que a aquel tal Kakashi Hatake, el misterioso ANBU del cual había estado enamorada durante tanto tiempo, no le gustaban las mujeres. La kunoichi se sentía tan renovada por dentro que no le importaba en absoluto mostrarse amable con el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha. Además, Sakura sabía que el orgullo del Jounin no le iba a permitir aceptar que alguien tan inferior a él en todos los aspectos como lo era la pelirrosa le ayudase a sanar sus heridas; así que la cosa no le iba a llevar demasiado tiempo. Puesto que el dormitorio número 28 no se encontraba muy lejos del suyo, la Haruno no empleó más de un minuto en llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En comparación con el lujoso dormitorio del que el Uchiha disponía en lo alto de su torre, aquella habitación dejaba mucho que desear. No era un dormitorio demasiado espacioso y el mobiliario con el que contaba no resultaba muy elegante, pero Sasuke sabía que no hubiera podido encontrar nada mejor por un precio tan bajo como el que había tenido que pagar. Mientras intentaba relajarse en la bañera del cuarto de baño, el moreno notaba un terrible escozor en todas y cada una de las heridas que habían aparecido en su cuerpo después del combate contra Sabaku no Gaara. Por mucho que hubiese tratado de disimular aquel dolor delante de sus cuatro subordinados, el Jounin era consciente de que él también necesitaba descansar antes de regresar a Konoha. Cuando el espejo ya se encontraba completamente empañado por culpa del vapor que salía de la bañera, Sasuke se puso en pie con el cuerpo del todo empapado y agarró una suave toalla de color azul celeste que se encontraba perfectamente doblada encima de la tapa del retrete. Con la ayuda de aquella toalla, el Uchiha envolvió su cintura y salió de la bañera sin demasiada prisa. Una vez hubo utilizado otra toalla un poco más pequeña que la anterior para secarse el pelo, el Jounin oyó unos ruidos que en un principio parecían proceder del dormitorio. Después de aguzar un poco el oído, el moreno se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba llamando con los nudillos a la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Será el servicio de habitaciones?" pensó el Uchiha, al tiempo que colocaba la toalla que había usado para secarse el pelo encima de un taburete.

Dibujando una pequeña mueca de fastidio en su rostro, Sasuke atravesó la puerta que comunicaba el dormitorio con el cuarto de baño.

"¡¡Uchiha-sama!! ¿¿Puedo entrar??" decía una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

No resultó demasiado complicado para el moreno asociar aquella voz con la de Sakura. Preguntándose mentalmente qué porras querría la Haruno a aquellas horas, el Jounin abrió la puerta por la que se salía hacia el pasillo con cierta indolencia. Lo que vio delante de él prácticamente le dejó sin habla: la pelirrosa vestía un fino camisón de seda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que resultaba enormemente sexy. El sugerente escote de la chica hizo que por unos momentos la mente del Uchiha se quedase en blanco. Era la primera vez que Sasuke veía a la Haruno tan ligerita de ropa y, por mucho que intentase apartar sus oscuros ojos del esbelto cuerpo de la joven, el Jounin se sentía del todo incapaz de hacerlo. Durante varios segundos, se produjo un tenso silencio entre los dos chicos. La kunoichi también parecía haberse quedado muy sorprendida al ver que lo único que llevaba el moreno para tapar sus vergüenzas era una simple toalla. Un intenso rubor apareció en las mejillas de la Chuunin, quien se sintió bastante incómoda al darse cuenta de que había interrumpido a Sasuke mientras éste se estaba bañando. La pelirrosa ya se estaba preparando para que de la boca del joven heredero saliese algún tipo de reprimenda acompañada de un hiriente insulto, mas el Uchiha no parecía tener intención de romper aquel silencio. Como si ya no pudiese soportar más la tensión que se había apoderado del ambiente, Sakura decidió decir lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

"Yo... Sólo quería desearle buenas noches, Uchiha-sama..."

Todavía con la cara sonrojada, la Haruno se echó a correr por el pasillo en dirección hacia el dormitorio número 22. El Jounin, por su parte, que aún se sentía incapaz de articular una sola palabra, se quedó allí de pie con la boca abierta hasta que su propio cerebro le ordenó que reaccionase. Notando que, muy a su pesar, no estaba capacitado para encontrar una explicación lógica y coherente que aclarase lo que le acababa de suceder, Sasuke cerró la puerta lentamente y se dejó caer encima de la única cama del dormitorio como si fuese un saco de patatas. No sabía por qué había reaccionado tan estúpidamente al ver a Sakura vestida con aquel camisón, pero estaba claro que lo que le había sucedido no era normal. Por primera vez en su vida, no había logrado que sus sentidos le obedeciesen y aquello le inquietaba a más no poder.

"Condenada Haruno... ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que me ha pasado cuando la he visto?" pensaba el Uchiha, que había hundido su cabeza en la almohada como si con aquel hecho pudiera borrar de su memoria lo que había sucedido.

Convenciéndose a sí mismo de que le importaba un pimiento lo que la pelirrosa pensase de él después de aquella confusa situación que ambos acababan de experimentar, Sasuke se metió de nuevo en el cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara con agua fría justo antes de ponerse el pijama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué he reaccionado así al ver el pecho de Sasuke Uchiha? He visto a Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji en bañador muchas veces: ya debería haberme acostumbrado a ver bustos masculinos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pensará él ahora? No entiendo nada..."

Se encontraban todos aquellos pensamientos atormentando a la Haruno mientras ésta regresaba al dormitorio número 22 cuando la kunoichi se percató de que estaba colorada como un tomate. Definitivamente, allí estaba sucediendo algo raro. Después de calmarse un poco y de asegurarse de que Sasuke no le había seguido hasta allí, Sakura llamó con los nudillos a la puerta del dormitorio. Muy despacio y sin apenas hacer ruido, Naruto abrió la puerta y se apartó para que la pelirrosa pudiese entrar en la habitación.

"No hagas mucho ruido..." murmuró el Uzumaki, mientras señalaba en dirección hacia dos de las camas del dormitorio, sobre las cuales dormían profundamente Shino y Kiba.

Asintiendo levemente, la kunoichi cerró con cuidado la puerta para evitar que cualquier ruido procedente del pasillo despertase al Aburame o al Inuzuka. Mientras se tumbaba poco a poco encima de su cama, Sakura fijó su mirada en Akamaru, el cual se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Kiba.

"¿Y bien?" susurró el rubio, que se había quedado observando a la Haruno con cara de preocupación.

"¿Y bien qué?" la chica se incorporó hasta quedar sentada encima de su cama y fijó sus ojos en el rostro de su amigo, tratando de averiguar qué había querido decir con aquellas dos palabras.

"¿Has sanado ya las heridas de ese estúpido?" preguntó Naruto en voz baja, mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama de la pelirrosa.

"¿Las heridas?" la kunoichi sintió por unos momentos que no comprendía nada "Ah, ya... Las heridas..." musitó la joven, al recordar de repente el motivo por el que había ido hacía unos momentos al dormitorio número 28.

"¿Se las has curado o no?" el Uzumaki tenía la sensación de que su amiga se estaba comportando de un modo bastante extraño.

"Verás, Naruto... Me ha dicho que... Me ha dicho que no era necesario, puesto que él ya podía hacerlo solo..." mintió Sakura.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Eso te pasa por ofrecerle tu ayuda a ese engreído, Sakura-chan!" exclamó el rubio, poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

"No alces tanto la voz, Naruto..." la kunoichi estaba segura de que sus compañeros de equipo se iban a despertar de un momento a otro por culpa de los gritos del Uzumaki.

"Pero... Sakura-chan..."

"Deja estar por hoy a Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto. Tengo muchísimo sueño y lo único que me apetece ahora es descansar. Buenas noches." susurró la Haruno, tajantemente.

Cada vez más convencido de que a su amiga le pasaba algo raro, Naruto se puso en pie y se metió en su cama después de desearle buenas noches a la pelirrosa. Mientras que el Uzumaki no tardó ni cinco minutos en quedarse dormido, Sakura, que no podía dejar de pensar en el torso desnudo de Sasuke, tardó al menos media hora en lograr conciliar el sueño.

**Creo que "nihonshu" es una palabra japonesa que sirve para designar los licores que se obtienen a partir del arroz (lo aclaro porque, al principio del capítulo, he escrito que Sasuke le pide al camarero salido una jarra de nihonshu...).**

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Os habéis quedado dormidos delante del ordenador? Espero que no sea así xD. Por favor, dejadme algún review para que pueda saber si os ha gustado o no el sexto capítulo (¿he mencionado ya antes que adoro recibir reviews? nOn). Tardaré un poco en subir el séptimo capítulo, mas intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible.**


	7. Coming back

**¡Madre mía! ¡He tardado casi una semana en actualizar el fanfic! xD ¡No tengo perdón! De todos modos, os pido disculpas. No sabéis lo ocupada que he estado... Espero poder subir antes el octavo capítulo xP. En fin, voy a aprovechar este momento para responder a los últimos reviews que he recibido... **

**PuLgA: Pues el viernes (ayer) estuve algo liada y no pude subir el séptimo capítulo... pero yo sé que en el fondo eres una buena persona incapaz de asesinar, ¿verdad? ToT ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**Lilith Hastelin: Por ser tú, te voy a ser sincera: detesto la pareja que hacen Gaara e Ino xD. Pese a esto, como a mí me encanta tener contentos a mis lectores, te voy a dar una buena noticia: voy a intentar escribir un fanfic en el que Gaara e Ino sean la pareja principal. Lamentablemente, no puedo incluir a esa pareja en este fanfic porque tendría que hacer muchos cambios y sería demasiado problemático (¡viva Shikamaru! nOn); pero espero que te guste mi idea de hacerlos aparecer como pareja en otro fanfic. ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**katsura-chan Uchina: ¡Me contenta mucho ver que te parece interesante el fanfic! ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**Maytelu: Respecto a lo del carácter de Itachi... Bueno, no puedo decirte demasiadas cosas por eso de darle emoción a la historia; mas ya te adelanto que puede que ese Itachi amable termine por darnos alguna sorpresa OwO... ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**Tenshi of Light: ¡Vaya! ¡Siento mucho que se te hiciese corto el capítulo anterior! ToT Lamento tener que decirte esto, pero creo que este capítulo es incluso más corto que el sexto... Es que tengo la sensación de que, si escribo los capítulos más largos, se harán demasiado pesados. ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**sakurass: Sí, es cierto: se quedaron embobados el uno con el otro xP. ¡¡Y todavía queda mucho por ver!! ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**De verdad que os agradezco muchísimo el hecho de que os toméis la molestia de dejarme reviews con vuestras opiniones: ¡me animan un montón a seguir con el fanfic! En fin, os dejo con el séptimo capítulo de _Frozen Heat_. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, pues son originales del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

Coming back

Debían ser las ocho y media de la tarde cuando Naruto y Sakura llegaron a su casa. El viaje de regreso a Konoha había transcurrido con tan pocos incidentes como el viaje que les había llevado el día anterior a la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Tal y como Sasuke había ordenado, a las cinco de la madrugada todos los miembros del ejército se habían reunido en la recepción de la pensión, dispuestos a partir. Sakura no estaba muy segura de ello, pero por unos momentos hubiera jurado que el Uchiha se había sonrojado en cuanto la había visto bajar hasta la recepción con el resto del grupo.

"Serán imaginaciones tuyas, Sakura..." había pensado la pelirrosa, quien, tras analizar la situación detenidamente, se había dado cuenta de que era del todo imposible que alguien tan insensible como Sasuke tuviese aquel tipo de reacción al verla.

Nada más llegar a Konoha, el Uchiha había anunciado a los cuatro Chuunins que les iba a conceder un día entero de descanso para que se recuperasen de las heridas que habían sufrido durante la batalla contra el ejército de Gaara.

"Supongo que mañana a las nueve de la tarde ya estaréis lo suficientemente descansados como para poneros a trabajar de nuevo."

"Interpreto que quiere decir que mañana a las nueve de la tarde nos tendremos que reunir con usted." había adivinado Shino, tan agudo como siempre.

"Efectivamente, Aburame. Mañana a esa misma hora quiero veros a los cuatro en mi despacho."

Aquellas habían sido las últimas palabras que el Jounin había pronunciado antes de despedirse de los componentes de su equipo mediante un frío y seco "hasta entonces".

"Espero que ese insensato no nos mande otra misión tan agotadora como la de ayer... A este paso, no duraremos ni una semana..." pensaba Sakura, quien en aquellos momentos se hallaba tumbada en su cama y con la vista clavada en el techo del dormitorio.

Ya eran las once de la noche y Naruto y ella acababan de terminar de cenar. Habían decidido irse pronto a dormir para poder descansar lo suficiente; pues, conociendo a Sasuke Uchiha como ellos lo conocían, lo más probable era que al día siguiente les encargase alguna misión de lo más dura. Un par de golpes contra la puerta del dormitorio interrumpieron los pensamientos de la kunoichi.

"¿Estás visible, Sakura-chan?"

Incorporándose sin demasiada prisa, la Haruno dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No te preocupes, Naruto. Ya hace rato que me he puesto el pijama."

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y tras ella apareció un joven rubio que tenía la misma edad que Sakura. Los ojos del Uzumaki ya se habían acostumbrado a aquel camisón de seda tan provocativo que su amiga utilizaba como pijama desde hacía poco más de un año; pero el chico tenía que reconocer que la primera vez que la había visto con aquella prenda de vestir puesta se había ruborizado por completo. Al fin y al cabo, el pijama en cuestión permitía que las femeninas curvas de la kunoichi fueran mucho más perceptibles para la vista. La verdad era que a Naruto todavía le causaba gracia el recordar la cara que se le había quedado a Kiba el día anterior al ver salir a la Haruno del baño con aquel camisón tan fino como única prenda de vestir. Incluso Shino, que solía ser bastante reacio a mostrar sus emociones de cara al exterior, se había sonrojado levemente al ver a la pelirrosa tan ligerita de ropa. Al Uzumaki le había costado bastante controlar un ataque de risa; mas lo había logrado nada más acordarse de que, por culpa de la heridas, cuando soltaba alguna carcajada le dolía en el pecho.

"¿Ocurre algo, Naruto? ¿Acaso no puedes dormir?" Sakura se sentía algo asombrada al ver al rubio en su dormitorio cuando ella creía que ya debía estar dormido como un tronco.

"¿Eh?" el Uzumaki acababa de dejar apartados sus últimos pensamientos en aquel instante "¡Ah, no! ¡No es nada de eso, Sakura-chan!" exclamó de pronto el sonriente joven.

"¿Entonces...?"

"¡He venido para decirte que me alegro de que al final lo hayas conseguido superar!"

"¿Superar? ¿Qué es lo que he conseguido superar?"

"¿Qué va a ser? ¡¡Pues lo del ANBU rarito del que tan enamorada estabas hasta que te enteraste de que era de la otra acera!!" Naruto daba por hecho que su amiga ya sabía de qué estaba hablando.

"Ah... Es eso..." el rostro de la Haruno se oscureció de repente "Sí... Supongo que podríamos decir que más o menos lo he superado..." añadió la Chuunin, intentando disimular al máximo su repentina tristeza.

"¡¡¡Pues claro que sí, Sakura-chan!!! ¡¡¡Yo sabía que lo lograrías!!!"

"En realidad... Creo que tenías razón, Naruto... Me comporté como una cría al enamorarme de un tipo al que ni siquiera conocía... Lamento no haberte hecho caso antes..." murmuró la pelirrosa, cabizbaja.

"Bueno, no pasa nada. Lo importante es que te hayas dado cuenta de ello... ¡¡Pero ahora necesito que me prometas algo, Sakura-chan!!"

"¿Prometerte algo?"

"¡Sí! ¡¡Necesito que me prometas que, la próxima vez, escogerás mejor a la persona de la que te enamores!!"

Sin dudar ni un instante, la kunoichi utilizó un tono de voz lleno de determinación para decir:

"Desde luego que lo haré, Naruto."

Tras darle un cálido y reconfortante abrazo a su amiga, el rubio se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, dispuesto a dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo. La Haruno, por su parte, volvió a tumbarse en su cama de tal manera que su mirada quedase clavada de nuevo en el techo de la habitación.

"Sí, Naruto... Ten por seguro que lo haré..." pensó Sakura unos minutos antes de quedarse totalmente dormida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el despacho de la Godaime no se respiraba un ambiente demasiado relajado y tranquilo. Tsunade se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio, con un semblante serio y reflexivo. Delante de ella, de pie y con el rostro cubierto completamente por una máscara, se hallaba un ANBU de pelo plateado que no apartaba su mirada de la cara de la Godaime. El que parecía estar verdaderamente nervioso era un hombre de unos cincuenta años de edad bastante corpulento y de constitución fuerte que no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro del despacho.

"¡¡Esto se nos está escapando de las manos, Tsunade!! ¡¡¡Llevamos más de dos meses así!!!" exclamó Jiraiya, deteniéndose súbitamente.

"Sabes de sobras que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, Jiraiya. De momento, debemos conformarnos con lo que tenemos." Tsunade parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contenerse y mantener la calma.

"¡¡¡Es decir, debemos conformarnos con nada!!!" el Ero-Sannin no podía disimular lo inquieto que se encontraba en aquellos momentos.

"No es cierto. Pese a que todavía no tengamos respuestas, vamos descartando posibilidades... y eso ya es algo."

"¡¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, mi querida Tsunade, ya hemos descartado TODAS las posibilidades!! ¡¡¡Hemos estado enviando grupos de ANBU a todos los países extranjeros y en ninguno de ellos hemos encontrado nada que tenga que ver con lo que buscamos!!!" gritó Jiraiya.

"Si me lo permite, Tsunade-sama, me gustaría expresar que yo también opino que es algo raro que no haya ni rastro de la villa que ha creado Orochimaru en ninguno de los países que hemos estado inspeccionando..." Kakashi había decidido intervenir pese a que sabía que, tal y como estaban las cosas, lo más prudente era mantenerse al margen y no meter cizaña.

"Lo sé. Por eso precisamente creo que nos conviene empezar a asimilar que tal vez esa noticia que circula desde hace ya tres meses sobre la villa que supuestamente Orochimaru ha creado para reunir a sus esbirros no sea más que un rumor sin sentido que carece de veracidad." declaró la Godaime.

"¿¿Qué chorradas estás diciendo?? ¡¡¡Ya hemos hablado sobre eso, Tsunade!!! ¡¡No hay nadie que sepa mejor que tú y que yo lo peligroso que es ese bastardo!! ¡¡¡Si consigue a suficientes aliados como para crear su propia villa, será doblemente peligroso!!! ¡¡¡No podemos limitarnos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras no averigüemos el lugar en el que se oculta esa condenada villa!!! ¿¿No te das cuenta de que sería el fin de Konoha si Orochimaru logra reunir el número suficiente de esbirros como para hacernos frente?? ¡¡¡Debemos destruir esa villa antes de que él nos destruya a nosotros!!!" Jiraiya había vuelto a alzar el tono de voz a la hora de hablar.

"Muy bien, Jiraiya." la Godaime miró de reojo a su amigo "Ya que parece ser que tienes solución para todo y que yo soy del todo incapaz de estar a la altura de mi cargo por culpa de las "chorradas" que digo, haz el favor de explicarnos qué sugieres que hagamos."

"Está claro que hay que volver a inspeccionar uno por uno y sin excepción todos los países extranjeros... En especial, esa misteriosa villa que apareció hace aproximadamente un año y de la cual no sabemos absolutamente nada." aunque se había calmado un poco al notar que Tsunade estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía, el Sannin empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo de un lado a otro del despacho.

"¿La Villa Oculta del Sonido?" el ANBU había creído conveniente volver a intervenir.

"La misma. No tenemos ni la más remota idea ni de qué tipo de ninjas forman esa villa, ni de quién es el Kage que la dirige, ni de..."

"Me temo que hace falta recordar que esa villa fue inspeccionada hace poco menos de un mes por mi compañero Itachi." Kakashi interrumpió a Jiraiya sin pensárselo dos veces.

"¿Itachi? ¿Itachi Uchiha?"

"Sí, Jiraiya: Itachi Uchiha. Ya sabes que es uno de los mejores ANBU de los que dispone esta villa: no ha fracasado en una sola misión en toda su trayectoria como ninja y es obvio que el haber sido considerado desde siempre como un niño prodigio solamente suma puntos a su favor." explicó Tsunade.

"¿Alguien te ha pedido que recites la biografía de ese Uchiha?" replicó el Ero-Sannin, poniendo cara de aburrimiento "Ve al grano, Tsunade."

"La cuestión es que el informe que nos trajo Itachi sobre la Villa Oculta del Sonido nos hizo descartar al instante esa villa como posible lugar para que Orochimaru reúna a sus secuaces. Resultó ser un sitio bastante pobre en el que apenas hay ninjas, pues los habitantes de la Villa Oculta del Sonido se dedican principalmente a llevar pequeños negocios como restaurantes o tiendas. En fin, Jiraiya, siento tener que decirte que esa villa no es el lugar que buscamos." la Godaime aún conservaba una expresión seria dibujada en el rostro.

"¿Ah, no?" Jiraiya no estaba demasiado convencido "¡¡Pues yo pienso que deberías enviar a alguien más para asegurarte de que esa información es correcta!!"

"Precisamente por el hecho de que sabía que ibas a decir algo por el estilo he empezado antes a resumirte lo que tú mismo has denominado "la biografía de ese Uchiha". Con esto te quiero decir que confío plenamente en Itachi y en sus habilidades: no tengo intención alguna de dudar de su eficacia a la hora de realizar el trabajo que le encargo."

"¡¡¡¡¡¡Aquí nadie ha dicho que pongas en duda su trabajo durante las misiones!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Simplemente sugiero que te asegures de que esa Villa Oculta del Sonido es realmente lo que tú piensas!!!!!! ¡¡Yo mismo me ofrezco voluntario para ir a inspeccionarla!!" el Ero-Sannin no iba a darse por vencido con facilidad.

"¡¡¡¡BASTA, JIRAIYA!!!!" Tsunade, quien ya aparentaba haber explotado por dentro, se había puesto en pie y había alzado la voz más de la cuenta "¡¡¡NO TIENE SENTIDO INSPECCIONAR ALGO QUE YA HA SIDO INSPECCIONADO PREVIAMENTE!!! ¡¡¡¡COMPRENDO QUE CONSIDERES PRIMORDIAL EL ENCONTRAR ESA MALDITA VILLA QUE HA CREADO OROCHIMARU, PERO VER COSAS DONDE NO LAS HAY NO SOLUCIONA NADA!!!! ¡¡¡NO VOY A TOLERAR QUE ME DIGAS CÓMO DEBO EJERCER MIS LABORES!!! ¡¡RECUERDA QUE LA QUE TIENE LA ÚLTIMA PALABRA AQUÍ SOY YO!! ¿¿¿HA QUEDADO CLARO???"

Un intenso silencio se apoderó del despacho en cuanto la Godaime hubo terminado de desahogarse. Jiraiya había dejado ya de dar vueltas de un lado a otro y ahora miraba a su amiga como si no se acabase de creer lo que ésta acababa de decir. Intentando no alterarse lo más mínimo con la intención de impedir que la furia de Tsunade fuera en aumento, el Ero-Sannin respondió a la pregunta que la Godaime le había formulado al final de su discursito.

"Clarísimo, Tsunade. Tú verás lo que haces."

Cansado de estar allí discutiendo y poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, Jiraiya no tardó ni cinco segundos en dar media vuelta y desaparecer detrás de la puerta por la que se salía del despacho de Tsunade. El portazo que dio el Sannin para cerrar la puerta detrás de él se oyó por casi todos los rincones de las oficinas de la Godaime. Tras soltar un pequeño resoplido, Tsunade se volvió a dejar caer encima de su asiento. Como si se acabase de percatar de la presencia de Kakashi, la Godaime clavó sus grandes ojos castaños en el ANBU y le preguntó:

"¿Deseas algo más?"

"No, Tsunade-sama." respondió educadamente Kakashi.

"De acuerdo. Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de informarme sobre cómo ha ido la inspección en el País del Rayo. Puedes retirarte ya, Kakashi."

Cuando se hubo quedado sola en su despacho, Tsunade no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por cómo había tratado a Jiraiya. Al fin y al cabo, él lo único que estaba haciendo era preocuparse por el bienestar de Konoha. Estaba claro que el hecho de estar buscando durante más de dos meses la dichosa villa en la que se suponía que se reunían Orochimaru y los suyos sin obtener resultados satisfactorios había hecho que la Godaime tirase la toalla antes de tiempo. Por el momento, Tsunade prefería darle un descanso al cuartel ANBU y dejar para otra ocasión en la que tuviese más pistas el asunto de la villa creada por Orochimaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En cuanto abrió lo ojos, Sasuke se encontró con el amistoso y sonriente rostro de Itachi, quien llevaba ya al menos dos minutos intentando despertarle. El joven heredero puso cara de asco al tiempo que le tiraba la almohada en la cabeza a su hermano mayor con la intención de que éste se percatara de que lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos momentos era verle el careto. Después de esquivar sin demasiadas dificultades la almohada en cuestión, Itachi le volvió a dedicar a Sasuke una de sus enternecedoras sonrisas. Fue entonces cuando el heredero del clan Uchiha se percató de que su hermano llevaba puesto todavía su uniforme de ANBU, lo cual quería decir que no debía hacer mucho tiempo que había llegado de una de sus misiones. Sasuke nunca se había interesado lo más mínimo por los trabajos que le encargaban a Itachi, mas lo cierto era que desde hacía algo más de un mes sentía curiosidad por saber el motivo por el cual su hermano tenía que realizar misiones con tanta frecuencia. Por supuesto, el Jounin no iba a permitir que Itachi se diese cuenta de que se interesaba por algo relacionado con él.

"No quiero volverte a ver en mi dormitorio, molestia con patas." se limitó a decir Sasuke después de incorporarse ligeramente para poder observar mejor el rostro de su hermano, quien se había quitado su máscara de ANBU antes de que el Jounin se despertara.

"Solamente he venido para comunicarte que padre quiere hablar contigo." anunció Itachi dulcemente.

"Pues comunícale de mi parte que ya se puede ir a freír espárragos." definitivamente, Sasuke no se había despertado de buen humor.

"¿Por qué no vas y se lo comunicas tú mismo?" inquirió el ANBU con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

"¡¡¡Porque no me da la gana!!! ¡¡¡Si eso es lo único que tienes que decirme, ya te puedes largar!!!" gritó el heredero del clan, quien esta vez había preferido lanzarle a su hermano mayor la lámpara que tenía en su mesita de noche.

"No seas tan agresivo, Sasuke... Algún día romperás algo sin querer..." Itachi, que había logrado coger al vuelo la lámpara con una admirable destreza justo antes de que se estampase contra su cara, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Un gruñido fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sasuke, quien había optado por volver a tumbarse y clavar su mirada en la pared, dándole así la espalda a su hermano.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo ha ido tu primera misión como líder de un equipo de Chuunins? Según me ha explicado madre, regresasteis ayer por la tarde, ¿no?" el ANBU no parecía tener prisa alguna por marcharse.

"¿Qué parte de "ya te puedes largar" es la que no te ha quedado clara?"

"Ni siquiera me has dicho en qué consistía esa primera misión..." comentó Itachi, ignorando por completo la pregunta que su hermano pequeño le acababa de formular.

"¡¡¡¡Escúchame bien porque no pienso repetírtelo: lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi ejército es asunto mío!!!! ¿¿¿Lo has entendido ahora???" exclamó el Jounin, harto de aquel cotilla que no dejaba de meter sus hocicos en temas que no le incumbían en absoluto.

Esbozando otra de aquellas sonrisas tan propias de él, el ANBU colocó de nuevo la lámpara en su sitio, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del dormitorio. Cuando ya estaba a punto de marcharse, Itachi volvió a girar su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con el arisco rostro de su hermano.

"No es conveniente que hagas esperar a padre. Creo que lo que quiere decirte es importante."

Tras soltar aquellas dos últimas frases, el ANBU atravesó la puerta por la que se salía de la habitación y empezó a descender por las escaleras de la torre de Sasuke. El Jounin dirigió sus ojos de color azabache hacia su despertador, el cual marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Lo cierto era que Sasuke acostumbraba a despertarse algo antes; así que no tenía sentido intentar volver a quedarse dormido, pues sabía de antemano que no lo iba a lograr. Dibujando una mueca en su rostro, el joven Uchiha se puso en pie y se quitó el pijama. Después de vestirse con un yukata que utilizaba bastante para pasearse por las tierras del clan, el Jounin se metió en su cuarto de baño personal y aprovechó para lavarse un poco la cara y peinarse. Puesto que aquella mañana no tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer, el chico había decidido ir a ver qué porras quería su padre a aquellas horas. Antes de salir de la torre, Sasuke había decidido pasarse por su despacho para rellenar un informe en el que había decidido anotar los resultados de su última batalla contra Sabaku no Gaara.

"Condenado Gaara... Esto no va a quedar así..." pensaba el Uchiha, mientras se paseaba tranquilamente por los jardines de los terrenos del clan e ignoraba los saludos que los jardineros le dirigían respetuosamente.

En cuestión de unos cuantos minutos, el Jounin llegó a la mansión central de los Uchiha. Nada más entrar en el despacho personal de su padre, Sasuke pudo observar que Fugaku no era la única persona que se hallaba en el interior de aquella sala, pues con él estaban también Inoichi, el patriarca del clan Yamanaka, y la hija de este último, Ino. La cara de la rubia se iluminó en cuanto vio a su prometido entrar por la puerta del despacho. El joven Uchiha, en cambio, le dedicó una mirada llena de odio a la chica. Aunque nunca lo había expresado en voz alta, Sasuke cada vez se sentía más avergonzado de estar comprometido con Ino. No podía negar que aquella joven era la única hija del patriarca de un clan con bastante poder y prestigio; mas al Jounin le resultaba imposible evitar ver en aquella pesada a un auténtico fracaso como kunoichi, pues la rubia había resultado ser una patosa sin ningún tipo de talento a la hora de pelear. Cada vez que recordaba que la que se suponía que debía ser su esposa en un futuro se había retirado de la Academia de Ninjas antes de conseguir el rango de Genin, el chico se sentía ridículo a más no poder. No tan sólo había tenido que aguantar en su momento que las penosas habilidades de la Yamanaka provocaran que ningún sensei quisiese encargarse de su entrenamiento personal de forma individual (cosa que era de lo más normal en familias adineradas que podían permitirse el lujo de pagar a un sensei particular) y que, por lo tanto, hubiese tenido que asistir a las clases de la Academia de Ninjas como una vulgar pobretona del montón; sino que además no le había quedado más remedio que asimilar que su prometida era tan desastrosa que incluso un crío de diez años estaba sobradamente capacitado para vencerle en combate. Aquello era mucho más de lo que Sasuke podía soportar.

"¡¡¡Sasuke-kun!!! ¡¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!! ¿¿¿Me has echado de menos???" antes de que el moreno pudiese esquivarla, Ino ya se había abalanzado sobre él.

"¿Cómo va eso, chaval?" Inoichi, como siempre, había saludado a Sasuke con unos amistosos golpes en la espalda.

"Inoichi e Ino han venido a hacernos una visita, Sasuke. Se quedarán a comer, así que espero que te dignes a presentarte en el comedor este mediodía." anunció Fugaku, utilizando un tono de voz sumamente amenazante a la hora de dirigirse a su hijo.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme?" preguntó el joven heredero, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible por conseguir que la rubia se despegase de él.

"No." respondió el patriarca del clan Uchiha "Siéntate."

Dejándose caer sobre uno de los cómodos asientos que había delante del escritorio que su padre tenía en el despacho, Sasuke se preguntó mentalmente si los Yamanaka tendrían algo que ver con lo que Fugaku quería decirle. Ino, quien se había visto obligada a separarse de su prometido después de que éste le empujase lo suficiente como para deshacerse de ella, se sentó en el sillón que había en medio del asiento que ocupaba el chico y el que ocupaba Inoichi. De esta manera, Sasuke y los dos miembros del clan Yamanaka quedaron sentados enfrente de Fugaku, quien se hallaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio.

"Supongo que sabrás, Sasuke, que dentro de dos días se celebra en la mansión de los Hyuga una ceremonia de gran importancia." el patriarca del clan Uchiha mantenía una expresión seria y a la vez severa que era muy propia de él.

"No, no lo sabía. Me importa un pimiento todo lo que tenga que ver con ese clan de traidores." Sasuke no hubiera sido capaz de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta de un modo más claro.

"Si te he hecho llamar, no es precisamente porque tenga ganas de escuchar tus impertinencias."

"¡¡Tu padre tiene razón, Sasuke-kun!! ¡¡¡No debes hablar así del clan Hyuga!!! ¡¡Es un clan muy importante para Konoha!!" exclamó Ino, tan espontánea como siempre.

Antes de que su hija dijese algo más, Inoichi la agarró suavemente por el hombro y, con tan sólo una mirada, le hizo saber que lo mejor era no intervenir en aquella conversación.

"En fin, la cuestión es que, dentro de dos días, se celebrará en la mansión de los Hyuga el vigésimo quinto aniversario de la boda de Hiashi y su esposa. Será un importante acontecimiento al que asistirán las personas más distinguidas de Konoha. Como es lógico, nosotros, los Uchiha, no podríamos faltar a una ceremonia de tanto prestigio. Por esta razón, el mismísimo Hiashi Hyuga ha venido esta mañana personalmente para comunicarme que estamos invitados a la celebración." explicó Fugaku.

"¿¿Cómo?? ¿¿Hiashi nos ha invitado a esa ridícula ceremonia?? ¿De qué va esto? Supongo que no habrás sido tan estúpido como para aceptar, ¿verdad?" había sido tal la sorpresa que se había llevado Sasuke al escuchar las últimas palabras de su padre que incluso había tenido la necesidad de ponerse de pie.

"Siéntate, Sasuke." después de que su hijo hubiese obedecido su orden, el patriarca del clan Uchiha optó por proseguir "Es más que obvio que he aceptado la invitación. Esta puede ser la oportunidad que necesitamos para estrechar nuestra relación con los Hyuga."

"¡¡Perfecto!! ¡¡¡Esos traidores están tramando algún tipo de plan junto con los de la arena y a ti lo único que te preocupa es seguir lamiéndoles el culo!!!" el joven heredero no pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujase una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Te ordeno que dejes de comportarte como un crío inmaduro e insolente!" esta vez, Fugaku había decidido alzar la voz más de la cuenta.

"¡¡No será tan malo, Sasuke-kun!! ¡¡¡Nuestro clan también ha sido invitado al acontecimiento y eso significa que yo estaré allí!!!" Ino parecía haberse olvidado de que se había prometido a sí misma no volver a intervenir en aquella conversación entre Fugaku y su hijo.

"¡¡¡Por mí, haz lo que te dé la gana!!!" le gritó Sasuke a su padre, ignorando completamente las palabras con las que la rubia se acababa de dirigir a él "¡¡¡¡Mientras no se te ocurra la idiotez de obligarme a pisar la mansión de esos malditos Hyuga, puedes hacer lo que te plazca!!!!"

Notando que la sangre le hervía por todo el cuerpo, el chico se puso en pie y se dispuso a abandonar el despacho lo antes posible. Aquellos Hyuga estaban tramando algo y, si el imbécil de su padre no quería darse cuenta de ello, no iba a ser Sasuke quien le hiciese abrir los ojos.

"No he terminado de hablar, Sasuke." el patriarca del clan Uchiha creyó conveniente detener a su hijo antes de que éste abriese la puerta y se marchara por el mismo lugar por el que había venido.

"Lástima que a mí no me apetezca escucharte." con bastante altivez, el joven heredero se había girado y le había dedicado una mirada cargada de desprecio a su padre, quien continuaba sentado y con el mismo rostro rígido.

"Pues vas a tener que hacerlo. Resulta que Hiashi no tan sólo me ha dicho que desea verte en la ceremonia, sino que además le gustaría que llevaras contigo al grupo de Chuunins que tienes a tu cargo." informó Fugaku.

"¿¿Grupo de Chuunins?? ¿¿¿Sasuke-kun al final ha decidido dirigir a un grupo de Chuunins???" al ver que Inoichi asentía lentamente con la cabeza como respuesta a su pregunta, la Yamanaka se puso de lo más contenta "¡¡¡Es genial!!! ¡¡¡Estoy deseando conocerles!!!"

El entusiasmo que mostró Ino al conocer la noticia de que su prometido era al fin líder de un equipo de Chuunins pasó totalmente desapercibido para Sasuke, pues el moreno en aquellos momentos parecía estar sumergido en unos pensamientos que le tenían bastante ocupado. Permanecía de pie delante de la puerta y le estaba dando la espalda al resto de personas que se encontraban en el despacho. Daba la impresión de que el heredero del clan Uchiha estaba empezando a comprender el porqué de aquella repentina invitación. Estaba ya Fugaku preparándose para que Sasuke soltase alguna de sus protestas cuando, para su sorpresa, el chico se limitó a decir:

"Está bien. Iré a esa condenada celebración... y llevaré a mi ejército conmigo."

Sin intención de perder un segundo más, el joven heredero se marchó de la sala a paso ligero. Tenía que poner en orden algunos pensamientos y, mientras permaneciese en el despacho de su padre, lo único que iba a estar haciendo era malgastar el tiempo. La rubia no tardó demasiado en ponerse de pie.

"¡¡¡Un momento, Sasuke-kun!!! ¿¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo??"

Mas, cuando la Yamanaka abrió la puerta y se dispuso a seguir a su prometido, se percató de que ya no había ni rastro de él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían transcurrido ya unas doce horas desde que Fugaku le había comunicado al menor de sus dos hijos que Hiashi quería verle en la celebración del vigésimo quinto aniversario de su boda. Eran las nueve menos cinco minutos de la tarde y todavía Sasuke seguía dándole vueltas a aquel asunto. Pese a que había perdido más de una hora durante el momento de la comida del mediodía (pues había tardado más de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar en conseguir que la pesada de Ino dejase de molestarle), el Uchiha había tenido tiempo suficiente como para hacer alguna que otra cavilación sobre los motivos por los cuales Hiashi quería que se presentase en la mansión de los Hyuga con su ejército. De todas las conclusiones a las que había llegado, la más razonable y convincente teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un plan maquinado por el patriarca de un clan de traidores era que todo aquello estuviese ideado para establecer un trato. El moreno estaba casi seguro de que Hiashi quería ofrecerle algo a su ejército a cambio de su silencio. Su silencio, en aquel caso, equivalía a no revelar a nadie que la heredera del clan Hyuga y el primo de ésta habían sido vistos en la Villa Oculta de la Arena (una villa de la que Konoha no se podía fiar demasiado por el momento). En resumidas cuentas, Sasuke veía posible que Hiashi fuese capaz de hacerles cualquier tipo de oferta tentadora a cambio de que nadie supiese que el clan Hyuga se traía algo entre manos con los de la arena. En cualquier caso, el Jounin todavía no quería dar nada por supuesto; pues tal vez era otro el motivo por cual Hiashi quería ver a su ejército en su mansión el día de la ceremonia. Fuese el motivo que fuera, el Uchiha tenía claro que lo averiguaría dentro de dos días.

Los pensamientos del moreno fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por unos ruidos que provenían de fuera de su despacho. Un grupo de personas parecía estar subiendo las escaleras de la torre. En cuestión de pocos segundos, alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho con los nudillos.

"¡¡¡Somos nosotros, Uchiha-sama!!!" exclamó Kiba, que se hallaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Sin ni tan siquiera asomarse a través del postigo antes de abrir la puerta, Sasuke permitió que Kiba, Shino, Sakura y Naruto entrasen en el despacho. Una vez hubo cerrado de nuevo la puerta, el joven heredero se dejó caer sobre su majestuosa butaca. Los cuatro Chuunins se quedaron esperando de pie y en silencio a que el Uchiha les hablase sobre su próxima misión.

"Debo advertiros que ha habido un cambio de planes con el que ni siquiera yo mismo contaba. Hoy no haremos ninguna misión ni nada por el estilo, pero sí que os informaré sobre algo que ocurrirá dentro de dos días." el Jounin tomó aire antes de continuar hablando "Supongo que todos vosotros recordáis a aquel par de Hyuga traidores que estaban en el equipo de mi querido rival, ¿verdad?" después de observar cómo los cuatro jóvenes que tenía delante asentían al instante, Sasuke prosiguió "Bien. Resulta que el clan al que pertenecen esos dos cobardes va a celebrar dentro de dos días una absurda ceremonia. Será un acto al que acudirán muchos nobles y personas de alta alcurnia o con un cierto poder económico y social. Como ya debéis saber, cuatro desconocidos como vosotros nunca podrían estar incluidos dentro de esa sociedad tan selecta de Konoha. Pese a esto, tengo una muy buena noticia para vosotros: voy a concederos el privilegio de poder entrar en la mansión de los Hyuga durante ese importante acontecimiento. En resumen, estáis invitados los cuatro a la ceremonia."

"¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué?" el Inuzuka, que estaba tan extrañado después de escuchar aquella noticia como sus tres compañeros, no pudo evitar que se le escaparan aquellas tres palabras.

"Eso no importa ahora." al Uchiha de momento no le interesaba que los cuatro chicos supieran el motivo por el cual él creía que Hiashi les había invitado "Lo único que importa es que asistáis a la celebración. Por cierto, aprovecho para anunciar que no tengo intención de hacer el ridículo por vuestra culpa. Con esto quiero decir que espero que seáis conscientes de que las personas que acudirán ese día a la mansión de los Hyuga serán únicamente individuos de alto linaje, así que debéis estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Ya sabéis a qué me refiero: nada de aparecer en la ceremonia con el primer trapito que encontréis en vuestros pulgosos armarios, nada de comportaros como gente de clase baja que sois,... En fin, creo que ya me comprendéis."

"Yo lo que no comprendo es qué tiene que ver esto de la ceremonia de los Hyuga con nosotros cuatro." murmuró Shino.

"Ya he dejado claro que eso no importa ahora, Aburame. Mañana al mediodía llegarán las invitaciones con la fecha del acontecimiento, así que os podéis pasar entre las cuatro y las seis de la tarde por mi despacho para recogerlas. Eso es todo. Ya podéis marcharos."

Confundidos a más no poder, los cuatro Chuunins abandonaron la torre de Sasuke y salieron de los terrenos del clan Uchiha mientras se preguntaban mentalmente a qué narices venía aquella invitación que en principio parecía carecer de sentido.

"Aquí hay gato encerrado, Naruto." susurró Sakura, aprovechando un momento en el que Shino y Kiba parecían estar distraídos comentando algo sobre Akamaru.

"¿A qué te refieres, Sakura-chan?" el Uzumaki había utilizado también un tono de voz muy bajo para dirigirse a su amiga.

"Ya viste en el combate contra el ejército de Sabaku no Gaara que los Hyuga no se llevan precisamente bien con los Uchiha. Al menos, ésa fue la sensación que me dio a mí cuando vi a Neji y al idiota de Sasuke discutiendo. Además, según recuerdo, Neji dijo algo con lo que a mí me pareció entender que Hiashi, el patriarca del clan Hyuga, estaba bastante resentido con el clan Uchiha después de que ni Neji ni Hinata hubieran sido admitidos en el equipo de Chuunins de Sasuke. ¿No te parece raro que los Hyuga hayan invitado a los Uchiha a esa misteriosa ceremonia en la que ni siquiera sabemos lo que se celebra, aún siendo conscientes de la enemistad que existe entre ambos clanes?" explicó la pelirrosa, que de vez en cuando vigilaba que ni Shino ni Kiba le estuviesen escuchando.

"Ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón..." murmuró Naruto "Mientras trabajaba para ese desgraciado, recuerdo que me hacía recopilar información continuamente sobre algunos miembros del clan Hyuga porque tenía la sensación de que querían traicionar a la villa o algo parecido. Me parece que es una enemistad que existe desde hace ya varios años..."

"¿De qué habláis?" inquirió el Aburame, quien se había girado de repente y se había quedado mirando con cara de curiosidad a Sakura y al Uzumaki, los cuales se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de distancia del lugar donde estaban Kiba, Akamaru y él.

"Este Shino... ¡¡No se le escapa ni una!! ¡¡Cada vez que Sakura-chan y yo estamos hablando de nuestras cosas, él se da cuenta!!" pensó el rubio, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

"¡¡¡¡De nada en especial, Shino!!!!" la Haruno trató de inventarse algo rápidamente "¡¡¡¡Sólo le estaba diciendo a Naruto que no sé si encontraré algo adecuado para ponerme el día de la ceremonia!!!!"

"¡¡¡No te preocupes, Sakura!!! ¡¡Seguro que mi hermana tendrá algún kimono que te sirva!!" exclamó el Inuzuka.

"Pero... Yo no conozco de nada a tu hermana, Kiba... ¿¿Seguro que me querrá prestar un kimono suyo??"

"Todos los que tiene son por puro capricho de mi madre... Se los compra para las ocasiones especiales, pero mi hermana prefiere ir siempre en pantalones porque dice que es más cómodo. Están casi todos nuevos y no le importará en absoluto dejarte uno." Kiba parecía estar bastante seguro de lo que decía.

"¡¡¡Pues no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Kiba!!! ¡¡Me va a venir de perlas!!"

"No es nada, mujer... Mañana, si quieres, cuando hayamos ido a buscar las invitaciones al despacho de Uchiha-sama, Naruto y tú podéis venir a mi casa para ver si encontramos algo..."

"¿Para mí también habrá algún traje?" preguntó el Uzumaki, emocionado.

"A ti te prestaré alguno mío, Naruto." la mirada de Kiba se posó en el rostro de Shino "Tú también puedes venir, Shino."

"No, gracias. Yo ya sé qué me pondré."

De regreso a sus respectivas casas, los cuatro Chuunins estuvieron hablando sobre lo difícil que les iba a resultar el poder comportarse como gente de origen noble. Sakura y Naruto se alegraron al comprobar que ni Kiba ni Shino parecían ser mucho más expertos que ellos en lo que a asistir a ceremonias importantes se refería. Una vez se hubieron despedido de sus otros dos compañeros de equipo, la pelirrosa y el Uzumaki empezaron a hacer especulaciones sobre los motivos que podían tener los Hyuga para invitar a los Uchiha a su mansión. Además, aquello no era lo único que les inquietaba: sabían de sobras que Sasuke no era precisamente generoso, así que todavía no acababan de comprender las razones por las que el Jounin había querido que su ejército le acompañase a la celebración. Los dos chicos acabaron llegando a la conclusión de que era ridículo plantearse todas aquellas preguntas cuando sabían que, a no ser que llegaran a obtener poderes de la noche a la mañana que les permitiesen leer los pensamientos de Sasuke Uchiha, les iba a resultar imposible encontrar las respuestas.

**¿Os ha sabido a poco? Lo cierto es que en este capítulo no ha habido nada de SasuSaku, pero no os preocupéis: ¡en el próximo habrá más! **

**Si todo va bien, tendréis el octavo capítulo pronto. Me gustaría que me dejarais algún que otro review expresando vuestras opiniones nOn. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. The ceremony

**Tenía intención de subir este capítulo ayer, pero al final no pudo ser... En fin, supongo que no os quejaréis, pues esta vez no he tardado tanto como con el séptimo capítulo xP. Muchas gracias a sakurass y a PuLgA, que fueron rapidísimas a la hora de dejarme reviews para el capítulo anterior. Respecto al review de katsura-chan Uchina, me alegro de que te hiciese gracia eso que se inventó Sasuke de que Kakashi es homosexual nOn (debo reconocer que me costó mucho ponerlo, ya que yo a Kakashi siempre lo he visto bien machote xD; mas era una de las mejores opciones que tenía para conseguir que Sakura dejase de estar enamorada de él al instante... ToT).**

**Mejor dejo de enrollarme para que podáis leer tranquilamente el octavo capítulo de _Frozen Heat_, ¿no?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, pues son originales del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

The ceremony

En la mansión de los Hyuga, todo eran preparativos y cambios decorativos de última hora. La vivienda tenía que estar perfecta el día de la celebración del vigésimo quinto aniversario de la boda de Hiashi y su esposa. Todavía faltaba medio día para que las puertas de la mansión de los Hyuga se abriesen con la intención de recibir a los que estaban invitados al evento, mas era esencial cerciorarse con tiempo de que nada iba a fallar. Ningún detalle podía pasar por alto y no debían surgir imprevistos de ninguna clase. No era de extrañar que el ir y venir de los sirvientes fuera incesante, pues todos tenían mucho trabajo por hacer. Una de las criadas, la cual llevaba ya muchos años al servicio del clan Hyuga, se encontraba en el dormitorio de la mayor de las hijas de Hiashi. La sirvienta se estaba asegurando de que las medidas del kimono que habían diseñado los sastres del clan para la joven Hinata habían sido tomadas correctamente. Se notaba que el kimono en cuestión había sido diseñado para un miembro de la alta aristocracia, ya que era una prenda de vestir suntuosa. En conjunto no era demasiado llamativo, puesto que tanto el color amarillo del traje como el color granate del obi eran bastante apagados; pero aquello todavía le daba más elegancia. Después de hacer que la heredera del clan Hyuga estuviese dando vueltas de un lado a otro del dormitorio con el kimono puesto durante veinte minutos, la criada decidió que no hacía falta llamar a los sastres para que le diesen un retoque al traje: las medidas de Hinata habían sido tomadas a la perfección y el kimono le quedaba estupendamente.

Una vez la sirvienta se hubo marchado por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, la kunoichi se quitó aquella prenda de vestir tan pesada, se puso un vestido de color blanco de lo más informal y se estiró en su cama al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba contenta. Muy contenta. Había logrado convencer a su padre hacía ya un par de días para que invitase a los Uchiha a la ceremonia que aquella misma tarde se iba a celebrar en la mansión de los Hyuga... y lo más importante era que además había conseguido que Hiashi le hiciese saber a Fugaku que los cuatro Chuunins que formaban el equipo de Sasuke Uchiha también estaban invitados. Hinata no podía sentirse más feliz; ya que, desde que su primo y ella habían regresado de la Villa Oculta de la Arena, no había dejado de pensar en Naruto, uno de los miembros del ejército de Sasuke. Todavía recordaba el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas cuando el rubio le había dado la mano para ayudarla a que se levantara del suelo. Aún sentía cosquilleos en el estómago cada vez que en su mente aparecía la cara del joven. Por suerte, no iba a tener que esperar mucho para verle: dentro de unas doce horas el Uzumaki iba a obsequiarle con su presencia. ¡Sí! ¡El chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde aquel absurdo enfrentamiento contra el ejército del heredero del clan Uchiha iba a estar presente en la ceremonia y la joven Hyuga iba a poder verle de nuevo! Hinata notaba que se estaba empezando a sonrojar y que un nerviosismo algo molesto se iba apoderando de ella. Lo cierto era que aún no sabía cómo reaccionaría delante de su amado Naruto, pero tenía bien claro que aquella tarde iba a tener la oportunidad de expresarle sus sentimientos y que no debía desaprovecharla.

La puerta del dormitorio de Hinata se abrió repentinamente y detrás de ella apareció el rostro serio y desagradable de Neji. La joven Hyuga se sobresaltó bastante, puesto que su primo no acostumbraba a entrar en su dormitorio casi nunca... y mucho menos sin llamar antes a la puerta.

"Oniisan..." susurró Hinata, que se había puesto en pie velozmente.

"Buenos días, Hinata-sama. Lamento haber entrado con tan pocos modales en su dormitorio, mas necesito hablar con usted cuanto antes." Neji parecía tener ganas de ir directo al grano.

"Cla... Claro, oniisan... ¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Es cierto que ha sido usted la que ha convencido a Hiashi-sama para que invite a los miembros del clan Uchiha al acontecimiento de esta tarde?" preguntó el joven, mirando a su prima fijamente a los ojos.

Aunque Neji no tenía su Byakugan activado, Hinata se sentía de lo más incómoda al notar los ojos de su primo clavados en ella. Al fin y al cabo, el chico casi siempre lograba adivinar los pensamientos de la Hyuga con tan sólo mirarle a los ojos.

"Yo... Pensaba..." Hinata cada vez se sentía más nerviosa "Pensaba que era... Una buena oportunidad para... Para olvidar nuestras diferencias y..."

"¿Dónde tiene la cabeza, Hinata-sama?" el joven Hyuga no pudo evitar echarle una dura reprimenda a su prima "¡Estamos hablando del clan Uchiha! ¡Las diferencias entre ese clan y el nuestro son abismales! ¡Y, desde luego, individuos como el engreído de Sasuke Uchiha no ayudan a que el asunto mejore!"

"Por eso... Por eso precisamente, oniisan... Pienso que sería conveniente..."

"Lo conveniente es no acercarnos a esos impresentables, Hinata-sama. Eso es lo conveniente." Neji interrumpió a la chica sin demasiados miramientos.

"Pero... Oniisan..."

"Estamos cediendo a demasiados caprichos suyos, Hinata-sama. ¿Qué me dice de lo sucedido en la Villa Oculta de la Arena durante el enfrentamiento contra ese estúpido Uchiha? En esa ocasión, usted no toleró que lucháramos contra él. ¿Tantas ganas tiene de que la relación entre nuestro clan y el clan Uchiha se estreche... o es que hay algo más que nos está ocultando a todos?"

Era más que evidente que Neji sospechaba algo. Hinata notó que estaba volviendo a sonrojarse y bajó la cabeza a la velocidad de la luz para que su primo no se percatara del brusco rubor que se estaba extendiendo por sus mejillas. Por desgracia para la Hyuga, a aquel par de ojos tan intimidadores no se les escapaba ni un simple detalle.

"¿No será que...?" aunque parecía incapaz de terminar la pregunta, Neji se esforzó por continuar hablando "¿Acaso siente usted algo por Sasuke Uchiha?"

La mirada de Hinata se alzó hasta toparse con el impasible rostro de su primo casi de forma inmediata.

"¡No!" contestó la chica, con una seguridad algo impropia de ella.

Pese a que no acababa de creer a su prima, Neji no tuvo más remedio que fingir que se había quedado satisfecho con aquella respuesta; ya que le parecía que seguir con aquel interrogatorio hubiese sido un gesto de muy poca educación por su parte. De todos modos, el joven no quiso dar la conversación por terminada sin antes añadir algo más.

"Espero que sea así, Hinata-sama. Tenga usted por seguro que ese desgraciado no le conviene en absoluto."

Como si con aquello ya hubiese quedado todo dicho, el Hyuga salió del dormitorio de la chica con toda la calma del mundo. Hinata, por su parte, reflexionó durante unos instantes sobre lo que su primo acababa de decirle. Se suponía que debía sentirse aliviada: al fin y al cabo, Neji no había logrado averiguar que estaba enamorada de Naruto. Pese a ese detalle, la joven no sentía demasiado alivio en aquellos momentos; pues su primo creía que estaba enamorada nada más y nada menos que de Sasuke Uchiha, cosa que a la chica no le hacía demasiada gracia.

Intentando apartar de su mente la conversación que acababa de tener con Neji, la Hyuga se volvió a tumbar sobre su cama y se quedó observando el kimono que se había quitado hacía escasos minutos, el cual se hallaba colgado en la pared, justo al lado del guardarropa. Aquella prenda de vestir colaboró a que Hinata recuperase el buen humor, puesto que al instante le hizo recordar que cada vez quedaba menos para poder ver de nuevo a cierto rubio que le volvía loca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿¿Cómo?? ¡¡¡Haz el favor de repetir eso, Sakura!!!"

"Naruto y yo no podemos ir esta noche a cenar con Shikamaru y contigo..."

"¡¡No, eso no!! ¡¡Lo otro!!"

"No podemos ir porque tenemos que asistir a un acontecimiento que se celebra en la mansión de los Hyuga..." repitió la Haruno, cansinamente.

Tanto la pelirrosa como Chouji se encontraban en el jardín del clan Nara, junto con Naruto y Shikamaru. Habían quedado allí después de comer al mediodía para comentar cómo les estaban yendo las misiones con sus nuevos equipos de Chuunins. En medio de la conversación, el Akimichi había invitado al Uzumaki y a Sakura a que fueran con Shikamaru y con él aquella noche a cenar al local de Ichiraku; mas parecía ser que los dos jóvenes tenían un compromiso al que no podían faltar.

"¿¿Vais a ir a la mansión de los Hyuga?? ¿¿¿Por qué no nos lo habíais dicho antes???" vociferó Chouji.

"Porque no había salido el tema..." respondió Naruto, quien estaba jugando a una partida de shogui contra Shikamaru.

"Pero, ¿os dais cuenta de lo que eso significa? ¡¡Vais a estar rodeados de gente importante y os vais a poder codear con personas de alto linaje como si estuvierais a su altura!!" gritó el Akimichi, emocionadísimo.

"No te embales, Chouji... La verdad es que vamos sólo porque formamos parte del equipo de Chuunins de Sasuke Uchiha: no creo que nosotros vayamos a ser tratados como lo que tú denominas "gente importante"... Supongo que únicamente nos habrán invitado para reírse un rato nuestras vulgaridades..." daba la sensación de que aquel día la kunoichi no se sentía demasiado optimista.

"¡¡Pues pobre del que se ría de mí!! ¡¡¡Me da igual quién sea: me liaré a puñetazos con él si hace falta!!!" de repente, los ojos del rubio se clavaron en el tablero de juego, donde el Nara acababa de mover una ficha con la que le había capturado al rey "¡¡No!! ¡¡¡Ya es la cuarta vez que me ganas en lo que va de día, Shikamaru!!!" Naruto ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su disgusto.

"Pues claro... Es muy problemático jugar contra ti cuando tú parece que estés más pendiente de la conversación entre Sakura y Chouji que de la partida... No te concentras, Naruto..." murmuró Shikamaru, tras dejar escapar un bostezo.

"¡¡¡¡Mierda!!!! ¡¡¡Juguemos otra partida!!! ¡¡¡¡Esta vez, ganaré yo!!!!"

"Ya me he cansado de jugar contra ti, Naruto..." el Nara se puso en pie y se acercó hacia el lugar donde conversaban la pelirrosa y el Akimichi "¿Qué era eso tan problemático que estabais diciendo sobre los Hyuga?"

"¡¡¡Sakura y Naruto van a ir esta noche a la ceremonia que se celebra en la mansión de los Hyuga con motivo del vigésimo quinto aniversario de la boda de Hiashi y su esposa!!!" exclamó Chouji, radiante de felicidad.

"¿Aniversario? ¿Boda?" el rubio, que se había acercado también para escuchar mejor la conversación, se sentía algo desconcertado.

"¡Por supuesto, Naruto! ¡¡No me digas que ibas a acudir al evento sin ni siquiera saber lo que se celebra!!" ahora era el Akimichi el que parecía estar confuso.

"En realidad, Sasuke Uchiha no nos ha querido dar muchos detalles sobre la celebración..." aclaró la Haruno.

"¿Tú cómo sabes qué es lo que se celebra en la mansión de los Hyuga?" le preguntó Naruto a Chouji.

"El otro día, durante una misión, Maito Gai comentó algo sobre ese tema. Empezó a quejarse porque no entendía cómo podía ser que a él, la Gran bestia verde de Konoha, el mejor de todos los Jounins, nunca le inviten a los eventos de categoría que se celebran en la villa." explicó el Akimichi.

"Ahora que lo dices, creo que recuerdo algo sobre eso." musitó Shikamaru "No sé cómo puede pretender que inviten a un tipo tan problemático como él a los acontecimientos importantes..."

"¡¡Por cierto, todavía tenemos pendiente ir a ver a estos dos durante alguno de sus entrenamientos con el equipo de bichos raros, Sakura-chan!!"- el Uzumaki le dio un codazo amistoso a Sakura.

"¡Es verdad! ¡¡Algún día les haremos una visita!!" al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, la kunoichi le guiñó un ojo al rubio.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Sakura y Naruto se despidieron de sus dos amigos y se dirigieron hacia su casa, ya que debían prepararse para la ceremonia a la que iban a asistir aquella noche. Según las invitaciones que Sasuke les había dado el día anterior, la celebración iba a dar comienzo a las nueve de la tarde; pero ellos habían quedado un cuarto de hora antes con Kiba y con Shino enfrente de las oficinas de la Godaime para ir juntos a la mansión de los Hyuga.

En cuanto entró en su dormitorio, la Haruno clavó su mirada en el tradicional kimono de color azul acuoso que yacía sobre su cama. Aquel era el traje que Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba, le había prestado hacía unas cuantas horas para que pudiese asistir a la celebración vestida de un modo más o menos decente. El kimono no estaba demasiado usado, pues Hana sólo se lo había puesto una vez en toda su vida: el día en que su familia había decidido celebrar una cena en su honor por haber ascendido a Chuunin. Dado que, cuando se convirtió en Chuunin, la Inuzuka tenía la misma edad que Sakura tenía en aquellos momentos, el traje era más o menos de la talla de la pelirrosa. Tal vez fuese cierto que le quedaba un poco ancho por la parte de las caderas, pero apenas se notaba. Los ojos de la kunoichi inspeccionaron cuidadosamente aquel kimono de seda tan rico en bordados antes de ponérselo. Se trataba de un traje bastante sencillo de manga larga y de cuerpo entero cuyos tonos azulados no combinaban nada mal con la blanquecina piel de la Haruno.

A la hora de sujetar el kimono con el obi de color añil que también le había prestado Hana, Sakura no tuvo más remedio que pedirle ayuda a Naruto; ya que aquella especie de faja tan ancha y pesada le estaba dando serios problemas. La pelirrosa también tuvo que ayudar al Uzumaki con su obi, pues para el chico estaba resultando de lo más complicado envolver su cintura con aquel accesorio que Kiba le había prestado el día anterior. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos en lo que a ropa se refería (tarea que les llevó más de una hora por culpa de la falta de práctica que tenían a la hora de sujetar el kimono con el obi), se dedicaron a arreglarse un poco el pelo y la cara. En este aspecto, la kunoichi tardó mucho más que el rubio; puesto que la joven se pasó casi tres cuartos de hora metida en el cuarto de baño maquillándose, recogiéndose el pelo en un moño de lo más formal y escogiendo los pendientes que mejor combinaban con el color del traje que llevaba puesto (al final, se decidió por unos preciosos aretes dorados que su madre guardaba en uno de los cajones que había debajo del lavamanos).

"¡¡Ya estoy lista!!" canturreó alegremente la Haruno, nada más salir del cuarto de baño.

"¡¡¡Al fin, Sakura-chan!!! ¿¿¿Sabes que Shino y Kiba nos están esperando enfrente de las oficinas de...???"

Pero el rubio no pudo seguir con la pregunta, dado que acababa de girarse y se había percatado del aspecto que tenía su amiga en aquellos momentos. Si no hubiera sido porque sabía que no podía tratarse de ninguna otra persona, Naruto no se hubiese creído que aquella joven que tenía delante era Sakura. El Chuunin no sabía muy bien cómo definir aquel cambio que se había producido en la pelirrosa, mas estaba claro que la chica presentaba una imagen mucho más adulta y mucho más... atractiva. Los mechones de pelo que normalmente le caían graciosamente por la cara estaban ahora recogidos hacia atrás con unas cuantas horquillas y su cara juvenil ahora daba la sensación de ser la de una persona más madura gracias al estilo tan apagado que había usado a la hora de maquillar su rostro. Puesto que llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño, las orejas le quedaban del todo descubiertas, dejando así a la vista los brillantes pendientes que se había puesto.

"¿Qué te parece, Naruto? ¿Estoy guapa?" la kunoichi se sonrojó ligeramente al notar que su amigo no apartaba los ojos de ella.

"Sakura-chan... Estás guapísima..." Naruto no podía estar más embobado.

"¡¡Gracias, Naruto!!" exclamó Sakura, llena de entusiasmo "¡¡A ti también te queda muy bien el kimono que te prestó Kiba ayer!!" de pronto, la Haruno pareció recordar algo "Por cierto, ¿qué estabas diciendo sobre Shino y Kiba?"

"¿Shino y Kiba?" el rubio todavía estaba algo atontado "Shino y Kiba..." en aquel preciso instante, dio la impresión de que el joven acababa de recuperar la memoria "¡¡¡¡¡Shino y Kiba!!!!!"

"¡¡Sí, Naruto: Shino y Kiba!!" vociferó la pelirrosa, quien estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

"¡¡¡Rápido, Sakura-chan!!! ¡¡¡Ya son casi las nueve!!! ¡¡¡¡Esos dos se van a ir a la celebración sin nosotros!!!!" el Uzumaki había agarrado a la chica por el brazo y ahora la estaba arrastrando hacia la puerta por la que se salía a la calle.

"¿¿Qué??" los ojos de color esmeralda de la kunoichi se posaron en el reloj que había colgado en la pared del recibidor "¡¡¡¡Es cierto!!!! ¡¡¡Faltan unos dos minutos para las nueve y hemos quedado con Shino y con Kiba a las nueve menos cuarto!!! ¿¿¿Cómo he podido pasar tanto tiempo metida en el cuarto de baño???"

Por suerte para los dos amigos, tanto Shino como Kiba todavía les estaban esperando enfrente de las oficinas de la Godaime. Cuando Naruto y Sakura llegaron al lugar, les costó bastante reconocer a sus dos compañeros. Kiba parecía otro al no llevar a Akamaru encima de la cabeza o metido dentro de la cazadora y, además, el tradicional kimono oscuro que vestía (el cual era prácticamente igual al del Uzumaki) hacía que no quedase ni rastro de su aspecto salvaje de siempre. Shino, por su parte, llevaba un traje muy formal que estaba confeccionado con un material rústico y que le dejaba al descubierto la parte inferior de su cara (una parte que el chico siempre se empeñaba en ocultar con el cuello de la chaqueta que acostumbraba a ponerse).

"¡¡¡Llegáis tarde!!! ¿¿¿Dónde narices os habíais metido???" el Inuzuka parecía estar a punto de explotar por culpa de los nervios.

"¡¡¡¡Bueno, pues ya estamos todos!!!!" Naruto fingió no haber oído el comentario de Kiba "Vamos tirando, ¿no?"

Por el camino, la pelirrosa mostró bastante interés por las elaboradísimas vestimentas que Shino llevaba puestas. El Aburame explicó que aquél era el traje que su padre se había puesto el día en que se había casado con su madre. Fue entonces cuando todos comprendieron el motivo por el cual Shino había dejado claro desde un buen principio que no necesitaba que le prestaran ningún kimono, puesto que él ya había decidido sin necesidad de meditarlo dos veces cuál era el traje con el que se quería vestir. De todos modos, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar que aquellas misteriosas gafas que siempre tapaban los ojos del Aburame no pegaban para nada con sus vestimentas.

"Estooo... Tengo una preguntita sin importancia: ¿alguno de vosotros sabe dónde se encuentra la mansión de los Hyuga?" murmuró súbitamente el rubio.

Fue tal el asombro que le causó aquella pregunta a Kiba que el joven estuvo a punto de desmayarse allí mismo.

"Menos mal que os hemos esperado..." musitó Shino, al tiempo que un repentino rubor aparecía en las mejillas de Naruto y Sakura.

Algo avergonzados por el hecho de no tener ni la más remota idea de dónde estaban situados los terrenos de la segunda familia más prestigiosa de Konoha, el rubio y la Haruno siguieron a sus dos compañeros por unas calles que ellos nunca habían pisado. Tanto Naruto como Sakura sintieron por unos momentos que aquel barrio lleno de mansiones lujosas y de jardines majestuosos quedaba demasiado lejos de las zonas de la villa por las que ellos siempre acostumbraban a pasear con Shikamaru y con Chouji. Definitivamente, les iba a resultar complicado el aparentar estar habituados a aquel ambiente tan distinguido y selecto.

Finalmente, los cuatro Chuunins llegaron a la imponente mansión de los Hyuga. Un par de criados que se hallaban a ambos lados de las puertas principales les dedicaron a los chicos varias miradas llenas de desprecio al ver que los cuatro se habían detenido delante de ellos.

"¡¡¡Venimos a la ceremonia que celebran hoy los Hyuga!!!" anunció el Inuzuka, muy seguro de sí mismo.

"Esta ceremonia es privada. No pueden entrar." informó uno de los criados, poniendo cara de malas pulgas.

"Disculpe, pero es que resulta que estamos invitados..." la pelirrosa dio un paso al frente y se colocó delante del sirviente que les había dicho que no podían entrar.

Completamente desconcertado, el criado al que la kunoichi se acababa de encarar le dirigió una rápida mirada a su compañero, quien se limitó a decir:

"En tal caso, muéstrennos las invitaciones."

Sin dudar ni por un segundo, Sakura, Shino y Kiba le mostraron sus invitaciones al sirviente que había hablado en último lugar. Después de examinar las tres tarjetas detenidamente para asegurarse de que no eran falsificaciones, el hombre asistió con lentitud y, sin demasiado entusiasmo, les devolvió sus respectivas invitaciones a los Chuunins.

"Todo en orden. Pueden pasar."

Estaban los tres jóvenes ya cruzando las enormes puertas por las que se accedía al interior de las tierras del clan Hyuga cuando, de pronto, la Haruno dio media vuelta y miró en dirección hacia el lugar donde se hallaba Naruto, quien se había quedado completamente paralizado en cuestión de segundos.

"¡Vamos, Naruto! ¿A qué esperas para enseñarle tu invitación a este tipo?" la kunoichi no comprendía el motivo por el cual la cara de su amigo se estaba descomponiendo por momentos.

"Yo... Sakura-chan..." susurró el rubio con un hilo de voz.

"¡¡¡No me digas que no te has acordado de coger tu invitación antes de salir de casa!!!" gritó una Sakura de lo más escandalizada.

"¡¡Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan!! ¡¡¡Con tantas prisas y...!!!"

"¡¡¡¡¡NARUTO, TE VOYA MATAR!!!!!" la pelirrosa interrumpió a su amigo al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él para estrangularle.

"Supongo que no hay ningún inconveniente en dejar que Naruto pase." el Aburame, que había estado observando la escena desde una distancia bastante prudente, se estaba dirigiendo en aquellos momentos al criado que se había encargado de examinar las invitaciones.

"No sabe cuánto lo lamento; mas, sin invitación, la entrada no está permitida." pese a lo que acababa de decir, daba la sensación de que aquel hombre no lamentaba en absoluto el tener que prohibirle la entrada al Uzumaki.

"¿¿Por qué?? ¡¡Si viene con nosotros!!" Kiba no pensaba quedarse callado.

"Simplemente nos dedicamos a cumplir órdenes... y una de las órdenes que nos han dado es que sólo dejemos pasar a los que nos muestren su invitación." parecía que el sirviente se lo estaba pasando en grande al ver cómo la impotencia se reflejaba en los rostros de los cuatro Chuunins.

Justo cuando parecía ser que la discusión entre los chicos y los dos criados estaba a punto de convertirse en una pelea seria, una voz fría hizo que todos se callasen al instante.

"¿Qué porras está pasando aquí?"

La voz que había pronunciado aquellas cinco palabras fue rápidamente reconocida por los Chuunins: se trataba de la voz de Sasuke Uchiha.

"Es el pequeño de Fugaku Uchiha..." murmuró uno de los sirvientes, que se había girado hasta que sus ojos se hubieron topado con el rostro malhumorado de Sasuke, quien se encontraba en el interior de los jardines del clan Hyuga.

"¡¡¡Uchiha-sama!!! ¡¡¡¡Este par de gorilas no quieren dejar pasar a Naruto!!!!" vociferó el Inuzuka.

En aquel preciso instante, el joven Uchiha pareció comprender la situación. Antes de que se volviese a originar otra discusión, Sasuke decidió poner fin a aquel espectáculo.

"Dejad que pasen." ordenó el heredero del clan Uchiha, que había clavado sus oscuros ojos en el rostro de uno de los criados.

"Pero..." el criado en cuestión no parecía estar muy conforme con aquella orden "Uno de ellos no..."

"Da igual. Vienen conmigo." le interrumpió Sasuke.

Dando por zanjada la conversación, el joven heredero dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí justo después de hacerles un pequeño gesto con la cabeza a los cuatro Chuunins para indicarles que quería que le siguiesen. Naruto, Sakura, Shino y Kiba fueron tras el Jounin sin ni siquiera despedirse de los sirvientes, los cuales parecían estar de lo más confundidos. Sasuke no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a un lugar bastante apartado de los jardines, los cuales estaban de lo más adornados con motivo del acontecimiento que se celebraba aquella noche. El rincón en el que los cinco chicos se detuvieron estaba idealmente iluminado por uno de los muchos farolillos chinos de color rojo que colgaban en una parte del porche por el que se accedía a la puerta trasera de la mansión de los Hyuga. Gracias a la luz de aquel farolillo, los cuatro Chuunins pudieron contemplar mejor al Uchiha, quien iba vestido con un traje que se notaba que sólo podía pertenecer a alguien de alta alcurnia. Además de su impecable kimono (el cual tenía bordado un abanico que simbolizaba el clan Uchiha), llevaba puesto un pantalón holgado con varios pliegues que, pese a no ser exageradamente formal, resultaba muy elegante. Por si aquello fuera poco, las tonalidades oscuras de sus vestimentas le sentaban estupendamente. Encima del kimono, se había colocado un chaleco algo pesado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que era completamente negro. Estaba claro que el traje de Sasuke era capaz de eclipsar a cualquier otro que le pusieran al lado.

"¿Se puede saber qué narices entendéis vosotros cuatro por no hacer el ridículo?" el joven heredero se encargó de romper el silencio que se había producido entre los cuatro Chuunins y él sin pensárselo dos veces.

Abochornados, los chicos que formaban el equipo de Sasuke bajaron lentamente sus respectivas cabezas hasta que sus miradas se toparon con el suelo. Al fin y al cabo, la escenita que acababan de montar delante de las puertas principales no era algo de lo que se sintieran precisamente orgullosos.

"¡¡¡Procurad por vuestro bien no volveros a involucrar en un espectáculo tan lamentable!!! ¡¡¡Tened por seguro que, la próxima vez que se repita algo por el estilo, los cuatro seréis expulsados de mi ejército de forma inmediata!!! ¿¿¿Lo habéis comprendido???" parecía que de un momento a otro iban a salir chispas de los ojos del Uchiha.

Antes de que los Chuunins pudieran responder, alguien interrumpió la conversación con un molesto grito que provocó que Sasuke diese un respingo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una joven rubia de lo más escandalosa que acababa de salir del porche abrazó con tanta fuerza al Jounin que por poco consiguió que se cayese de espaldas. Sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando allí, Naruto, Sakura, Shino y Kiba observaron la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¡¡¡Sasuke-kun!!!" gritó la chica, sin separarse ni un milímetro del Uchiha "¡¡¡Me habías dicho que ibas un momento al baño!!! ¿¿¿Qué haces en el jardín??? No estarás huyendo de mí, ¿¿¿¿verdad????" en aquel preciso instante, la rubia se dio cuenta de que no estaba a solas con su amado Sasuke, tal y como ella había creído en un principio "¿¿¿Quién es esta gentuza de aquí???" preguntó de repente la joven, al tiempo que clavaba sus grandes ojos azules en las caras de los cuatro Chuunins, los cuales estaban presenciando la embarazosa situación en primera persona.

En el momento en que los ojos de la rubia se posaron en su rostro, la Haruno supo que la conocía de algo. No tardó demasiado en saber de qué le sonaba: aquella joven tan ruidosa no era otra que Ino Yamanaka, la misma muchacha que había intentado hacerle la vida imposible con sus burlas y sus bromas pesadas en la Academia de Ninjas. El motivo por el cual le había costado tanto reconocerla era porque hacía ya bastante tiempo que no la veía, pues Ino se había marchado de la academia a la edad de diez años y, desde entonces, tan sólo se la había encontrado alguna que otra vez por las calles de Konoha. Sakura se fijó en el kimono que llevaba puesto la rubia y al instante notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco: Ino estaba realmente deslumbrante. Su colorido y llamativo kimono de color rosa, que estaba sujetado por un ancho obi de color rojo chillón, contaba con varios dibujos ornamentales, la mayoría de los cuales consistían en flores de colores cálidos y alegres. Para perfeccionar todavía más su estética, la Yamanaka había utilizado una base blanca a la hora de maquillarse que no tan sólo le cubría la cara, sino que se extendía hasta por debajo del cuello. Si, en vez de recoger su larga melena rubia en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura aproximadamente, Ino hubiese optado por hacerse un moño alto, la Haruno hubiese jurado que se hallaba delante de una auténtica geisha. Sintiendo que todos los esfuerzos que había hecho por intentar estar a la altura de un acontecimiento de tanta categoría como aquel habían sido en vano, la mirada de la pelirrosa se entristeció.

"¡¡Vaya, vaya!!" exclamó de pronto la Yamanaka, sacando así a Sakura de sus pensamientos "¡¡Mira quién está aquí!! ¡¡¡Resulta que es nada más y nada menos que Sakura, la frontuda!!! ¡¡¡¡Veo que has cambiado mucho, Sakura!!!! ¡¡¡Aunque tu frente sigue siendo tan grande como siempre!!! ¿¿Se puede saber qué hace una cucaracha como tú en un sitio como éste?? ¿¿¿Te has perdido??? ¿¿Quieres que te guíe hacia la salida??" después de hacer esta última pregunta, la rubia dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

"Ino..." la Haruno se sintió incapaz de seguir hablando, ya que notaba que le temblaba bastante la voz.

"No hace falta que la guíes hacia ningún sitio, Ino..." murmuró el Uchiha, quien había logrado al fin escapar de los brazos de su prometida "Haruno está invitada a la ceremonia."

En la cara de la Yamanaka apareció una expresión algo extraña que parecía una mezcla entre un rostro asombrado, un rostro confuso y un rostro lleno de incredulidad.

"¿¿¿CÓMO???" los ojos de Ino se acababan de trasladar de la figura de Sakura a la de Sasuke.

"Por cierto, aprovecho este momento para presentarte al equipo de Chuunins que está a mi cargo." el Jounin pensaba que, cuanto antes se quitara de encima aquella tarea, mejor.

"¿¿¿¿Equipo... de Chuunins???? ¡¡¡Un momento!!!" vociferó la rubia, que estaba empezando a tener la sensación de que le estaban tomando el pelo "¡¡¡¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!!!! ¿¿¿Cómo va a estar la frontuda en tu equipo de Chuunins???"

"Veamos..." Sasuke estaba ignorando por completo los gritos de la Yamanaka "Ése es Aburame, éste de aquí es Inuzuka, el de allí es Uzumaki y, finalmente, está Haruno, a la que parece que ya conoces..." la mirada del Uchiha se posó en los rostros de sus subordinados "Bien, para terminar con las presentaciones, ésta es Ino Yamanaka, mi prometida."

La palabra "prometida" hizo que los cuatro Chuunins se quedasen de piedra en cuestión de unas cuantas décimas de segundo. ¿Sasuke Uchiha estaba comprometido? Era evidente que ninguno de los miembros del ejército del joven heredero se esperaba una noticia de aquel tipo. No había revelación alguna que pudiese dejarles más boquiabiertos que aquélla. La rubia, por su parte, todavía estaba intentando asimilar el hecho de que Sakura Haruno formara parte del equipo de Chuunins que lideraba su prometido.

"¿Por qué? ¿¿¿Por qué tiene que ser precisamente esa frontuda tan detestable la que esté en el grupo de Chuunins de mi Sasuke-kun??? ¡¡¡Con la cantidad de Chuunins que hay en Konoha y ha de ser justamente ELLA la que ocupe ese puesto!!!" pensaba Ino, quien le estaba dedicando miradas llenas de odio a la pelirrosa.

El incómodo silencio que se había producido tras las presentaciones provocó que los seis jóvenes se pusieran más tensos de lo que ya de por sí estaban.

"Bueno... Podemos ir entrando, ¿no?" Kiba fue el único que se atrevió a romper el hielo.

"¡¡¡Me parece una buena idea!!!" opinó la Yamanaka, al tiempo que agarraba bruscamente el brazo de Sasuke y tiraba de él con fuerza para arrastrar su cuerpo hacia el porche del que ella había salido unos minutos antes.

Los dos comprometidos se perdieron entre la gran multitud de gente que había en la mansión de los Hyuga, con lo cual los cuatro Chuunins no tuvieron más remedio que espabilarse solos para moverse por los numerosos pasillos y las ingentes salas que formaban el interior de aquella inmensa vivienda. Para colmo, Naruto, Sakura, Shino y Kiba no dejaban de toparse con nobles que paseaban altivamente por delante de ellos y que les echaban miradas cargadas de desprecio. Cansados de irse paseando de un lado a otro siendo conscientes de que lo único que estaban haciendo era perder el tiempo, los cuatro chicos se metieron en una habitación que tenía varias mesas en su interior y se sentaron alrededor de la única mesa que estaba vacía. Al cabo de unos minutos, una muchacha que debía ser unos cinco años más joven que ellos entró en la habitación y, después de pedir silencio a todos los allí presentes utilizando un tono de voz de lo más educado y respetuoso, anunció en voz alta y clara que el baile iba a dar comienzo dentro de una hora en el salón de actos.

"¿Baile?" susurró un extrañado Naruto, justo después de que la muchacha se hubiese marchado de la habitación "¡Nadie nos había dicho nada de un baile!"

"En este tipo de eventos, siempre suelen haber bailes." informó el Aburame.

"¡Pues también podría haber comida! ¡¡Me suenan las tripas por culpa del hambre que tengo!!" esta vez, el rubio utilizó un tono de voz algo más elevado a la hora de hablar.

"¡Vayamos al salón de actos! ¡Tal vez allí haya algo para comer!" sugirió la Haruno.

"El problema es que no sabemos dónde está el condenado salón de actos..." refunfuñó Kiba.

"Podemos seguir a la muchacha que ha venido a anunciar lo del baile y preguntárselo a ella." las propuestas de Shino, como casi siempre, sonaban de lo más convincentes.

"¡¡Está bien!! ¡¡¡Vamos allá!!!" el Uzumaki ya se había puesto en pie.

En cuestión de pocos segundos, los cuatro Chuunins encontraron a la muchacha paseándose por un largo pasillo. La joven en cuestión, que, por los ojos que tenía, pertenecía sin duda alguna al clan Hyuga, se mostró de lo más amable con los chicos e incluso se ofreció voluntaria para acompañarles hasta el salón de actos, el cual se encontraba en la planta baja de la mansión.

Tal y como la pelirrosa había supuesto, en el salón de actos se servía comida. Dos largas mesas que iban de un lado a otro de la sala y que se encontraban pegadas cada una a una pared distinta hicieron que a Naruto casi se le salieran los ojos de las órbitas, pues estaban repletas de manjares que tenían una pinta exquisita. Tras percatarse de que todos los allí presentes comían de pie, sujetando en una mano el plato y en la otra los cubiertos, los cuatro Chuunins decidieron imitarles para no llamar demasiado la atención. Mientras Naruto, Sakura, Shino y Kiba estaban llenando el estómago, Hiashi y la esposa de éste obsequiaron a todos los que se encontraban en el salón de actos con su presencia. El patriarca del clan Hyuga se colocó encima de un majestuoso pedestal que se alzaba a uno de los cuatro lados del salón y, a través de un micrófono que había sido puesto allí previamente, lanzó un discurso que hablaba sobre el matrimonio y el gran valor que él le daba. El discurso en cuestión duró al menos quince minutos. Parecía que todo el mundo menos los subordinados de Sasuke estaba prestando atención a las palabras de Hiashi. Una vez el patriarca del clan hubo terminado de hablar, el salón de actos se llenó de aplausos y de elogios hacia el Hyuga.

"Pues a mí me ha parecido un discurso aburridísimo..." murmuró el Uzumaki, quien no terminaba de encontrarle sentido a todos aquellos aplausos.

"¡¡¡Un poco más de respeto, Naruto!!!" le regañó la pelirrosa, pese a que ella también opinaba que aquella charla había sido un auténtico tostón.

Faltaban ya tan sólo diez minutos para que diese comienzo el baile cuando los cuatro Chuunins sintieron que ya no podían comer nada más o, de lo contrario, iban a terminar reventando. Fue entonces cuando algunos sirvientes empezaron a pasearse entre la gente con bandejas sobre las que llevaban varias copas de cristal que contenían licor en su interior. Aprovechando que uno de los criados que en aquellos momentos estaba ejerciendo de camarero se había detenido a su lado, Kiba agarró cuatro copas con cuidado para que no se le cayesen y las repartió entre sus compañeros y él. Poco después de que Shino, que fue el que más tardó en vaciar el contenido de la copa, hubiese terminado de beberse aquel licor, un grupo de sirvientes se colocaron encima del pedestal sobre el cual Hiashi había realizado su discurso casi tres cuartos de hora antes. Cada uno de ellos llevaba consigo un instrumento. Empezaron a distribuirse por el pedestal y, en cuestión de unos dos minutos, la música empezó a sonar. El patriarca del clan Hyuga y su esposa, los cuales eran los encargados de abrir el baile, se colocaron en el centro del salón de actos y se dejaron llevar por la lenta melodía de la canción que estaba sonando en aquellos momentos. Varias parejas se fueron colocando a su alrededor, haciendo así que poco a poco el centro del salón de actos se convirtiese en una pista de baile.

"¡¡¡Hey, mirad!!!" exclamó al cabo de varios minutos el Inuzuka, que había bebido bastante más de la cuenta "Ésa es la muchacha que antes nos ha acompañado hasta aquí, ¿¿verdad??" añadió, señalando hacia un punto en concreto que se hallaba en medio de todo aquel gentío "¿¿¿Cómo ha dicho que se llamaba??? ¿¿¿Hanabi??? ¡Bah! ¿Qué más da? ¡¡¡Voy a preguntarle si quiere bailar conmigo!!!"

Tras soltar una copa de cristal vacía encima de la mesa que tenía más cerca, Kiba se fue tambaleando hacia el lugar donde él mismo había señalado hacía tan sólo unos segundos. El Aburame, que se había quedado observando a su amigo con cara de preocupación, les dirigió una rápida mirada a Naruto y a Sakura.

"Me temo que voy a ir a detenerle antes de que haga alguna locura."

Aquellas fueron las palabras que Shino soltó justo antes de ponerse a perseguir al Inuzuka, quien parecía que se fuese a caer al suelo de un momento a otro.

"Vaya cogorza lleva Kiba encima..." murmuró el rubio, después de pegarle un sorbito al licor que había en el interior de la copa que sostenía en su mano derecha.

"Pues tú sigue bebiendo y pronto estarás igual que él, Naruto..." la Haruno también acababa de pegarle un sorbito al licor que contenía su copa.

"¡Mira quién fue a hablar! ¡¡Seguro que has bebido el doble de lo que he bebido yo, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto estaba señalando acusadoramente a su amiga con el dedo índice.

"¡¡De eso nada!! ¡¡Yo sé controlarme!!"

Estuvieron los dos amigos bromeando y riéndose entre ellos durante un buen rato. Parecía que, después de todo, iban a poder pasárselo bien los dos solos, sin necesidad de más compañía. Se encontraba el Uzumaki a punto de contarle un chiste a la kunoichi cuando una dulce voz les interrumpió tímidamente.

"Naruto-kun..."

Nada más oír su nombre, Naruto se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con la persona que acababa de dirigirse a él. El rubio se encontró delante de una figura bajita que vestía un oneroso kimono de color amarillo. La corta melena oscura de la joven, el inconfundible rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas prácticamente cada vez que tenía que hablar y el hecho de que no se había maquillado demasiado (solamente había remarcado sus finas cejas con un carboncillo especial y se había pintado los párpados) ayudaron a que el Uzumaki no tardase mucho en reconocerla: se trataba de Hinata, la prima de Neji, el chico contra el cual Kiba, Akamaru y él se habían tenido que enfrentar hacía ya algunos días en la Villa Oculta de la Arena.

"¡Hola, Hinata!" saludó el sonriente rubio.

"Ho... Hola... Yo... Quería preguntarte... ¿Lo... estás pasando... bien?" parecía que a la joven Hyuga le resultaba imposible dirigirse a Naruto sin tartamudear alguna que otra vez.

"¡¡Pues sí, bastante bien!! ¡¡¡Aquí estoy, con Sakura-chan, vigilándola para que no beba más de la cuenta!!!" bromeó el Uzumaki, mientras Sakura le dedicaba una mirada asesina por el comentario que acababa de soltar.

"Ah..." Hinata se acababa de percatar de la presencia de la pelirrosa "Ho... Hola, Sakura-chan..."

"¿Qué tal?" dijo amistosamente la Haruno a modo de saludo.

"Bien..." notando que se estaba ruborizando cada vez más, la Hyuga se animó a seguir hablando con los chicos "Su... Supongo que... Vo... Vosotros dos sois... Pareja de baile..."

"¿Pareja de baile? ¡Nada de eso, Hinata! ¡Sakura-chan y yo pasamos de bailar!" el rubio no se daba cuenta de que Sakura le estaba dando codazos disimuladamente, como para ordenarle que dejase de hablar.

"Cla... Claro..." daba la sensación de que el rostro de Hinata se había entristecido por completo "En fin... Yo... Ten... Tengo que... Hacer unas cosas..."

Colorada a más no poder, la joven Hyuga se alejó de allí precipitadamente, como si ya no le apeteciese seguir hablando con Naruto y con Sakura. El rubio notó que su amiga le estaba dedicando una mirada llena de reproche.

"¿Ocurre algo, Sakura-chan?"

"¡¡¡Mira que llegas a tener poco tacto, Naruto!!!"

"¿¿Poco tacto?? ¿¿¿Yo??? ¿¿Qué he hecho ahora??" el Uzumaki se sentía algo perdido.

"¡¡Estaba clarísimo que Hinata esperaba que la invitaras a bailar!!"

"Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo, Sakura-chan? ¡Si no ha dicho nada de querer bailar conmigo!"

"¡¡¡Naruto, no entiendes nada!!!" tras soltar un suspiro, la kunoichi decidió seguir regañando a su amigo "¡¡Sólo hace falta ver cómo te mira para saber que está loquita por ti!! ¡¡¡Y tú vas y le dices que pasas de bailar!!! ¡¡A veces pareces tonto!!"

"¡Para el carro, Sakura-chan! Si es eso verdad, ¿por qué Hinata no me ha dicho nada de todo lo que me estás diciendo tú?"

"¡¡¡Hay que saber leer entre líneas, Naruto!!! ¡¡Deja de hacer el primo de una puñetera vez y ve a invitarla a bailar!!" la pelirrosa parecía estarse desesperando por momentos.

"¡¡Pero yo no quiero dejarte aquí sola, Sakura-chan!!"

"¡¡Deja de preocuparte por mí!!" ordenó Sakura, muy seria "¡¡¡Ya que yo no tengo suerte en el amor, al menos que uno de los dos acabe triunfando en ese aspecto!!!" añadió la joven, al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Puesto que veía a la Haruno convencidísima de sus palabras, Naruto se giró y empezó a buscar a Hinata con la mirada. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, pues se hallaba apartada en un rincón que había a pocos metros del lugar donde los dos chicos se encontraban. Volviendo a dirigir sus ojos azules hacia el rostro de la pelirrosa, el Uzumaki no pudo evitar que en su cara apareciese una expresión algo dubitativa.

"¿Estás segura de que...?"

"¡¡¡Sí, estoy segura!!! ¡¡¡Márchate ya!!!" le espetó la kunoichi, quien no había permitido ni siquiera que el rubio terminase de formular la pregunta.

Después de dedicarle una amplia sonrisa a su amiga, Naruto se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se hallaba Hinata. Sakura observó cómo el rubio le preguntaba algo a la Hyuga, cuya cara se iluminó una vez hubo escuchado lo que el chico le acababa de decir. Unos cuantos segundos después, Hinata y Naruto se habían perdido en medio de la gran cantidad de parejitas que bailaban lentamente en el centro del salón de actos. Justo en aquel momento, uno de los criados que sujetaba una bandeja llena de copas de licor pasó por delante de la pelirrosa. La chica se percató entonces de que ya se había ventilado el contenido de la última copa que había pedido. Con toda la calma del mundo, la kunoichi se acercó hacia la bandeja y agarró una de las copas. Sin apartar los ojos de las parejas que se encontraban bailando las unas enganchadas a las otras, la Haruno le pegó un pequeño sorbo al contenido de la copa que acababa de coger de la bandeja y apoyó su espalda contra una pared cercana mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por pasar desapercibida.

"Me temo que la noche va a ser bastante larga..." pensó con amargura la pelirrosa, al tiempo que en su cara se dibujaba una expresión de tristeza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Por fin! Después de haberla tenido pegada durante casi toda la ceremonia, al fin el joven heredero del clan Uchiha había logrado despistar a la pesada de Ino. La rubia se había empeñado en que la llevara al salón de actos a bailar; pero, obviamente, Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a pasar por aquel ridículo. Además, el moreno tenía cosas más importantes por hacer. No debía olvidar en ningún momento que aquello para él no era una fiesta en la que debía pasárselo bien y disfrutar. El chico había aceptado acudir a la celebración con el único propósito de saber cuáles eran los motivos por los que Hiashi había querido que los Chuunins de su ejército estuvieran invitados al acontecimiento; mas aún no había logrado averiguar nada de nada. Lo cierto era que el Uchiha no se había topado con el patriarca del clan Hyuga en toda la noche, hecho que al chico no dejaba de parecerle sospechoso. Después de todo, si, tal y como Sasuke pensaba, Hiashi tenía intención de hacer un trato con él a cambio de su silencio, lo lógico era que se hubiese espabilado para encontrarle. En la mente del Jounin había empezado a aparecer la posibilidad de que su teoría fuese errónea y de que el patriarca de aquel prestigioso clan no pensase hacer trato alguno ni con él ni con los Chuunins de su ejército. Mas, entonces, ¿para qué les había invitado? La cabeza del Uchiha era un auténtico mar de dudas. Se encontraba el joven heredero paseando por un estrecho pasillo de la segunda planta de la mansión de los Hyuga cuando, de repente, sus ojos se fijaron en una sala que había enfrente de él. La puerta estaba entreabierta y Sasuke pudo observar a algunas de las personas que se hallaban en el interior de la sala en cuestión. Entre aquel grupo de miembros del Bouke, se encontraba Neji Hyuga, quien se había percatado de la presencia del Uchiha y le estaba dedicando una mirada algo intimidante. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el Jounin le hizo un gesto a Neji con el cual quería decirle que necesitaba que los dos hablasen a solas en el pasillo. Para sorpresa de Sasuke, el Hyuga no se hizo de rogar; pues, en cuestión de unos pocos segundos, salió de la sala y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Qué quieres, Uchiha?" Neji se había colocado delante del Jounin.

"¿Dónde está Hiashi?" preguntó Sasuke, quien no quería andarse con rodeos.

"Muestra un poco más de respeto por Hiashi-sama." el Hyuga parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible por contenerse y no dar pie a una discusión que podía acabar en pelea.

"¿Sabes dónde está o no?" era evidente que el heredero del clan Uchiha no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo.

"Supongo que estará en el salón de actos." contestó Neji, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

La idea de tener que ir al salón de actos hizo que a Sasuke al instante le viniese a la mente el dichoso baile que tanto había tratado de esquivar. Puesto que ya no necesitaba más información por parte del joven Hyuga, el Jounin dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras que conducían hacia la primera planta. En cuestión de un par de minutos, el joven heredero llegó al salón de actos, el cual estaba repleto de invitados y de miembros del clan Hyuga.

"Perfecto... Buscar a Hiashi en medio de este mogollón de gente será como buscar una aguja en un pajar..." pensó el Uchiha, dibujando una mueca de fastidio en su rostro.

Si algo tenía claro Sasuke era que no iba a situarse a menos de cinco metros de distancia de la pista de baile que se había originado en el centro del salón de actos. Lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos momentos era encontrarse a Ino por allí y que ésta le obligase a bailar con ella. Intentando hacer todo lo posible por esquivar a las personas que de vez en cuando se interponían en su camino, el moreno fue buscando con la mirada el rostro de Hiashi. Por desgracia para el chico, daba la sensación de que aquella noche la suerte no le estaba sonriendo demasiado: por mucho que buscase, el patriarca del clan Hyuga no aparecía por ningún lado. Cansado de ir de un lado a otro sin encontrar lo que buscaba, el Uchiha optó por apartarse un poco de la multitud y apoyar su espalda contra la pared que tenía más cerca de él. Al dirigir su mirada hacia la derecha, Sasuke se percató de que, a pocos metros de él, también con la espalda apoyada en la pared, se hallaba una hermosa joven que vestía un tradicional kimono azul y que llevaba su larga melena rosa recogida en un moño. El Jounin se extrañó bastante al ver a Sakura Haruno tan sola y apartada del molesto gentío. Observó que tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito y que su rostro solamente parecía expresar tristeza. Las manos de la kunoichi sujetaban una copa de cristal, la cual contenía un licor de color amarillento que ayudó a que Sasuke comprendiera al instante el motivo por el cual las mejillas de la pelirrosa estaban ligeramente sonrojadas: era probable que la chica hubiese bebido algo más de la cuenta. Por unos momentos, el Uchiha tan sólo sintió ganas de animar a aquella belleza que tenía delante de sus narices. Olvidándose por completo de Hiashi, el Jounin se acercó disimuladamente y sin demasiada prisa hacia su subordinada.

"Me sorprende verte tan sola, Haruno..." murmuró Sasuke cuando ya se hallaba a menos de un metro de distancia del lugar donde se encontraba la kunoichi "Pensaba que estarías bailando con tu amiguito Uzumaki..."

Las mejillas de Sakura se pusieron todavía más coloradas de lo que ya estaban al escuchar la voz del Uchiha. Girando velozmente su cabeza hasta quedar cara a cara con el joven heredero, la pelirrosa cambió su expresión de tristeza por una expresión de asombro. Era obvio que hasta entonces no se había percatado de la presencia del chico. Pese a que la música del salón de actos y las voces de casi todos los allí presentes no hacían más que colaborar a que la contaminación acústica que se había producido en el lugar fuese en aumento, un relajante silencio envolvió a Sasuke y a la Haruno, los cuales, por unos momentos, se dedicaron únicamente a mirarse mutuamente a los ojos. Al moreno le hubiese encantado poder alargar muchísimo más aquel instante tan agradable; mas, al cabo de unos segundos, la kunoichi bajó de la nube imaginaria sobre la que parecía haberse subido momentáneamente y apartó su mirada de los ojos de color azabache del Jounin para dirigirla hacia la copa que sujetaba con firmeza entre sus manos.

"Pues no es así. Resulta que no me apetece bailar." musitó Sakura, secamente.

Aunque el tono de voz que había utilizado la chica para hablar era de lo más firme y decidido, a Sasuke no le costó demasiado notar que estaba mintiendo. Apartando sus ojos de la figura de la pelirrosa y dirigiéndolos hacia el techo del salón de actos, el Uchiha sintió cómo la sangre se le iba acumulando en las mejillas poco a poco. ¿Se estaría él también ruborizando? Ni lo sabía ni le importaba. Lo único que quería era conseguir que el rostro apenado de la Chuunin se convirtiese en uno mucho más alegre. Fingiendo desinterés y sin apartar su mirada del techo, el moreno decidió romper el silencio que se había producido de nuevo entre ellos.

"Lástima. Yo que pensaba pedirte que bailaras conmigo..."

Volviendo a alzar la cabeza, la kunoichi examinó el rostro de Sasuke con la mirada. Pese a que no podía ver la cara de la chica (pues aún seguía con sus oscuros ojos clavados en el techo), el Jounin dedujo mentalmente que la Haruno acababa de dibujar en su faz una expresión de total desconcierto.

"¿¿Cómo dice??" inquirió la pelirrosa, quien, tal y como el heredero del clan Uchiha se había imaginado, se sentía sumamente confundida.

La mirada de Sasuke se volvió a posar en los ojos de color esmeralda de la guapísima Chuunin que tenía a su lado. En un tono de voz algo reprobatorio, el moreno empezó a regañar a Sakura.

"Vamos, Haruno... No serás tan maleducada como para negarle un baile al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad?"

"Yo..." daba la sensación de que la kunoichi no se terminaba de creer que el Uchiha le estuviese invitando a bailar.

"¿Acaso vas a ser capaz de hacer que me rebaje tanto como para tener que suplicártelo?" preguntó burlonamente el Jounin, que estaba comenzando a impacientarse al no obtener una respuesta clara por parte de su subordinada.

De nuevo, los dos chicos estuvieron mirándose mutuamente a los ojos como si con sus miradas como único código a la hora de comunicarse fueran capaces de transmitirse el uno al otro lo que sentían. Sasuke notaba que se estaba derritiendo por dentro al ver que los preciosos ojos de la pelirrosa estaban clavados en los suyos. La Haruno, por su parte, se limitaba a analizar por segunda vez con la mirada al joven que tenía delante, al tiempo que trataba de averiguar si el Jounin estaba intentando gastarle una broma de mal gusto. Sin dirigirle una sola palabra más al Uchiha, la kunoichi bajó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se toparon otra vez con la copa de cristal que continuaba sujetando como si temiese que se la fueran a quitar. Cabizbaja, la chica se encaminó hacia una de las dos largas mesas que estaban repletas de comida. Algo sorprendido, el moreno siguió con la mirada a Sakura. ¿Realmente iba a ser capaz la chica de rechazarle? ¿Tan mal se había portado con ella que ahora ni tan siquiera se dignaba a aceptar un baile? Notando que empezaba a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, Sasuke trató de conservar la compostura mientras observaba cómo la Haruno dejaba la copa de licor que antes había estado sujetando sobre la mesa a la que se había acercado. A continuación, el Jounin tan sólo logró ver desaparecer a la kunoichi en medio de la multitud. No. Se negaba a creer que Sakura fuera a rechazarle de verdad. Casi sin pensar en lo que hacía, el joven heredero echó a andar tras la pelirrosa intentando toparse con el menor número de personas posible. No quería perderla de vista. Necesitaba intentarlo aunque tan sólo fuese una vez más. Después de estar persiguiendo a su subordinada durante casi un minuto, el moreno observó que la Haruno se había detenido. Aquél era su momento. De forma casi instintiva, Sasuke agarró con fuerza a Sakura por el brazo, haciendo que ésta se girase sobresaltadamente. La chica no pareció sorprenderse demasiado al ver que el Uchiha la había seguido hasta allí.

"Haruno..."

"Si va usted a sujetarme el brazo con tanta fuerza mientras bailemos, Uchiha-sama, más vale que se lo vaya a pedir a otra." la kunoichi interrumpió al Jounin sin necesidad de meditarlo demasiado.

Ahora era Sasuke el que se sentía desconcertado. En el rostro de la pelirrosa se fue dibujando poco a poco una tierna sonrisa que hizo que el Uchiha comprendiese al cabo de unos instantes que la Chuunin no le había rechazado en ningún momento. Sin que el moreno se hubiese percatado de ello, había seguido a Sakura hasta el centro del salón de actos, el lugar en el que casi todas las parejas de la sala estaban bailando. Al tiempo que notaba que en su rostro también se estaba empezando a dibujar una sonrisa, Sasuke dejó de apretar el brazo de la Haruno. Justo en aquel preciso momento, empezó a sonar un vals de tres tiempo muy romántico que hizo que tanto el cuerpo de Sakura como el del moreno empezaran a dejarse llevar al ritmo de la música. De esta manera, los dos jóvenes pasaron a ser otra de las parejas de baile que giraban rápidamente en el centro del salón de actos. Ninguno de los dos chicos se hubiese podido imaginar que eran capaces de complementarse mutuamente tan bien como pareja de baile. Lo mejor de todo era que ambos estaban disfrutando de un rato de lo más agradable. Notar que el cuerpo de la pelirrosa estaba tan cerca del suyo hacía que Sasuke sintiera en su interior una serie de sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. La kunoichi, por su parte, no dejaba de preguntarse mentalmente cómo podía ser que aquel Jounin tan educado, sonriente y agradable con el que estaba bailando fuese el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que ella conocía. No sabía si era por el efecto del licor que había estado tomando desde que había entrado en el salón de actos o si simplemente era que había perdido el juicio, mas la chica tenía la impresión de que podía estar bailando durante horas y horas con aquel tipo al que tanto odiaba sin llegarse a cansar. A medida que la canción iba llegando a su fin, la Haruno, quien hasta entonces había estado mirando fijamente al moreno a los ojos como si pretendiese comérselo con la mirada, fue apoyando su rostro sobre el pecho del chico. Sakura se sintió tan cómoda en aquella posición que decidió cerrar los ojos y dejar que fuese el Uchiha el que la guiase. Para Sasuke, quien se había sonrojado por completo al ver a la kunoichi apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho, todo era simplemente perfecto. Quería estar bailando aquel vals eternamente con la pelirrosa. El Jounin sentía que le daba exactamente igual lo que pasase a su alrededor con tal de que la Haruno y él pudiesen seguir pegados el uno contra el otro. Faltaban ya tan sólo unos segundos para que la canción finalizase cuando, súbitamente, una escandalosa rubia agarró con fuerza al Uchiha por el brazo para separarle de la pelirrosa. Para cuando Sasuke y Sakura se hubieron percatado de quién era la que había interrumpido su baile, Ino ya había abrazado al moreno posesivamente y no parecía tener intención de dejarle escapar. Después de dedicarle una mala mirada a la Chuunin que hacía tan sólo unos segundos se hallaba bailando con su prometido, la Yamanaka pegó su mejilla contra la del joven heredero.

"¡¡¡¡Sasuke-kun!!!! ¡¡¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!!! ¡¡¡¡Quiero que me invites a bailar AHORA MISMO!!!!" Ino estaba visiblemente irritada.

Fue entonces cuando la cruda realidad apareció ante los ojos de Sakura. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡¡¡Sasuke estaba comprometido con la Yamanaka!!! ¿Quién porras era ella para meter sus narices en la relación que había entre ellos dos? Sintiéndose totalmente estúpida por haber aceptado cuando el moreno le había preguntado si quería bailar con él, la Haruno empezó a notar que ella sobraba allí.

"Tengo que marcharme..."

Aquello fue lo único que la kunoichi atinó a decir antes de desaparecer en medio de la multitud. No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, puesto que estaba experimentando demasiadas emociones en su interior como para asimilarlas todas de golpe. Lo único que le apetecía era romper a llorar, pero tenía bien claro que no iba a dejar que se le escapara una sola lágrima. Después de estar dando vueltas por el salón de actos sin saber con exactitud cuál era el lugar hacia el cual quería dirigirse, la pelirrosa notó que alguien la agarraba del hombro. Al girarse y encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Naruto, Sakura no supo muy bien qué decir.

"¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!! ¿¿Te has vuelto loca?? ¿¿¿Qué hacías bailando con ese desgraciado???" exclamó el rubio.

La cara de la Haruno se oscureció. No se esperaba que su amigo le hubiese visto bailando con Sasuke y lo cierto era que lo que menos le apetecía era hablar de aquel tema.

"Creo que me encuentro mal, Naruto... Voy a largarme ya..."

Pese a que no quería dejar aparcado el tema del baile con Sasuke Uchiha, el Uzumaki comprendió al instante que la chica no tenía intención de hablar del asunto; así que prefirió olvidarlo momentáneamente.

"Te acompaño, Sakura-chan."

"¡No hace falta, Naruto! ¡Tú quédate aquí con Hinata y...!"

"Por eso no te preocupes." el rubio no había dejado que su amiga terminase de hablar.

"¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Creo que a Hiashi-sama no le he caído muy bien. En cuanto me ha visto bailando con su hija, le ha ordenado a Hinata que se vaya a su dormitorio con la excusa de que ya era muy tarde..."

"Oh, vaya..." Sakura no se esperaba aquella respuesta "Lo lamento de veras, Naruto..."

"Ha sido entonces cuando he empezado a buscarte y he visto que estabas bailando con..." al ver que a la kunoichi le estaba comenzando a temblar el labio inferior (lo cual indicaba que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar), el Uzumaki no fue capaz de terminar la frase "En fin, será mejor que regresemos a casa, Sakura-chan." se apresuró a añadir el chico, al tiempo que agarraba a la pelirrosa de la mano y la guiaba hasta la puerta por la que habían entrado hacía ya bastante rato en el salón de actos.

Pasaba ya un cuarto de hora de la una de la madrugada cuando los dos amigos lograron salir de la mansión de los Hyuga. Ni siquiera se habían despedido de Shino y Kiba por culpa de las prisas, pero lo importante al fin y al cabo era que habían logrado salir a la calle sin toparse con Sasuke Uchiha (de lo contrario, Sakura posiblemente no lo hubiera podido soportar y hubiese roto a llorar sin pensárselo dos veces). Tardaron bastante en llegar a su casa, ya que la pésima orientación de Naruto por aquellos barrios que nunca acostumbraba a frecuentar hizo que los chicos se perdiesen en más de una ocasión. Por suerte, lograron llegar a su casa antes de las dos de la madrugada y tuvieron tiempo suficiente como para descansar lo necesario después de una noche tan llena de emociones.

**Fin del octavo capítulo e inicio de mis ruegos a la hora de pediros por favor que me dejéis algún review nOn. Mientras más reviews reciba, antes tendréis aquí el noveno capítulo (en realidad, no creo que pueda subirlo antes del viernes xP). Acepto todo tipo de opiniones (sin insultos, a ser posible ToT) y, por supuesto, acepto consejos para mejorar el fanfic; así que, aunque tan sólo sea para que una servidora esté contenta y feliz, dejad vuestras opiniones mediante un bonito review (¿"bonito review"?). Perdonad: es que hoy tengo el día tonto xD.**

**Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Friendship

**¡Con todos ustedes, el noveno capítulo de _Frozen Heat_! He tardado mucho en subirlo, lo sé; pero intentaré que el décimo capítulo no tarde tanto en llegaros. Paso a hablar sobre los últimos reviews que me habéis dejado (¡muchas gracias! xP)...**

**Mikapunzel: ¡Di que sí! A ti también te parece que Sakura hace buena pareja con casi todos los personajes masculinos de _Naruto_, ¿verdad? Mmm... ¿Qué más? ¡¡Ah, sí!! xD ¡No te preocupes por lo de que no me puedas dejar reviews en cada capítulo! ¡Dejándome uno de vez en cuando ya me haces feliz! ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**Lilith Hastelin: ¿Soy cruel? ToT Bueno, ya hablando en serio: hasta que no tenga pensada una buena trama para ese fanfic en el cual la pareja principal sea la de Gaara e Ino no empezaré a escribirlo; pero no te preocupes, ya que seguro que enseguida se me ocurrirá algo xP. ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**chipo: ¡Ten por seguro que habrá más SasuSaku! ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**Tenshi of Light: OwO Mientras leía tu review, pensaba que se trataba de un mensaje enviado por Rock Lee o Maito Gai xD. Lo digo por todo eso de "no dejes de echarle ganas" y "supérate día a día". ¡¡Sólo te faltó decir "que el poder de la juventud te acompañe"!! En cualquier caso, agradezco tus consejos nOn. Intentaré no martirizarme demasiado... ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**katsura-chan Uchina: Aquí tienes el noveno capítulo: espero que con éste no llores xD. ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**sakurass: No era mi intención que odiases a Ino por mi culpa ToT. De hecho, ni siquiera pretendía que la Yamanaka hiciese el papel de "la mala" en este fanfic (ese papel se lo cedo a otros personajes nOn)... Lamento decepcionarte, pero a Ino ni la partirá un rayo ni la atropellará un camión (aunque he de reconocer que es uno de los personajes que peor me cae de _Naruto_). ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**PuLgA: Pues resulta que, como ya habrás podido comprobar, he tardado más de tres días en subir el noveno capítulo xP. ¡Intenta controlar a esa personalidad tuya tan perversa para que no me mate y trataré de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible! ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**¡¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias a los que os tomáis la molestia de dejarme reviews!!!! Ojalá este capítulo os guste nOn.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, pues son originales del gran Masashi Kishimoto. **

Friendship

El chorro de agua caliente que estaba saliendo de la ducha caía sobre la espalda y el oscuro pelo de Sasuke Uchiha, quien, pese a disponer de una comodísima bañera en el interior de su cuarto de baño personal, había optado aquella mañana por darse una rápida ducha de pie. Tenía que poner en orden demasiados pensamientos como para perder el tiempo relajándose en la bañera. La noche anterior no había sido una noche cualquiera y habían sido tantas las cosas que habían sucedido que el joven heredero todavía no había podido digerirlas del todo. En primer lugar, estaban los misteriosos motivos que habían llevado a Hiashi a invitar al ejército de Sasuke a aquella condenada celebración. El Jounin se sentía de lo más defraudado consigo mismo por no haber logrado averiguar nada al respecto y todavía le resultaba muy extraño el hecho de que el patriarca del clan Hyuga no se hubiese dirigido ni una sola vez a ningún miembro del clan Uchiha en toda la ceremonia después de haberles invitado tan súbitamente. En segundo lugar (y no por ello menos importante), estaba el asunto de Sakura Haruno y de la cada vez más inevitable atracción que el moreno sentía hacia ella. ¿Cómo porras pretendía hacerse respetar como Jounin si luego permitía que sus subordinados se tomasen tantas confianzas como para incluso bailar con él? Además, se trataba de una subordinada de la que supuestamente debía vengarse. ¿Acaso los bailes lentos y románticos se habían convertido en un nuevo modo de venganza? El chico sentía que estaba perdiendo los papeles y que debía poner freno a todas las emociones que experimentaba cada vez que tenía a la pelirrosa cerca de él.

"Sin embargo, todo aquel asunto del baile me sirvió para comprobar algo..." pensó de pronto el Uchiha, quien ya había terminado de ducharse y se estaba secando con una toalla blanca.

Aquello a lo que hacían referencia los pensamientos de Sasuke era algo que, en vez de preocuparle, hacía que en su cara se dibujase una malévola sonrisa. Después de todo, la noche anterior había logrado descubrir al fin cómo conseguir deshacerse de Ino por siempre sin necesidad de tener que decirle que estaba harto de ella. Al moreno tan sólo le había hecho falta mirar a su prometida a los ojos después de que ésta hubiera interrumpido su baile con Sakura para darse cuenta de que se había puesto celosa a más no poder. De todo aquello el heredero del clan Uchiha había deducido que si había algo que la Yamanaka no soportara era ver a su prometido en una actitud cariñosa con la pelirrosa, con quien no parecía llevarse precisamente bien. Gracias al curioso dato que había averiguado sobre la manera de hacer que Ino se pusiera celosa y se enfadase con él, Sasuke había logrado maquinar mentalmente un plan que le iba a servir para librarse de la rubia sin demasiados esfuerzos y que tenía intención de poner en práctica cuanto antes.

"Mas, para ponerlo en práctica, necesito contar con la colaboración de Haruno..." el joven heredero iba reflexionando sobre el tema al tiempo que se vestía con un no demasiado elaborado yukata.

Lo cierto era que aquel último punto que le acababa de venir a la mente al moreno no era algo que le preocupase demasiado: suponía que no le iba a costar en absoluto convencer a Sakura para que le ayudase con su plan. Además, en el caso de que se negase a colaborar con él, siempre podía recurrir a amenazarla con expulsarla de su ejército y con redactar un informe negativo sobre ella para que ningún otro Jounin quisiera admitirla en su grupo. Al fin y al cabo, el Uchiha seguía siendo su superior... ¿¿Quién mejor que él para hacer que la kunoichi obedeciese sus órdenes??

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La rústica masía en la que vivía el clan Inuzuka se encontraba situada en un espeso bosque que había en las afueras de Konoha pero que, pese a estar un tanto apartado, seguía formando parte de la villa. Sakura conocía bastante bien la zona, ya que Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru y ella habían ido de excursión a aquel bosque en numerosas ocasiones. A la chica le encantaba el aire fresco y puro del lugar y, precisamente por este motivo, no le importó tomarse bastante tiempo para llegar hasta el cortijo de los Inuzuka. De esta manera, la pelirrosa pudo disfrutar del paisaje y del ambiente campestre que le rodeaba antes de llegar a su destino. En la puerta de la masada se hallaba Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba. La joven Inuzuka estaba curando a un perro grande y de aspecto mucho más fiero que Akamaru al cual Sakura nunca antes había visto.

"¡¡Sakura!!" Hana había apartado sus ojos del perro que tenía al lado y los había fijado en la figura de una chica de diecisiete años que caminaba tranquilamente en dirección hacia la masía del clan Inuzuka.

"¿Qué tal, Hana? ¡¡He venido a devolverte el kimono que me prestaste!!" exclamó la Haruno cuando ya se encontraba a pocos metros de la puerta de la masada.

"¡¡¡Ya te dije que no hacía falta, Sakura!!! ¡¡Yo ya no me puedo poner ese kimono porque me va pequeño!! ¡¡¡Aprovéchalo tú!!!"

Sin intención de escuchar una sola réplica más, la pelirrosa le entregó a Hana una bolsa que contenía en su interior, perfectamente doblados, el kimono y el obi que la Haruno se había puesto la noche anterior para acudir a la ceremonia que se había celebrado en la mansión de los Hyuga. Sakura tenía muchas ganas de quedarse con aquel precioso traje por si alguna vez volvía a surgirle alguna ocasión especial; mas sabía que, cada vez que mirase aquella prenda de vestir, iba a aparecer en su mente el triste recuerdo de Ino interrumpiendo un baile que para la pelirrosa había sido mucho más que un simple vals. Lo que menos le apetecía a la kunoichi era guardar en su armario un kimono que le iba a hacer revivir continuamente aquella embarazosa escena, así que lo mejor era devolvérselo a su verdadera dueña para que ella hiciese con el traje lo que quisiera. Estaba ya Hana a punto de abrir la boca para protestar cuando Sakura se le adelantó.

"¡¡Si no te lo vas a poner tú, guárdalo por si en un futuro tienes alguna niña a la que le guste acudir a acontecimientos importantes!!"

Un rubor que no pasó nada desapercibido para la pelirrosa se extendió por casi todos los rincones de la cara de la joven veterinaria.

"Bueno, eso de los niños... Mejor dejémoslo estar..." susurró la Inuzuka, quien parecía sentirse de lo más incómoda hablando de aquel tema.

"¿Sucede algo?" inquirió Sakura, intrigada.

"Pues..." Hana parecía incapaz de seguir hablando.

"¿¿Pues...??"

"Mira, Sakura: te lo voy a contar, pero espero que esto no salga de aquí." el repentino rubor había ido desapareciendo poco a poco del rostro de la Inuzuka.

"Me estás empezando a preocupar, Hana..."

"Verás... Resulta que hace ya algún tiempo que salgo a escondidas con Shino..."

"¿¿Con Shino?? ¿¿¿Shino Aburame???" la Haruno no había podido evitar interrumpir a Hana casi a gritos.

"Sí, Sakura: Shino Aburame. No se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? ¡¡Ni siquiera a mi hermano!!"

"¡Por eso no te preocupes! ¡No diré nada!" la cara de asombro de la pelirrosa daba a entender que le era imposible imaginarse a Shino y a Hana como pareja.

"La cuestión es que ayer Shino tuvo que acompañar a mi hermano hasta aquí después de la ceremonia. Kiba iba muy borracho y entre Shino y yo tuvimos que ayudarle a ponerse el pijama para después lograr que se metiese en la cama." explicó la Inuzuka "Después de eso, aprovechando que todos en casa estaban durmiendo, Shino y yo decidimos hablar un poco de lo nuestro antes de que él se marchase y...

"¿Qué? ¿¿Qué pasó??" Sakura se había impacientado al ver que Hana había dejado de hablar de pronto.

"¡¡Lo que pasó fue que Shino me empezó a hablar de todo ese rollo de tener hijos y de formar una familia!! Sakura, yo quiero mucho a Shino... Todavía no sé por qué, pero le quiero... Eso sí, soy incapaz de imaginarme a mí misma como madre... Es superior a mis fuerzas: siento que nunca voy a estar preparada para cuidar de un grupo de mocosos llorones y molestos..."

"Visto así... En fin, y... ¿Qué opina Shino de todo eso?"

"Ni idea. No se lo dije." al ver que la pelirrosa le dedicaba una mirada reprobatoria, la Inuzuka decidió justificarse rápidamente "Es que... ¡¡Se le veía tan ilusionado con todos esos proyectos de futuro que ni siquiera me atreví a darle mi opinión al respecto!!"

"La verdad es que no soy capaz de imaginarme a Shino ilusionado con algo así..." sin darse cuenta de ello, Sakura había pensado en voz alta.

"¡¡Yo tampoco era capaz de imaginarme que me iba a hablar de compromisos y de ese tipo de cosas serias tan pronto!! ¡¡No llevamos ni dos semanas saliendo juntos!! ¡¡¡Y, para colmo, lo nuestro ni siquiera es oficial!!!" Hana había ido alzando la voz poco a poco.

"Pero acabas de decir que le quieres mucho..."

"¡¡Y es cierto!! ¡¡¡Pero aún es muy pronto para pensar en formar una familia!!!"

"Cálmate, Hana." la mano izquierda de la pelirrosa se había colocado encima del hombro derecho de la Inuzuka "Yo pienso que lo que debes hacer es hablar con Shino y dejarle las cosas claras. Es un chico inteligente y seguro que no le costará entender que..."

"¡¡Hola!! ¿Estáis hablando de mí?" un chico jovial y risueño que acababa de aparecer tras la puerta por la que se accedía al interior del cortijo interrumpió a la Haruno con su alegre saludo.

Bastante sobresaltadas, tanto Hana como Sakura se giraron hasta quedar cara a cara con Kiba, quien llevaba puesto un pijama de color gris claro con rayas azules. El moreno, que estaba observando a las dos chicas con cara de curiosidad, sonreía de oreja a oreja y no parecía darse cuenta de que acababa de meter las narices en una conversación totalmente ajena a él.

"¿¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no curiosees detrás de las puertas?? ¿¿¿Qué es lo que has escuchado, cotilla???" la Inuzuka estaba fulminando con la mirada a su hermano pequeño.

"¡¡Pues he escuchado que Sakura estaba hablando de un chico inteligente y he dado por hecho que se estaba refiriendo a mí!!" Kiba continuaba sonriendo pese a las malas miradas que le estaba dedicando su hermana.

Tratando de contener una gran carcajada, Hana se limitó a dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. La pelirrosa, por su parte, también soltó un profundo suspiro justo antes de decir:

"¡¡Sí, Kiba!! ¡¡¡Eso es!!! ¡¡¡Estábamos hablando de ti!!!"

Para impedir que su hermano comenzase a echarse flores a sí mismo, la Inuzuka optó por cambiar de tema.

"Ya se te ha pasado la borrachera, ¿no?" comentó la joven veterinaria, mirando al chico de reojo.

"Sí... Pero ahora tengo una resaca que no veas... Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar de un momento a otro..." murmuró Kiba.

Ejerciendo una estupenda labor de hermana mayor, Hana empezó a regañar al moreno por haber bebido más de la cuenta. Cansada de observar cómo los dos hermanos discutían, la Haruno decidió que ya había llegado el momento de marcharse.

"Me tengo que ir ya, chicos... ¡¡Gracias una vez más por el kimono, Hana!!"

"¡¡Nos vemos, Sakura!!" exclamó Kiba, a modo de despedida.

"¡¡¡Un momento!!!" la Inuzuka había sujetado a la pelirrosa por el hombro antes de que ésta diese media vuelta "Sobre lo que tú ya sabes..."

"¡Tranquila, Hana! ¡¡Seré una tumba!!" la interrumpió Sakura, al tiempo que dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa de lo más sincera.

Dicho esto, la Haruno se alejó lentamente de la masía y se adentró de nuevo en el espeso bosque para volver a disfrutar de la naturaleza en estado puro. Unos cuantos minutos después de haber abandonado el bosque en cuestión, la kunoichi se dio cuenta de que había tomado un camino distinto al que tomaba casi siempre para regresar a su casa. Aquel nuevo camino hizo que la chica se viese obligada a pasar por delante de los terrenos del clan Uchiha durante el trayecto. Casi sin percatarse de ello, Sakura empezó a aligerar el paso al darse cuenta de que había llegado hasta allí. Quería dejar atrás aquellas tierras cuanto antes, mas algo hizo que se detuviese. Al otro lado de la calle se encontraba un joven ANBU que se estaba aproximando con muchísima tranquilidad hacia el lugar en el que la Chuunin se encontraba. Por unos momentos, la Haruno creyó que se trataba del ANBU del que había estado enamorada durante tanto tiempo; pero, cuando el individuo se encontraba a tan sólo un par de metros de ella, la pelirrosa se percató de que aquel joven no era otro que Itachi Uchiha.

"Buenos días, Itachi-san." saludó la kunoichi.

"Hola, Sakura. ¿Has venido a ver a mi hermano?" el ANBU había reconocido al instante a aquella Chuunin que formaba parte del ejército de Sasuke.

"¡¡No, no!!" respondió Sakura apresuradamente "Yo... Sólo pasaba por aquí..." añadió la chica, con cierta timidez.

"Bueno, pues no estaría bien que no te invitase a entrar y tomar algo conmigo." Itachi, como siempre, se mostraba de lo más cordial.

Consciente de que no hubiera sido muy educado por su parte el hecho de rechazar aquella invitación, la Haruno siguió al ANBU hasta que ambos hubieron llegado a una modesta sala que se encontraba en la primera planta de la mansión central de los Uchiha.

"Espérame aquí, Sakura. Voy a buscar algo de té."

Tras decir estas últimas palabras, el Uchiha se marchó de la habitación dejando así a la Haruno sola en su interior. La chica se arrodilló encima de uno de los cojines que había alrededor de la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Itachi regresó con una bandeja en la mano derecha. El joven ya no llevaba puesto su uniforme de ANBU, sino que vestía un yukata de color blanco bastante similar a los que su hermano pequeño utilizaba para pasearse por las tierras del clan Uchiha. Después de colocar encima de la única mesa que había en la habitación la bandeja, Itachi se arrodilló encima de un cojín y quedó enfrente de la pelirrosa, quien se hallaba arrodillada al otro lado de la mesa.

"Gracias, Itachi-san." murmuró Sakura, después de que el Uchiha le acercase una de las dos tazas de té que había encima de la bandeja.

"De nada, mujer." el ANBU le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a la kunoichi "Por cierto, Sakura, ¿cómo fue la ceremonia que se celebraba ayer en la mansión de los Hyuga?"

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso tú no estabas invitado, Itachi-san?" una expresión de asombro se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

"Sí que lo estaba; mas, lamentablemente, no pude acudir a la celebración: tenía que llevar a cabo una importante misión esa misma noche." explicó el joven.

"Ah... Entiendo..." fue entonces cuando la Haruno recordó que, efectivamente, no había visto ni una sola vez a Itachi en la mansión de los Hyuga la noche anterior "Pues no fue mal del todo... Había mucha gente de alta alcurnia, todos estaban muy elegantes y yo sentí que sobraba completamente en un lugar tan distinguido y de tanta clase como aquél." musitó la pelirrosa, poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Y eso?" el Uchiha se había sorprendido al escuchar las últimas palabras de Sakura.

"Es un mundo distinto al mío en todos los sentidos, Itachi-san. El simple hecho de comparar los trajes, las joyas y el maquillaje de la gente que me rodeaba con lo que yo llevaba puesto ya hizo que me deprimiese..."

"No digas eso, Sakura. Seguro que ibas guapísima." otra tierna sonrisa apareció en el amigable rostro del ANBU "Me hubiese encantado verte."

Aunque sabía que Itachi era homosexual y que aquellas palabras solamente se las había dicho a modo de consuelo (pues él nunca iba a encontrar guapa a una mujer), Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

"Agradezco el hecho de que intentes animarme, Itachi-san; pero no te molestes: ya sé lo de tu..." incapaz de seguir hablando, la Haruno optó por dejar la frase a medias.

"¿Lo de mi qué?" totalmente confundido, el Uchiha había clavado su mirada en la ruborizada cara de la chica.

"En fin... Ya sabes... Lo de que te gustan... Los hombres..." murmuró la Chuunin, cabizbaja.

"¿¿Qué??" ahora sí que Itachi no podía sentirse más desconcertado.

"No tienes por qué disimular, Itachi-san: sé que eres homosexual y que tu novio es... Kakashi Hatake." la kunoichi sintió una leve punzada en el corazón al pronunciar esas dos últimas palabras.

Para sorpresa de la pelirrosa, el ANBU soltó una sonora carcajada. Algo descolocada, Sakura se quedó observando con los ojos abiertos como platos cómo Itachi se tronchaba de risa.

"¿Homosexual? ¿Yo? Y mi novio es... ¿¿Kakashi??" otra carcajada volvió a salir de la boca del Uchiha "¡Esa broma ha estado bien, Sakura! ¿Quién te ha tomado el pelo contándote eso?"

"¿Cómo?" la chica era incapaz de ver dónde estaba la gracia de todo aquel asunto.

"¡¡Si hay alguien que verdaderamente adore a las mujeres, a parte de Jiraiya-sama, ése es Kakashi Hatake!! ¿¿¿A quién se le ocurre pensar que un tipo como Kakashi puede ser homosexual???"

"¿¿¿¿¿Cómo?????" Sakura estaba cada vez más atónita.

"No sé de dónde has sacado eso, Sakura; pero créeme: ni Kakashi ni yo somos homosexuales." un poco más calmado después de tantas risas, Itachi miró a la kunoichi con cara de lástima, como si le entristeciese el hecho de que la joven fuera tan inocente y se creyera todo lo que le contaban.

"¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿CÓMO??????????" vociferó la Haruno, que acababa de estallar en aquel mismo instante.

Petrificado ante el escalofriante grito de la pelirrosa, el ANBU observó detenidamente a la chica y se dio cuenta al instante de que estaba roja de ira. Su cara había cambiado por completo: tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos parecían los de una bestia que necesitaba matar a todo el que se le pusiera delante y su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que daba la sensación de que, de un momento a otro, se le iba a salir algún diente de la boca. Intentando conservar aquella calma tan propia de él, Itachi decidió romper el tenso silencio que se había producido en la sala y que de vez en cuando se veía interrumpido por los gruñidos de Sakura.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?"

"¿Yo?" gritó la kunoichi, poniéndose en pie "¡¡¡Perfectamente!!! ¡¡¡Pero acabo de recordar que tengo que atender unos asuntos!!!"

Pegando un estrepitoso portazo que hizo que las paredes de la habitación temblasen durante unos segundos, la Haruno se marchó de la sala, dejando al ANBU solo y boquiabierto.

"¡¡Se acabó!! ¡¡¡Esta vez se ha pasado tres pueblos!!! ¡¡Ese cabrón me las va a pagar!! ¡¡¡El que juega con fuego se acaba quemando!!!" pensaba la pelirrosa, mientras se dirigía hacia la torre de Sasuke con una expresión llena de rabia dibujada en su rostro.

Al tiempo que notaba que una peligrosa cantidad de odio fluía por sus venas, la Chuunin se metió en el interior de la torre y empezó a subir las escaleras que conducían hacia el despacho del joven heredero. En cuanto hubo llegado a su destino, Sakura comenzó a aporrear la puerta por la que se entraba en el despacho en cuestión.

"¡¡Abre la maldita puerta, desgraciado!!" la kunoichi se hallaba fuera de sus cabales.

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció el rostro serio de Sasuke.

"Vaya, Haruno... Precisamente contigo quería yo hablar. Adelante: pasa."

Mientras reprimía las ganas que tenía de pegarle un puñetazo al moreno, la joven entró en el interior del despacho todavía con el entrecejo arrugado. El Uchiha cerró la puerta del despacho y clavó sus oscuros ojos en la figura de la pelirrosa, quien le estaba dedicando una mirada asesina. Sasuke no parecía comprender muy bien a qué venía aquella cara de malas pulgas y, por unos instantes, lo único que hizo fue mirar a la Haruno directamente a los ojos, sin decir nada. La kunoichi no quiso alargar más aquel silencio.

"Eres un imbécil, Sasuke Uchiha." masculló la chica.

"¿Perdón?" el Jounin estaba convencido de que debía haber entendido mal las palabras de su subordinada.

"Te crees muy gracioso con tus estúpidas bromas, ¿verdad? Pues entérate de una condenada vez: no eres más que un miserable con una vida tan vacía que la única manera que tiene de divertirse es haciendo sufrir a los demás. ¡¡Si por mí fuese, ya te estarías pudriendo en el infierno!!" a Sakura en aquellos momentos lo único que parecía importarle era dejarle bien clarito al Uchiha lo que pensaba de él.

"¿Quién porras te crees que eres para hablarme así, Haruno?" los ojos del moreno se habían oscurecido aún más de lo normal.

"¡¡No!! La pregunta es: ¿quién crees que eres TÚ para considerar que tienes todo el derecho del mundo a tomarme por idiota? ¿¿Acaso piensas que por el simple hecho de ser el heredero del clan Uchiha ya puedes hacer lo que te dé la puñetera gana??"

"No sé de qué narices me estás hablando, Haruno; pero te aconsejo que midas tus palabras si no quieres arrepentirte posteriormente de ellas." pese a que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no perder la calma, Sasuke se estaba empezando a cansar de aquel dichoso numerito.

"¡¡Oh, claro!! ¡¡¡Ahora resulta que no te acuerdas de nada!!! Deja que te haga recuperar la memoria: "parece que mi hermano y su novio ya están de vuelta". ¿Te suenan de algo esas palabras, payaso?"

La furia que el Uchiha había ido acumulando desde que su subordinada se había dirigido a él con tan poco respeto desapareció en aquel instante. Parecía que ya comprendía a qué venía aquel arrebato de histeria y de falta de modales.

"Así que se trataba de eso..." en el rostro del Jounin acababa de aparecer una sonrisa burlona.

Sin acabarse de creer lo que veía, la kunoichi siguió con la mirada al moreno, quien se dirigió muy despacio hacia su escritorio y se dejó caer sobre su butaca tranquilamente, como si ya las palabras de la chica le importasen un pimiento.

"¡¡¡No puedo creerlo!!! ¿¿Todavía te sigue haciendo gracia?? ¿¿¿Qué tienes tú por corazón, bastardo??? ¿¿Una piedra??" Sakura se había colocado al otro lado del escritorio, quedando así de pie enfrente del joven heredero, y había dirigido su mirada hacia el insensible que tenía delante de ella.

"Deja de decir estupideces, Haruno... ¿¿De verdad pensabas que un ANBU experimentado que probablemente tiene a muchísimas mujeres babeando detrás de él iba a fijarse en un ser tan insignificante como tú?? No seas ridícula..." el moreno hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir hablando con muchísima calma "En el fondo, tendrías que estarme agradecida, Haruno: te hice un gran favor."

"¡¡¡No necesito que me hagas favores!!!" declaró la Haruno.

"Sí, ya... Lo que tú digas. Vamos a dejarnos de tonterías y centrémonos en..."

"¡¡Yo todavía no he terminado de hablar!!" la pelirrosa interrumpió a Sasuke sin meditarlo demasiado.

"Haruno... Mi paciencia se está empezando a agotar..."

"¡¡¡¡Pues la mía ya hace un buen rato que se ha agotado!!!! ¡¡¡No creas que voy a olvidar todo esto y que me voy a limitar a actuar como si...!!!"

"¡¡¡TE ORDENO QUE CIERRES EL PICO DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, HARUNO!!!" vociferó el Uchiha, poniéndose en pie para quedar cara a cara con la Chuunin, quien había dado un respingo al ver que el chico había reaccionado de un modo bastante violento.

Algo asustada, Sakura retrocedió un par de pasos y clavó su vista en el suelo. El moreno, por su parte, al darse cuenta de que la kunoichi ya parecía haberse estabilizado, se volvió a dejar caer sobre su butaca y soltó un bufido.

"Está claro que contigo es imposible tratar de ser amable... En fin, como iba diciendo antes, centrémonos en lo que de verdad importa: la misión que te he asignado."

"¿Misión?" la pelirrosa se sintió confusa.

"Sí, Haruno. Por si no lo recuerdas, formas parte de mi ejército... y yo, como tu superior que soy, tengo la obligación de asignarte misiones." explicó el joven heredero, burlonamente.

"Y... ¿De qué tipo de misión se trata?"

"Es muy simple. Resulta que quiero anular el compromiso que me une a Ino Yamanaka." informó Sasuke.

La noticia no pudo dejar más sorprendida a la Haruno. Lo cierto era que a ella no le importaban lo más mínimo los motivos por los cuales el Jounin quería romper con su prometida: lo que no acababa de entender era qué pintaba ella en aquel asunto.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?" preguntó la chica.

"Ahora iba a ese punto: tu misión será encargarte de poner celosa a mi prometida para que ella, sintiéndose engañada y traicionada, convenza a nuestros padres para que cancelen el compromiso."

"¿¿¿¿Qué????"

"Solamente tendrás que pasearte conmigo, agarrada de mi mano, por los jardines del clan Uchiha. De esta manera, Ino creerá que tengo algo contigo y será cuestión de poco tiempo que mi compromiso con ella quede anulado." daba la impresión de que el Uchiha estaba hablando realmente en serio.

"¡¡¡¡Y una mierda!!!!" Sakura había explotado de nuevo "¿¿¿Has perdido el juicio??? ¿¿¿Acaso piensas que tengo tan poca dignidad como para hacerme pasar por tu amante sólo para poner celosa a Ino??? ¡¡¡Si quieres anular el compromiso, rompe con ella; pero a mí no me metas en esto!!!"

"Por lo visto, hoy tienes el día rebelde, Haruno." murmuró Sasuke, después de dibujar una mueca en su rostro "En tal caso, no me va a quedar más remedio que expulsarte de mi ejército y enviarle un informe a la Godaime en el cual le comunique tu falta de aptitudes y lo incompetente que te considero como Chuunin. Mucho me temo que, después de eso, nuestra querida Tsunade-sama se verá obligada a sancionarte haciendo que regreses a la Academia de Ninjas, convirtiéndote así de nuevo en una Genin. Será una auténtica lástima, ¿no crees?"

Todavía estaba la pelirrosa tratando de asimilar lo que el Jounin le había dicho cuando este último dibujó otra de sus sonrisas burlonas en su rostro. Definitivamente, la Haruno no se había equivocado al definir al joven heredero como un miserable. ¿Cómo podía estarle chantajeando de aquella manera tan cruel? En aquel momento, la kunoichi se dio cuenta de que, en el fondo, no entendía por qué se extrañaba tanto: a fin de cuentas, era Sasuke Uchiha.

"Mañana a las dos del mediodía aproximadamente mi prometida vendrá a hacerme una visita." al ver que Sakura no parecía estar dispuesta a abrir la boca, el moreno había optado por ser él mismo el que rompiese el silencio "Quiero que te presentes en mi despacho media hora antes para poder llevar a cabo la misión, pues se trata de que Ino crea que nos ha pillado "in fraganti" en una especie de paseo romántico o algo por el estilo. Si me fallas, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá."

"Entendido." susurró la chica con un hilo de voz.

Dispuesta a contenerse y a no volver a permitir que el descontrol reinase en ella, la pelirrosa dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que se salía del despacho de Sasuke. Cuando la Haruno estaba ya apunto de abrir la puerta para atravesarla y marcharse de allí, la voz del joven heredero hizo que se detuviese.

"Otra cosa más, Haruno."

Volviéndose a girar para mirar a los ojos al Uchiha, quien se hallaba aún sentado en su butaca, la kunoichi hizo todo lo posible por disimular la expresión de odio que acababa de aparecer en su cara.

"Quiero que avises al resto de miembros del ejército para que se presenten esta tarde a las cinco en mi despacho. Tú no hace falta que vengas. Prefiero que te tomes la tarde libre para reflexionar sobre la misión que te he encargado para mañana. Sabes que no te conviene dejarme tirado, Haruno."

Al percatarse de que el Jounin había dejado de hablar, Sakura salió del despacho notando que estaba empezando a alterarse otra vez. No quería volver a dejar que los nervios se apoderasen de ella, puesto que discutir de nuevo con Sasuke sólo iba a hacer que las cosas empeorasen. Después de haber abandonado los terrenos del clan Uchiha, la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que no tenía elección: si quería seguir con su camino como ninja, debía obedecer al heredero del prestigioso clan. El hecho de haberle alzado la voz en su despacho había sido una verdadera imprudencia por su parte. Aún no comprendía cómo podía ser que el Jounin no le hubiese expulsado directamente del equipo después de la escenita que le había montado.

"Supongo que necesita burlarse un poco más de mí antes de expulsarme..." pensó la kunoichi cuando ya se hallaba enfrente de su casa.

Nada más la Haruno hubo entrado en el interior de la vivienda, Naruto fue corriendo hacia el recibidor.

"¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!! ¿¿¿Dónde te habías metido???"

"He ido a devolverle a Hana el kimono que me prestó." Sakura se había sentado en el suelo para poder quitarse mejor las botas que llevaba puestas.

"¿¿Y por qué no me has avisado antes de irte?? ¡¡Me tenías preocupado!!" exclamó el rubio.

"Cuando me he ido, estabas dormido como un tronco, Naruto. Por cierto, tú también deberías devolverle a Kiba su kimono, ¿no te parece?"

"¡No hay prisa, Sakura-chan! ¡¡Ya iré un día de éstos!!"

Preguntándose mentalmente si su amigo de verdad tenía intención de devolverle el kimono al Inuzuka, la pelirrosa se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer encima de la cama, la chica se acordó de algo.

"¿Podrías hacerme un favor?" le preguntó la kunoichi al Uzumaki, quien se había quedado pensativo en el pasillo.

"¡¡¡Por supuesto que sí, Sakura-chan!!! ¡¡¡¡Lo que tú quieras!!!!" respondió alegremente Naruto, asomando su cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio de la Haruno.

"Sasuke Uchiha me ha dicho que esta tarde quiere vernos a los cuatro en su despacho. ¿Te importaría decírselo a Shino y a Kiba?"

"¡Un momento! ¿¿Sasuke Uchiha?? Me has dicho que habías ido a la casa de los Inuzuka, ¿no?"

"Estooo..." Sakura se sintió algo estúpida al ver que su amigo le acababa de pillar "Lo cierto es que me he encontrado a Sasuke Uchiha por la calle mientras regresaba a casa y..."

"¿Por la calle? ¡¡Pero si ese desgraciado casi nunca sale a la calle!!" el Uzumaki había interrumpido a la pelirrosa casi sin darse cuenta de ello.

"¡¡Bueno, da igual, Naruto!! ¡¡¡La cuestión es que Shino, Kiba y tú debéis estar en su despacho esta tarde a las cinco!!!"

"¿¿Shino, Kiba y yo?? ¿Y qué hay de ti? Acabas de decir que ese bastardo quiere vernos a los cuatro..." al Chuunin todo aquello cada vez le resultaba más sospechoso.

"Ya... Pero..." la kunoichi no se sentía demasiado bien sabiendo que estaba mintiéndole al rubio "Al final he decidido que no iré porque... Porque me encuentro mal."

Como si no se terminase de tragar lo que su amiga le acababa de decir, Naruto le dedicó a Sakura una mirada llena de desconfianza. De todos modos, el chico prefirió fingir que le había creído.

"Está bien, Sakura-chan. Tú descansa y no te preocupes por nada. Ahora mismo iré a avisar a Shino y a Kiba."

"De acuerdo. Gracias, Naruto."

Antes de salir del dormitorio, el rubio le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la Haruno, la cual se había sentado encima de su cama, como para tratar de aparentar que se sentía bastante cansada. En cuanto Naruto se hubo marchado de la casa para ir a hablar con Shino y con Kiba, la Chuunin apoyó con cuidado su cabeza sobre la almohada que había en la cabecera de su cama. Notando que los ojos se le estaban empezando a cerrar, la pelirrosa intentó relajar al máximo todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Necesitaba tener la mente en blanco aunque tan sólo fuese por unos segundos. Tenía que olvidarse de lo bien que se había sentido la noche anterior bailando con el heredero del clan Uchiha y darse cuenta de la única verdad de todo aquel asunto: Sasuke era tan inhumano que probablemente jamás iba a ser capaz de querer a nadie. Mientras una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla izquierda de Sakura, el sueño se fue apoderando velozmente de la joven, quien, al cabo de uno o dos minutos, ya se encontraba profundamente dormida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, el Uzumaki le estuvo comentando a la pelirrosa cómo había transcurrido la misión que Sasuke les había encargado a Shino, Kiba y él el día anterior. La misión en cuestión consistía simplemente en espiar en la mansión de los Hyuga para tratar de averiguar algo sobre la posible vinculación de los miembros de dicho clan con la Villa Oculta de la Arena. A las once de la noche, después de haber estado haciendo de espías durante más de cinco horas sin encontrar algo que relacionase al clan Hyuga con los de la arena, el Uchiha se había dado por vencido y había decidido dar por finalizada la misión.

"Dijo que mañana a las ocho de la tarde nos volveríamos a reunir en su despacho antes de ir de nuevo a espiar en la mansión de los Hyuga." explicó Naruto, después de pegarle un mordisco a una rebanada de pan que había delante de él.

"¿Quieres más leche, Naruto?" Sakura se estaba empezando a cansar de hablar tanto sobre Sasuke Uchiha.

"No, gracias." respondió el rubio "Por cierto, Sakura-chan, aún no hemos hablado de lo de..." el Uzumaki se quedó callado de repente.

"¿De qué?"

"Ya sabes... De lo de tu bailecito con el imbécil de Sasuke Uchiha..." parecía que a Naruto le daba cierto miedo sacar aquel tema.

"Creo que ya he terminado de desayunar." la Haruno optó por ignorar las palabras del Chuunin y empezar a recoger la mesa.

"¿Por qué siempre evitas hablar de ese asunto?" inquirió el rubio, poniéndose en pie.

"Porque sí." contestó la kunoichi, secamente.

"¡¡Sakura-chan, hace ya algunos días que estás muy rara!! ¡¡¡Parece que me estés ocultando algo!!! ¿¿Te has enfadado conmigo o qué??" en el rostro del chico se acababa de dibujar una expresión de preocupación.

Sin poder evitar que una tremenda sensación de culpabilidad se apoderase de ella, la pelirrosa dejó de recoger la mesa y se quedó en silencio, con la mirada clavada en una de las paredes de la cocina. Casi nunca le había ocultado nada a Naruto, ya que era su mejor amigo y confiaba ciegamente en él. De todos modos, Sakura estaba convencida de que el rubio no iba a poder comprenderla en aquella ocasión. De hecho, ni siquiera ella misma comprendía cómo podía sentirse atraída hacia un ser tan despreciable como Sasuke Uchiha. La joven prefería que, por el momento, el Uzumaki no se enterase de aquellos sentimientos que guardaba en su interior; mas tenía muy claro que no quería que su amigo sufriese por su culpa. Mientras dibujaba una amistosa sonrisa en su rostro, la pelirrosa se giró y dirigió su mirada hacia los grandes y azulados ojos de Naruto.

"Cálmate, Naruto: estoy bien. Es cierto que últimamente me siento algo cansada, pero pronto se me pasará." la Haruno había utilizado un tono de voz de lo más amable para dirigirse a su amigo.

"¿Estás segura de que todo va bien, Sakura-chan?" daba la sensación de que el rubio no estaba demasiado convencido "Ya sabes que a mí me puedes contar lo que sea y que..."

"Lo sé, Naruto." le interrumpió la chica "Lo sé..." añadió, al tiempo que se acercaba hacia su amigo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Durante los siguientes segundos, Naruto y Sakura estuvieron alargando aquel tierno abrazo en el más profundo silencio. No hacía falta que se dijeran nada; puesto que ambos sabían de sobras que, por muchas dificultades que se presentasen en sus respectivos caminos, siempre iban a poder contar con la amistad que les unía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nadie podía hacerse una idea de lo preocupada que se hallaba interiormente Tsunade aquella mañana. Estaba preocupada porque sabía que toda la villa dependía de ella y de las decisiones que tomara; mas aquello no era ninguna novedad, pues, desde que se había convertido en la Godaime, la rubia siempre había tenido aquella preocupación. No era para menos, dado que tenía que ser consciente de la responsabilidad que suponía el ocupar un cargo tan elevado como el suyo. De todas formas, aquel asunto no era el único que le preocupaba a la Godaime. Había algo más: desde la discusión que había tenido con ella en su despacho hacía ya casi una semana, Jiraiya apenas había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a Tsunade. La rubia se sentía culpable por ello, puesto que sabía de sobras que se había comportado de un modo muy egoísta al pretender que su opinión respecto al tema de la misteriosa villa que estaba creando Orochimaru en un lugar todavía desconocido valiese mucho más que la de su amigo. Por muy Godaime que fuese, Tsunade sabía que, en aquel asunto, las palabras del Ero-Sannin eran tan valiosas como las suyas; ya que, si alguien podía presumir de haber considerado a Orochimaru alguna vez como su mejor amigo, ése era Jiraiya. ¿Quién mejor que él para aconsejar a la rubia sobre lo que debía hacer ante una situación como aquélla? Definitivamente, la Godaime era consciente de que no había obrado bien al tratar así a su amigo cuando éste solamente había intentado echarle un cable. Por desgracia, el orgullo de Tsunade impedía que la rubia se armase de valor suficiente como para pedirle perdón al Ero-Sannin.

La voz de su más fiel subordinada hizo que la Godaime se viese obligada a abandonar sus preocupaciones al instante.

"¡¡Tsunade-sama!! ¡¡Fugaku Uchiha está aquí y dice que quiere hablar urgentemente con usted!!" informó Shizune, quien acababa de atravesar la puerta por la que se accedía hacia el interior del despacho de Tsunade.

"¿Fugaku Uchiha?" la Sannin no parecía esperar una visita por parte del patriarca del clan más prestigioso de Konoha "¡¡Hazle pasar de inmediato, Shizune!!"

Algo muy importante debía ser lo que había llevado a Fugaku hasta allí, puesto que aquel hombre casi nunca acostumbraba a querer hablar con la Godaime por tonterías. La rubia era consciente de que el asunto debía ser grave y, por este motivo, había creído conveniente ordenarle a Shizune que se apresurase a dejar que el patriarca del clan Uchiha entrase.

"Siento molestarle, Tsunade-sama." dijo Fugaku en cuanto hubo entrado en el despacho de Tsunade.

"No es ninguna molestia: al contrario. Siéntese, por favor." la Sannin intentaba mostrarse de lo más respetuosa ante el Uchiha.

"Me temo que no será necesario. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que me gustaría ser breve." declaró Fugaku.

"Está bien. En tal caso, usted dirá."

"Simplemente vengo a hablarle de las misiones que le encarga usted a mi hijo Itachi." el patriarca del clan Uchiha no parecía tener ganas de perder el tiempo.

"¿A Itachi?"

"Exacto.Últimamente se le están encargando muchas misiones y me gustaría saber el porqué. ¿Acaso está sucediendo algo en Konoha de lo que yo no estoy al corriente?"

Mientras tragaba saliva, la Godaime trató de no parecer demasiado nerviosa. La noticia que le había llegado sobre la villa que estaba construyendo Orochimaru era información confidencial que solamente Jiraiya, Shizune, los ANBU y ella sabían. Tsunade había decidido llevar en secreto aquel asunto, pues era algo demasiado delicado como para informar de ello a todos los ciudadanos de Konoha sin que todavía estuviesen seguros de la veracidad de los rumores. La rubia no quería que se sembrase el caos en la villa cuando aún ni siquiera sabían cuál era el lugar en el que supuestamente Orochimaru estaba reuniendo a sus secuaces. Pese a que sabía que Fugaku era alguien de confianza que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saber lo que estaba sucediendo, la Sannin creyó que, de momento, no convenía que nadie más estuviese al tanto de aquella cuestión.

"Tengo entendido que recientemente ha habido alguna que otra baja en el cuartel ANBU." mintió la Godaime "Supongo que, tanto Itachi como muchos de sus compañeros, deben estar haciendo más misiones de las normales para poder cubrir esas bajas."

"Comprendo. Lamento mucho haberle hecho perder parte de su valioso tiempo, Tsunade-sama; pero es que estaba bastante preocupado: hace ya más o menos un mes que Itachi se muestra algo distante y eso es algo que nunca antes me había sucedido con él."

"No tiene por qué preocuparse. Usted mismo ha dicho en numerosas ocasiones que Itachi Uchiha es un hijo ejemplar y le puedo garantizar que, en cuanto a su trabajo, es de lo más eficaz. Estoy convencida de que simplemente se encuentra algo cansado por culpa de todas las misiones que se le asignan." Tsunade aparentaba estar muy segura de sí misma.

"Tal vez tenga razón, mas he de reconocer que me molesta bastante el hecho de que se niegue a hablarme de sus misiones últimamente. Hace un par de noches, sin ir más lejos, me dijo que no iba a poder asistir a la ceremonia que se celebraba en la mansión de los Hyuga porque usted le había ordenado que hiciese una importante misión... y no quiso darme ningún tipo de detalles sobre la misión en cuestión. En fin, es probable que solamente sean estupideces mías..." daba la sensación de que Fugaku se encontraba verdaderamente angustiado.

"Quizás lo único que necesite su hijo sea descansar. Procuraré asignarle menos trabajo de ahora en adelante."

"Gracias, Tsunade-sama. Si me disculpa, debo retirarme ya." anunció el patriarca del clan Uchiha, justo antes de desaparecer tras la misma puerta por la que había entrado en el despacho de la Sannin.

Por si no tenía ya suficientes preocupaciones, la Godaime en aquellos momentos se sentía bastante mal al darse cuenta de que, seguramente por su culpa, Itachi y su padre estaban distanciándose el uno del otro. De todos modos, Tsunade no podía dejar de pensar que, en el fondo, tampoco eran tantas las misiones que le había asignado al Uchiha después de que le llegaran aquellos dichosos rumores sobre la villa que estaba construyendo Orochimaru.

"Es extraño, ¿verdad, Tsunade?" murmuró una voz masculina que la Sannin reconoció al instante.

Dirigiendo sus ojos hacia una de las ventanas del despacho, la rubia pudo ver la figura de un hombre de unos cincuenta años de edad, muy alto y corpulento. El hombre en cuestión se hallaba apoyado contra el marco de la ventana, la cual estaba abierta de par en par, y observaba a Tsunade con una expresión seria dibujada en su rostro. La Sannin se sintió bastante contenta por dentro al ver allí a su amigo; mas, de repente, se percató de algo que no le hizo ninguna gracia.

"¡¡¡¡Jiraiya!!!! ¡¡¡¡No me digas que has estado escuchando desde la ventana la conversación privada que estaba manteniendo con Fugaku Uchiha!!!!"

"No seas tan cascarrabias, Tsunade... ¿¿Es que nunca te vas a cansar de echarme la bronca??" de un simple salto, Jiraiya se metió en el interior del despacho.

"¿¿Y tú nunca te vas a cansar de cotillear??" pese a que le estaba dedicando una mala mirada a su amigo, la Godaime tenía que reconocer que, en el fondo, le encantaba discutir con él.

"Ahora no es momento para andar con peleas tontas, Tsunade. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?"

"¿Darme cuenta? ¿De qué?" una expresión de confusión apareció en el rostro de Tsunade.

"Piensa un poco en lo que te acaba de decir Fugaku Uchiha..." el Ero-Sannin estaba mirando a su amiga fijamente a los ojos.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"La noche en que se celebraba esa ceremonia en la mansión de los Hyuga con motivo del vigésimo quinto aniversario de la boda de Hiashi y su esposa, tú no le ordenaste a Itachi que hiciese ninguna misión."

Cayendo en la cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir Jiraiya era completamente cierto, la rubia maldijo entre dientes. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado por alto aquel detalle?

"Pero... ¿Qué sentido tiene que Itachi le haya mentido a su padre con eso? ¿Quieres decir que está tramando algo y no quiere que Fugaku se entere de ello?"

"Yo lo único que digo, Tsunade, es que aquí está pasando algo raro. Si no me crees, compruébalo por ti misma: ¿cuánto tiempo hace que Itachi se muestra distante con Fugaku Uchiha?"

"Según me acaba de decir Fugaku, hace aproximadamente un mes." respondió la Godaime, sin terminar de comprender a qué venía aquella pregunta.

"Efectivamente. ¿No te dice eso nada, Tsunade?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" aunque cada vez parecía estar más desconcertada, Tsunade de pronto recordó algo que hizo que la expresión de su cara cambiase del todo "¿No fue hace más o menos un mes cuando Itachi...? ¡No puede ser! ¿¿Estás insinuando que una cosa tiene que ver con la otra??"

"De momento, no tenemos suficiente información como para dar algo por seguro. De todos modos, Tsunade, no le des más vueltas al tema: yo me encargaré de investigar para tratar de averiguar algo."

Al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de abandonar al despacho volviendo a atravesar la ventana, la rubia se dio cuenta de que no podía dar por finalizada la conversación. Todavía tenía que decirle algo muy importante al Ero-Sannin.

"¡¡¡Espera un momento, Jiraiya!!!" exclamó repentinamente la Godaime.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" inquirió Jiraiya, dándose la vuelta para fijar de nuevo su vista en los ojos de Tsunade.

"Sólo... Sólo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra vez..." a la rubia le estaba costando bastante pronunciar aquellas palabras "Sé que me pasé de la raya y... Lo siento."

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Ero-Sannin al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. La Godaime se había conformado ya con aquella sonrisa como respuesta a su disculpa cuando Jiraiya empezó a hablar.

"¡¡¡No hay nada que no se pueda solucionar con un buen polvo, Tsunade!!! Así que elige tú misma el lugar en el que quieres que "hagamos las paces": ¿¿¿en tu casa o en la mía???" la entrañable sonrisa del Sannin se había ido convirtiendo poco a poco en una sonrisa algo lujuriosa.

"¡¡¡¡¡NI LOCA, VIEJO PERVERTIDO!!!!!" gritó Tsunade, al tiempo que mandaba a Jiraiya a volar por los aires mediante un violento puñetazo.

**Un capítulo no demasiado romántico en comparación con el anterior, ¿verdad? Bueno, en cualquier caso, espero que me dejéis algún review para que pueda saber vuestra opinión sobre este noveno capítulo. Por cierto, la conversación que tienen Jiraiya y Tsunade después de que Fugaku abandone el despacho de la Godaime (dejando a un lado el final de la conversación xD) es importante para que ya os vayáis imaginando lo que va a pasar posteriormente. **

**En cuanto al décimo capítulo, tened paciencia: lo subiré muy pronto.**


	10. Two kisses

**Tal y como indica el título, en este capítulo habrán dos besos. Uno será entre Sasuke y Sakura (no os hagáis ilusiones antes de tiempo: ya os advierto que no será un beso romántico ni nada por el estilo) y el otro será entre... ¡¡Tenten y Maito Gai!! (es broma xP). En fin, mejor me dejo de tonterías y paso a comentar los últimos reviews que he recibido...**

**Lilith Hastelin: ¿Has visto? Para que no me llames cruel, he esperado a que me dejaras un review para subir el décimo capítulo xD. En cuanto a los comentarios que me has dejado, simplemente debo decirte que me alegro de que te gustasen los capítulos 8 y 9 y que no sé si éste será más interesante que los otros dos juntos, pero que espero que, de todos modos, también disfrutes leyéndolo. ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**Tenshi of Light: Pese a que no quiero adelantar acontecimientos, me siento obligada a decirte que el final que le espera a Itachi en este fanfic no es precisamente bonito. En cualquier caso, yo nunca recuerdo haber dicho que Itachi iba a hacer de bueno en esta historia: solamente le puse un carácter amable y tierno, pero ya sabes eso de que las apariencias engañan... Lamento mucho tener que destrozarte el corazón; mas, a estas alturas del fanfic, no puedo cambiar el destino que le he preparado a Itachi ToT. ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**PuLgA: ¡¡Oh, no!! ¡¡¡Mi cuello!!! ¡¡¡Me lo están acuchillando!!! ¿¿¿Quién será??? ¿Será un secuestrador? ¿Será un hombre-lobo? ¿Será Hulk? ¡¡No!! ¡¡Es PuLgA!! (madre mía... estoy como para que me metan en un manicomio...) ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**katsura-chan Uchina: Pues mucho me temo que la misión que le asignó Sasuke a Sakura en el capítulo anterior va a tener consecuencias algo negativas... Tú misma lo verás cuando leas este capítulo. ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**sakurass: Eres rapidísima dejando reviews nOn. Debería aprender de ti y subir los capítulos con la misma rapidez xD... ¡Espero que te guste el décimo capítulo! ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**¡¡¡¡Me encanta recibir reviews!!!! Veo que os gusta cómo avanza la historia y eso me anima mucho nOn. Os dejo con el décimo capítulo de _Frozen Heat_.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, pues son originales del gran Masashi Kishimoto. **

Two kisses

El reflejo de una joven morena de diecisiete años de edad apareció en el espejo en cuanto Hinata se colocó enfrente de él. La Hyuga llevaba puesta la ropa con la que acostumbraba a vestirse cuando iba a entrenar: una camiseta negra de manga corta sobre la cual se había colocado aquella cazadora de color canela que tan grande le quedaba, unos pantalones de color azul marino que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unas sencillas sandalias que le iban muy bien para desplazarse de un lado a otro ágilmente. Ya estaba lista para empezar con su entrenamiento. Muy despacio, la chica salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió hacia un pequeño descampado que había en una parte de los jardines que rodeaban la mansión de los Hyuga. Aquella zona era muy utilizada por los miembros del Souke para entrenar y, puesto que aquella mañana daba la sensación de que nadie tenía intención de utilizarla, a Hinata le había parecido una buena idea el hecho de aprovechar aquel lugar para perfeccionar de forma completamente autodidacta su estilo de pelea. Estaba ya la kunoichi a punto de empezar con su entrenamiento en solitario cuando vio que dos figuras se estaban aproximando hacia la zona. Hinata aguzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que aquellos dos individuos eran Hiashi y Hanabi.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó el patriarca del clan Hyuga en cuanto se halló delante de la mayor de sus hijas.

"Yo... Otousan..." Hinata, como siempre, sentía que un terrible miedo se apoderaba de ella en cuanto tenía que dirigirse a su padre.

"Vete a dar paseos a otro sitio. Aquí solamente estarás estorbando y yo no podré entrenar adecuadamente a tu hermana."

Por mucho que intentase hablar, a Hinata no le salía la voz. Ya estaba acostumbrada a aquel desprecio por parte de su padre hacia ella; mas, desde que Hiashi la había visto con Naruto en el salón de actos durante el baile, la cosa había ido a peor: el patriarca del prestigioso clan trataba a la mayor de sus dos hijas como si significase para él menos que un montón de basura. La chica sintió que resultaba imposible para ella el hecho de aguantarle la mirada a su padre, así que optó por agachar la cabeza y obedecer la orden de aquel hombre de facciones tan duras y de rostro tan rígido.

Desde un banco cercano a la ya mencionada zona de entrenamiento, Hinata observó en silencio cómo su padre entrenaba a su hermana pequeña. La joven Hyuga en el fondo entendía que Hiashi siempre hubiese tenido preferencia por Hanabi, pues ésta era mucho más habilidosa que ella. Por suerte, su madre apreciaba a las dos hermanas por igual, ya que ella no le daba importancia alguna al hecho de que una tuviese más talento como kunoichi que la otra. Los pensamientos de la chica se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su primo, quien se acababa de sentar a su lado intentando no hacer demasiado ruido.

"Pese a lo que pueda opinar Hiashi-sama al respecto, yo me alegro de que al final el escogido no fuese Sasuke Uchiha." murmuró Neji, que también había clavado su mirada en el lugar en el que se encontraban entrenando Hiashi y Hanabi.

"Oniisan..." la Hyuga no se había percatado hasta entonces de la presencia del chico.

Por unos instantes, los dos primos se limitaron a permanecer sentados el uno al lado del otro sin decir nada y con sus respectivos ojos fijos en la zona que estaban utilizando para entrenarse el patriarca del clan Hyuga y la menor de sus hijas. Finalmente, Neji acabó rompiendo el silencio.

"Hinata-sama, no debe usted echarse atrás." sentenció el Hyuga, muy serio.

"A... ¿A qué te refieres?"

"A lo de ese tal Uzumaki." respondió Neji, sin pensárselo dos veces.

Las mejillas de la kunoichi se enrojecieron en cuanto la chica escuchó la palabra "Uzumaki".

"Pe... Pero..." susurró Hinata con un hilo de voz.

"No hace falta que se esfuerce en disimular, Hinata-sama. Sé que el único motivo por el cual le pidió a Hiashi-sama que invitase a los miembros del ejército del estúpido Uchiha es ese Naruto Uzumaki con el que bailó durante la ceremonia." informó el Hyuga.

Una expresión de resignación se dibujó en el rostro de Hinata. Era consciente de que no podía ocultarle nada a su primo, puesto que éste la conocía demasiado bien y siempre terminaba averiguándolo todo.

"Lo... Lo siento, oniisan... Sé que... Sé que debería... Habértelo dicho antes..." murmuró la joven, cabizbaja.

"¿Está usted enamorada de él?" inquirió repentinamente Neji.

La respuesta por parte de Hinata se produjo al cabo de unos quince segundos.

"Sí..."

"Comprendo. ¿Y él de usted?" el Hyuga parecía tener bastante interés por aquel tema.

"Pues... Lo cierto es que... Aún no hemos... No hemos hablado de... De eso..." contestó la kunoichi.

De nuevo se produjo un largo silencio entre los dos primos. Hinata no se terminaba de creer que estuviese hablando sobre sus sentimientos hacia Naruto con Neji y este último parecía estar meditando a fondo sobre algún buen consejo que pudiese ayudar a su prima.

"¿Sabe qué, Hinata-sama?" Neji había vuelto a romper el silencio "Quiero decirle que cuenta con todo mi apoyo en este asunto. Opino que no debe rendirse todavía, ya que al final Hiashi-sama no tendrá más remedio que aceptar en la familia a aquél que usted escoja como su futuro marido. Además, no creo que haya sido una decisión tan descabellada. He de reconocer que me sentí bastante aliviado al comprobar que no estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yo... Ya te dije que... Que no sentía nada por él..." Hinata había dibujado una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

Para sorpresa de la kunoichi, su primo le devolvió la sonrisa. La chica nunca había visto a Neji sonriendo de aquella forma tan sincera. Tras ponerse en pie, el Hyuga dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse de allí, pues ya le había dicho a su prima todo lo que quería decirle. Todavía no había dado el joven ni dos pasos cuando Hinata susurró:

"Oniisan..."

Al oír la voz de su prima, Neji se volvió a girar hasta que sus ojos tropezaron con el ruborizado rostro de la Hyuga, quien había vuelto a dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar en el que entrenaban su padre y su hermana.

"Gracias..."

Tras pronunciar esta última palabra, la kunoichi agachó de nuevo la cabeza y esbozó otra de sus tímidas sonrisas. Neji, por su parte, se quedó un rato observando a su prima en silencio y, finalmente, se alejó del banco para dirigirse hacia la mansión de los Hyuga. Una vez el chico se hubo marchado, Hinata volvió a alzar su mirada para dirigirla hacia la figura de Hiashi, quien continuaba entrenando a Hanabi. Aquella conversación con su primo le había dado tantas fuerzas que había tomado la decisión de que iba a luchar por conseguir el amor de Naruto dijese lo que dijera su padre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra vez. La pelirrosa había vuelto a mentirle. Sabía que era mucho mejor así, ya que no podía decirle a Naruto que Sasuke Uchiha le había encargado como misión que le ayudase a poner celosa a Ino; mas aquello no impedía que Sakura se sintiese fatal por el hecho de haber engañado al rubio. Todavía recordaba la inocente sonrisa que el Uzumaki le había dedicado cuando ella le había mentido diciéndole que tenía que ir de nuevo a ver Hana porque se había olvidado de devolverle el obi. La kunoichi se preguntaba mentalmente cuál hubiese sido la excusa que hubiera tenido que ponerle a su amigo si éste se hubiera empeñado en acompañarla.

"No te agobies, Sakura. Lo importante es que has conseguido salir de casa sin que Naruto sospeche nada." pensó la Haruno, mientras caminaba en dirección hacia los terrenos del clan Uchiha.

Faltaban unos doce minutos para las dos del mediodía cuando Sakura atravesó las puertas por las que se accedía al interior de las tierras del prestigioso clan. Cuando llegó a la torre de Sasuke, el Jounin ya la estaba esperando desde hacía unos cuantos minutos.

"Si no recuerdo mal, te dije que vinieras a la una y media, Haruno." el moreno, que se encontraba delante de la puerta que conducía hacia el interior de la torre, le estaba dedicando a su subordinada una mala mirada.

"Lo siento mucho, Uchiha-sama." pese a que había llegado tarde a propósito para fastidiar al joven heredero y hacer que tuviera que esperar lo suyo, la kunoichi decidió fingir que lamentaba el retraso.

"En fin, la cuestión es que al final has decidido actuar de forma inteligente y has venido a cumplir con tu deber como miembro de mi ejército. Me alegro de que sepas tragarte el orgullo de vez en cuando, Haruno." Sasuke había esbozado una de sus características sonrisas burlonas.

"No debo replicarle... Solamente está intentando provocarme..." pensaba la Chuunin, quien estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no perder la calma.

"Ino debe estar a punto de llegar, así que lo mejor es que no perdamos el tiempo. Sígueme."

Dicho esto, el Uchiha se echó a andar por los jardines del clan. La pelirrosa le siguió muy despacio, como si temiese estar demasiado cerca de él. Al cabo de un rato, el joven se detuvo y se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con Sakura, quien se hallaba a unos seis metros de distancia del lugar donde él se encontraba.

"Ven, Haruno. He olvidado un importante detalle."

Sin acabar de comprender a qué se refería Sasuke, la Haruno se aproximó hacia él y, cuando ya se encontraban a menos de un metro de distancia el uno del otro, el Jounin extendió su brazo izquierdo y tiró con fuerza de la mano derecha de la kunoichi hasta que la hubo colocado a su lado.

"Así está mucho mejor: cogiditos de la mano." murmuró el heredero del prestigioso clan, burlonamente.

Después de observar durante un par de segundos la cara de asco que ponía su subordinada, el moreno se puso a pasear tranquilamente por las tierras del clan sin soltar la mano de la chica, obligándola así a que caminase junto a él. Durante el paseo, los dos jóvenes pasaron por debajo del árbol de Ipé rosa que había sido plantado unas cuantas generaciones atrás en los jardines del clan Uchiha. Inevitablemente, Sakura recordó que allí había sido donde, diez años atrás, había conocido a Sasuke. Se hallaba la Chuunin tan concentrada reviviendo mentalmente aquel primer encuentro que ni siquiera se percató de que una joven rubia de ojos azules se estaba acercando hacia el lugar donde el Uchiha y ella se encontraban en aquellos instantes. El Jounin, quien, a diferencia de la pelirrosa, sí que se había dado cuenta de que Ino les observaba desde la lejanía, no se lo pensó dos veces y aprovechó aquel momento de despiste por parte de Sakura para acorralarla contra el árbol de Ipé rosa y besarla bruscamente en los labios. La cara de la Yamanaka se descompuso por completo al ver aquella escena. Aguantándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro de sus ojos, la rubia echó a correr en dirección hacia las enormes puertas por las que había entrado en los terrenos del clan Uchiha, dispuesta a marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Sasuke, por su parte, tardó varios segundos en despegar sus labios de los de la Haruno. Cuando lo hizo, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue alzar rápidamente la cabeza para ver si, tal y como había supuesto a la hora de maquinar su plan, Ino había huido muerta de celos.

"¡¡¡Genial!!!" exclamó el Jounin, al ver que, efectivamente, la Yamanaka había salido corriendo de allí "¡Mi plan ha dado resultado! ¡Esa pesada no tardará en pedirle a su papi que anule nuestro compromiso y entonces será cuando haya logrado al fin deshacerme de...!"

Pero el Uchiha no pudo seguir hablando, pues la kunoichi a la que acababa de besar le había dado una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla y el chico se había quedado aturdido del todo. Confuso a más no poder y con la mejilla completamente colorada por culpa del sopapo que había recibido de aquella forma tan inesperada, el moreno dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de su subordinada. Lo que vio a continuación le dejó sin palabras: Sakura tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas y los ojos enrojecidos de tal manera que presentaba una imagen de lo más lastimosa incluso para alguien tan insensible como Sasuke. El joven heredero notó una molesta punzada en el corazón muy similar a la que había sentido la primera vez que había visto a la pelirrosa llorando. En aquellos momentos, el Jounin ya ni siquiera sentía dolor en la mejilla: el único dolor que sentía estaba en su pecho... y resultaba verdaderamente insoportable. Lo peor de todo era que, una vez más, la kunoichi estaba llorando por su culpa.

"Haruno..." Sasuke había ido acercando lentamente su mano hacia el rostro de la chica, con la intención de acariciarle suavemente para así poder consolarla.

"¡¡¡No me toques!!!" vociferó Sakura, al tiempo que, de un manotazo, apartaba la mano del Jounin de su cara "¡¡¡¡No quiero que vuelvas a colocar tus condenadas manos encima de mí, Sasuke Uchiha!!!! ¡¡¡Te odio!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡TE DETESTO!!!!!!" gritó la Haruno, justo antes de apartar al moreno de su camino mediante un empujón y de echar a correr todavía con el rostro empapado por culpa de las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos de color esmeralda.

El corazón del joven heredero se hizo añicos al ver cómo la pelirrosa abandonaba las tierras del clan Uchiha a la velocidad de la luz. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer: había besado a Sakura sin su consentimiento. Aunque nunca se iba a atrever a reconocerlo en voz alta, el Jounin sintió en aquellos momentos que era el ser más miserable que existía sobre la faz del planeta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un estrepitoso portazo procedente del recibidor provocó que Naruto, quien se hallaba en la cocina con un sobre de ramen instantáneo en la mano, diese un respingo. Al asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, el Uzumaki se encontró con una Sakura que parecía estar haciendo unos esfuerzos sobrehumanos por sonreír. El rubio inspeccionó con la mirada el rostro de la kunoichi y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y de que el rímel se le había extendido hasta las mejillas. Por mucho que la Haruno se esforzase en disimular, Naruto supo al instante que su amiga había estado llorando.

"Sakura-chan..." susurró el chico, visiblemente preocupado.

"¿Qué hay, Naruto? ¿Has cocinado algo? ¡No sabes cuánta hambre tengo!" exclamó la kunoichi, con una alegría de lo más fingida.

"Yo..." al Uzumaki no le convencía en absoluto la forzada sonrisa de la pelirrosa "No, no he cocinado nada, Sakura-chan... Estaba a punto de abrir esto..." añadió el joven, mostrándole a su amiga el sobre de ramen instantáneo que aún sostenía en la mano.

"¡Pues yo voy a ver si me preparo alguna cosa!" Sakura había entrado en la cocina sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara.

Todavía con una expresión de preocupación dibujada en el rostro, el rubio siguió con la mirada a su amiga, quien había abierto la nevera y había sacado de ella un montón de comestibles. Naruto ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntarle por qué había estado llorando. Además, sabía que, por mucho que preguntara, la kunoichi no se lo iba a contar. De todas formas, había una cosa sobre la cual el Uzumaki quería hablar con la pelirrosa.

"He ido a visitar a Kiba para devolverle el kimono y el obi que me prestó." anunció el Chuunin, que se había puesto de repente muy serio.

"¿Ah, sí? ¡Me alegro mucho, Naruto! ¡Ya pensaba que querías quedarte ese traje para ti!" la Haruno le dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa aún más forzada que la anterior.

"Ya... Es extraño, Sakura-chan... Resulta que tú me habías dicho que ibas a ir a devolverle el obi a Hana... ¡Y también resulta que no te he visto en casa de los Inuzuka, que es donde ha estado Hana durante toda la mañana! Curioso, ¿no te parece?"

La cara de Sakura empalideció al escuchar las palabras de Naruto.

"Supongo que yo habré ido a la masía del clan Inuzuka antes que tú, Naruto..." murmuró la joven, quien no parecía sentirse muy segura de sí misma "Por eso, cuando tú has ido, yo ya no estaba allí..."

Aunque prefirió quedarse callado, al Uzumaki le hubiera gustado informar a su amiga de que había hablado con Hana y de que, además de decirle que no había visto a la pelirrosa en toda la mañana, la Inuzuka también le había confirmado que Sakura le había devuelto tanto el kimono como el obi el día anterior.

"Debo confiar en Sakura-chan... Ella misma me ha dicho esta mañana que se encuentra bien y que solamente está un poco cansada... Es mi mejor amiga y no tiene motivos para engañarme..." pensaba Naruto, quien no había apartado en ningún momento su mirada de la Haruno.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aproximadamente eran las siete de la mañana cuando Sasuke se despertó al día siguiente. Prácticamente había pasado toda la noche en vela, pues le había costado bastante quedarse dormido. La imagen de Sakura con la cara cubierta de lágrimas se le venía a la mente una y otra vez, provocándole un terrible dolor en el pecho. No podía dejar aquello así. Pese a que nunca antes lo había hecho, el Uchiha sabía que, en aquella ocasión, su obligación era pedirle perdón a la pelirrosa. Le había costado mucho asimilarlo, pero al final había llegado a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, aquella chica le importaba mucho más de lo que él se podía imaginar. Ya no se trataba solamente de la indiscutible atracción sexual que sentía hacia ella: todo su ser en general, incluido su carácter, había acabado hechizando de forma inexplicable al Jounin. El moreno estaba bastante confuso, ya que era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien. Había intentado detestar a la kunoichi con todas sus fuerzas para así poder llevar a cabo su venganza, mas nunca había llegado a sentir odio hacia la Haruno por mucho que él así lo hubiese creído. Como un vil cobarde, Sasuke había tratado de huir de sus propios sentimientos, lo cual sólo había conseguido que aquellos sentimientos se fortaleciesen aún más. Había querido pensar que disfrutaba viendo sufrir a Sakura... y lo único que había logrado había sido engañarse a sí mismo y no darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería a la Chuunin.

"Esta tarde vamos a ir de nuevo a la mansión de los Hyuga para espiar. Aprovecharé algún momento en el que Haruno y yo estemos a solas para pedirle disculpas por lo de ayer..." pensó el heredero del clan Uchiha, que ya se estaba quitando el pijama.

Al cabo de media hora, el moreno salió de su torre y echó a andar por los terrenos de aquel prestigioso clan del cual algún día él sería el patriarca. Al pasar por delante del árbol de Ipé rosa, Sasuke se detuvo y, casi de forma instintiva, se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Todavía recordaba el bofetón que le había sacudido Sakura el día anterior en aquella misma mejilla... de la misma manera que recordaba el beso que le había dado a la chica después de acorralarla contra el tronco del árbol de Ipé. Había sido un beso apasionado, pero a la vez había resultado muy violento por su parte. Lo cierto era que no le extrañaba el hecho de que la pelirrosa se hubiese enfadado tanto después de que él la besara con tanta brusquedad. En la mente del Uchiha empezó a repetirse una y otra vez la imagen de la kunoichi, completamente destrozada, empujándole y alejándose de él. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tratarla de aquella manera? Sasuke notó de nuevo aquel punzante dolor en el pecho y decidió alejarse apresuradamente del árbol antes de que el corazón se le hiciese añicos de nuevo por culpa de todos los recuerdos que le venían a la mente. Había dado ya el Jounin media vuelta y se disponía a huir de allí cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el de su hermano mayor, quien había estado observando en silencio a Sasuke desde que éste se había detenido delante del árbol de Ipé rosa.

"¡¡Maldito Itachi!!" vociferó el joven heredero, fulminando al ANBU con la mirada "¿¿¿Me has estado espiando???"

"Ven conmigo, Sasuke. Padre quiere verte." Itachi estaba bastante serio, cosa rarísima en él.

Pese a que no le apetecía en absoluto hablar con su padre, Sasuke, quien, por muy extraño que resultara, no tenía demasiadas ganas de discutir, optó por obedecer a su hermano mayor. Tal y como el Jounin se imaginaba, Itachi le condujo hacia el despacho personal de Fugaku. El patriarca del clan Uchiha, quien se encontraba sentado en un extremo del único escritorio que había en el despacho, les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus dos hijos con el que pretendió darles a entender que quería que ambos se sentasen enfrente de él. Sasuke obedeció la silenciosa orden de su padre mientras ponía cara de malas pulgas. El ANBU, por su parte, prefirió quedarse de pie, con la espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes del despacho.

"Espero que sea importante. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer." el joven heredero había clavado su mirada en los ojos de Fugaku.

"Pues no te vas a mover de aquí hasta que no me des una explicación razonable y coherente sobre el motivo por el cual ayer te estabas besando con una tal Sakura Haruno en los jardines del clan." declaró el patriarca del clan Uchiha, quien no parecía estar de muy buen humor.

"No sé de qué me hablas." Sasuke había preferido desviar su mirada hacia otro punto del despacho que no fuese el rostro de su padre para que éste no notase que le estaba mintiendo.

"Ayer por la tarde, Inoichi Yamanaka vino a comunicarme que su hija había llegado a casa hecha polvo y llorando a lágrima viva porque decía haberte visto con Sakura Haruno y..."

"¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? ¿Quién te asegura que esa llorica de Ino dice la verdad?" el chico no dejó que el patriarca del clan Uchiha terminase de hablar.

"Yo lo único que sé, Sasuke, es que ahora Inoichi quiere anular el compromiso que te une a Ino Yamanaka... y eso es algo que yo, como patriarca de este clan, no puedo tolerar. Así que, por tu bien, espero que esta misma tarde vayas a disculparte por..."

"¡Yo no me pienso disculpar!" gritó el joven heredero, quien había vuelto a interrumpir a su padre "¡Si los Yamanaka quieren anular el compromiso, que lo hagan! ¡No los necesitamos para nada!"

"¡Lamentablemente para ti, Sasuke, eso no es algo que puedas decidir tú! ¡Aquí el único que decide si necesitamos o no a los Yamanaka soy yo! ¡Este compromiso está pactado desde hace ya muchos años y no voy a permitir que, por uno de tus estúpidos caprichos, se vaya al garete!" al ver que su hijo había alzado la voz a la hora de hablar, Fugaku había decidido hacer lo mismo.

"¡¡¡Me da exactamente igual lo que digas!!! ¡¡¡Ni voy a ir a pedirle disculpas a los Yamanaka, ni voy a quedarme aquí discutiendo por esta idiotez!!!" Sasuke se había puesto en pie sin pensárselo dos veces.

"¡¡¡Sasuke Uchiha!!!" el patriarca del más prestigioso clan de Konoha también se había levantado de su asiento "¡¡Si sales por esa puerta...!!"

Demasiado tarde. Antes de que Fugaku hubiese podido terminar la frase, el menor de sus hijos ya había abandonado el despacho. Itachi, por su parte, continuaba con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y no parecía tener ganas de romper el silencio que se había producido en la sala. Mientras intentaba hacer todo lo posible por controlar sus nervios, el patriarca del clan Uchiha se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su asiento y dirigió su mirada hacia el joven ANBU, quien tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo del despacho.

"Itachi... Tengo entendido que esa Sakura Haruno forma parte del grupo de Chuunins que dirige Sasuke. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

"Sí, padre." respondió el joven, sin apartar su mirada del suelo.

"Bien. Encárgate de expulsarla del equipo."

"¿¿Cómo dice??" esta vez, Itachi alzó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de su padre.

"Mientras esa chica continúe en el equipo de Chuunins de Sasuke, mis intentos por impedir que Inoichi anule el compromiso no darán resultado." explicó Fugaku, como si con aquellas palabras ya quedase todo aclarado.

"Disculpe que me entrometa en un asunto que no es de mi incumbencia, padre; mas opino que Sakura no tiene la culpa de..."

"Itachi, sabes de sobras que, en estos momentos, tal y como está nuestra relación con el clan Hyuga, no nos conviene enemistarnos con otro clan poderoso como es el clan Yamanaka." el patriarca del clan Uchiha no quiso dejar que el mayor de sus hijos terminase la frase "En cuanto a esa joven... Digamos que no ha actuado correctamente y que ahora, simplemente, va a pagar las consecuencias."

"Me parece muy injusto que se tome la medida de expulsar a Sakura sin que previamente nos hayamos asegurado de que todo esto no sea más que un simple malentendido." opinó el ANBU, quien había fruncido ligeramente el entrecejo.

"¿Estás insinuando que no vas a obedecer mis órdenes?" inquirió Fugaku, utilizando un tono de voz de lo más amenazante a la hora de hablar.

Por unos instantes, parecía que Itachi le iba a dar una mala contestación a su padre. Fugaku, por su parte, se había quedado bastante impresionado interiormente al darse cuenta de que el mayor de sus hijos, aquel joven a quien nunca parecían endurecérsele las facciones de la cara pasase lo que pasara, tenía el ceño arrugado y había dibujado una expresión en su rostro llena de odio y de desprecio. Al patriarca del clan Uchiha incluso le pareció notar que Itachi activaba su Sharingan durante unos segundos que pasaron fugazmente. La tensión que se había ido apoderando del despacho desapareció en cuanto el joven ANBU suavizó un poco más la expresión de su cara y dijo, utilizando un tono de voz de lo más educado y cortés a la hora de hablar:

"Lamento mucho haber dado a entender eso, padre. No se preocupe: yo me encargaré cuanto antes de expulsar a Sakura Haruno del equipo de Chuunins de Sasuke."

Tras soltar estas últimas palabras, Itachi abandonó el despacho lentamente y sin hacer demasiado ruido. Fugaku se quedó pensando durante unos momentos en las palabras que la Godaime le había dicho el día anterior y optó por pensar que aquel extraño comportamiento de su hijo se debía únicamente al cansancio que le producían las misiones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos instantes a Sakura era ver a Sasuke, mas debía acudir a la misión que tenía aquella tarde a las ocho junto al resto del equipo si no quería que Naruto sospechase aún más de lo que ya de por sí sospechaba. La kunoichi sentía que se le encendía la cara de rabia cada vez que pensaba en lo que había sucedido el día anterior bajo el árbol de Ipé rosa. ¿Cómo había osado aquel estúpido Uchiha besarla solamente para poner celosa a Ino? Si ya antes tenía un mal concepto del joven heredero, la pelirrosa ahora le veía todavía con peores ojos. Una de las cosas que peor le sabía a la Haruno era que, por desgracia, aquél iba a ser el recuerdo que iba a tener de por vida cuando pensase en su primer beso. Ya había besado a sus amigos (en especial a Naruto) en otras ocasiones; pero siempre lo había hecho en las mejillas o en la frente, de una forma casi fraternal en la cual no había intervenido para nada la lujuria o el deseo sexual. Sasuke había sido el primero en darle un beso de verdad, un apasionado beso en los labios... y lo cierto era que a Sakura no le había gustado en absoluto. La Chuunin siempre se había imaginado su primer beso en los labios como un roce tierno, cariñoso y, ante todo, romántico; cualidades que no tenían nada que ver con el salvaje y brusco beso que había recibido el día anterior después de que el Uchiha la hubiese acorralado ferozmente contra el tronco del árbol de Ipé.

"¿¿¿Me estás escuchando, Sakura-chan???" gritó el Uzumaki súbitamente, sacando así a su amiga de sus pensamientos.

"¡¡Claro que sí, Naruto!!" mintió la kunoichi "¡¡¡Y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo!!!"

"¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿En qué?" el rubio acababa de dibujar en su rostro una expresión de desconcierto.

"Pues... En lo que acabas de decir..." murmuró Sakura, tratando de no parecer demasiado insegura.

"¡¡Pero si yo sólo te he preguntado si tienes frío!!" exclamó el chico, aún más confuso.

"Ah..." la Haruno se sonrojó ligeramente "No, tranquilo. No tengo frío, Naruto."

Las temperaturas habían descendido considerablemente en tan sólo un día y lo cierto era que el aire que soplaba aquella tarde por las calles de Konoha parecía helado. De todos modos, la pelirrosa, como buena kunoichi que era, optó por aguantarse y fingir que no tenía frío para no preocupar a Naruto.

Llevaban ya los dos Chuunins unos diez minutos andando cuando se encontraron con una joven morena de ojos plateados que ambos conocían.

"Naruto-kun... Sakura-chan..." susurró Hinata, quien también se había percatado de la presencia de los dos chicos.

"¿Qué tal, Hinata?" Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja a la hora de saludar a la chica que tenía delante.

"Bien..." respondió la Hyuga, tímidamente.

"¿Adónde vas con este frío que hace?" preguntó el rubio.

"Yo... Sólo quería... Salir un ra... Rato de casa para... Para dar un paseo..." contestó Hinata, quien se había ruborizado por completo al darse cuenta de que Naruto se acababa de dirigir a ella.

Fue entonces cuando la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que probablemente la joven Hyuga quería estar a solas con Naruto.

"Bueno, chicos... ¡Yo voy tirando!" anunció Sakura, utilizando un tono de voz de lo más jovial.

"¡Espera, Sakura-chan!" el Uzumaki no acababa de entender el motivo por el cual de repente su amiga parecía tener tanta prisa por marcharse "¡Voy contigo!"

"¡¡No, Naruto!!" la pelirrosa creyó conveniente frenar al chico antes de que éste la siguiera "¡¡¡Tú te vas a quedar aquí con Hinata!!! ¡¡Me acabas de decir hace un rato que querías hablar con ella sobre algo!!"

"Yo no recuerdo haberte dicho en ningún momento que..." al ver que la Haruno le estaba guiñando el ojo, Naruto decidió seguirle el juego "¡¡Ah, claro!! ¡¡¡Ya me acuerdo!!!"

"¿¿Lo ves??" Sakura se alegró interiormente de que el rubio no hubiese vuelto a pifiarla de la misma manera que la había pifiado en la ceremonia cuando Hinata se había acercado hacia él para saludarle "¡¡Yo me voy a ir adelantando!! ¡¡¡Nos vemos más tarde, Naruto!!!"

Acto seguido, la Haruno echó a correr en dirección hacia los terrenos del clan Uchiha, los cuales quedaban todavía bastante lejos. En ese preciso instante, Naruto se preguntó mentalmente qué podía inventarse para que pareciese que era cierto que tenía que hablar sobre algo con la Hyuga. Por suerte para el rubio, Hinata no tardó en sacar un tema de conversación.

"Naruto-kun... Yo... Quería pre... Preguntarte algo..." la chica se sentía algo indecisa.

"¡Claro, Hinata! ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?"

"Verás... Sakura-chan y tú... Vais mucho jun... Juntos y... Yo... Quería saber..." dándose cuenta de que lo mejor era no andarse con rodeos, la Hyuga decidió hacerle de una vez por todas a Naruto aquella pregunta que tanto le atormentaba "¿Sa... Sakura-chan y tú sois... novios?"

"¿Sakura-chan y yo? ¿¿Novios??" el rubio no pudo reprimir una carcajada "¿¿De dónde has sacado eso, Hinata??"

"Pues... Sólo me... Me lo parecía..." respondió la joven, visiblemente avergonzada después de haber observado la reacción del Uzumaki ante su pregunta.

"¡¡¡Sakura-chan es mi mejor amiga, Hinata!!! ¡¡Si fuéramos novios, sería prácticamente como un incesto!!"

"¿Sois her... hermanos?" Hinata se sentía aún más ridícula.

"¡¡No lo somos, pero yo quiero a Sakura-chan como si fuese mi hermana!! ¡¡¡Y a ella le pasa lo mismo conmigo!!!" Naruto parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por aguantarse la risa.

La cara de la Hyuga se iluminó al instante.

"En... Entonces... Sola... Solamente sois... Buenos amigos... ¿Verdad?"

"¡¡Desde luego que sí, Hinata!! ¿¿¿Por qué lo preguntas???"

En la mente de Hinata se empezó a repetir en aquel momento la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con su primo. Aquella conversación consiguió que Hinata sacase todo el coraje que guardaba en su interior y tomase la repentina decisión de darle al rubio una muestra del amor que sentía por él.

"Por... Por esto..." contestó la kunoichi, justo antes de estamparle un suave y tierno beso en los labios a Naruto, quien se encontraba bastante confundido.

En un principio, la Hyuga se sintió de lo más cómoda con aquel beso. No tan sólo se sentía cómoda por el hecho de que al fin había logrado besar a su amado, sino que se sentía cómoda también porque para ella era todo un orgullo el haber conseguido comportarse como una auténtica valiente al estamparle aquel beso en los labios al Uzumaki. Sin embargo, la chica no tardó demasiado en perder por completo aquella súbita valentía y en dejar que el miedo y la timidez se apoderasen de ella. Fue entonces cuando la Hyuga optó por separar apresuradamente sus labios de los de Naruto y salir corriendo de allí sin ni tan siquiera despedirse del aturdido Chuunin.

"No puede ser... Hinata me acaba de... ¿¿¿Hinata me acaba de besar???" pensaba el rubio, mientras seguía con la mirada a la Hyuga, quien no tardó ni diez segundos en perderse calle abajo.

Totalmente descolocado, Naruto se llevó su mano derecha hacia los labios que la chica había estado besando tan sólo unos segundos antes. Estaba clarísimo que el Uzumaki nunca se hubiese esperado aquel tipo de muestra de afecto por parte de alguien tan tímido como Hinata. Todavía sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de suceder, el rubio apoyó su hombro izquierdo contra una pared cercana y notó que su cara estaba empezando a ponerse colorada. Para asegurarse de que aquello no era un sueño ni nada por el estilo, el joven se pellizcó su mejilla un par de veces.

"No... No ha sido un sueño: Hinata me ha besado. Pero... ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Y por qué ha salido corriendo de pronto? ¿Se habrá arrepentido?"

Estaban todos aquellos pensamientos empezando a acumularse en su mente cuando el rubio decidió que, antes de dirigirse hacia las tierras del clan Uchiha, lo mejor era pensar detenidamente en cómo iba a reaccionar la próxima vez que se encontrase con la Hyuga. Aquél había sido su primer beso (sin contar los cariñosos besos que Sakura le daba de vez en cuando en las mejillas o en la frente) y tenía miedo de actuar incorrectamente. Lo más conveniente era reflexionar acerca de lo ocurrido con calma para poder asimilarlo de la manera más rápida posible. El problema era que, por mucho que pensase, el Uzumaki no terminaba de encontrar una explicación lógica para aquel dichoso beso que tanto le había gustado pero que a la vez tanto le estaba confundiendo.

Mientras tanto, la pelirrosa, quien ya estaba a punto de llegar a los terrenos del clan Uchiha, iba pensando en lo muy difícil que le iba a resultar el tener que mirar a Sasuke a la cara después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Tan concentrada estaba la Haruno con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un joven moreno se acababa de colocar delante de ella hasta que éste hubo hablado.

"Hola, Sakura." saludó Itachi, utilizando un tono de voz no demasiado cortés para tratarse de él.

Al percatarse de la presencia del Uchiha, la kunoichi alzó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con un rostro muy serio y rígido que tardó bastante en asociar con el de Itachi.

"Buenas tardes, Itachi-san..." saludó la Haruno, algo sorprendida al ver que el joven ANBU no tenía dibujada en su cara una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

"Sasuke me ha enviado para que te comunique algo." informó Itachi, cuyo semblante se mantenía impasible.

"Claro..." aunque intentaba disimularlo, a la pelirrosa le había sorprendido mucho el hecho de que Sasuke le hubiese pedido a su hermano mayor que hiciese algo por él "Estooo... ¿De qué se trata?"

"Estás expulsada del ejército de Sasuke." daba la sensación de que el ANBU quería ir al grano lo antes posible.

La expresión de sorpresa que apareció en la cara de la Haruno dio a entender que la chica no se había podido imaginar para nada una noticia como aquélla.

"¿¿¿Cómo???" Sakura estaba convencida de que debía haber malinterpretado las palabras de Itachi.

"Lo siento mucho por ti, Sakura; pero es la decisión de Sasuke y debes respetarla."

Un buen montón de lágrimas amenazaron con salir de un momento a otro de los ojos de la kunoichi, quien no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante lo que el ANBU le acababa de decir. Mientras se esforzaba por no romper a llorar delante de Itachi, la Haruno no hacía más que pensar que todo aquello solamente podía tratarse de una pesadilla.

"No puede ser... Ese cabronazo... ¡¡¡Solamente me quería para poner celosa a Ino!!! ¡¡¡¡Ahora que ya ha conseguido su propósito, coge y me expulsa como si fuese una mierda!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Maldito bastardo!!!!! ¿¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto?? ¡¡¡¡Y el muy desgraciado ni siquiera tiene valor para decírmelo a la cara!!!!" pensaba la pelirrosa, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no alterarse pese a la gran cantidad de tensión que se estaba acumulando en su cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, Sakura, quien tenía la mirada clavada en sus propios pies, había apretado los dientes y había empezado a temblar de ira. Para desahogarse, la Haruno le clavó un fuerte puñetazo al muro de piedra que había a su lado, provocando así que apareciese una grieta en la pared en cuestión. Itachi, que hasta entonces había optado por permanecer en silencio para no hacer que la kunoichi se enfadase todavía más, decidió intervenir antes de que la chica cometiera alguna locura.

"Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, Sakura, es volver a tu casa y calmarte un poco. No es conveniente que hables con Sasuke en este estado." el rostro del ANBU continuaba tan serio como antes.

"¡¡¡¡Tranquilo!!!!" gritó la pelirrosa, frunciendo el ceño "¡¡¡Yo no pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra a ese cretino!!! ¡¡¡Sólo te voy a pedir que le digas de mi parte que ya se puede estar metiendo su condenado ejército por donde le quepa!!!"

Aquéllas fueron las palabras que Sakura utilizó para despedirse de Itachi antes de salir corriendo para que éste no se percatase de que varias lágrimas habían empezado a emanar de sus ojos. No tenía ni idea de cuál era el lugar al que debía dirigirse. De hecho, lo único que le apetecía era evaporarse y no volver a aparecer por Konoha hasta que no hubiesen pasado muchísimos años. La kunoichi se sentía utilizada, humillada y rematadamente estúpida por el hecho de haber estado sintiéndose atraída por alguien tan odioso como Sasuke. Definitivamente, si el joven heredero se había propuesto hacer que la pelirrosa tuviese la sensación de que incluso le habían quitado su dignidad como persona, lo había conseguido.

"¡¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!!!" vociferó de pronto alguien, provocando así que la Haruno se detuviera y diese media vuelta al tiempo que alzaba lentamente la mirada.

Pese a que tenía los ojos totalmente empapados por culpa de las lágrimas, Sakura distinguió a un joven rubio que tenía una expresión de desconcierto dibujada en el rostro y que se encontraba a unos cinco metros de distancia del lugar donde ella estaba. La kunoichi se dio cuenta entonces de que, unos segundos antes, se había cruzado con Naruto; pero que, por culpa de lo embalada que iba, ni siquiera le había visto. La pelirrosa sabía que ya no iba a haber ninguna excusa con la que pudiese engañar al Uzumaki, puesto que el chico la estaba viendo llorar en aquellos precisos instantes. Mientras trataba de hacer todo lo posible por aguantarle la mirada al boquiabierto Naruto que tenía delante, Sakura se percató de que ya no tenía ningún motivo para ocultarle nada a su amigo: Sasuke acababa de expulsarla de su ejército y lo más probable era que las cosas ya no pudiesen ir peor de lo que estaban yendo. Sin molestarse en secarse las lágrimas, la Haruno corrió en dirección hacia el lugar en el que se hallaba el rubio y le abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Daba la sensación de que Naruto no estaba entendiendo nada.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Sakura-chan?" ya que el asunto parecía ser grave, el Uzumaki había acurrucado a la kunoichi contra su pecho suavemente y había tratado de conservar la calma para evitar que, por su culpa, la pelirrosa se alterase todavía más "¿Por qué estás llorando?"

El llanto de Sakura era del todo incontrolable. La Chuunin parecía incapaz de dejar de llorar e incluso le había entrado un molesto hipo que le impedía hablar; pero ya a la Haruno aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo: lo único que le importaba era desahogarse y contarle al rubio lo que acababa de pasar para ver si de aquella manera lograba sentirse mejor.

"¡¡¡¡Se ha burlado de mí, Naruto!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Me ha tomado el pelo!!!!! ¡¡¡Ese miserable sólo quería utilizarme!!!"

"¿¿Qué??" esta vez, Naruto no había podido evitar alterarse "¿¿¿De quién estás hablando??? ¿¿Quién ha sido el hijo de perra que te ha utilizado, Sakura-chan??"

"¡¡¡¡¡Sasuke Uchiha me ha expulsado de su ejército de mierda sin ni siquiera darme un puto motivo!!!!!" estaba claro que la pelirrosa se había cansado de contenerse delante de su amigo.

"¿¿Cómo has dicho?? ¿¿¿Te ha expulsado???" la cara del Uzumaki en aquellos instantes solamente expresaba una terrible y peligrosa rabia que amenazaba con hacerle explotar de un momento a otro.

Temblorosa a más no poder, la kunoichi se había ido separando poco a poco del rubio para poder observar mejor su cara. Sakura sabía que su amigo iba a perder los papeles en cuestión de pocos segundos, así que prefirió quedarse callada para no enfurecerle más. Por desgracia, a Naruto tan sólo le hizo falta observar una vez más las lágrimas que cubrían el rostro de la chica para convencerse de que no podía dejar aquello así: Sakura era la persona que más le importaba de todo el planeta y no tenía intención de permitir que el chulito de Sasuke no recibiese su merecido después de haber hecho llorar a alguien tan importante para él como lo era la Haruno.

"Ve a casa, Sakura-chan." ordenó el rubio, utilizando un tono de voz que no admitía réplica "Yo me encargo de ese capullo." añadió el Chuunin, al tiempo que el odio se iba apoderando de todo su ser.

Dispuesto a machacar al Uchiha, Naruto se giró y echó a correr sin esperar a que su amiga hiciese algo para detenerle. Aquella vez, el joven heredero iba a pagar por lo que había hecho. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el Uzumaki estaba convencidísimo de que el extraño comportamiento que últimamente la pelirrosa había tenido con él se debía única y exclusivamente a algo relacionado con Sasuke.

"¡¡¡¡Ahora sí que lo has conseguido, Sasuke Uchiha!!!! ¡¡¡Ahora sí que has logrado cabrearme de verdad!!!" pensaba el rubio, lleno de ira.

Debían pasar ya unos diez minutos de las ocho de la tarde cuando Naruto distinguió en la lejanía al joven heredero, quien se hallaba de pie delante de las puertas por las que se accedía al interior de los terrenos del clan Uchiha. Shino, Kiba y Akamaru también estaban con él; mas el Uzumaki tan sólo se fijó en la figura de Sasuke. En cuanto se percató de que Naruto se estaba acercando a toda velocidad, el Jounin, que parecía encontrarse bastante impaciente, dibujó una expresión llena de desprecio en su rostro.

"¡¡¡Ya era hora!!! ¿¿Se puede saber dónde porras te habías metido, Uzumaki??" gritó el Uchiha, quien ni siquiera se había fijado en la cara de malas pulgas que tenía el rubio "¿¿¿Por qué Haruno no ha llegado aún???" añadió, al darse cuenta de que Sakura no iba con Naruto.

"¡¡¡Eso!!! ¡¡¡Encima, recochineo!!!" sin pensárselo dos veces, el rubio se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, a quien pilló completamente desprevenido, y le sacudió un puñetazo en toda la boca.

Antes de que el Uzumaki le pudiera dar otro golpe al Jounin, Shino y Kiba, que se habían quedado estupefactos al contemplar aquella escena, le sujetaron con fuerza por la espalda y le obligaron a separarse del heredero del prestigioso clan.

"¡¡¡¡¡Naruto!!!!!" el Inuzuka todavía no se terminaba de creer lo que acababa de ver "¿¿¿Te has vuelto loco o qué???"

"¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer, pedazo de burro?" Sasuke se había puesto en pie y había empezado a secarse con la manga de su camisa la sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

"¿¿¿Y tú eres consciente de que no mereces ni vivir, idiota???" mientras asesinaba al Jounin con la mirada, Naruto estaba haciendo todo lo posible por conseguir que tanto el Aburame como el Inuzuka le soltasen.

"¡¡¡Ya basta, Naruto!!! ¿¿¿Qué mosca te ha picado???" a Kiba cada vez le estaba costando más mantener al rubio inmovilizado.

"¡¡¡¡Soltadme de una vez!!!!" vociferó el Uzumaki, quien parecía una fiera indomable "¡¡¡Este cabrón ha expulsado a Sakura-chan del equipo!!!"

"¿¿De qué coño estás hablando?? ¡¡Yo no he expulsado a nadie de ningún sitio!!" ahora sí que Sasuke tenía la sensación de que no estaba comprendiendo nada.

"¿¿¿Sabes qué te digo, Sasuke Uchiha???" el rubio ya estaba harto de que el joven heredero creyese que podía tomarle por tonto cada vez que le apeteciera "¡¡Por mí, que te den morcilla!! ¡¡¡No te molestes en echarme a mí también de tu ejército de las narices: yo mismo me expulso!!! ¡¡No pienso tener que seguir aguantando tu careto de acelga y tus estúpidas humillaciones!!"

Puesto que ya se había cansado de estar discutiendo con aquel tipo tan despreciable, Naruto optó por dar por finalizado el numerito que él mismo había empezado. Estaba ya el Uzumaki a punto de largarse cuando, de pronto, pareció recordar algo que le obligó a dar media vuelta y a fijar sus ojos azules en el aturdido rostro de Sasuke.

"Una cosa más: como se te ocurra volverte a acercar a Sakura-chan en toda tu vida, te parto las piernas." pese a que ya parecía haberse calmado un poco, el rubio todavía tenía el entrecejo arrugado y en su cara se reflejaba una cólera descomunal.

Dejando al Jounin totalmente descolocado con sus palabras, Naruto volvió a girarse y se alejó de allí sin ni siquiera despedirse de Shino y de Kiba. Al llegar a casa, el rubio se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde encontró a una Sakura un poco más tranquila y estabilizada. La kunoichi ya había dejado de llorar y se hallaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina. El Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que la chica se estaba tomando una infusión que posiblemente ella misma se había preparado. Sin apartar sus ojos de la joven, quien tenía la mirada completamente perdida, Naruto se sentó en otra silla y colocó su mano derecha sobre el suave pelo de su amiga.

"¿Te sientes mejor, Sakura-chan?"

"Sí... Aunque eso ya da igual..." respondió la Haruno, quien aún tenía la mirada perdida.

"¿Qué quieres decir con lo de "eso ya da igual"?" inquirió el rubio.

"Quiero decir que, después de que Sasuke Uchiha me haya expulsado de su equipo de Chuunins, ya ningún otro Jounin de Konoha me querrá aceptar en su grupo; por lo tanto, todo lo demás da igual... Mi camino como kunoichi termina aquí..."

"¡¡No digas eso ni en broma, Sakura-chan!! ¡¡¡Ni tú ni yo vamos a dejar de ser ninjas sólo porque ese memo nos haya echado de...!!!"

"¿¿Cómo??" Sakura no dejó que su amigo terminase de hablar "¿¿¿A ti también te ha expulsado???"

"¡¡¡Eso ahora no importa!!! ¡¡La cuestión es que no vamos a rendirnos así como así, Sakura-chan!!"

"¿Es que no me escuchas cuando hablo, Naruto? ¡En cuanto la gente de la villa se entere de que hemos sido expulsados del equipo del mismísimo heredero del clan Uchiha, no habrá nadie que vuelva a apostar por nosotros como ninjas!"

"¡¡¡Nadie ha dicho que debamos seguir nuestro camino como ninjas aquí, en Konoha!!!" el Uzumaki no pensaba tirar la toalla con tanta facilidad.

"¿A qué te refieres?" la pelirrosa no acababa de comprender lo que Naruto quería decir con aquellas palabras.

"¡¡Ha llegado el momento de hacerle una visita a cierto Jounin de la arena que hace un tiempo se quedó sin dos de los Chuunins que formaban su ejército!!"

"Naruto... ¿¿¿Quieres formar parte del ejército de... Sabaku no Gaara???" en la cara de la kunoichi se dibujó una expresión de incredulidad.

"¿¿Qué mejor manera de fastidiar a Sasuke Uchiha que yéndonos al ejército liderado por su rival personal??"

**Ya os había advertido que no os hicierais ilusiones con el beso entre Sasuke y Sakura... ¡¡El que avisa no es traidor!! xD**

**Espero recibir vuestras opiniones mediante algún que otro review... de la misma manera que espero que os haya gustado este capítulo nOn. **

**Otra cosa más: no creo que pueda subir muy pronto el siguiente capítulo, pero no os impacientéis... ¡¡¡Para que os quedéis tranquilos, os diré que supongo que el martes ya lo habré subido!!! Nos veremos entonces xP.**


	11. Changes

**¡Buf! ¡Creo que éste es el capítulo que más he tardado en subir! Me hubiera gustado subirlo antes, pero tuve algunos problemas y hasta hoy no he podido actualizar el fanfic... ToT Y lo peor es que creo que también tardaré bastante en subir el siguiente capítulo... En fin, la cuestión es que no quiero que penséis en ningún momento que me he olvidado de _Frozen Heat_ nOn. Por cierto, mil gracias a Tenshi of Light (a mí Gaara también me cae muy bien y es de mis personajes favoritos de _Naruto_; en cambio, Itachi nunca me ha terminado de convencer xD), PuLgA (cada día me das más miedo ToT), Mikapunzel (bueno, lo cierto es que a mí el NaruHina ni me va ni me viene; mas me alegro de que el encuentro entre Hinata y Naruto te agradase nOn), katsura-chan Uchina (sí, pobre Sakura: en este fanfic la estoy haciendo sufrir bastante...), Lilith Hastelin (pues parece ser que tu teoría del review ha fallado; siento haberme retrasado tanto u.u), sakurass (no eres la única a la que le ha sorprendido lo de Itachi... ¡¡aunque vuelvo a recordar que yo en ningún momento dije que Itachi haría de bueno en este fanfic!! xP) y sakura.kari (te adelanto que, sintiéndolo mucho por ti, Sakura sí que se va a ir a la Villa Oculta de la Arena; pero eso no impedirá que Sasuke vuelva a aparecer en su vida, tranquila xD) por haberme dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior. **

**Pese a que en este capítulo apenas habrá SasuSaku, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, pues son originales del gran Masashi Kishimoto. **

Changes

Hacia la una de la madrugada del día siguiente, Naruto y Sakura abandonaron Konoha para dirigirse hacia la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Habían decidido partir a aquella hora para que nadie pudiese verles. Las únicas personas de las que se habían despedido eran Shikamaru y Chouji, los cuales se habían quedado completamente boquiabiertos en cuanto sus dos amigos les hubieron comunicado que iban a intentar formar parte del equipo de Chuunins del menor de los hijos del Kazekage. Ni el rubio ni la Haruno habían querido darles a Shikamaru y a Chouji demasiados detalles sobre los motivos por los cuales Sasuke Uchiha les había expulsado de su ejército: simplemente les habían pedido a ambos que no dijeran nada a nadie sobre lo de que se iban a ir a la Villa Oculta de la Arena; puesto que, de momento, querían llevarlo en secreto para que en Konoha no les consideraran unos traidores por el hecho de haberse puesto a trabajar bajo las órdenes de los de la arena.

"Entonces... ¿No volveréis a Konoha?" al Akimichi no parecía haberle gustado demasiado la noticia.

"Todavía ni siquiera sabemos si Gaara nos va a querer aceptar en su equipo, Chouji..." Sakura no había querido pensar en ningún momento que se estaba despidiendo de su villa natal para siempre "Por cierto, cuando vengan mis padres de su viaje... ¿Podréis decirles que no se preocupen por nosotros y que estamos bien?"

"Está bien: ya nos inventaremos algo..." el Nara había dibujado una mueca en su rostro "Aunque yo sigo pensando que todo esto de irse con los de la arena es muy problemático..."

Tras abandonar Konoha, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez Shikamaru tenía razón y que todo aquello de tener que trasladarse a la Villa Oculta de la Arena era demasiado "problemático". De todos modos, no tenía otra opción: en su situación, quedarse en Konoha era prácticamente equivalente a tener que dejar de ser una kunoichi para siempre, cosa que no resultaba demasiado agradable para la joven Chuunin. El Uzumaki, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar que le hubiese gustado despedirse de Hinata antes de marcharse de la villa sin ni siquiera saber cuándo iba a regresar. Sakura notó al instante que su amigo se encontraba demasiado pensativo y decidió preguntarle si le ocurría algo. Fue entonces cuando el rubio le explicó a la chica lo que había sucedido cuando ésta le había dejado a solas con la Hyuga. La kunoichi se sintió bastante mal después de haber escuchado el relato de su amigo, pues ella le había ocultado al joven lo del beso que Sasuke le había dado bajo el árbol de Ipé rosa. Lo había hecho simplemente porque, después de haber visto que Naruto se había puesto hecho una fiera en cuanto ella le hubo contado lo de que el Uchiha la había expulsado de su ejército, no quería ni imaginarse cómo hubiera reaccionado si se hubiese llegado a enterar de que el Jounin la había obligado a besarse con él sólo para poder anular su compromiso con Ino.

"Todavía estamos a tiempo de dar media vuelta para que te puedas despedir de Hinata, Naruto." informó la Haruno, después de sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro como para poder sacar de su mente el recuerdo del condenado beso que Sasuke le había dado.

"Déjalo estar, Sakura-chan. No quiero que Hinata se preocupe por mí mientras esté en la Villa Oculta de la Arena..." murmuró el rubio, al tiempo que dibujaba en su rostro una expresión llena de tristeza y de inquietud.

Al cabo de unas quince horas y media, los dos jóvenes llegaron a la Villa Oculta de la Arena. No se habían topado con demasiados bandidos por el camino, pero el pesado equipaje que tanto Naruto como Sakura cargaban sobre sus respectivas espaldas había provocado que los dos amigos se tuvieran que estar parando para descansar cada dos por tres. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar a la villa en cuestión fue buscar algún lugar decente en el que poder comer algo. Encontraron un pequeño puesto ambulante de fideos en pocos minutos.

"¿Podría usted decirnos dónde se encuentran las oficinas del Kazekage?" le preguntó educadamente la pelirrosa al dueño del puesto de fideos una vez tanto el Uzumaki como ella hubieron terminado de comer.

"¿Por qué le preguntas eso, Sakura-chan?" susurró Naruto, de tal manera que solamente la kunoichi pudiese escucharle.

"Porque tal vez podamos encontrar a Sabaku no Gaara o a sus hermanos en las oficinas de su padre..." respondió la joven, algo extrañada por la pregunta de su amigo.

"No me refiero a eso, Sakura-chan..." el rubio seguía utilizando un tono de voz de lo más bajo a la hora de hablar "Me refiero a que ahora este hombre sabrá que somos ninjas extranjeros; es decir, sabrá que no somos de la Villa Oculta de Arena... Porque, si lo fuéramos, sabríamos de sobras dónde se encuentran las oficinas del Kazekage, ¿¿¿¿no????"

Mientras el rubio seguía hablando sobre lo difícil que les iba a resultar ahora a ambos pasar desapercibidos entre los de la arena, Sakura dudaba interiormente entre pegarle una colleja o simplemente ordenarle que se callase y que dejase de decir tonterías. Antes de que la Chuunin tomase una decisión, el dueño del puesto ambulante interrumpió al Uzumaki diciéndole:

"Estooo... Si lo que te preocupa es que la gente sepa que eres un ninja de Konoha, chaval, tal vez deberías quitarte el protector que llevas en la frente..."

"¿El protector...?" de pronto, Naruto colocó su mano derecha encima de su propia frente "¡¡¡El protector!!! ¡¡Lleva el símbolo de Konoha!! ¡¡Oh, no!! ¡¡¡Qué despiste más grande, Sakura-chan!!! ¡¡¡Ahora todos los que nos hayan visto sabrán que no somos de la arena!!!"

"¡¡¡¡¡Naruto!!!!!" vociferó la kunoichi, quien ya parecía haber perdido la paciencia "¡¡¡¡¡Deja de actuar como si fuéramos un par de mafiosos si no quieres que te meta una leche!!!!!"

"Pero... Sakura-chan... Se supone que esto es un secreto y que de momento nadie debe saber que..." al ver que su amiga le estaba asesinando con la mirada, el Uzumaki se acobardó "Vale, vale... Ya me callo..."

Un discreto carraspeo por parte del dueño del puesto de fideos hizo que tanto Naruto como Sakura se olvidaran momentáneamente de su discusión y le prestasen atención.

"¿Queréis saber dónde se encuentran las oficinas del Kazekage o no?"

Al ver que los chicos asentían al instante, el hombre les explicó cómo llegar rápidamente hasta las oficinas en cuestión, las cuales se hallaban en el centro de la villa. Después de aquella no exageradamente detallada explicación, los dos Chuunins le dieron las gracias al dueño del puesto ambulante y empezaron a caminar en dirección hacia el lugar que el hombre les acababa de indicar. Para ir más deprisa, la Haruno sugirió que fueran hacia allí saltando de tejado en tejado. Durante aquel trayecto, el rubio no pudo evitar sacar de nuevo un tema que le inquietaba bastante.

"¡Yo sigo pensando que deberíamos meter nuestros protectores en las mochilas para que así no...!"

"¡¡Te estás comportando como si estuviésemos haciendo algo malo, Naruto!!" la kunoichi interrumpió a su amigo antes de que éste dijese alguna chorrada más.

"¡Hey! ¡Vosotros dos!" gritó de repente una autoritaria voz femenina.

"¿¿Lo ves, Sakura-chan?? ¡¡¡Ya nos han descubierto!!! ¡¡¡¡Huyamos!!!!" exclamó un Naruto de lo más nervioso, agarrando el brazo de la pelirrosa si ni siquiera girarse para saber quién era la persona que se acababa de dirigir a ellos.

"¡¡Se acabó, Naruto!! ¡¡¡Te lo has ganado!!!" cansada de todas aquellas burradas, Sakura no dudó ni un instante en dejar K.O. al chico de un puñetazo.

Justo en el momento en el que Naruto cayó al suelo desde lo alto del tejado, la figura de una joven rubia que llevaba el pelo recogido en cuatro coletas se colocó al lado de la Haruno. Sakura trasladó velozmente su mirada del inconsciente cuerpo de su amigo hacia la cara de la chica de cabellos rubios.

"Yo os conozco de algo..." murmuró la joven, antes de que la Haruno pudiese abrir la boca.

"Yo también la conozco de algo..." pensó Sakura, sin apartar su mirada de la kunoichi que tenía delante de ella.

"Vosotros..." la rubia parecía haber averiguado el motivo por el cual los rostros de aquellos dos Chuunins le eran familiares "Formáis parte del ejército de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad?"

Fue entonces cuando la Haruno se dio cuenta de que aquella joven que tenía delante de ella no era otra que Temari, la cual había sido su contrincante durante el enfrentamiento entre los miembros del ejército de Sasuke y los del ejército de Gaara.

"¡¡Es la hermana mayor de Sabaku no Gaara!! ¡Menuda suerte hemos tenido! ¡Seguro que ella podrá decirnos dónde está su hermano!" pensó alegremente Sakura.

"¿Acaso ese Uchiha pretende luchar de nuevo contra Gaara?" inquirió Temari, dibujando en su rostro una expresión de fastidio.

"¡No! ¡Sasuke Uchiha no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Él se encuentra en Konoha y ni siquiera sabe que Naruto y yo estamos aquí!" contestó la pelirrosa, algo alarmada.

"Entonces, ¿para qué habéis venido a la Villa Oculta de la Arena?" la hermana de Gaara no terminaba de fiarse de la Haruno.

"Porque queremos hablar con Sabaku no Gaara." respondió Sakura.

"¿Con Gaara?" la rubia se sorprendió bastante.

"Sí... Necesitamos saber si aún está buscando a dos Chuunins para que formen parte de su ejército."

"Si de verdad ese Uchiha tan impertinente no tiene nada que ver en esto, no entiendo por qué os interesa recoger información sobre el ejército de mi hermano." Temari se mostraba de lo más desconfiada.

"Ya no trabajamos para Sasuke Uchiha." informó la Haruno.

Era obvio que la hija del Kazekage no se esperaba una noticia como aquélla. Por algún extraño motivo, Temari tuvo la sensación de que Sakura no le había mentido al pronunciar aquellas últimas seis palabras. Al ver que la rubia no tenía intención de hablar, la Haruno optó por aprovechar aquel momento para preguntarle:

"¿Te importaría llevarnos hasta Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Supongo que no..." contestó al cabo de unos segundos una dubitativa Temari "Seguidme."

Acto seguido, la hermana mayor de Gaara empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado en dirección hacia un imponente castillo que se encontraba algo apartado del resto de edificios de la villa. La pelirrosa logró despertar al Uzumaki mediante un par de gritos y, en cuestión de pocos segundos, le puso al corriente sobre su conversación con Temari. Los dos chicos siguieron a la rubia a la velocidad de la luz para así no perderla de vista. Cuando hubo llegado a la entrada del enorme castillo que desde un principio parecía haber sido su destino, la hija del Kazekage se detuvo y esperó hasta que Naruto y Sakura se hubieron detenido a su lado.

"¡¡¡Menuda fortaleza!!!" el Uzumaki no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver el castillo que se alzaba delante de sus propias narices "¿¿Gaara está aquí??"

"Sí. Aquí es donde mi padre, Gaara, Kankurou y yo vivimos." respondió la rubia, quien había preferido no incluir a los numerosos sirvientes que vivían en el interior del castillo dentro del mismo saco que a su familia y a ella.

Uno de los tres criados que se encontraban haciendo guardia en la entrada del viejo edificio abrió las puertas por las que se accedía al interior del castillo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Temari se hallaba allí.

"Deja que pasen." ordenó la hermana de Gaara, al ver que el criado que acababa de abrir las puertas estaba mirando con cara de mosqueo a Naruto y a Sakura.

"Entendido, Temari-sama." el sirviente en cuestión se apartó respetuosamente para que aquellos jóvenes totalmente desconocidos para él pudieran entrar.

Una vez se hubieron hallado en el interior del edificio, tanto Naruto como Sakura tuvieron la sensación de que acababan de retroceder en el tiempo y de que se encontraban en la época medieval. Ante los dos jóvenes acababa de aparecer un pasillo repleto de retratos colgados en las paredes, de relucientes armaduras y de bustos de piedra que parecían representar a antiguos Kazekages. Entre cada una de aquellas esculturas, habían varias antorchas que servían para alumbrar el corredor, el cual no parecía contar con ninguna ventana que comunicase con el exterior.

"¿Vais a quedaros todo el día ahí parados?" inquirió Temari, que se había girado después de percatarse de que sus dos acompañantes no la estaban siguiendo.

Avergonzados a más no poder, Naruto y Sakura borraron de sus respectivos rostros aquella expresión boquiabierta y asombrada que a ambos se les había quedado tras entrar en el castillo del Kazekage y siguieron a la rubia a paso ligero. Mientras subían hacia la segunda planta a través de una escalera algo vieja, los tres chicos se toparon con Kankurou, el cual se hallaba a punto de bajar por aquella misma escalera. El joven pareció sentirse algo desconcertado al ver allí a dos ninjas procedentes de Konoha.

"¿Quiénes son estos dos?" le preguntó Kankurou a su hermana, sin ni siquiera saludar previamente a los dos invitados.

"Son dos de los Chuunins que había en el ejército de Sasuke Uchiha cuando nos enfrentamos contra él." respondió Temari, secamente.

"Y... ¿Qué hacen aquí?" daba la impresión de que Kankurou estaba aún más confundido.

"Quieren hablar con Gaara." antes de que su hermano pudiese hacer cualquier otra pregunta, la rubia se le adelantó "¿Está en su dormitorio?"

"Supongo que sí..."

Dándose por satisfecha con aquella respuesta, Temari se puso a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta de madera que había al final de un pasillo cercano. Naruto y Sakura le siguieron después de observar brevemente la expresión de confusión que se había dibujado en el rostro de Kankurou.

"¿Puedo entrar, Gaara?" la rubia había golpeado dos o tres veces con los nudillos la puerta que conducía hacia el interior del dormitorio del menor de sus hermanos.

"Pasa." musitó una fría voz que procedía del otro lado de la puerta.

Tras abrir la puerta muy despacio, como si temiese hacer demasiado ruido, Temari les indicó a Naruto y a Sakura a través de un casi imperceptible gesto con la cabeza que entrasen detrás de ella. Los dos amigos obedecieron la silenciosa orden de la hija del Kazekage y, en cuanto entraron en la habitación, se dieron cuenta de que aquel dormitorio era de lo más elegante y lujoso. Contaba con un mobiliario muy clásico entre el cual destacaba la preciosa cama con dosel sobre la cual se encontraba sentado Sabaku no Gaara, quien estaba limpiando la pesada tinaja que casi siempre solía cargar sobre su espalda. Al ver que su hermana no era la única que acababa de entrar en su dormitorio, Gaara apartó su mirada de la tinaja y la dirigió hacia los dos individuos que acompañaban a Temari. El pelirrojo no tardó demasiado en reconocer a Naruto y a Sakura.

"¿Para qué has traído a mi dormitorio a esta escoria que trabaja bajo las órdenes del patético de Uchiha?" le preguntó Gaara a su hermana mayor, al tiempo que se ponía en pie y dibujaba una mueca en su furioso rostro.

"No entiendo cómo Sasuke Uchiha y Sabaku no Gaara pueden considerarse rivales: son tal para cual..." pensó la pelirrosa, a quien no le había gustado en absoluto la cara que acababa de poner el Jounin "Los dos se muestran siempre tan... Tan "agradables"..."

"¡Nosotros ya no trabajamos bajo las órdenes de ese bastardo!" exclamó el Uzumaki, muy decidido.

Los ojos de Gaara se clavaron en la cara del rubio en cuanto éste terminó de hablar. Naruto, quien no tenía intención de dejarse intimidar, se esforzó al máximo por aguantarle la mirada al Jounin.

"¿Qué has dicho?" al menor de los tres hijos del Kazekage parecían haberle llamado la atención las palabras del rubio.

"Verás, Gaara..." la Haruno había creído conveniente intervenir antes de que Naruto respondiese, pues no tenía intención de permitir que la conversación girase en torno al estúpido que ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirle a la cara que estaba expulsada de su ejército "Nosotros hemos venido a hablar contigo por un asunto que no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke Uchiha..."

En aquella ocasión, la mirada del Jounin se clavó en los ojos de color esmeralda de la pelirrosa. La kunoichi ya estaba preparada para escuchar algo parecido a "Nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar" cuando, para su sorpresa, Gaara se limitó a decir:

"Está bien. Te escucho."

"Pues..." pese a que se había quedado algo descolocada después de que el pelirrojo le hubiese cedido la palabra sin tener que insistir demasiado para que éste le prestase atención, la chica no se acobardó y se animó a seguir hablando "Nosotros queríamos saber si has encontrado ya a dos Chuunins que substituyan a Hinata y a Neji Hyuga."

Un largo silencio se fue apoderando del dormitorio hasta que, después de unos cuantos segundos, el Jounin optó por hablar.

"No. Todavía no he encontrado a nadie que pueda ocupar los puestos que dejaron vacíos esos dos ineptos."

Al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo, Naruto y Sakura intercambiaron un par de miradas llenas de complicidad. Parecía ser que, de momento, todo iba bien: tenían posibilidades de entrar en el ejército de Sabaku no Gaara, pues a éste seguían faltándole dos Chuunins para completar su equipo.

"¿Es ése el único motivo por el cual queríais hablar con Gaara?" Temari, quien había permanecido en silencio durante un buen rato, dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto y Sakura.

"No. Aún hay algo más." contestó el Uzumaki, bastante seguro de sí mismo.

En aquel preciso instante, Naruto y Sakura dieron un paso al frente, acortando así la distancia que les separaba de Gaara, y se inclinaron ligeramente delante del menor de los hijos del Kazekage. Tras aquella no demasiado elegante reverencia que los dos amigos habían ejecutado prácticamente a la vez, la pelirrosa empezó a hablar en un tono de voz alto y claro.

"Sabaku no Gaara, a nosotros dos, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno, ambos aquí presentes, nos congratularía enormemente el poder formar parte de tu ejército." anunció la Haruno, cortésmente.

Si el silencio que se había producido anteriormente en el dormitorio había sido largo, el que se produzco una vez la pelirrosa hubo terminado de pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras se hizo interminable. Temari se había quedado boquiabierta y Gaara, quien ni parpadeaba, no apartaba sus ojos de Naruto y de Sakura. Tal y como había sucedido hacía escasos segundos, fue Sabaku no Gaara el encargado de romper el silencio.

"¿Por qué no? Será entretenido." el Jounin había esbozado en su rostro algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Definitivamente, aquel comentario pilló por sorpresa a los tres Chuunins que había en aquella habitación. Naruto y Sakura ni siquiera supieron cómo reaccionar, ya que incluso pensaron que el pelirrojo les estaba tomando el pelo. Temari, por su parte, no quiso quedarse callada después de haber escuchado la decisión del más pequeño de sus hermanos.

"Es una broma, ¿no, Gaara? ¿Piensas aceptarlos en tu ejército sin más? ¿Ni siquiera vas a hacerles pasar por alguna prueba antes de decidir si deben...?"

"Yo no considero necesario que hagan ninguna prueba y, como yo soy el que dirige el ejército, lo que yo no considere necesario no se hace y punto." Gaara interrumpió a su hermana con toda la calma del mundo.

"Pero..." murmuró la rubia.

"Si han estado en el ejército de mi rival personal, tienen que ser buenos ninjas a la fuerza. Alguna cualidad buena tiene que tener ese payaso para compensar todos los defectos que posee... y ésa es sin duda la capacidad para ser de lo más exigente a la hora de seleccionar a la gente de su entorno. Además..." el Jounin volvió a dibujar una especie de sonrisa en su cara "Me gusta el hecho de que no me traten de usted o se dirijan a mí con ese ridículo "Gaara-sama" que utiliza casi todo el mundo a la hora de hablar conmigo."

Una expresión de estupefacción se dibujó en el rostro del rubio después de escuchar la última frase que había pronunciado Gaara. La Haruno, quien tampoco se esperaba que al menor de los hijos del Kazekage le molestase el hecho de que se dirigieran a él con un respeto exagerado, sonrió tímidamente al tiempo que pensaba:

"Tal vez, en el fondo, no sean tan parecidos..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El interior del cuartel ANBU en el que acababa de entrar Jiraiya podía presumir de un ambiente de lo más tranquilo y relajado. El tamaño del Ero-Sannin no le ayudaba demasiado a pasar inadvertido entre los ANBU que se hallaban allí. Jiraiya buscaba con la mirada a alguien, pero parecía que no lograba encontrarle. Una joven de larga melena que vestía su uniforme de ANBU entró en el cuartel justo en el momento en el que ya daba la impresión de que el Sannin se había cansado de buscar. La joven en cuestión chocó sin querer contra el cincuentón cuando éste se disponía a abandonar el cuartel ANBU.

"Lo siento, Jiraiya-sama." se disculpó la ANBU.

"No importa, Yugao." el Ero-Sannin había reconocido a la joven pese a que ésta ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara "¿Sabes por casualidad dónde está Kakashi?"

"¿Kakashi-san?" la mirada de Yugao se posó en un reloj que había colgado en la pared del cuartel "Ya son las seis. Se supone que debería haberse pasado por aquí hace un cuarto de hora... Aunque, conociéndole, lo más probable es que no venga hasta las siete."

"De acuerdo." Jiraiya dibujó en su cara una expresión de resignación "Gracias por la información."

Tal y como Yugao había predicho, Kakashi no se dignó a dejarse ver por el cuartel ANBU hasta las siete de la tarde. El Sannin, quien había optado por esperar al ANBU en la entrada del ya mencionado cuartel, se percató de la presencia de Kakashi en cuanto éste se hubo acercado un poco hacia él.

"¡Al fin! ¡Ya creía que iba a tener que pedir que me trajeran aquí la cena!"

"Ya... Resulta que me perdí en el camino de la vida y..."

"A mí no me vengas con cuentos chinos, Kakashi." el Ero-Sannin no tenía intención de escuchar las estúpidas excusas del ANBU "He venido para hablar contigo sobre un tema serio. ¿Tienes un momento?"

"Claro." respondió Kakashi, al darse cuenta de que Jiraiya no parecía querer perder el tiempo "¿De qué se trata?"

"Es sobre Itachi Uchiha..."

"¿Qué pasa con Itachi?" inquirió el ANBU, desconcertado.

"Quiero que me hables sobre las misiones que se le encargan últimamente a Itachi desde el cuartel ANBU." contestó el Sannin.

"La verdad es que no ha habido mucho trabajo por aquí en las últimas tres semanas más o menos... Además, Itachi hace ya aproximadamente un mes que intenta escaquearse de las misiones que nos encargan alegando que tiene que acudir a importantes eventos sociales con su padre." explicó Kakashi, con muchísima tranquilidad "Creo que al pobre muchacho le está afectando demasiado esto de juntarse tanto conmigo..."

"Entiendo. Hace aproximadamente un mes, ¿no? Es justo lo que me imaginaba..."

"¿A qué viene este repentino interés por las misiones que se le encargan a Itachi?" preguntó el ANBU, quien no terminaba de averiguar cuál era el lugar al que quería llegar Jiraiya.

"¿No has notado nada raro en ese Uchiha recientemente, Kakashi?"

"Lo cierto es que hace ya un tiempo que no hablo mucho con él... No he querido darle demasiada importancia al asunto, pero sí que es verdad que intenta aislarse más de lo normal." la mirada de Kakashi se clavó en el rostro del Sannin, quien estaba bastante serio "¿Ha sucedido algo con él?"

"De momento, no; mas ya sabes eso que dicen de "más vale prevenir que curar"." respondió Jiraiya, misteriosamente.

Dicho esto, el Ero-Sannin se alejó del cuartel ANBU saltando de tejado en tejado. Kakashi permaneció un rato de pie en la entrada, observando cómo Jiraiya se perdía en la lejanía y planteándose mentalmente una serie de preguntas relacionadas con las palabras que el Sannin había pronunciado antes de marcharse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin parecía ser que las cosas empezaban a funcionar bajo el punto de vista de Fugaku. Inoichi había optado por no anular el compromiso que unía a Sasuke y a Ino, pues ya sabía que se habían tomado medidas contra la joven que había logrado poner celosa a su hija y aquello había sido para él un motivo más que suficiente como para reconsiderar su anterior decisión. Además, una vez se hubo enterado de que la tal Sakura Haruno había sido expulsada del equipo de Chuunins de Sasuke como castigo por haber intimado con este último, Ino había preferido olvidar aquel asunto y ya ni estaba resentida por el beso que su prometido y la kunoichi se habían dado bajo el árbol de Ipé rosa. Daba la impresión de que todo había quedado en un insignificante incidente que no iba a afectar en absoluto a la relación que existía entre el clan Uchiha y el clan Yamanaka y Fugaku ni tan siquiera había tenido que obligar al menor de sus hijos a que se disculpara ante Inoichi e Ino. Por si todo aquello fuese poco, había llegado a oídos del patriarca del clan Uchiha la noticia de que uno de los Chuunins que formaba parte del grupo de Sasuke se había marchado del equipo justo después de la expulsión de la tal Haruno; por lo tanto, en aquellos momentos, el grupo en cuestión necesitaba a dos Chuunins más si quería estar completo. Aquel dato había hecho que Fugaku maquinase al instante un plan que ya había puesto en marcha aquella misma mañana. Lo único que faltaba era comunicarle al menor de sus hijos la decisión que había tomado.

La puerta del despacho personal de Fugaku se abrió al cabo de unos cuantos segundos y tras ésta apareció nada más y nada menos que Sasuke, la persona con la que el patriarca del clan Uchiha tenía tantas ganas de hablar. Antes de que Fugaku pudiese abrir la boca para saludar al menor de sus dos hijos, el chico vociferó:

"¡¡¡Tú!!! ¿¿Dónde porras has estado durante toda la mañana??"

"Tenía que realizar cierta faena sobre la cual precisamente me gustaría hablar contigo ahora." contestó calmadamente el patriarca del clan Uchiha, ya acostumbrado al poco respeto que Sasuke tenía por él.

"¡¡¡Menuda casualidad!!! ¡¡¡¡Resulta que yo también tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo!!!! ¿¿¿Quién narices te ha dado a ti permiso para expulsar a uno de los miembros de mi ejército???" daba la impresión de que el joven se hallaba verdaderamente furioso.

"¿De dónde has sacado eso, Sasuke?" a Fugaku le había sorprendido bastante la pregunta de su hijo; ya que, en teoría, Sasuke no debía saber que había sido él el que había dado la orden de que Sakura Haruno fuese expulsada del grupo.

"¡¡¡¡No me trates como si fuese imbécil!!!! ¡¡¡Sé que has sido tú!!! ¡¡Eres el único que ha podido hacerlo!!"

"No sé de qué me hablas..." pese a que sabía que Sasuke era demasiado astuto como para dejarse engañar tan fácilmente, el patriarca del prestigioso clan no estaba dispuesto a reconocer que todo había sido cosa suya.

"¡¡¡¡Te he dicho que dejes de tomarme el pelo!!!!" a modo de desahogo, el joven heredero le pegó una patada a una de las sillas que había enfrente del escritorio del despacho de su padre "¡¡¡No tenías ningún derecho a expulsar a Haruno!!! ¡¡¡¡Ese ejército es mío!!!!"

"Te recomiendo que te tranquilices un poco, Sasuke. No tienes motivos para acusarme de haber hecho algo así. En cualquier caso, si esa chica ha decidido abandonar tu equipo de Chuunins por voluntad propia, opino que no tiene nada de malo: más bien todo lo contrario... Ahora ya no habrá motivos para cancelar el compromiso que te une a Ino Yamanaka."

"¡¡¡Me importa un pimiento ese condenado compromiso!!!" gritó Sasuke, harto de que su padre intentase burlarse de él "¡¡¡¡Lo único que quiero que te quede bien clarito es que no voy a tolerar que hagas lo que te dé la gana con los miembros de mi ejército!!!! ¡¡Yo no te he dado autoridad alguna para expulsar a ninguno de ellos!!"

"Mucho me temo que no necesito que me des autoridad para llevar a cabo las acciones que yo crea más apropiadas para que las cosas funcionen correctamente. Por este motivo precisamente, me he tomado la libertad de escoger sin consultarte a los dos Chuunins que se van a incorporar a tu equipo a partir de mañana mismo." informó Fugaku.

"¿¿¿Qué??? ¿¿¿¿Qué acabas de decir????" el heredero del clan Uchiha no podía estar más atónito.

"Me has escuchado perfectamente, Sasuke. De ese tema era justamente del que quería hablarte. Esta mañana le he hecho una visita a Hiashi para informarle de que hay dos huecos vacíos en tu equipo de Chuunins. Tanto Hiashi como yo hemos estado de acuerdo en que no sería una mala idea que ese par de huecos fueran ocupados por Hinata y Neji Hyuga. Como bien sabes, nos conviene muchísimo mejorar nuestra relación con el clan Hyuga... y ésta es la ocasión ideal para hacerlo; así que no voy a permitir que, como siempre, tú lo eches todo a perder."

"¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡¡Me niego a tener a esos dos traidores en mi ejército!!!!"

"Esta vez no te va a quedar más remedio que aceptar a Hinata y a Neji en eso a lo que tú llamas "ejército" si no quieres que me encargue personalmente de impedir que llegues a ser algún día el patriarca de este clan." sentenció Fugaku, el cual ya se había cansado de que el menor de sus hijos se empeñase en llevarle la contraria en casi todo.

Aquella inesperada amenaza era algo que Sasuke no había previsto. Por unos instantes, el moreno ni tan siquiera supo cómo reaccionar.

"Tú... Tú... ¡¡¡Tú no puedes hacerme eso!!! ¡¡¡¡Yo soy el único e indiscutible heredero del clan Uchiha!!!!"

"Pero yo soy el patriarca del clan y eso me da derecho a hacer muchas cosas."

"No serás capaz..." susurró Sasuke, que no estaba nada acostumbrado a que su padre fuese tan duro con él.

"Por supuesto que seré capaz. Debes saber perder de vez en cuando, Sasuke. No siempre vas a poder salirte con la tuya y no siempre vas a poder conseguir todos tus caprichos. Ya es hora de que aprendas a obedecer."

Frunciendo el entrecejo, el joven heredero decidió salir de la sala por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. Daba la sensación de que se había dado por vencido al percatarse de que su padre iba en serio con el asunto de impedir que algún día llegase a ser el patriarca del clan Uchiha. Fugaku, por su parte, se hallaba bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Sabía que, por primera vez, había logrado que Sasuke se sintiese impotente ante él... y aquello sin duda quería decir que el chico se había dado cuenta al fin de quién era el que mandaba en el clan Uchiha. Justo en el momento en el que el patriarca del prestigioso clan estaba esbozando una amplia sonrisa, la puerta de su despacho se abrió de nuevo. Esta vez, tras la puerta apareció uno de los muchos criados que habitaban en la mansión central de los Uchiha. El sirviente le hizo una modesta reverencia a Fugaku antes de hablar.

"Jiraiya-sama ha venido expresamente para hablar con usted. ¿Le hago pasar?"

"¿Jiraiya?" la verdad era que el patriarca del clan Uchiha no esperaba visitas de ningún tipo a aquellas horas "Desde luego: deje que entre."

Muy respetuosamente, el criado salió del despacho y le hizo un gesto a Jiraiya, quien se encontraba esperando en el pasillo, con el cual quiso darle a entender que podía entrar en el despacho. El Ero-Sannin no tardó demasiado en colocarse de pie enfrente de Fugaku, el cual se hallaba sentado delante de su escritorio. Iba ya el Uchiha a levantarse de su asiento para estrechar la mano de Jiraiya cuando este último dijo:

"No hace falta que se ponga en pie. Solamente quiero que me diga dónde está Itachi Uchiha. Necesito hablar con él."

"¿Para qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Itachi?" Fugaku se había sobresaltado después de escuchar las palabras del Sannin.

"Cálmese. Lo único que he dicho es que necesito hablar con él." daba la impresión de que Jiraiya no quería asustar demasiado al patriarca del clan Uchiha.

"Lo lamento de veras, pero no va a ser posible. Mi hijo no se encuentra ahora mismo en casa. Tsunade-sama me dijo que intentaría no encargarle demasiadas misiones, mas Itachi continúa teniendo mucho trabajo que hace que deba estar abandonando la villa constantemente."

"Comprendo..." al Ero-Sannin no le había sorprendido en absoluto el hecho de que Itachi no se hallase en Konoha "Supongo que no usted no sabe dónde se encuentra, ¿¿¿¿verdad????"

"Hace ya un mes que mi hijo no me habla sobre las misiones que se le asignan." explicó Fugaku, amargamente "Si se pone en contacto con Tsunade-sama, tal vez ella pueda decirle dónde está."

"Descuide. Eso haré."

Tras despedirse del patriarca del clan Uchiha, el Sannin salió del despacho y se encontró otra vez con el sirviente que le había conducido hasta allí. El criado guió a Jiraiya hacia las puertas por las que se salía de las tierras del clan más prestigioso de Konoha. Mientras seguía al ya mencionado sirviente por los jardines que rodeaban la mansión central de los Uchiha, el Ero-Sannin no hacía más que pensar que todo aquel asunto de Itachi se estaba volviendo cada vez más sospechoso. Ni en el cuartel ANBU, ni en las oficinas de la Godaime se le asignaban demasiadas misiones; pero, sin embargo, el Uchiha abandonaba Konoha cada dos por tres por motivos que todavía nadie más aparte del mismo Itachi parecía conocer. Lo que Jiraiya tenía clarísimo era que aquel ANBU era un joven realmente inteligente, puesto que lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado: mientras en el cuartel ANBU utilizaba la excusa de que tenía que asistir a actos sociales con su padre para poder escaquearse, el pretexto que le ponía a su padre para poder ausentarse durante largos periodos de tiempo era que tenía que llevar a cabo las misiones que le eran asignadas.

"Mañana mismo iré a hablar con Tsunade. Esto no puede seguir así. Aquí hay gato encerrado y yo no pienso darme por vencido hasta no haber averiguado qué es lo que planea Itachi Uchiha." pensaba el Sannin, quien ya se encontraba fuera de los terrenos del clan Uchiha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Naruto y Sakura habían entrado en el ejército de Sabaku no Gaara. Ninguno de los dos chicos se hubiese podido imaginar nunca que su estancia en la Villa Oculta de la Arena iba a ser tan agradable. Si bien era cierto que Gaara tenía un lado frío y detestable que le hacía parecerse ligeramente a Sasuke Uchiha, también lo era que una parte de su persona tendía a mostrarse de lo más amable en algunas ocasiones. El menor de los hijos del Kazekage había permitido incluso que aquellos dos Chuunins recién llegados a su ejército se quedaran a vivir en el castillo, junto con su padre (el cual apenas salía de sus oficinas, razón por la cual ni Naruto ni Sakura le habían conocido aún en persona), sus hermanos y él. El pelirrojo sabía imponerse y consideraba la disciplina como algo primordial a la hora de cumplir las misiones; pero también era consciente de que el ocio y la diversión no tenían nada de malo, por lo que, después de las misiones, Gaara solía dejarles la tarde libre a los componentes de su ejército. Normalmente, durante aquellas tardes libres, Kankurou y Temari se dedicaban a hacer de guías turísticos por la Villa Oculta de la Arena para poder enseñarles a Naruto y a Sakura cuáles eran los locales que estaban más de moda en la villa.

Pese a que aquellos tres hermanos se estaban portando estupendamente con la pelirrosa y con él, el Uzumaki no podía evitar echar de menos Konoha. No había un solo día en el que el Chuunin no se levantase con una sonrisa en los labios, mas aquello no quería decir que no tuviese ciertas preocupaciones en su interior. Una de aquellas preocupaciones era ni más ni menos que Hinata Hyuga, puesto que el rubio cada vez se arrepentía más de no haberse despedido de ella. La Haruno, por su parte, también se acordaba mucho de su villa natal. Era de lo más normal, ya que aquélla era la primera vez que pasaba tantos días fuera de Konoha... y parecía ser que la cosa iba para largo, pues tanto Naruto como ella se sentían muy bien en el ejército de Sabaku no Gaara. Lo que más inquietaba a la kunoichi era que, por muy extraño que pudiese parecer, la persona de la que más se acordaba era Sasuke. La cara del Jounin aparecía constantemente en su mente sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo. La voz del joven heredero retumbaba cada dos por tres en sus oídos como si fuese incapaz de olvidarla. Sakura no entendía el motivo por el cual echaba de menos a un ser que le había hecho tanto daño, pero la cuestión era que no podía sacarlo de su cabeza en ningún momento. Resultaba de lo más irónico, pues precisamente el culpable de que el Uzumaki y ella se hubieran tenido que unir a los de la arena no había sido otro que Sasuke Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, en otra villa algo alejada, un par de Chuunins también estaban intentando adaptarse al nuevo ejército al que se habían incorporado recientemente. Sasuke no había tenido más remedio que aceptar a Hinata y Neji Hyuga en su equipo para así poder continuar siendo el heredero del clan Uchiha y aquel hecho había generado muchísima tensión entre los miembros del ejército (especialmente entre Sasuke y Neji, los cuales se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo entre ellos). Hinata en un principio se había emocionado mucho después de que su padre les diese a su primo y a ella la noticia de que iban a formar parte del ejército del Uchiha, puesto que la kunoichi lo había relacionado al instante con poder estar dentro del mismo grupo de Chuunins que su amado; mas al final había resultado que se había hecho ilusiones antes de tiempo: ni Naruto ni Sakura formaban ya parte del ejército de Sasuke Uchiha, hecho que había entristecido a más no poder a la Hyuga (entre otras cosas, porque no había vuelto a saber nada del rubio desde el día en que ella había reunido el suficiente coraje como para besarle). El Jounin no había querido informar a sus subordinados sobre los motivos por los cuales tanto Naruto como Sakura ya no formaban parte de aquel equipo de Chuunins, ya que ni siquiera él mismo estaba del todo seguro del porqué. Lo peor de todo era que Sasuke no había vuelto a ver a ninguno de los dos chicos en Konoha... y aquello le inquietaba mucho. El Uchiha no tenía ni la más remota idea del lugar en el cual se hallaban en aquellos momentos Naruto y Sakura; pero, si algo tenía claro, era que no podían haberse evaporado de la noche a la mañana.

"Tarde o temprano tendrán que aparecer... No puedo dejar las cosas de esta manera: debo decirles a ambos que no fui yo quien tomó la decisión de expulsar a Haruno." pensaba el joven heredero.

Un terrible y punzante dolor aparecía en el pecho de Sasuke cada vez que éste se acordaba de la pelirrosa. Lamentaba profundamente el hecho de no haberle podido pedir disculpas todavía por el asunto del maldito beso que tanto había complicado las cosas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un pequeño cerdito se cruzó en el camino de Jiraiya cuando éste se estaba dirigiendo hacia el despacho de la Godaime.

"¡¡¡Tonton!!! ¡¡¡¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!!!!" vociferaba Shizune, la cual llevaba ya un buen rato persiguiendo al animal.

Justo en aquel preciso instante, la kunoichi tropezó y se cayó al suelo, provocando así que la gran cantidad de papeles que llevaba debajo del brazo se cayesen también y quedaran esparcidos por el suelo del pasillo.

"¡¡Shizune!! ¿¿Estás bien??" algo alarmado, el Ero-Sannin se agachó para intentar ayudar a la joven a ponerse en pie.

"¡¡¡Oh, no!!!" gritó Shizune, ignorando por completo a Jiraiya "¡¡¡Ahora tendré que volver a ordenar todos estos documentos!!!"

Detrás del Sannin, se encontraba el animal al cual Shizune había estado persiguiendo anteriormente. Parecía ser que se le habían quitado las ganas de corretear por los pasillos de las oficinas de la Godaime. Sin demasiada dificultad, Jiraiya se giró y agarró al cerdo utilizando únicamente su mano derecha.

"Era esto lo que buscabas, ¿verdad?" el Ero-Sannin le mostró a Shizune el animal que acababa de capturar.

"¿Eh?" la kunoichi no se había percatado de la presencia de Jiraiya hasta aquel momento "¡¡Ah, sí!!" exclamó la joven, quitándole al Sannin el cerdo y empezando a zarandearlo con brusquedad "¡¡¡¡Mira lo que has conseguido, Tonton!!!! ¿¿¿Te parece bonito??? ¡¡¡Tsunade-sama se va a enfadar conmigo por tu culpa!!!"

"Hablando de Tsunade... ¿Sabes si se encuentra en su despacho?"

"¿Cómo dice?" Shizune dejó de zarandear a Tonton, que estaba bastante mareado, y decidió prestarle atención a Jiraiya.

"Te he preguntado si Tsunade está en su despacho..."

"Creo que sí... Hace un rato estaba reunida con un grupo de Jounins que querían consultarle algo urgentemente, pero ahora supongo que ya habrá terminado de hablar con ellos."

Después de darle las gracias a la joven, el Ero-Sannin siguió caminando por aquel pasillo hasta que hubo llegado a unas escaleras que conducían hacia el despacho de la Godaime. Sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, Jiraiya se metió en el interior del despacho en cuestión. Tsunade se hallaba de pie, con la mirada clavada en el cristal de una de las ventanas de la sala. En su semblante se podía distinguir una pizca de angustia y de nerviosismo.

"¿¿Has pensado ya en lo que te dije hace seis días sobre Itachi Uchiha??" inquirió el Ero-Sannin, que sabía que la rubia ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia pese a no haberse girado.

"Deja estar ya a Itachi, Jiraiya. Ahora hay algo mucho más importante de lo que preocuparse." la Godaime, quien no había apartado su mirada del cristal, estaba muy seria.

"¿Algo más importante?" Jiraiya se sintió confuso "¿De qué estás hablando, Tsunade?"

Los ojos de la rubia se trasladaron del cristal de la ventana al rostro de su amigo.

"Acabo de reunirme con un grupo de Jounins que envié hace un par de semanas a hacer de espías en la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Ya sabes que nunca hemos podido terminar de fiarnos de esa villa, motivo por el cual nos conviene tenerla vigilada." explicó Tsunade.

"¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? ¿Acaso el Kazekage está tramando algo?"

"No exactamente." respondió la Godaime, intentando no alterarse "Resulta que los Jounins con los que me acabo de reunir me han informado sobre la existencia de un sospechoso regimiento formado por más de mil ninjas que se está aproximando peligrosamente hacia la Villa Oculta de la Arena."

"¿Me estás diciendo que un cuerpo militar compuesto por un millar de ninjas tiene intención de atacar a los de la arena?"

"Eso es lo que suponemos... Pero lo peor es que la persona que lidera ese regimiento es..."

Un silencio se apoderó del despacho, puesto que la rubia parecía incapaz de seguir hablando. Jiraiya no dudó ni un instante en romper aquel mutismo.

"¿Quién es, Tsunade?"

"Orochimaru..." susurró la Godaime con un hilo de voz.

"¿¿¿Orochimaru???" el Ero-Sannin no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar "Pero entonces..."

"Tenías razón, Jiraiya." se limitó a decir Tsunade.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso de "tenías razón"?" Jiraiya no terminaba de comprender las palabras de su amiga.

"Tal y como sospechabas, el lugar donde Orochimaru estaba reuniendo a sus esbirros era esa maldita Villa Oculta del Sonido..."

Por segunda vez desde que el Ero-Sannin había entrado en el despacho de la rubia, se produjo un incómodo silencio en la sala.

**¡¡Bienvenidos sean todos los reviews que me dejéis en este capítulo!! Ya sabéis que me encanta que me hagáis llegar vuestras opiniones mediante algún review, pues me anima mucho el ver que hay gente que sigue este fanfic. **

**No os impacientéis si veis que tardo demasiado en subir el siguiente capítulo: ya os advierto que es posible que no actualice el fanfic hasta dentro de unos cuantos días (quedáis avisados xP). **


	12. When peace becomes war

**Os advertí que iba a tardar en subir el próximo capítulo xD. Por cierto, estoy algo triste porque en el capítulo anterior solamente me llegaron tres reviews (Lilith Hastelin, Tenshi of Light y sakurass: muchísimas gracias por dejar vuestras opinines nOn); mas supongo que me lo merezco por tardar tanto en actualizar ToT. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Quiero aclarar algo: sé que, en **_**Naruto**_**, los ninjas tardan aproximadamente 3 días en viajar desde Konoha a la Villa Oculta de la Arena; pero, de todos modos, en este fanfic he querido hacer ese viajecito más corto porque me iba mejor (de ahí que en capítulos anteriores haya escrito que los personajes tardaban unas dieciséis horas en viajar desde una villa hacia la otra). Una vez aclarado esto, os dejo con este nuevo capítulo xP.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, pues son originales del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

When peace becomes war

Desde que se encontraba en la Villa Oculta de la Arena, Sakura se había ido acostumbrando a que cada día la despertase la educada y respetuosa voz de la criada que siempre iba tanto a su dormitorio como al de Naruto para llevar el desayuno. Aquella mañana, sin embargo, lo que despertó a la Haruno no fue una voz cordial ni nada por el estilo; sino que fueron un conjunto de gritos, órdenes y voces autoritarias que provenían del pasillo y que poco a poco se fueron apoderando de sus sueños de tal manera que acabaron obligándole a abrir los ojos. Asustada por culpa de la cantidad de ruido que provenía del otro lado de la pared, la pelirrosa se puso en pie, se colocó una fina bata de color turquesa encima del camisón que utilizaba como pijama y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio para enterarse de qué porras estaba ocurriendo fuera. La escena que vio en el pasillo consiguió que, por unos momentos, no supiese ni siquiera cómo reaccionar. Un buen montón de Jounins y de Chuunins de la arena iban corriendo de un lado a otro con la desesperación dibujada en sus respectivos rostros. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Voces enfurecidas y llenas de nerviosismo pretendían ser escuchadas en medio de todo aquel alboroto y los sirvientes del castillo intentaban poner orden a toda costa, pero el caos parecía estar reinando por todo el pasillo. Justo en aquel momento, Sakura se dio cuenta de que el Uzumaki también había asomado la cabeza por la puerta de su dormitorio, el cual se encontraba justo enfrente del de la pelirrosa. Daba la impresión de que Naruto, al igual que su amiga, tampoco comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Entre todo aquel gentío, la Haruno distinguió la figura de Temari, quien estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por abrirse paso en medio de la multitud que correteaba y gritaba presa del pánico.

"¡¡Temari-san!!" gritó Sakura, tratando de captar la atención de la hija del Kazekage.

A pesar del barullo que se había producido en el pasillo, Temari logró reconocer la voz de la Haruno. Al girarse y comprobar con sus propios ojos que tanto Sakura como Naruto estaban todavía en pijama, la rubia dedujo mentalmente que ninguno de los dos era aún consciente de lo que sucedía.

"¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡Naruto!! ¡¡¡Es terrible!!!" la hija del Kazekage había tratado de aproximarse hacia los dos chicos lo más deprisa posible.

"¿¿¿Qué está pasando aquí???" inquirió el Uzumaki, lleno de desconcierto.

"¡¡¡¡Nuestra villa está siendo atacada por un cuerpo militar que proviene de la Villa Oculta del Sonido!!!!" respondió Temari, que se hallaba de lo más alterada.

"¿¿La Villa Oculta del Sonido??" la pelirrosa creía haber escuchado de la boca de la mismísima Godaime en cierta ocasión que aquella recién creada villa no era más que un pueblucho sumamente pobre en el que ni tan siquiera existían los ninjas, razón por la cual le extrañaba que tuviesen recursos económicos suficientes como para disponer de un regimiento militar.

"¡¡Sí!! ¡¡¡Hay unos tres mil ninjas enemigos en total!!!" exclamó la hermana mayor de Gaara, al tiempo que dibujaba en su cara una expresión llena de angustia.

"¿¿¿¿Tres mil ninjas????" vociferaron Naruto y Sakura a la vez.

Pillando al Uzumaki completamente desprevenido, un Chuunin que pasó corriendo a toda velocidad cerca de él le pegó tal empujón que estuvo a punto de conseguir que se estampara contra el suelo. Se hallaba Naruto a punto de ponerse a protestar cuando se percató de que otro Chuunin también acababa de empujar a la Haruno. Definitivamente, mientras continuaran allí de pie sin hacer nada solamente iban a estar estorbando.

"Escuchadme: yo tengo que ir a buscar a Gaara." Temari cada vez se estaba inquietando más "Sé que vosotros no sois ninjas de la Villa Oculta de la Arena y que, por lo tanto, no tenéis la obligación de combatir en esta batalla; pero os estaríamos muy agradecidos si..."

"¡¡Tanto Sakura-chan como yo vamos a ayudar a la Villa Oculta de la Arena en todo lo que podamos!!" el Uzumaki había impedido con su escandalosa voz que la rubia terminase de hablar.

"¿Estáis... seguros?"

"¡¡¡Desde luego que sí, Temari-san!!! ¡¡No vamos a quedarnos mirando mientras vosotros estáis en problemas!!" Sakura estaba totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras que su amigo había soltado hacía tan sólo unos segundos.

Si algo tenían claro tanto Naruto como la pelirrosa era que la Villa Oculta de la Arena se había portado muy bien con ellos pese a ser ninjas extranjeros. Ahora que eran los de la arena los que necesitaban su ayuda, no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados.

"Está bien..." pese a que el ambiente en el que se hallaban era tenso a más no poder, Temari logró esbozar una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que los dos Chuunins de Konoha que tenía delante en aquellos instantes tenían intención de ayudarles "En tal caso..."

"¡No te preocupes, Temari-san!" la Haruno no estaba dispuesta a permitir que fueran Naruto y ella los que hicieran que la rubia perdiese el tiempo "¡Tú ve a buscar a Gaara si eso es lo que tienes que hacer! ¡Naruto y yo estaremos listos para pelear enseguida! ¡Ya nos apañaremos por nuestra cuenta!"

Aquellas palabras le bastaron a Temari para percatarse de que, por el momento, Naruto y Sakura podían arreglárselas solos. Tras despedirse de los dos jóvenes con una sonrisa, la hija del Kazekage echó a correr en dirección hacia el otro extremo del pasillo y, en cuestión de pocos segundos, se perdió entre el gentío. El Uzumaki y la pelirrosa se metieron en sus respectivos dormitorios, dispuestos a prepararse para la ardua batalla que les esperaba.

"No acabo de entender qué pinta la Villa Oculta del Sonido en todo esto... Estoy segura de que fue... Sí, fue aquel día... Cuando Shizune-san nos informó a Shikamaru, a Chouji, a Naruto y a mí sobre los equipos en los que nos habían distribuido... Recuerdo que, mientras Naruto y yo estábamos buscando el aula número 72, pasamos delante del despacho de Tsunade-sama... Y fue entonces cuando yo escuché sin querer una conversación entre Tsunade-sama y un grupo de Jounins... Les estaba hablando precisamente sobre la Villa Oculta del Sonido... ¡Y se encontraba explicándoles que había enviado hacía poco tiempo a un ANBU para que inspeccionase la villa en cuestión! ¡Sí! ¡Y también recuerdo que les dijo que, según el ANBU al que había enviado, no había nada que temer; pues aquella villa ni siquiera disponía de ninjas! Pero... Entonces... ¿Cómo se explica que ahora esa villa tan pobre y aparentemente inofensiva esté atacando a la Villa Oculta de la Arena con un regimiento formado por tres mil ninjas?" pensaba la Haruno, mientras se vestía con una ropa adecuada para luchar.

Tras meter unas cuantas vendas y cinco kunais en el interior del útil bolsillo que llevaba incorporado el cinturón de color plateado que rodeaba su cintura, la kunoichi se colocó su protector a modo de diadema y salió de la habitación con paso decidido. Precisamente en ese instante Naruto estaba también saliendo de su dormitorio. El chico tenía el entrecejo fruncido y el semblante serio. Era evidente que el ambiente requería sensatez y algo de sangre fría. Era la primera vez que los dos amigos se encontraban en medio de una guerra de tanta gravedad como aquella, mas no pensaban dejar que los nervios se apoderasen de ellos de ninguna de las maneras. Intentando no separarse demasiado el uno del otro, los dos jóvenes se metieron entre la multitud y empezaron a correr en dirección hacia las puertas por las que se salía del castillo. No tardaron demasiado en comprobar que el caos no solamente se había apoderado de la planta en la que se hallaban sus dormitorios, sino que se había expandido por todos los rincones del castillo.

"Y seguro que, en el exterior, la cosa está todavía peor..." pensó amargamente la pelirrosa, mientras trataba de esquivar a un grupo de Jounins que estaban hablando sobre algo relacionado con el Kazekage.

En la primera planta del castillo, Naruto y Sakura se encontraron con Kankurou, el cual estaba haciendo todo lo posible por organizar correctamente a un grupo de aterrorizados Chuunins que eran incapaces de seguir bien sus indicaciones por culpa del jaleo que había a su alrededor. Al ver al rubio y a la Haruno, Kankurou, quien ya había sido informado de que aquellos dos chicos iban a ayudar a los de la arena a acabar con los de la Villa Oculta del Sonido, les ordenó a ambos que fueran tras él. Los dos amigos obedecieron la orden del hermano de Gaara y le siguieron hasta que el joven se detuvo delante de las puertas traseras del castillo.

"¡Escuchadme bien!" Kankurou se había girado hasta quedar cara a cara con Naruto y con Sakura "Temari lleva ya un buen rato buscando a Gaara y no hay ni rastro de él por el castillo; así que la única opción es que haya cometido la imprudencia de salir él solo de aquí para enfrentarse al enemigo. Nuestra obligación es encontrarle."

"¡Entendido!" el Uzumaki parecía estar deseando empezar a pelear.

"Perfecto. Acabo de enviar hace un rato a un grupo de Chuunins hacia las puertas principales del castillo, donde Temari les está esperando para salir junto a ellos hacia el exterior y continuar con la búsqueda de Gaara fuera del edificio. Nosotros saldremos por estas puertas." el hermano de Gaara señaló con el dedo índice hacia las puertas traseras del castillo "Nuestra tarea será también, como ya he dicho antes, la de encontrar a Gaara. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?"

Una simple y breve negación con la cabeza fue la respuesta que Kankurou obtuvo, tanto por parte del Uzumaki como por parte de la pelirrosa, a su pregunta. En vista de que ninguno de los dos amigos parecía tener dudas respecto a lo que les acababa de explicar, el chico de la arena les hizo un gesto a cuatro sirvientes que se hallaban protegiendo las puertas traseras y éstos abrieron con cautela las puertas en cuestión. Kankurou, Naruto y Sakura atravesaron las ya mencionadas puertas a toda velocidad. Una vez los tres Chuunins se encontraron fuera de la fortaleza del Kazekage, las puertas traseras volvieron a cerrarse para impedir que algún enemigo se pudiera meter dentro del castillo a través de ellas. Si el interior del edificio del que acababan de salir era un auténtico desbarajuste, en el exterior directamente cundía la anarquía. La Villa Oculta de la Arena era en aquellos momentos un colosal campo de batalla. Fuera cual fuese el lugar al que los chicos dirigiesen sus respectivas miradas, lo único que se veían eran sanguinarios enfrentamientos, heridos de gravedad o cadáveres. La pelirrosa sintió que se le partía el alma al ver los cuerpos sin vida de tres niños que no debían tener más de ocho años de edad. Casi sin percatarse de ello, la kunoichi se acercó hacia aquellas tres víctimas. Notando que los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas, Sakura apartó la mirada de los cadáveres para dirigirla hacia el tejado de las oficinas del Kazekage. Fue entonces cuando la Haruno se percató de que, en aquel mismo tejado, se hallaban tres figuras, dos de las cuales parecían estar enfrascadas en una apasionante lucha. La pelirrosa observó durante unos segundos aquel interesantísimo enfrentamiento. La figura que en un principio a la chica le había parecido que no participaba en la pelea y que se limitaba a mirar estaba continuamente intentando ayudar a uno de los otros dos individuos. Sakura no tardó demasiado en reconocer a aquella figura que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por intervenir en el enfrentamiento: se trataba de Sabaku no Gaara. La kunoichi supuso que el individuo al cual Gaara quería ayudar era su padre, dado que las vestimentas que éste llevaba puestas indicaban que se trataba del Kazekage sin lugar a dudas. El padre de Gaara no hacía más que apartar a su hijo para impedir que participase en la lucha mientras intentaba esquivar a toda velocidad los poderosos ataques que su contrincante (un ninja moreno y con una fisonomía similar a la de una serpiente al cual la Haruno no fue capaz de identificar) le lanzaba. La kunoichi dedujo que aquel desconocido debía ser un ninja de la Villa Oculta del Sonido. Lo cierto era que el tipo en cuestión se mostraba aterradoramente hábil, razón por la cual el combate se estaba poniendo cada vez más complicado para el Kazekage, quien apenas era capaz de contrarrestar los jutsus que aquel peligroso ninja de la Villa Oculta del Sonido utilizaba a la hora de pelear. La Haruno sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo con tan sólo contemplar desde la lejanía el gran poder de aquel desconocido. Si las cosas continuaban de aquella manera, el Kazekage no iba a tener ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

"Pero... ¿Por qué nadie más acude para ayudar al Kazekage? ¡¡Gaara es el único que está tratando de intervenir en el combate!!" pensó Sakura, sin apartar los ojos del enfrentamiento que se estaba produciendo en el tejado de las oficinas del Kazekage.

La respuesta a la pregunta que la kunoichi se había formulado mentalmente a sí misma le llegó en cuanto se hubo percatado de que había varios ninjas de la Villa Oculta del Sonido montando guardia alrededor de las oficinas del Kazekage. La pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que, en cuanto alguno de los de la arena intentaba acercarse hacia el tejado de las ya mencionadas oficinas para ayudar al padre de Gaara, aquellos ninjas que estaban ejerciendo una función similar a la de unos guardianes se abalanzaban sobre él impidiendo así que pudiese subir al tejado en cuestión. Parecía ser que el único que había logrado superar aquella especie de barrera formada por vigilantes de la Villa Oculta del Sonido había sido Gaara, el cual se sentía en aquellos instantes de lo más frustrado al ver que su padre estaba haciendo lo imposible por evitar que él se enfrentase también a aquel enemigo tan sumamente fuerte. La Haruno decidió avisar a Kankurou para informarle de que ya había encontrado a su hermano pequeño; mas, cuando se giró, la joven no logró ver a ninguno de sus dos compañeros. No fue necesario que la pelirrosa buscase a Naruto y a Kankurou con la mirada durante mucho tiempo, puesto que enseguida los localizó: ambos se encontraban peleando a varios metros de distancia del lugar donde ella se hallaba. El Uzumaki estaba luchando contra un tipo bastante extraño que utilizaba sus propios huesos como armas, mientras que el oponente del hermano de Gaara era un curioso individuo que disponía de dos cabezas. Estaba ya Sakura dispuesta a ayudar a los dos chicos cuando, de pronto, recordó unas palabras que Kankurou les había dicho a Naruto y a ella antes de salir del castillo del Kazekage: "Nuestra tarea será también, como ya he dicho antes, la de encontrar a Gaara". Durante unos segundos, aquellas palabras estuvieron retumbando en la mente de la Haruno como para hacer que se diera cuenta de que lo más importante era obedecer a Kankurou y cumplir con la tarea que le había sido asignada: encontrar a Gaara. La kunoichi sentía que no había tiempo para pensar, de manera que optó por convencerse a sí misma de que Naruto y Kankurou iban a estar bien y se las iban a saber apañar solos. Sin perder más tiempo, la Haruno volvió a clavar su mirada en el tejado de las oficinas del Kazekage.

"¡¡¡Gaara!!!" vociferó la Chuunin.

Por desgracia, el pelirrojo se encontraba demasiado lejos como para oír la voz de Sakura. De un salto, la kunoichi se colocó encima de un tejado cercano a las oficinas del Kazekage. Sabía que debía avanzar con cuidado si de verdad quería burlar a los guardianes de la Villa Oculta del Sonido para así poder llegar hasta Gaara. Desafortunadamente, antes de que la pelirrosa pudiese dar un paso más, un enemigo se interpuso en su camino.

"¿Adónde te crees que vas?" inquirió el ninja que acababa de colocarse frente a Sakura.

Al alzar velozmente su mirada, la Haruno se encontró delante de un joven de la Villa Oculta del Sonido que llevaba su larga melena plateada atada en una coleta algo baja, casi pegada a la nuca. Detrás de las gafas de aquel individuo, se hallaban dos pequeños ojos oscuros, los cuales estaban clavados en la cara de la kunoichi. Con una asombrosa rapidez, Sakura se sacó del bolsillo de su cinturón un kunai y lo lanzó en dirección hacia el lugar en el que su enemigo se encontraba. El joven trató de esquivar el objeto que la pelirrosa le acababa de lanzar; pero no sirvió de mucho, pues el kunai se clavó en su brazo izquierdo. Varias gotas de sangre salpicaron el tejado sobre el que los dos ninjas estaban peleando. Para sorpresa de la kunoichi, su adversario se hallaba sonriendo.

"Vaya, vaya... Creo que he subestimado tu puntería..." se limitó a decir el joven, al tiempo que se sacaba el kunai de la piel, dejando así al descubierto una profunda herida de la cual emanaba una considerable cantidad de sangre, y lo arrojaba contra el suelo.

Un chakra de color verdoso que la Haruno conocía bien apareció alrededor de la mano derecha de su oponente. El joven acercó la mano en cuestión hacia la herida que tenía en el brazo izquierdo. En unos cuantos segundos, ya no había ni rastro de la ya mencionada herida. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

"Mierda... Resulta que él también es bueno utilizando jutsus médicos..." pensó la kunoichi, cuyos ojos de color esmeralda estaban posados sobre el ninja de la Villa Oculta del Sonido que tenía enfrente.

La burlona sonrisa que el joven había dibujado en su rostro hacía unos segundos todavía no había desaparecido. Aquello hizo que Sakura se enfureciese aún más, ya que tenía la sensación de que su adversario solamente estaba tratando de ponerla a prueba y de entretenerse un rato con ella.

"¡¡¡Muy bien!!! ¡¡¡¡Tú lo has querido!!!!" gritó la pelirrosa, pegando un puñetazo contra el tejado que tenía debajo de sus pies.

La fuerza bruta de la Haruno sirvió para que prácticamente todo el tejado se resquebrajase. Lamentablemente, cuando la chica levantó de nuevo la cabeza para comprobar el estado en el que había quedado su oponente, este último había desaparecido. No había tenido la kunoichi todavía tiempo suficiente como para asimilar lo que había sucedido allí cuando una voz cargada de mofa susurró a sus espaldas:

"¿A quién buscas?"

Apresuradamente, Sakura dio media vuelta y se percató de que la rapidez de su oponente le había permitido trasladarse de un sitio a otro del tejado sin que ella ni siquiera lo notase. La Haruno entonces se dio cuenta de que, por la posición en que había colocado los dedos de las manos, su enemigo se disponía a utilizar algún tipo de Genjutsu contra ella. La pelirrosa logró contrarrestar aquel ataque sin ninguna clase de dificultad: a fin de cuentas, siempre se le había dado bien detectar y contrarrestar Genjutsu. Aprovechando que ahora su contrincante se encontraba a menos de un metro de ella, la kunoichi optó por propinarle una patada en la cara. Demostrando que poseía unos reflejos dignos de admirar, el joven de la Villa Oculta del Sonido logró detener el ataque de Sakura utilizando únicamente su antebrazo izquierdo como escudo a la hora de proteger su rostro. La Haruno se percató entonces de que cabía la posibilidad de que aquel combate se alargase más de lo que ella en un principio había previsto, pues era obvio que su oponente no iba a ponérselo fácil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio que se había apoderado del despacho de la Godaime fue interrumpido nada más y nada menos que por Fugaku Uchiha. El patriarca del clan más prestigioso de Konoha acababa de irrumpir en la sala sin que nadie le hubiese dado permiso para entrar. Tanto la mirada de Tsunade como la de Jiraiya se clavaron en el rostro del Uchiha, quien parecía encontrarse bastante enfurecido y nervioso a la vez. Shizune, la fiel ayudante de la Godaime, entró justo detrás de Fugaku. La joven le estaba dedicando una mirada de lo más suplicante al patriarca del clan Uchiha, el cual no le prestaba la menor atención.

"¡Disculpe, pero ya le he dicho que Tsunade-sama se encuentra ocupada y no puede atenderle en este momento!" daba la sensación de que Shizune había estado tratando de impedir que el Uchiha entrase en el despacho.

"¡¡¡Tsunade-sama!!!" Fugaku había ignorado por completo a la ayudante de Tsunade y había decidido dirigirse directamente a la Godaime "¿¿Se puede saber qué entiende usted por procurar no asignarle a mi hijo demasiado trabajo?? ¡¡¡Itachi lleva ya una semana fuera de la villa por culpa de otra condenada misión y ya empiezo a estar cansado de...!!!"

"¿¿¿Cómo osa hablarle así a Tsunade-sama???" le interrumpió Shizune, alarmada a más no poder.

"Da igual, Shizune." pese a que le había sorprendido mucho el hecho de que el patriarca del clan Uchiha hubiese perdido totalmente los estribos, Tsunade intentó mantener la calma "Déjanos a Jiraiya y a mí a solas con Fugaku Uchiha, por favor."

"Pero... Tsunade-sama..."

"No me obligues a tener que repetirlo, Shizune." la Godaime clavó su amenazante mirada en los oscuros ojos de su subordinada.

Sin terminar de comprender qué estaba sucediendo allí, Shizune, avergonzada, agachó la cabeza y se marchó del despacho por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. A Fugaku todavía no parecía habérsele pasado la ira que llevaba dentro.

"¿Y bien, Tsunade-sama? ¿No piensa usted darme ninguna explicación sobre el motivo por el cual se le asignan tantas misiones a Itachi?" el Uchiha se hallaba algo impaciente.

"Debe usted saber que Tsunade no es la que le ha asignado a su hijo las..."

"¡No estoy hablando con usted, Jiraiya!" Fugaku interrumpió al Ero-Sannin, sin preocuparse en absoluto por ocultar su enfado "¡Quiero que sea Tsunade-sama la que me responda!"

"Tranquilícese, por favor." la rubia seguía haciendo grandes esfuerzos por evitar que la tensión se apoderase del ambiente "No tiene sentido que se ponga tenso: eso tan sólo empeorará las cosas. Vamos a ver... ¿Dice usted que Itachi lleva una semana fuera de Konoha?"

"¡Exactamente!" contestó el patriarca del clan Uchiha, poniendo cara de pocos amigos "¡Y resulta que esta misma noche tenía intención de llevarle conmigo a una importante ceremonia de...!"

"Eso ahora no tiene importancia." Tsunade no dejó que Fugaku siguiera hablando.

Los ojos de la Godaime se posaron en el rostro de Jiraiya, el cual se encontraba a su lado. Los dos Sannins estuvieron intercambiando algunas miradas durante diez segundos aproximadamente. El Uchiha, por su parte, cada vez parecía hallarse más confuso.

"¿Crees que...?" la mirada de la rubia continuaba clavada en la cara de su amigo.

"Es posible... Aunque sólo hay una forma de saberlo." Jiraiya consiguió averiguar qué era lo que Tsunade tenía intención de preguntarle antes incluso de que ésta terminara de hablar.

"Supongo que no nos queda otra alternativa. Convoca a todos los Jounins que puedas para una reunión en mi despacho dentro de media hora. Debo informarles sobre la situación."

"Entonces... ¿Vamos a ayudar a los de la arena pese a que no sean nuestros aliados?"

"Recuerda que es Orochimaru el que está atacando a la Villa Oculta de la Arena. A la que nos descuidemos, también vendrá a por nosotros. Después de todo, si hay un lugar hacia el que Orochimaru sienta un odio de lo más profundo, ese sitio es sin duda alguna Konoha. Si ahora nos unimos a los de la arena, nos será mucho más fácil vencer a la Villa Oculta del Sonido. Dos villas contra una. Tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar. Todo depende del número de esbirros que Orochimaru haya logrado reunir." explicó Tsunade.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que el Ero-Sannin se percatase de que su amiga tenía toda la razón. Sin perder ni un segundo más de tiempo, Jiraiya abandonó el despacho de la Godaime, dejando así a la rubia y al patriarca del clan Uchiha a solas.

"¡¡Un momento!!" Fugaku se sentía desconcertado "¿¿De qué están hablando ahora?? ¿¿¿Qué tienen que ver los de la arena y Orochimaru con mi hijo???"

"Le debo una disculpa. Soy consciente de que debimos haberle informado antes sobre todo esto."

"¿¿Sobre qué?? ¿¿¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, Tsunade-sama???" el Uchiha ya estaba harto de tanto secretismo.

"Jiraiya y yo estamos prácticamente del todo convencidos de que Itachi trabaja clandestinamente bajo las órdenes de Orochimaru." respondió Tsunade, casi sin alterarse.

Por unos momentos, la Godaime había temido que Fugaku reaccionase de un modo violento o salvaje ante la respuesta que ella le acababa de dar; mas el hombre se limitó a mirar a Tsunade con cara de incredulidad al tiempo que susurraba:

"No es posible... Itachi... Pero... Él no... Mi hijo no... Él sería incapaz de hacerme eso..."

"Todavía no podemos dar nada por seguro, pero lo más probable es que sea así."

"¡¡¡No!!!" ahora sí que el patriarca del prestigioso clan parecía hallarse al borde de la locura "¡¡¡Me niego a creerlo!!! ¿¿¿De dónde ha sacado semejante estupidez???"

"Empezamos a sospechar el día en que usted vino a comunicarme que últimamente a Itachi se le asignaban demasiadas misiones." informó la rubia "Usted aquel día mencionó que su hijo no había podido asistir a la ceremonia que se había celebrado hacía un par de noches en la mansión de los Hyuga por culpa de una misión que yo le había asignado... y aquélla misión nunca existió: Itachi debió poner eso como excusa únicamente para no tener que asistir al evento y así poder aprovechar el tiempo para otras cosas."

"¿¿¿Y quién le garantiza a usted que esas "otras cosas" de las que habla estén relacionadas con Orochimaru???"

"Pues resulta que, aquel mismo día, usted comentó que Itachi hacía aproximadamente un mes que se comportaba de un modo algo distante para tratarse de él... Un mes: justamente el mismo tiempo que había pasado desde que yo le había encargado a Itachi que fuese a inspeccionar la Villa Oculta del Sonido." contestó la Godaime.

"¿¿La Villa Oculta del Sonido?? ¿¿¿Qué pinta esa villa en todo esto???"

"Es el sitio en el que Orochimaru ha estado reuniendo a sus secuaces."

"¿¿Qué?? ¡¡¡Esto es el colmo!!!" exclamó Fugaku, escandalizado "¡¡¡¡Ustedes han sabido durante todo este tiempo dónde se ocultaba el enemigo más peligroso que ha podido tener nunca Konoha y, sin embargo, lo han mantenido en secreto!!!! ¡¡¡En vez de haber aprovechado para ir a esa Villa Oculta del Sonido y acabar con él, se han limitado a...!!!"

"Le aconsejo que no hable sobre lo que no entiende." le interrumpió Tsunade, empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba "Tenga usted por seguro que, si hubiésemos sabido antes que la Villa Oculta del Sonido había sido creada por Orochimaru, hubiéramos eliminado del mapa ese lugar al instante: el problema era que no lo sabíamos... ¿Y sabe por qué no lo sabíamos? Pues porque su hijo me redactó un informe en el cual se explicaba que la Villa Oculta del Sonido era un sitio sin apenas recursos económicos en el que ni tan siquiera existían los ninjas, la cual cosa provocó que descartara aquella villa sin pensármelo dos veces... y resulta que es posible que ahora mismo los de la arena estén siendo atacados por un regimiento dirigido por Orochimaru que proviene de esa dichosa Villa Oculta del Sonido. ¿¿Se da cuenta de lo que eso significa?? ¡¡¡¡Itachi redactó un informe falso sobre la villa que le mandé que investigara!!!! ¡¡¡No quiso que descubriésemos que aquél era el sitio en el que Orochimaru estaba reuniendo a sus esbirros!!!"

Fue entonces cuando la rubia se percató de que tal vez había alzado demasiado la voz. Por suerte, precisamente el hecho de que se hubiese puesto a gritar de aquella manera había sido lo que había logrado hacer entrar al Uchiha en razón. Parecía ser que Fugaku ya se había resignado: no le quedaba más remedio que asimilar que lo más probable era que el mayor de sus hijos estuviese al servicio de Orochimaru.

"¿Quiere usted decir con todo esto que mi hijo ahora mismo está...?" el patriarca del clan Uchiha no se atrevió a terminar de formular la pregunta.

"Sí. Lo más lógico es que Itachi se encuentre en estos momentos en la Villa Oculta de la Arena, dando su apoyo al regimiento que lidera Orochimaru."

"¿Por qué, Tsunade-sama? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué mi hijo?"

"Eso ya es algo en lo que yo no le puedo ayudar." respondió Tsunade "Ahora, si no le importa, le agradecería que abandonase mi despacho: dentro de un rato tengo una reunión con los Jounins a los que Jiraiya debe estar avisando en estos instantes."

"¿Va usted a enviar a Jounins de Konoha para que ayuden a los de la arena a combatir contra la Villa Oculta del Sonido?" preguntó Fugaku.

"Ha dado en el clavo. Un numeroso grupo de Jounins que estará dirigido por Jiraiya se encargará de aprovechar esta oportunidad que se nos ha presentado para acabar definitivamente con Orochimaru. Yo misma me sentiría encantada de poder ir a la Villa Oculta de la Arena para acabar con la vida de ese bastardo; pero, lamentablemente, no puedo ausentarme: soy la Godaime y Konoha me necesita aquí."

El semblante del patriarca del clan más prestigioso de la villa se tornó pensativo. Durante unos instantes, Fugaku se limitó a meditar con los ojos cerrados sobre algo que la rubia de momento desconocía.

"Verá..." murmuró de pronto el Uchiha "Necesito que me haga un pequeño favor, Tsunade-sama. Me gustaría poder formar parte de ese grupo de ninjas que va a partir hacia la Villa Oculta de la Arena."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunque el día había amanecido frío y nublado, el sol se dejaba ver de vez en cuando por el cielo de Konoha. Era precisamente ese sol el culpable de que las sombras de Shikamaru y de Chouji, los cuales iban paseándose tranquilamente por las calles de la villa, se proyectasen en el suelo. Los dos amigos caminaban en dirección hacia el área de entrenamiento en la cual habían quedado con el resto del equipo al que pertenecían. Todavía faltaba un cuarto de hora para las diez de la mañana, que era la hora a la que tenían que encontrarse en el área de entrenamiento en cuestión; así que no había prisa alguna por parte de ninguno de los dos chicos. El Nara contemplaba las nubes al tiempo que andaba, mientras el Akimichi devoraba una bolsa de patatas que se había comprado hacía un rato.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes se sorprendió cuando llegaron al área de entrenamiento y se dieron cuenta de que los otros dos Chuunins que componían su grupo ya se hallaban allí. Rock Lee acababa de terminar de dar quinientas vueltas alrededor de un circuito que él mismo había construido y ahora se disponía a hacer unas cuantas flexiones. Tenten, por su parte, practicaba su puntería con el lanzamiento de kunais. En cuanto se percató de la presencia de Shikamaru y de Chouji, Lee dejó a un lado las flexiones y se acercó hacia ellos.

"¡Buenos días, efusivos adolescentes que gozáis del poder de la juventud!" saludó el Chuunin, tan vivaz y lleno de energía como siempre.

Una vez tanto el Akimichi como él hubieron saludado a su entusiasta compañero con un simple "¿qué hay, Lee?", Shikamaru contempló su reflejo en un charco de agua que había delante de sus propios pies y se preguntó mentalmente cómo podía ser que Lee le considerase un "efusivo adolescente que goza del poder de la juventud" teniendo en cuenta las pintas de adormilado que presentaba. De pronto, el Nara se olvidó de su reflejo y de sus pintas de adormilado y observó todo lo que había a su alrededor, como si estuviese buscando algo con la mirada.

"¿Dónde está ese tipo problemático? ¿Aún no ha llegado?" a Shikamaru le había resultado extraño el hecho de que alguien como Gai, que siempre era tan puntual, se retrasase.

"¡¡¡¡Deja de hablar así de Gai-sensei!!!!" vociferó Rock Lee, visiblemente ofendido "¡¡¡¡Muestra un poco más de respeto por el guía de nuestros ardientes corazones de ninjas!!!!"

"Ya, claro..." masculló el Nara, quien, en momentos como aquél, no podía evitar dudar de la salud mental de Lee "Pero... ¿Dónde está?"

"Ha venido hace un rato, pero se ha marchado enseguida alegando que tenía que ir a las oficinas de la Godaime. Nos ha dicho que, mientras le esperamos, podemos ir entrenándonos por nuestra cuenta." contestó Tenten, la cual se había acercado también para escuchar la conversación de sus compañeros.

"Me pregunto cuál será el motivo por el que ha tenido que ir a las oficinas de la Godaime..." murmuró Chouji, que ya había dejado vacía su bolsa de patatas.

"¿Es que no os habéis enterado? Por lo visto, hay algún lío gordo en la Villa Oculta de la Arena." informó Tenten.

Hasta entonces, tanto Shikamaru como el Akimichi habían seguido la conversación con cierto desinterés; mas, al escuchar la última frase que había soltado su compañera, los dos amigos se alarmaron bastante.

"¿¿En la Villa Oculta de la Arena??" Chouji quería asegurarse de que no había entendido mal a la kunoichi.

"Eso es." confirmó Tenten "Parece ser que un cuerpo militar procedente de una extraña villa que fue creada hace poco tiempo está a punto de atacar a los de la arena... si es que no les ha atacado ya, claro."

Algo inquieto, Chouji posó sus ojos en el Nara, el cual había dibujado en su rostro una expresión que solía reservar para los momentos en los que las cosas iban realmente mal.

"Shikamaru... ¿No es en la Villa Oculta de la Arena donde...?" el Akimichi se hallaba algo dubitativo.

"Sí, Chouji. Es ahí donde están Sakura y Naruto."

"¿Sakura y Naruto?" Lee mostró curiosidad por el asunto "¿Quiénes son ésos?"

"¡¡¡Son dos amigos nuestros!!! ¡¡¡Y están desde hace una semana viviendo en la Villa Oculta de la Arena!!!" respondió Chouji, a quien se le había olvidado por completo que se suponía que aquella información era un secreto.

"¿¿¿Dos Chuunins de Konoha están viviendo con los de la arena???" a Tenten le había sorprendido lo que su compañero acababa de decir "¿¿Para qué?? ¡¡¡Si ni tan siquiera son nuestros aliados!!!"

"Eso ahora no es lo problemático: lo que importa es que están en peligro. Tenemos que hacer algo." aunque estaba intentando mantener la mente fría para poder pensar en algún buen plan, Shikamaru notaba que se encontraba demasiado nervioso para su gusto.

"¡¡¡Pues claro que tenemos que hacer algo!!! ¡¡Vamos a ir ahora mismo a la Villa Oculta de la Arena a salvarles el pellejo a esos dos!!" exclamó el Akimichi.

Dicho esto, Chouji se puso a correr en dirección hacia la salida del área de entrenamiento en la que se encontraban. Cuando el Akimichi se hallaba ya a punto de salir del lugar, Lee, con aquella velocidad tan propia de él, se colocó delante de su compañero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, impidiendo así que el chico pudiera seguir avanzando.

"¡¡¡No te dejes llevar por la llama de la juventud tan fácilmente, Chouji!!!" aconsejó Lee, mirando a Chouji directamente a los ojos "¡¡¡¡¡Se te olvida lo más importante!!!!! ¡¡Si queremos llevar a cabo la misión de salvar a vuestros amigos, necesitamos que un Jounin nos acompañe!! ¡¡¡Nosotros sólo somos Chuunins y Gai-sensei ahora mismo se halla ausente porque Tsunade-sama requiere su excelentísima presencia en sus oficinas!!! ¡¡No podemos ir a la Villa Oculta de la Arena así!!"

Iba ya el Akimichi a protestar cuando Shikamaru optó por intervenir.

"Lee tiene razón, Chouji. Aunque sea problemático, necesitamos la supervisión de un Jounin."

"¿¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Shikamaru??" Chouji no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar "¡¡Cuando Maito Gai regrese, probablemente ya será demasiado tarde y no podremos hacer nada por Sakura y por Naruto!!"

"¡¡¡La esperanza es lo último que se pierde cuando uno se encuentra en plena flor de su juventud!!! ¡¡¡¡Sé optimista y la vida te sonreirá!!!!" incluso en circunstancias tan tensas como aquélla, Lee parecía incapaz de dejar de dar consejos que nadie le pedía.

"Tranquilos, creo que sé cuál es el Jounin al que tenemos que recurrir."

Las miradas de Lee, Tenten y Chouji se fijaron en el decidido rostro de Shikamaru. El Akimichi sonrió: era obvio que a su amigo se le había ocurrido alguna genial idea de las suyas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El graznido de un pajarraco que se había posado sobre la repisa de la ventana del dormitorio de Sasuke Uchiha hizo que el Jounin tuviese que interrumpir su lavado de cara para salir del cuarto de baño y centrar su atención en el animal que había al otro lado del cristal. Al abrir la ventana, el moreno se dio cuenta de que el ave llevaba atado a su cuello un pergamino. En cuanto Sasuke hubo desatado el pergamino en cuestión del cuello del pájaro, éste echó a volar y, en unos cuantos segundos, se perdió en la lejanía. Con cierto fastidio, el joven heredero se puso a leer el contenido del pergamino. Tal y como el moreno había imaginado, se trataba de un mensaje procedente de las oficinas de la Godaime. Era bastante breve e inexplícito, ya que simplemente informaba de que todos los Jounins de Konoha debían reunirse cuanto antes en el despacho de Tsunade por un asunto urgente. Tras dibujar en su rostro una mueca llena de desprecio, el Uchiha arrojó contra el suelo de su dormitorio el pergamino. Nunca acostumbraba a prestarle atención alguna a los mensajes que la Godaime le enviaba, pues el chico siempre creía que cualquier otra cosa era más importante que perder el tiempo en reuniones absurdas. Además, aquella misma mañana debía reunirse con su ejército a las once, hora para la cual faltaban menos de cinco minutos. Un resoplido rompió el profundo y aparentemente inquebrantable silencio que se había producido en el dormitorio de Sasuke. Definitivamente, el Jounin aún no se acababa de acostumbrar a tener que soportar que dos miembros del clan Hyuga formaran parte de su ejército. Justo en aquel momento, el moreno clavó su vista en la ventana, la cual continuaba abierta. Un grupo formado por cuatro Chuunins iba caminando tranquilamente en dirección hacia la torre de Sasuke. El joven heredero se colocó encima de la repisa de la ventana y saltó hacia el exterior con una gran agilidad. Todavía con aquella mueca llena de fastidio dibujada en su cara, el Uchiha aterrizó sin ningún problema delante de sus subordinados, los cuales se detuvieron al ver que el moreno se había tomado ya la molestia de salir de su torre sin necesidad de que ellos tuviesen que llamarle.

"Llegáis tarde." se limitó a decir Sasuke, dedicándole una mirada cargada de odio a Neji.

"Deberías saber que aún faltan un par de minutos para las once de la mañana, Uchiha." el sobrino de Hiashi, como siempre, aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para discutir con el Jounin.

"No es eso lo que indica mi reloj." pese a que era consciente de que todavía no eran las once en punto, el joven heredero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse callado.

"¿Qué reloj?" inquirió el Hyuga, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la muñeca de Sasuke.

"El que a ti no te importa." contestó el Jounin, tajantemente.

Una terrible tensión se fue apoderando de la distancia que separaba a Neji del joven heredero. Los dos chicos permanecieron durante más de un minuto en silencio, asesinándose mutuamente con la mirada. Aunque aquel tipo de escenas se habían convertido prácticamente en una costumbre desde que los dos Hyuga formaban parte del ejército de Sasuke, Hinata, Shino y Kiba no podían evitar sentirse de lo más incómodos en momentos tan tensos como aquél.

"Estooo..." el Inuzuka no estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, mas sabía que debía acabar con aquel condenado silencio si no quería permanecer allí eternamente "¿Nos vamos ya a cumplir la misión?"

Parecía hallarse el Jounin a punto de responder a la pregunta de Kiba cuando, de pronto, su vista se fijó en un punto concreto de los jardines del clan Uchiha. Los cuatro subordinados de Sasuke dieron media vuelta para saber qué era lo que había captado la atención del joven heredero. No tardaron mucho en averiguarlo, puesto que, a escasos metros de distancia del lugar donde ellos se hallaban, cuatro chicos que debían tener aproximadamente dieciocho años de edad corrían sin descanso alguno por los terrenos del prestigioso clan, perseguidos muy de cerca por un par de criados de lo más enfurecidos.

"¡¡¡Venid aquí, intrusos!!! ¿¿¿Cómo osáis colaros así en el interior de las tierras del clan Uchiha???" vociferaba uno de los sirvientes, lleno de ira.

"¡¡Nosotros no somos intrusos!! ¡¡¡¡Estáis hablando con los Chuunins del equipo de la Gran bestia verde de Konoha!!!!" exclamó uno de los chicos, que poseía unas cejas exageradamente pobladas y vestía con una ropa algo extravagante.

"¡¡Lee, no seas problemático y espabílate de una vez!!" ordenó otro de los jóvenes, al tiempo que agarraba a su compañero por el brazo y le obligaba a salir pitando de allí.

La mirada de Sasuke se clavó en el rostro del chico que acababa de hablar. El joven en cuestión llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y tenía dibujada en su cara una expresión que el Jounin estaba seguro de haber visto antes, en alguna otra ocasión. De repente, la mente del Uchiha viajó hacia el pasado: concretamente, se trasladó unos diez años atrás en el tiempo. La imagen de tres críos que se encontraban debajo del árbol de Ipé rosa que había plantado en una parte de los terrenos del ya mencionado clan apareció en los recuerdos del joven heredero. Uno de esos tres muchachos era una niña de pelo rosa y de ojos de color esmeralda que Sasuke identificó velozmente como Sakura... y los otros dos críos habían resultado ser nada más y nada menos que dos de los cuatro chicos que en aquellos momentos se encontraban correteando por los jardines del clan Uchiha. Justo en aquel preciso instante, el Jounin cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez aquellos dos jóvenes podían saber dónde estaban Sakura y Naruto: después de todo, eran sus amigos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el heredero del prestigioso clan se olvidó de los miembros de su ejército y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde los dos criados se encontraban persiguiendo a gran velocidad a aquellos individuos que parecían haberse colado en las pertenencias de los Uchiha sin permiso. Con una rapidez digna de un auténtico Jounin, Sasuke se colocó delante de los cuatro chicos, sorprendiéndolos así y obligándoles a que tuvieran que detenerse.

"¡¡¡Uchiha-sama!!!" los dos sirvientes también se habían quedado algo asombrados al ver que el heredero del clan Uchiha había optado por intervenir.

"¿¿"Uchiha-sama"??" pensó Shikamaru, clavando sus ojos en el semblante serio del moreno que tenía delante de sus narices "Entonces... Es él..."

"Yo me encargo de ellos." musitó Sasuke, antes de que alguno de los dos criados pudiese decir una sola palabra más.

Por unos momentos, dio la sensación de que aquel par de sirvientes querían replicar; pero ambos optaron por callarse y marcharse de allí al ver la mirada amenazante del Uchiha.

"¿Eres Sasuke Uchiha?" preguntó el Nara, quien aún no había apartado su vista del Jounin.

"Efectivamente." respondió el joven heredero, con toda la calma del mundo.

"¡¡¡Genial!!! ¡¡Le hemos encontrado!! ¡¡¡Es él: el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha!!!" gritó Chouji, lleno de alegría.

"Ufff... Parece que, al final, ha merecido la pena esta carrera..." murmuró Tenten, aliviada.

"¿Me buscabais para algo?" inquirió el Jounin, algo extrañado.

"Eso es." contestó Shikamaru, a quien, en aquellas circunstancias, no le hacía demasiada gracia perder el tiempo "Sé que es muy problemático, mas necesitamos a un Jounin que nos acompañe hasta la Villa Oculta de la Arena..."

"¡¡¡Gai-sensei nos acompañaría con sumo gusto, pero él es un hombre muy ocupado y ahora mismo está reunido con nada más y nada menos que la gran Tsunade-sama!!!" explicó Rock Lee, casi a gritos.

"Gracias por la aclaración, Lee..." el Nara dejó de mirar de reojo a su compañero para volver a dirigir su mirada hacia la cara de Sasuke "El caso es que ahora mismo lo más probable en que esté teniendo lugar una guerra en la Villa Oculta de la Arena y..."

"¿¿¿Una guerra???" el joven heredero interrumpió a Shikamaru mientras se sentía incapaz de disimular la expresión de desconcierto que acababa de aparecer en su rostro "¿Quién narices le ha declarado la guerra a los estúpidos de la arena?"

"Aún no lo sabemos. Al parecer, se trata de una villa recién creada de la cual se desconocen prácticamente todos los datos." informó Tenten.

"Vaya, vaya... Interesante..." masculló Sasuke, quien había ido curvando poco a poco sus labios hasta que éstos hubieron terminado formando una sonrisa.

"¡¡¡¡Eso da igual!!!!" el Akimichi notaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia "¡¡¡Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a ayudar a Sakura y a Naruto!!!"

La sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del Jounin se borró en cuanto hubo escuchado los nombres de sus dos antiguos subordinados. Los oscuros ojos del Uchiha se clavaron en el rostro de Chouji, que se sintió ligeramente intimidado.

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó el joven heredero, pese a que había escuchado perfectamente las palabras del Akimichi.

"Que... Que tenemos que ir a ayudar a Sakura y a Naruto..." respondió Chouji, acobardado ante la furiosa mirada de Sasuke.

"Y... ¿Alguno de vosotros puede hacer el puñetero favor de explicarme qué porras pintan en todo este tema Haruno y Uzumaki?" el Jounin tenía un mal presentimiento.

"¡¡¡Pues que sus apasionados y juveniles espíritus aventureros les han llevado hasta la Villa Oculta de la Arena, lugar en el que se encuentran ahora mismo!!!" comunicó Lee.

"¿¿¿Naruto y Sakura están en la Villa Oculta de la Arena???" vociferó súbitamente la escandalosa voz de Kiba.

Tanto Sasuke como los cuatro Chuunins que componían el grupo de Maito Gai se giraron hasta quedar cara a cara con los miembros del ejército del Uchiha, los cuales se habían ido acercando muy despacio con la intención de pasar desapercibidos.

"Aunque suene muy problemático, es así." Shikamaru no quería alargar más aquella conversación "Por ese motivo, necesitamos la ayuda de Sasuke Uchiha: tenemos que ir a la Villa Oculta de la Arena para salvarles."

"Na... Naruto-kun..." susurró Hinata, cuyo estómago se había revuelto por completo al imaginarse a su amado en medio de una sangrienta guerra.

"¿¿¿A qué estamos esperando??? ¡¡¡Vayamos a buscarles!!!" en la cara del Inuzuka se había dibujado una expresión cargada de preocupación.

"¡¡¡¡Silencio!!!!" gritó Sasuke, a quien no le gustaba en absoluto perder el control de la situación "¡¡De aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que yo no me entere de qué coño están haciendo Haruno y Uzumaki con los de la arena!!"

Durante los siguientes quince segundos, nadie abrió la boca. Shikamaru y Chouji intercambiaron un par de miradas que no pasaron inadvertidas para el Jounin.

"¡¡¡¡Vosotros dos!!!!" el joven heredero se hallaba cada vez más alterado "¡¡¡Sé que vosotros sabéis algo de todo esto, así que hablad de una condenada vez!!!"

De nuevo, los dos amigos intercambiaron un par de miradas. Finalmente, el que optó por hablar fue el Nara.

"Lo único que sabemos es que Sakura y Naruto se marcharon hace una semana de Konoha con la intención de lograr formar parte del ejército de Sabaku no Gaara. Eso es todo." resumió Shikamaru.

La cara de Sasuke empalideció al escuchar aquellas palabras. Así que aquél era el motivo por el que los dos Chuunins a los que había estado buscando durante aquella última semana se encontraban en la Villa Oculta de la Arena: solamente habían pretendido fastidiarle trabajando con su rival personal. Al Uchiha le hubiese apetecido muchísimo ponerse a gritar allí mismo todo lo que sentía en su interior, pero prefirió guardar la compostura. Al fin y al cabo, todo aquello se debía a un malentendido; pues, en realidad, él nunca había expulsado a Sakura del equipo. El Jounin sabía que no tenía por qué sentirse culpable por el hecho de que los dos jóvenes se hubiesen marchado con los de la arena. De todos modos, lo que importaba era que las vidas de Sakura y de Naruto estaban en peligro, razón por la cual no pensaba quedarse allí de brazos cruzados. Con una serenidad que sorprendió a prácticamente todos los allí presentes, el Uchiha anunció:

"De acuerdo. Iremos a la Villa Oculta de la Arena para ayudar a Haruno y a Uzumaki. Aquél que considere que no está lo suficientemente capacitado como para intervenir en la guerra, puede quedarse tranquilamente en su casa. Los demás, nos encontraremos en las puertas principales de Konoha dentro de un cuarto de hora."

A los Chuunins les quedó clarísimo el mensaje de Sasuke; así que, sin perder más tiempo, los ocho chicos abandonaron los terrenos del clan Uchiha y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas casas para poder coger todo lo que creían que iban a necesitar durante el viaje y durante la batalla. El heredero del prestigioso clan, por su parte, se metió otra vez en su torre y no salió de ella hasta al cabo de unos cinco minutos, que fue el tiempo que tardó en hacer su equipaje y cambiar el yukata que llevaba puesto por una ropa más adecuada para pelear. Lo primero que el Jounin hizo en cuanto hubo abandonado su torre fue comprobar que había cogido suficientes armas. Se encontraba Sasuke caminando por los jardines del clan Uchiha al tiempo que registraba su mochila por si se había olvidado de agarrar algo cuando una rubia con ganas de llamar su atención se abalanzó sobre la espalda del chico.

"¡¡¡¡Sasuke-kun!!!! ¿¿Sabes que hoy me quedo a comer aquí, contigo??" exclamó alegremente la joven, que se había pegado como una lapa a su prometido.

"Suéltame, Ino." ordenó el moreno, poniendo cara de pocos amigos "No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces."

"¿¿Cómo estás, Sasuke-kun??" la Yamanaka ignoró totalmente las palabras que el joven heredero acababa de soltar "¿¿¿Te alegras de verme???

"Creo que es bastante obvio que no." contestó el Jounin, secamente.

Tras conseguir despegarse de Ino, el Uchiha se dispuso a seguir andando. De todas formas, no había dado todavía Sasuke ni cuatro pasos cuando su prometida le agarró del brazo, impidiéndole así que continuase caminando.

"¿¿¿Adónde vas???" inquirió la chica, quien sentía una pizca de curiosidad por saber qué tramaba el Jounin.

"No te incumbe."

"¿¿Qué te pasa?? ¿¿¿Estás enfadado conmigo, Sasuke-kun???" la rubia empezó a hacer pucheros.

"Mira, Ino..." el esfuerzo que el joven heredero estaba haciendo por no estallar era casi sobrehumano "Hazme un favor: olvídame. Estoy harto de ti, de tus tonterías infantiles y de que creas que tienes todo el derecho del mundo a manosearme cada vez que te dé la gana. Entérate bien de lo que te voy a decir: no me importas más de lo que me puede importar cualquier otro habitante de esta patética villa y eso no va a cambiar por mucho que le lloriquees a tu papi. ¿Estás ya contenta?"

Las palabras de Sasuke habían dejado boquiabierta a la Yamanaka.

"Pero... Sasuke-kun... Yo... Yo soy tu prometida..."

"Bueno, pues yo me paso por el forro nuestro compromiso, ¿entendido? No estoy enamorado de ti, Ino; nunca lo he estado... y nunca lo estaré."

Un súbito brillo se apoderó de los grandes ojos azules de la rubia. Estaba ya el Uchiha preparado para que la joven rompiera a llorar allí mismo cuando se percató de que en la cara de Ino se había dibujado una expresión de furia muy diferente a la de tristeza que el Jounin esperaba encontrarse.

"Es por ella, ¿verdad? ¡¡Es por esa maldita frontuda!!" el entrecejo de la Yamanaka se arrugó "Tú... Tú... ¡¡¡Tú estás enamorado de Sakura Haruno, Sasuke-kun!!!"

Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, la rubia no pudo contenerse un segundo más y varias lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas. El joven heredero, el cual se había quedado algo pensativo, se limitó a mirar a Ino fijamente y casi sin parpadear.

"No metas a Haruno en esto." musitó el Uchiha, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos.

"¿¿Cómo quieres que no la meta en esto?? ¡¡¡Yo lo vi!!! ¡¡Vi cómo os besabais!! ¡¡¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!!!"

"Te equivocas, Ino. Fue un malentendido." la mirada de Sasuke se entristeció durante unas breves décimas de segundo "Haruno no quería que la besara: lo hice sin su consentimiento... La besé a la fuerza. No le eches a la ella la culpa de todo este asunto porque te estarás engañando a ti misma. Si yo no estoy enamorado de ti, es simplemente porque me pareces insoportable. No intentes buscar otro motivo: no lo hay."

"Sasuke-kun... ¿Por qué... me haces tan... tanto daño?" balbuceó la rubia, entre sollozos.

"Tan sólo soy sincero contigo. Ya que de nada sirve que te esté evitando continuamente y que te fulmine con la mirada cada dos por tres, supongo que lo ideal es dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo partir hacia la Villa Oculta de la Arena."

Había dado ya el Jounin media vuelta y se había dispuesto a marcharse de allí cuando la Yamanaka, quien, algo sorprendida, había alzado la cabeza y había fijado sus ojos en la nuca del moreno, dijo:

"¿Hacia la Villa Oculta de la Arena? ¿Para qué?"

"Tengo que llevar a cabo una misión." respondió el joven heredero, sin ni siquiera girarse.

Acto seguido, Sasuke dio un salto y se colocó encima de una de las ramas de un árbol cercano. En pocos segundos, el chico abandonó los terrenos del clan Uchiha y desapareció del campo visual de Ino. La chica se quedó allí de pie, sin apenas moverse. El viento que soplaba en los jardines del prestigioso clan se llevó algunas de las lágrimas que seguían emanando de los ojos de la rubia. Tras agachar la cabeza muy despacio, la Yamanaka se abrazó con fuerza a sí misma. El hombre de su vida acababa de hacerle trizas el corazón.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El uniforme de Jounin de Fugaku Uchiha todavía le sentaba perfectamente bien a su dueño. Pese a que ya hacía muchos años que no se lo ponía (pues, desde que se había convertido en el patriarca del clan Uchiha, apenas había vuelto a realizar misiones por culpa de todas las obligaciones que tenía que hacer), parecía que seguía siendo de su talla. Dentro de aproximadamente veinte minutos, Fugaku y otros Jounins de Konoha iban a viajar hacia la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Al Uchiha le daba exactamente igual el hecho de que los de la arena estuviesen en peligro, mas tenía que ir a aquella villa para comprobar con sus propios ojos si realmente Tsunade y Jiraiya tenían razón cuando afirmaban que lo más probable era que el mayor de sus hijos se hubiese unido a Orochimaru.

"Itachi... Precisamente tú... ¿Cómo has podido llegar a esto?" pensaba el patriarca del prestigioso clan, mientras se equipaba con todo lo que creía que iba a necesitar a la hora de combatir.

Una vez hubo cogido todo lo que le podía hacer falta cuando se hallase en la Villa Oculta de la Arena, Fugaku abandonó su dormitorio y se dirigió hacia su despacho personal. Allí era donde guardaba una de las armas más preciadas que había heredado de su padre: se trataba de una katana que había pertenecido al clan Uchiha durante muchísimas generaciones, lo cual la convertía en un objeto de gran valor. Fugaku no había utilizado demasiadas veces aquella katana que tanto significaba para él, pero sabía que aquella ocasión era especial y que resultaba muy posible que la necesitara durante alguna pelea. El Uchiha buscó y rebuscó el arma por todo el despacho. Estaba convencidísimo de que tenía que hallarse allí, ya que él mismo recordaba haberla escondido en la parte trasera de una de las estanterías de la sala. Sin embargo, la katana no apareció por ningún lado. Se encontraba ya Fugaku al borde de un ataque de nervios cuando alguien llamó con los nudillos a la puerta del despacho.

"Adelante." el Uchiha puso en su sitio los libros que había sacado de los estantes, al tiempo que trataba de aparentar que todo transcurría con normalidad.

Detrás de la puerta del despacho apareció la figura de Mikoto, la esposa de Fugaku. El patriarca del prestigioso clan suspiró.

"Ah, Mikoto, eres tú... Pasa, pasa..." murmuró Fugaku, centrándose de nuevo en su tarea de encontrar la katana que tanto necesitaba en aquellos instantes.

"Fugaku, tengo que hablar contigo... Es sobre Sasuke..." daba la impresión de que Mikoto se hallaba seriamente preocupada.

"Eso puede esperar. Ahora mismo tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme que por Sasuke, créeme."

Fue justo en aquel momento cuando Mikoto se dio cuenta de que su esposo iba vestido con su uniforme de Jounin. Aquel detalle le llamó bastante la atención.

"¿Qué haces vestido así, Fugaku? ¿Vas a algún sitio?"

"Sí, estaré algunos días fuera de la villa; pero no es por ningún tema grave, tranquila." Fugaku no quería que su esposa se preocupara más de lo que ya parecía estar "Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está mi katana?"

"Creo recordar que Itachi se la llevó hace una semana. Dijo que la necesitaba para una misión." contestó Mikoto.

"¿¿Cómo dices?? ¿¿¿Itachi se la llevó???"

"Supuse que no te iba a molestar y yo misma le di permiso para que la cogiese, Fugaku. ¿Para qué la necesitas?"

La respuesta por parte del patriarca del clan Uchiha, cuyo rostro había quedado completamente desencajado, tardó algunos segundos en producirse.

"Solamente quería limpiarle un poco el polvo." mintió Fugaku, intentando evitar mirar a su esposa directamente a los ojos.

"Ah, claro... De todos modos, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre Sasuke, Fugaku... He visto cómo se marchaba de aquí hace poco más de una hora y..."

"Mikoto, sabes de sobras cómo es Sasuke." el patriarca del prestigioso clan no dejó que su esposa terminase la frase "Él siempre va a lo suyo. Probablemente haya ido a realizar una misión con su equipo de Chuunins. No hay de qué preocuparse."

"Ya, pero... Hoy precisamente ha venido la hija de Inoichi a comer con nosotros y supongo que querrá que Sasuke esté presente durante la comida..."

"Bueno, pues ya verás como viene a la hora de comer. Sasuke no es de los que adoran pasearse por ahí con el estómago vacío." Fugaku trataba de quitarle hierro al asunto.

"Pues yo dudo mucho que Sasuke-kun esté con nosotros durante la comida del mediodía." masculló la voz de alguien que se encontraba al otro lado de la pared.

Algo sobresaltados, los señores Uchiha se giraron para averiguar quién era la persona que, escondida detrás de la puerta, había estado escuchando su conversación. Como para responder a la pregunta que tanto Fugaku como Mikoto se estaban formulando mentalmente, Ino entró en el despacho. La rubia tenía muy mala cara y daba la sensación de que había estado llorando hacía escasos minutos.

"Lo siento de veras..." se disculpó la joven "Estaba paseando por el pasillo y no he podido evitar escuchar que..."

"No importa, Ino." la interrumpió Mikoto, dulcemente "¿Qué es lo que has dicho sobre Sasuke?"

"He dicho que no creo que vaya a venir a la hora de comer..."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Fugaku.

"Porque se ha ido a la Villa Oculta de la Arena."

Los ojos del patriarca del clan Uchiha se abrieron como platos.

"¿¿¿Adónde dices que ha ido Sasuke???"

"A la Villa Oculta de la Arena." repitió la Yamanaka.

Una repentina palidez se extendió por la cara de Fugaku. Mikoto e Ino se quedaron mirándole con una expresión de confusión dibujada en sus rostros.

"Fugaku... ¿Te encuentras bien?" Mikoto se había acercado hacia su esposo con cautela.

"No." respondió el patriarca del prestigioso clan "Tengo que irme."

Sin ni tan siquiera despedirse de las dos personas que se hallaban junto a él en el interior del despacho, Fugaku abandonó la sala apresuradamente. Mikoto y la Yamanaka no se atrevieron a romper el silencio que se había producido entre ellas, así que se limitaron a clavar sus respectivas miradas en la puerta tras que la acababa de desaparecer el patriarca del clan Uchiha.

**Breve aclaración: Lo de la katana que lleva varias generaciones en el clan Uchiha es pura invención mía xP.**

**Aunque esta vez tampoco haya habido mucho SasuSaku, en este capítulo han quedado resueltos varios enigmas relacionados con Itachi, entre otras muchas cosas; así que espero que os haya gustado y que me enviéis algún que otro review para hacerme feliz nOn. Espero no tardar demasiado en subir el siguiente capítulo...**


	13. Just Sasuke and Sakura

**Me siento obligada a pediros disculpas casi de rodillas por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo ToT. No quiero aburriros con excusas baratas en plan Kakashi, pero al menos me gustaría que quedase claro que últimamente estoy muy ocupada y casi ni toco el ordenador... De todos modos, espero que me perdonéis y que sigáis leyendo este fanfic al que cada vez le queda menos (lo preocupante sería que cada vez le quedase más... u.u).** **Bueno, ¡¡dejémonos de tonterías y centrémonos en esos reviews que tanto me gustan y que tanto me animan a seguir con esta historia!! n.n**

**marion-asakura****: No te preocupes: ¡¡en este capítulo habrá mucho SasuSaku!! En cuanto a Itachi, no eres la única a la que le ha desagradado el hecho de que trabaje para Orochimaru, mas la historia es así y yo supongo que las fans de Itachi debéis apreciarle aún más cuando es malo, ¿no? (al fin y al cabo, en **_**Naruto**_**, no hace de bueno precisamente...) En fin, yo sobre eso no puedo opinar porque nunca me he considerado fan de Itachi xP. ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**haruno****: Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar pronto ToT. En cualquier caso, me alegro de que te guste el fanfic y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**Tenshi of Light****: ¿NejiTen? ¡Ay, madre! Pero, ¿acaso se han dirigido la palabra a lo largo del fanfic? xD Procuraré hacer algún "arreglillo" para ver si puede aparecer aunque sólo sea una frase que haga referencia a esa pareja, pero no te garantizo nada... ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**sakurass****: Pobre Ino ToT. Lo cierto es que en el capítulo anterior tal vez me pasé un poco con ella, mas era la única manera de que Sasuke le dejase las cosas claras... De todas formas, veo que a ti no es que te caiga muy bien la Yamanaka, ¿no? xP ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**Maytelu****: No te preocupes, mujer: los estudios son lo primero (al menos, eso dicen por ahí xD). Ojalá que este capítulo te guste. ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**PuLgA****: Eché de menos tu review en el capítulo anterior u.u. No sabía ya si me iba a poder acostumbrar a no volver a tener reviews con amenazas de muerte ToT. Por suerte, veo que sigues leyendo el fanfic y que sigues teniendo la misma obsesión por acabar conmigo xD. ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**Lilith Hastelin****: Bufff... ¿Por dónde empiezo? Vale, lo primero es desmentir lo del triángulo amoroso (aunque he de reconocer que en un principio tenía intención de hacer que Gaara se enamorase de Sakura, mas lo terminé descartando para no complicar más la trama). Lo segundo es el tema de Ino... Vamos a ver, la chica no me cae precisamente bien y tengo que admitir que en este fanfic el papel de niñita rica comprometida con el chico guapo que siempre pasa de ella pese a lo que digan sus padres le quedaba de miedo; pero puedo estar de acuerdo contigo en que el capítulo anterior fue muy duro para Ino y lo siento mucho si a los fans de la Yamanaka no os sentó bien su conversación con Sasuke ToT. Lo tercero que quiero decirte es sobre el fanfic de **_**My friend's sacrifice**_**... y es que me gustaría recibir algún review tuyo para saber qué opinas del segundo capítulo antes de subir el tercero... Y ya lo último que quiero decirte es que no te equivocabas al imaginarte que en este capítulo iba a haber romance xD. ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!! **

**TePH UchiHa****: ¡Vaya! ¡Pues está muy bien eso de que te guste tanto el fanfic! xD ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!!!**

**Quiero haceros un par de advertencias sobre este capítulo antes de que empecéis a leerlo:**

**Advertencia 1: La parte final del capítulo contiene lemon (es suave y no creo que pueda llegar a pervertir la mente de nadie, mas yo prefiero advertirlo para que luego nadie me venga con quejas xP). **

**Advertencia 2: En este capítulo morirán dos personajes que podrían estar catalogados dentro de los "buenos" de la historia (aunque cada uno tiene su punto de vista al respecto y puede que alguien los vea como "malos" por "x" o "y" razón...).**

**Ésas son las dos advertencias, así que ya podemos empezar con el capítulo número trece (ojo para los supersticiosos: es el número de la mala suerte xD).**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, pues son originales del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

Just Sasuke and Sakura

Nueve veloces sombras se alejaban, saltando de árbol en árbol, de Konoha. La sombra que parecía encargarse de dirigir a las demás correspondía a un joven de pelo oscuro y de ojos color azabache que debía de contar con unos diecisiete años de edad. El chico tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de algo parecido a angustia se dibujaba en su rostro. En cualquier caso, el moreno no tenía intención alguna de dejarse llevar por los nervios: no tan sólo porque, en circunstancias como aquélla, el inquietarse únicamente servía para empeorar las cosas; sino que también por el hecho de que, como líder de aquella repentina misión, las vidas de los ocho Chuunins que le acompañaban dependían de él.

A decir verdad, Sasuke Uchiha se había llevado una gran sorpresa al percatarse de que los ocho chicos habían acudido a la hora acordada a las puertas principales de la villa. El Jounin había supuesto que aquel tal Nara y su amigo Akimichi iban a querer llevar a cabo la misión (a fin de cuentas, habían sido ellos los que habían solicitado su ayuda para rescatar a Sakura y a Naruto), mas no se imaginaba que gentuza como los gallinas de los Hyuga tuviesen agallas suficientes como para aceptar ir a visitar a los de la arena aun sabiendo que éstos se hallaban en plena guerra contra una villa de momento desconocida. Luego estaban aquel joven entusiasta llamado Rock Lee y la kunoichi que le acompañaba, Tenten: a ninguno de los dos parecía haberle intimidado la arriesgada misión. En cuanto a los otros dos componentes de aquel recién formado equipo, Sasuke había albergado hasta el final la duda de si Shino y Kiba iban a acobardarse o no; puesto que, pese a que el tiempo que llevaba trabajando con los dos le había demostrado que, en el fondo, ambos eran buenos ninjas, el moreno nunca había terminado de fiarse de ellos. De todas formas, la realidad era que, fuera por el motivo que fuese, los ocho Chuunins que acompañaban al Uchiha en aquellos instantes lo hacían por voluntad propia... y daba la sensación de que ninguno de ellos iba a echarse atrás.

Se distinguía ya en la lejanía la Villa Oculta de la Arena cuando los nueve componentes del equipo se toparon con un grupo de tres chicos de su misma edad que no dudaron ni un par de segundos en colocarse delante de ellos para impedirles que siguieran avanzando.

"Mira qué tenemos aquí, Dosu..." murmuró burlonamente uno de los jóvenes, el cual se hallaba analizando con la mirada a Sasuke y a los ocho Chuunins que le acompañaban.

"Por sus protectores, diría que son ninjas de Konoha..." daba la impresión de que el tal Dosu era el líder del grupo.

"¿Qué hacéis vosotros por aquí?" inquirió la única fémina del trío "¿No estáis demasiado lejos de vuestra villa?"

"Lo mismo se puede decir de vosotros tres." el Uchiha no se iba a dejar intimidar bajo ninguna circunstancia "Vuestros protectores también me indican que no sois ninjas de la arena."

"Correcto. Venimos de la Villa Oculta del Sonido." informó Dosu.

"¿La Villa Oculta del Sonido?" el Jounin miró con desconfianza a los tres desconocidos.

"Sí." confirmó el joven que había hablado en primer lugar "Para vuestra información, nuestra villa está en guerra con los de la arena; así que, si queréis conservar el pellejo, más os vale dar media vuelta y regresar a vuestra querida Konoha."

"Eso es lo que tú te crees." masculló Sasuke, que acababa de activar su Sharingan.

Dispuesto a deshacerse él solito de aquellos ninjas procedentes de la Villa Oculta del Sonido, el heredero del clan Uchiha avanzó unos cuantos pasos en dirección hacia el chico que les había sugerido hacía tan sólo unos segundos que se marchasen de allí. El joven en cuestión, quien no pensaba quedarse atrás, se puso en posición de combate, dando a entender que se encontraba deseoso de enfrentarse a Sasuke. Justo cuando ambos contrincantes estaban a punto de machacarse mutuamente, Rock Lee se interpuso entre ellos a una velocidad que dejó boquiabiertos a todos los allí presentes menos a Chouji, Shikamaru y Tenten, quienes, dado que iban al mismo equipo que Lee desde hacía bastante tiempo, ya conocían de sobras la asombrosa rapidez de su compañero. El admirador número uno de Maito Gai había sujetado la pierna de Sasuke con la mano derecha, mientras que, con su mano izquierda, había detenido la patada que el chico de la Villa Oculta del Sonido tenía intención de propinarle al Jounin.

"Uchiha-sama, usted es el encargado de dirigir esta misión." Rock Lee intentó parecer de lo más respetuoso a la hora de dirigirse al Uchiha "No puede permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo luchando contra estos tres individuos cuando todavía ni siquiera hemos llegado a nuestro destino."

"Es cierto." intervino Tenten, dando un paso al frente "Vosotros continuad hasta que lleguéis a la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Lee y yo nos ocuparemos de ellos."

En cuanto Tenten terminó de hablar, Rock Lee soltó a los dos jóvenes y éstos se limitaron a retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Una vez hubo desactivado su Sharingan, Sasuke se quedó observando al chico que acababa de inmovilizarle sin apenas hacer ningún esfuerzo. Lee también había fijado su mirada en el Jounin. El heredero del prestigioso clan notó que una mano se posaba en su hombro y, al girarse, quedó cara a cara con Shikamaru.

"Aunque tenga esas pintas de problemático, Lee es probablemente el mejor Chuunin de Konoha en lo que a Taijutsu se refiere. En cuanto a Tenten, hay muy pocas personas que sean capaces de igualar su puntería. Confía en ellos: sabrán arreglárselas solos." el Nara estaba muy convencido de que lo que decía era totalmente cierto.

Cada instante que pasaba era un instante en su contra y Sasuke lo sabía. Consciente de que no podían perder ni un segundo más y de que lo que más urgía era encontrar a Naruto y a Sakura, el Uchiha optó por dejarse convencer por las palabras de Shikamaru. No tenía demasiada información sobre la forma de pelear de Tenten; pero Rock Lee le acababa de demostrar que el hecho de haberle juzgado antes de verle en acción había sido un error, de modo que prefirió pensar que el chico iba a ser capaz de acabar los tres desconocidos de la Villa Oculta del Sonido.

"Bien." el Jounin dirigió su mirada hacia Tenten y Lee "Nosotros seguiremos con la misión mientras vosotros dos dejáis fuera de combate a estos payasos. Buena suerte."

Acto seguido, Sasuke y seis de los Chuunins que estaban a su cargo emprendieron la marcha y continuaron con su viaje hacia la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Los tres ninjas que se habían topado con ellos intentaron detenerles, mas Tenten y Rock Lee fueron más veloces a la hora de inmovilizarles y les dejaron bien claro que no iban a moverse de allí sin antes haber luchado contra ellos.

El resto del equipo no tardó demasiado en llegar al hogar de los de la arena, el cual se encontraba en un estado lastimoso. La sangre y los gritos de horror se habían apoderado de las calles de la Villa Oculta de la Arena y cada vez resultaba más improbable el hecho de hallar a Naruto y a Sakura con vida en medio de aquel terrible caos. Acababan los siete jóvenes de atravesar las puertas principales de la villa cuando dos ninjas de la Villa Oculta del Sonido que presentaban un aspecto mucho más peligroso que el de los tres chicos con los que se habían topado hacía unos minutos se cruzaron en su camino. Uno de ellos era una enorme bola de sebo que no se lo pensó dos veces antes de atacar con una poderosa técnica terrestre.

"¡¡¡Dorôdômu!!!" gritó el ninja, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la tierra que había bajo sus pies.

"¡¡¡¡Saltad!!!!" ordenó Sasuke, que se había dado cuenta de que el suelo estaba empezando a temblar.

La orden del Jounin fue obedecida al instante y el tipo de la Villa Oculta del Sonido que había intentado atrapar con su jutsu a los siete chicos alzó la vista al tiempo que dibujaba en su rostro una expresión de disgusto. Pensaban ya los jóvenes que se habían salvado del peligro cuando el segundo de los dos enemigos, quien, al igual que ellos, también había pegado un salto, les atacó expulsando a través de su boca una pegajosa sustancia muy similar a la tela de araña.

"¡¡¡Kumoshibari!!!"

Todos los componentes del grupo, excepto Hinata y Chouji, consiguieron esquivar el ataque. Los dos Chuunins quedaron pegados contra la pared de un edificio cercano por culpa del viscoso tejido que su enemigo les había arrojado.

"¡¡¡¡¡Hinata-sama!!!!!" chilló Neji, al percatarse de que su prima se había quedado del todo inmovilizada.

"¡¡¡¡¡Chouji!!!!!" Shikamaru también se había asustado a más no poder en vista de que el Akimichi no podía deshacerse de aquella dichosa tela.

Gracias a su Byakugan, el cual había activado hacía escasos segundos, el Hyuga supo que por los hilos que habían atrapado a Hinata y a Chouji fluía una considerable cantidad de chakra.

"Seguro que si hago circular mi propio chakra a través de esos hilos podré cortarlos..." pensó Neji "Sólo tengo que averiguar cuál es el punto en el que el flujo de su chakra es más débil... Con la ayuda del Byakugan, no será demasiado complicado..."

Daba la sensación de que los dos ninjas de la Villa Oculta del Sonido que les habían atacado estaban disfrutando con aquella situación.

"Ju, ju..." el más gordo de aquel par de individuos se rió con bastante mofa "Hemos capturado a vuestros dos amiguitos... ¿No vais a hacer nada para ayudarles?"

La mirada de Shino se clavó en el rostro de Sasuke. Parecía ser que el Aburame se hallaba esperando algún tipo de orden por parte del Jounin, el cual no tenía demasiado claro cuál podía ser la mejor opción para salir con vida de allí y, además, poder continuar con la búsqueda de Naruto y de Sakura. Al final, se decidió por la alternativa que desde un buen principio le había resultado más sensata.

"¡¡¡El grupo se divide en dos!!!" el joven heredero trató de captar la atención de los Chuunins "¡¡¡Tres de nosotros se quedarán aquí mientras los otros dos buscan a Haruno y a Uzumaki!!!"

"No será necesario, Uchiha." replicó el Hyuga, quien seguía teniendo el Byakugan activado "Me basto yo solo para liberar a Hinata-sama y a Chouji. Entre los tres derrotaremos a estos dos sujetos."

Una mueca de desdén apareció en la cara de Sasuke. No soportaba que Neji intentara anteponer su opinión a la suya. De todos modos, daba la impresión de que, por primera vez desde que formaba parte del ejército del joven heredero, el Hyuga no estaba llevándole la contraria porque sí, sino que lo estaba haciendo porque de verdad se sentía seguro de sus posibilidades a la hora de vencer. En cualquier otra situación, el Jounin hubiese aprovechado para discutir con Neji y hacerle ver de una puñetera vez que él no era más que un simple subordinado y que no tenía derecho alguno a poner en duda sus órdenes; mas, dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor era no complicar aún más las cosas y actuar de la manera más eficaz posible. Si el Hyuga había hablado en serio y se veía realmente capaz de quedarse solo ante el peligro, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a fiarse de él... por mucho que le detestara.

"Tú mismo, Hyuga. Procura que no te maten."

Después de aquella no demasiado cálida despedida, Sasuke se marchó de allí y se perdió por las calles de la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Shino y Kiba echaron a correr tras él a la velocidad de la luz. Shikamaru, por su parte, no movió ni un músculo. El Chuunin tenía su mirada posada sobre Chouji, el cual, al darse cuenta de que el Nara todavía no se había marchado, exclamó:

"¡¡No te preocupes por mí, Shikamaru!! ¡¡¡Recuerda que estamos aquí para salvar a Sakura y a Naruto!!!"

Aunque todavía permanecía incrustado contra la pared, el Akimichi quería quitarle hierro al asunto. Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza, le echó una última mirada a Neji y se alejó del lugar. Mientras buscaba a Sasuke, Shino y Kiba por las calles de la villa, el Nara se fue aproximando casi sin percatarse de ello hacia el castillo en el que vivían el Kazekage y sus tres hijos. Temiendo que de un momento a otro algún peligroso enemigo se cruzase en su camino, Shikamaru se sacó un kunai del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se hallaba muy convencido de que los tres miembros del equipo a los que estaba buscando no debían de andar demasiado lejos, pero ninguno de ellos había aparecido aún ante sus ojos. Lo peor de todo era que tampoco había rastro alguno de Naruto y de Sakura.

"Si no hubiésemos dejado que vinieran aquí... Si se lo hubiéramos impedido a tiempo, ahora mismo todo esto no sería tan problemático..." pensaba el Nara, quien no se sentía precisamente cómodo cada vez que su subconsciente le recordaba que cabía la posibilidad de que Naruto y Sakura se encontrasen heridos de gravedad o, en el peor de los casos, muertos.

Sumergido en todos aquellos pensamientos se hallaba Shikamaru en el momento en el que algo cayó encima de él, provocando que el chico, que estaba subido en el tejado de un edificio no demasiado alto, cayese al suelo de espaldas. En un principio, el Nara creyó que se trataba de algún tipo de enemigo que le había atacado; mas, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo que había sobre el suyo era el de una joven rubia de la Villa Oculta de la Arena no mucho mayor que él que parecía estar inconsciente. Shikamaru apartó con cuidado a la chica para poder levantarse del suelo; pero, antes de que se pudiera poner de pie, una figura no demasiado alta que pertenecía a una fémina de melena rojiza y de ojos marrones apareció delante de él. La pelirroja en cuestión parecía pertenecer a la Villa Oculta del Sonido y no presentaba un aspecto demasiado amigable. Su entrecejo estaba arrugado y una sonrisa burlona lucía en su malicioso rostro. La mirada de la kunoichi se hallaba fijada en el cuerpo de la inconsciente joven que el Nara todavía sujetaba en sus brazos. Con cierto desdén, la pelirroja arrojó al suelo el gigantesco abanico que se había colocado unos minutos antes sobre su espalda.

"Vaya mocosa más patética... Está visto que sin tu condenado abanico no eres nadie..." musitó la kunoichi de la Villa Oculta del Sonido, cuyos ojos seguían clavados en la rubia de la arena que había caído encima de Shikamaru hacía tan sólo unos instantes "Ya me he cansado de ti, estúpida."

Preguntándose mentalmente por qué narices siempre le tenía que tocar a él luchar contra mujeres, el Nara se puso en pie y, antes de que la pelirroja se llevase a los labios la flauta que sostenía en su mano derecha, le plantó cara con la técnica más famosa entre los miembros de su clan.

"¡¡¡Kagemane no jutsu!!!"

Sin que la kunoichi procedente de la Villa Oculta del Sonido se diese cuenta de ello, su sombra y la de Shikamaru se unieron en una sola. Daba la sensación de que la pelirroja se encontraba algo desconcertada, dado que no comprendía el motivo por el cual de repente se sentía incapaz de realizar un simple movimiento.

"¿¿Qué está pasando aquí?? Mi cuerpo no... ¡¡Mi cuerpo no responde!! ¿¿¿Por qué???"

"Porque ahora soy yo el que controla tu cuerpo..." explicó el Nara, al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca, provocando así que su oponente también se viese obligada a realizar el ya mencionado gesto.

"¡¡¡Tú!!!" hasta aquel momento, la kunoichi no parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de Shikamaru "¡¡¡¡Maldito gusano!!!!" la mirada de la pelirroja se detuvo en el protector que el Nara llevaba atado en la parte de encima del codo "¿¿Qué porras pintas en todo esto?? ¡¡Ni siquiera eres un ninja de la arena!!"

"Ya..." Shikamaru dibujó una mueca en su rostro "Probablemente estaría mucho mejor en el jardín de mi casa, contemplando las nubes del cielo... Pero tienes una pinta muy problemática... Y eso no me gusta..." añadió el Chuunin, tras soltar un suspiro lleno de resignación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado ya unas veinte horas desde que Sakura había empezado a luchar contra el joven de la Villa Oculta del Sonido que se había interpuesto en su camino antes de que la kunoichi lograse subir al tejado de las oficinas del Kazekage. Pasaba aproximadamente media hora de las tres de la madrugada y los dos contrincantes se encontraban agotados. Sus reservas de energía eran prácticamente nulas, ya que ambos habían gastado demasiado chakra a la hora de utilizar jutsus médicos para curar sus respectivas heridas. La Haruno notaba que apenas podía mantenerse en pie y que le costaba respirar, mas no iba a darse por vencida: sabía que su oponente se hallaba más o menos en la misma situación que ella y aquel hecho hacía que no perdiese la esperanza a la hora de pensar que tal vez todavía podía ganar el combate. Lo que verdaderamente tenía preocupada a la pelirrosa era el Kazekage, el cual aún se encontraba peleando contra aquel terrible y poderoso tipo con pinta de serpiente que procedía de la Villa Oculta del Sonido. Las técnicas del individuo en cuestión resultaban letales y daba la sensación de que el padre de Gaara se hallaba al borde de la muerte. Cada vez que Sakura alzaba la mirada hacia el tejado en el que estaba produciéndose la sanguinaria pelea, la Chuunin podía observar que el Kazekage prácticamente empleaba sus últimas fuerzas en proteger al menor de sus hijos, quien se negaba por completo a abandonar a su padre en vista de lo desfavorable que le era la situación, de los mortíferos ataques de su enemigo. En cuanto a Naruto, Kankurou y Temari, la pelirrosa no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban desde que el que en aquellos instantes era su contrincante se había topado con ella; mas deseaba interiormente que a ninguno de los tres le hubiera sucedido algo grave.

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, la Haruno se percató de que su rival se disponía a atacarle de nuevo. Tras escupir algo de sangre, Sakura se colocó en posición defensiva y su mirada se cruzó con la de su adversario. Definitivamente, el enfrentamiento tenía que llegar a su fin cuanto antes: la pelirrosa no estaba segura de poder aguantar aquel ritmo de combate durante mucho más tiempo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Uchiha-sama! ¡Sigo pensando que deberíamos haber esperado a ese tal Shikamaru antes de marcharnos!"

"¿Te refieres a Nara? Yo no me preocuparía tanto por él, Inuzuka. Lo más probable es que se haya quedado con Hyuga para tratar de ayudar a su amigo Akimichi. Además, ve haciéndote a la idea de que a partir de ahora nos vamos a tener que ir separando: las circunstancias así lo requieren." Sasuke intentaba aparentar calma y serenidad pese a que, en el fondo, se sentía de lo más nervioso.

"¿Qué hay de Sakura y Naruto?" preguntó Shino.

"Akamaru aún no ha detectado el olor de ninguno de los dos, pero no creo que tardemos mucho en toparnos con ellos." contestó Kiba.

Justo en aquel momento, el perro del Inuzuka empezó a ladrar desesperadamente, como si acabase de localizar a los Chuunins que los tres jóvenes estaban buscando. Con una admirable rapidez, Akamaru se escapó del interior de la chaqueta de su amo, que era el lugar en el que había permanecido escondido durante todo el viaje, y echó a correr por las calles de la Villa Oculta de la Arena.

"¡¡¡Akamaru!!! ¡¡¡¡Vuelve!!!!" vociferó Kiba, el cual no dudó ni un momento en seguir a su perro antes de perderle de vista.

Estaba ya Akamaru a punto de llegar a su destino cuando se chocó contra el pie de alguien. El individuo con el que había tropezado el animal era un tipo de aspecto siniestro que llevaba los labios pintados y cuyo ojo derecho se hallaba completamente tapado por culpa de su flequillo, que le caía por delante de la cara. El desconocido agarró al tembloroso Akamaru por el cuello y le miró con desprecio. Al cabo de un rato, el extraño sujeto apartó su mirada del perro y la fijó en un individuo que era idéntico a él y que se encontraba dándole una paliza a un joven de la Villa Oculta de la Arena que vestía unas ropas muy oscuras.

"Deja estar al chico de las marionetas, Ukon... Ya me he cansado de su careto... Mira lo que he encontrado."

El tal Ukon se giró y, al ver a Akamaru, soltó al joven al que había estado machacando y sonrió con picardía.

"¿De dónde has sacado a ese saco de pulgas, Sakon?"

"¿Qué más da? Nos podemos divertir un rato con él, ¿no crees?"

Los temblores del animal aumentaron al ver que aquellos dos sujetos que se hacían llamar Sakon y Ukon soltaban un par de carcajadas casi al unísono.

"Desde luego que sí. Pásamelo."

"Todo tuyo." Sakon arrojó a Akamaru hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Ukon, quien no había borrado la sonrisa de su cara en ningún momento.

No obstante, antes de que el perro llegase a las manos de Ukon, Kiba, quien acababa de aparecer sin que nadie lo esperase, cogió a su mascota al vuelo y se la guardó de nuevo en la chaqueta antes de aterrizar en el suelo. Sin perder ni un segundo, el Inuzuka se levantó y les dedicó unas cuantas miradas desafiantes a Sakon y a Ukon, los cuales no se habían quedado muy contentos tras la súbita aparición del Chuunin.

"Como se os ocurra volver a poner una mano encima de Akamaru, yo mismo me encargaré de mataros." Kiba se hallaba verdaderamente furioso.

De nuevo, los dos individuos soltaron un par de carcajadas prácticamente a la vez. El Inuzuka notó que su ira aumentaba por momentos: aquellos tipejos le empezaban a sacar de quicio.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo nos piensas matar, criajo?" daba la impresión de que a Ukon no le importaban en absoluto las amenazantes miradas de Kiba.

Harto de que osaran burlarse de él, el Inuzuka sacó otra vez de su chaqueta a su perro y ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque. El animal no parecía sentirse tan acobardado como antes ahora que tenía a Kiba a su lado. El Inuzuka pegó un ágil salto y Akamaru se colocó encima de su cabeza.

"¡¡¡Jin jû conbi henge!!!"

Ni Sakon ni Ukon se perdían ninguno de los movimientos que Kiba y su mascota realizaban estando todavía en el aire.

"¡¡¡¡Sôtôrô!!!!"

En el lugar en el que antes se hallaban el Inuzuka y Akamaru apareció un colosal perro bicéfalo de enormes colmillos. De forma instintiva, Sakon y Ukon retrocedieron tres o cuatro pasos. Aunque ninguno de los dos pensaba aparentar estar asustado, un escalofrío recorrió sus respectivos cuerpos. La bestia que tenían delante de sus narices les infundía mucho más respeto del que ellos hubiesen podido creer en un inicio.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se estaba empezando a desesperar al darse cuenta de que había perdido el rastro de Kiba.

"¡¡¡Jodido Inuzuka!!! ¿¿¿Dónde coño se han metido su chucho y él??? ¿¿Los ves, Aburame??"

Al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de Shino, el joven heredero se giró apresuradamente. El Chuunin se hallaba justo detrás de él y tenía la vista clavada en un punto fijo. Sasuke trató de averiguar cuál era el lugar hacia el cual estaba mirando el Aburame. Fue entonces cuando vio que, a escasos metros del sitio donde ellos se encontraban, estaba Naruto, quien, junto con aproximadamente veinte copias exactas de su mismo ser, trataba de derrotar a un tipo que se hallaba utilizando su propia columna vertebral a modo de espada. Daba la sensación de que el rubio llevaba ya muchísimas horas luchando, puesto que se percibía en el chico un agotamiento que el Uchiha nunca antes había visto en él. De todos modos, lo importante era que al fin habían encontrado lo que habían ido a buscar a la Villa Oculta de la Arena... o, al menos, aquello fue lo que creyó el Jounin hasta que cayó en la cuenta de un detalle sumamente significativo: pese a que habían conseguido dar con el Uzumaki, en aquel lugar no había ni rastro de Sakura. Sasuke buscó con la mirada a la pelirrosa por los tejados de los edificios que había cerca del sitio en el que estaba transcurriendo el combate de Naruto y el desconocido que peleaba contra él; mas la kunoichi no apareció por ningún lado. Aquello, bajo el punto de vista del Uchiha, no podía significar nada bueno; pues, si Sakura no se hallaba con su mejor amigo, ¿con quién más podía estar? Sintiendo que el miedo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, el Jounin dirigió su mirada hacia Shino, el cual ya hacía un buen rato que parecía estar esperando algún tipo de orden por parte de Sasuke.

"Aburame, encárgate de ayudar a Uzumaki. Yo buscaré a Haruno."

Los dos jóvenes se separaron en cuanto el Uchiha hubo terminado de hablar. El Jounin era consciente de que el hecho de que la pelirrosa no se encontrara con Naruto no tenía que significar necesariamente que a la chica le hubiese ocurrido algo de lo que debiera preocuparse; pero, en cualquier caso, Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse de lo más angustiado ante la ausencia de la Haruno. Sin embargo, su preocupación no duró mucho; puesto que en pocos minutos logró distinguir a la Chuunin en la lejanía. Sakura se hallaba luchando contra un individuo de pelo largo y plateado que pertenecía a la Villa Oculta del Sonido. Ambos estaban peleando encima de un edificio bastante alto que no se encontraba precisamente en un estado óptimo y ninguno de los dos presentaba muy buen aspecto: sus respectivos cuerpos se hallaban repletos de heridas y daba la impresión de que para los dos representaba un gran esfuerzo el simple hecho de tragar saliva.

"Haruno..." susurró el Jounin, a quien le dolía más de lo que el jamás hubiese podido imaginar el ver a la pelirrosa en un estado tan lamentable.

En aquel preciso instante, los ojos de Sakura, los cuales hasta entonces se habían limitado a permanecer ligeramente entrecerrados, se abrieron como platos. Al parecer, la kunoichi se acababa de olvidar por completo de su enfrentamiento contra el ninja de la Villa Oculta del Sonido. Su mirada se había posado en la figura del Uchiha, el cual se encontraba de pie sobre una azotea algo alejada del tejado en el que ella estaba. A pesar de la distancia que separaba a los dos chicos, el joven heredero casi pudo oír cómo la Haruno susurraba su apellido de la misma manera que él había susurrado el suyo unos segundos antes. Por un momento, dio la impresión de que no existía nada más aparte de ellos dos: ya no se hallaban en medio de una terrible guerra, ya no había batalla alguna que pudiera importarles,... Sólo existían ellos: Sasuke y Sakura. Era como si se estuvieran contemplando mutuamente por primera vez. De pronto, algo hizo que el Jounin saliese de su mundo de ensueño y se centrase en lo que realmente tenía que centrarse: el repentino despiste de la pelirrosa no había pasado desapercibido para su astuto contrincante, quien no dudó ni por un segundo en aprovechar aquel momento de distracción para atacar a la Chuunin.

"¡¡¡¡HARUNO!!!!" vociferó el Uchiha, mientras se alejaba de la azotea en la que se había detenido para observar a Sakura durante quizás más de un minuto.

Por desgracia, los gritos de Sasuke no sirvieron de nada; dado que la Haruno parecía haber entrado en una especie de estado hipnótico del que nadie podía sacarla. Su mirada se había perdido en el infinito y su atención no parecía estar precisamente puesta en el combate. El Jounin se maldijo interiormente: no iba a llegar a tiempo para impedir que el individuo de la Villa Oculta del Sonido golpease a la pelirrosa.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!" chilló Sasuke, al ver que el adversario de Sakura le había propinado tal puñetazo a la kunoichi que el cuerpo de ésta se había estampado contra la pared de un edificio cercano.

Notando que una incontenible rabia se iba extendiendo por todo su ser, el Jounin activó su Sharingan y le dedicó una mirada asesina al tipo que acababa de dejar inconsciente a la Haruno, el cual se había dejado caer de rodillas sobre el tejado en el que se encontraba, pensando que al fin iba a poder descansar después de una ardua batalla. El joven heredero se dejó llevar por su instinto homicida y pegó un salto hasta colocarse unos metros por encima de la cabeza del ya mencionado ninja de la Villa Oculta del Sonido.

"¡¡¡¡¡Raikiri!!!!!" gritó el moreno, quien todavía se hallaba en el aire.

Antes de que su futura víctima pudiese reaccionar, el Uchiha extendió su mano derecha (mano en la que acababa de aparecer algo parecido a unos relámpagos de lo más ruidosos) hasta atravesar con ella la espalda del sujeto que estaba de rodillas justo debajo de él. El ataque de Sasuke hizo que aquel tipo de melena plateada muriese en el acto, mas aquello al Jounin ya no le importaba lo más mínimo. Desactivando su Sharingan y sacando su mano del interior del cuerpo del joven al que acababa de asesinar, el heredero del clan Uchiha saltó desde lo alto del tejado hasta situarse al lado del cuerpo de Sakura, el cual se hallaba atrapado bajo varios trozos de la pared de piedra contra la que se había estampado unos segundos antes. Sasuke rápidamente rescató el cuerpo inconsciente de la Haruno y lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que la chica aún respiraba. Tras comprobar que, efectivamente, la kunoichi todavía estaba viva, el moreno se percató de que Sakura tenía una preocupante brecha en la frente de la cual no paraba de emanar sangre. Sin duda alguna, el golpe que la Haruno debía de haber sufrido para que apareciese tal herida al lado de una de sus sienes tenía que ser el que había provocado que la chica perdiese el conocimiento. Asustado, el Jounin buscó en su mochila algo que le sirviera para poder limpiar la sangre que se hallaba resbalando por el pálido rostro de la pelirrosa. Un pañuelo fue lo único que encontró. Mientras frotaba delicadamente la cara de Sakura con el objeto que acababa de sacar de su mochila, el Uchiha blasfemó un par de veces en voz baja por no haberse acordado de meter vendas en su equipaje. Se encontraba tan ocupado Sasuke en fijar su mirada única y exclusivamente en el lastimado rostro de la kunoichi que no se dio cuenta de que dos sujetos se estaban peleando entre ellos muy cerca del lugar en el que Sakura y él se hallaban hasta que el kunai que había lanzado uno de los dos ninjas que combatían pasó por su lado, casi rozándole la oreja.

"Mierda... Éste no es un buen sitio para curar a Haruno..." pensó el Jounin, levantando el cuerpo de la pelirrosa con sumo cuidado y alejándose de allí a gran velocidad.

De todas formas, no parecía haber ningún lugar en toda la Villa Oculta de la Arena en el que la Haruno pudiese reposar con total tranquilidad. El moreno apoyó la cabeza de Sakura contra su pecho mientras subía a lo alto de una terraza desde la cual se podía vislumbrar gran parte de la villa. Sasuke observó el panorama durante unos segundos. La oscuridad de la noche se hallaba presenciando, junto con el Uchiha, todas las batallas que estaban teniendo lugar entre los de la arena y los de la Villa Oculta del Sonido. Súbitamente, los ojos del Jounin se detuvieron en un punto no muy lejano alrededor del cual no se estaban desarrollando demasiadas peleas. En poco tiempo, el joven heredero se percató de que la fortaleza en la que había posado su mirada se trataba del refugio en el que se escondían los niños y los civiles de la Villa Oculta de la Arena durante periodos de guerra. Sasuke comprendió que era posible que aquel refugio fuese el sitio más seguro de toda la villa, razón por la cual sujetó aún con más fuerza a la pelirrosa y empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado hasta que hubo llegado al ya mencionado lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un grupo de unos cincuenta Jounins procedentes de Konoha que estaba dirigido nada más y nada menos que por Jiraiya acababa de atravesar las puertas principales de la Villa Oculta de la Arena. El Ero-Sannin observó la situación detenidamente y sin dejarse impresionar por el aspecto que presentaba el hogar de los de arena y empezó a repartir órdenes entre los ninjas que le acompañaban. Las explicaciones de Jiraiya fueron claras y concisas: estaban de parte de los habitantes de la Villa Oculta de la Arena, así que debían ayudarles y combatir junto a ellos para derrotar a los esbirros de Orochimaru. El Sannin dividió a los Jounins en grupos de cuatro y les aconsejó que procuraran permanecer unidos. Como última aclaración antes de separarse del resto de ninjas, Jiraiya advirtió que Orochimaru quedaba reservado para él.

El equipo en el que se encontraba Fugaku estaba formado, además de por él mismo, por Maito Gai, Asuma y Kurenai. Pese a las advertencias que el Ero-Sannin les había dado hacía pocos instantes, el Uchiha se separó de su grupo para ir por libre. En aquellos momentos, no le importaba en absoluto el hecho de ayudar a los de la arena: lo único que quería era dar con Sasuke y asegurarse de que estaba bien. El patriarca del clan más prestigioso de Konoha no tenía ni la más remota idea del motivo por el cual el menor de sus hijos había decidido acudir a la Villa Oculta de la Arena, pero era plenamente consciente de que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras Sasuke estuviese en peligro. Fugaku tuvo que detenerse a descansar durante unos segundos después de haberse pasado los últimos veinte minutos buscando a su hijo por las calles de la Villa Oculta de la Arena. El Uchiha sabía que llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin realizar misiones tan arriesgadas y sus años le pesaban más que nunca en circunstancias como aquélla. Además, el hecho de que fuese de noche no ayudaba mucho a que la búsqueda se pudiese llevar a cabo con éxito. Una vez hubo recuperado el aliento, Fugaku se puso en marcha de nuevo. Al llegar a un oscuro callejón sin salida que se hallaba repleto de cuerpos sin vida entre los cuales no se encontraba el de la persona que él estaba buscando, el Uchiha dio media vuelta y se dispuso a alejarse de allí. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo. Al otro lado del callejón, unos ojos rojizos se encontraban clavados en el rostro de Fugaku. Aquellos ojos no eran unos ojos cualquiera, pues poseían el Sharingan.

"¿Sasuke...?"

No, no se trataba de Sasuke. Fugaku lo supo al instante. Aquel Sharingan no pertenecía al menor de sus hijos.

"I... Itachi..." balbuceó el patriarca del conocidísimo clan.

La figura que se hallaba analizando con la mirada a Fugaku avanzó un par de pasos. Se movía despacio y con muchísima tranquilidad.

"Hola, padre." saludó Itachi, utilizando un tono de voz tan frío a la hora de hablar que casi parecía imposible que fuera él el que había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

La mayoría de las frases que Tsunade le había soltado en referencia al mayor de sus hijos el día anterior en su despacho retumbaron en la mente de Fugaku una y otra vez. Hasta entonces, el patriarca del clan Uchiha había querido creer que todavía cabía la posibilidad de que tanto la Godaime como Jiraiya se hubieran equivocado y que todo aquel asunto de que Itachi trabajaba bajo las órdenes de Orochimaru no fuera más que un simple error, mas la prueba de que el único que había estado equivocado era él acababa de aparecer delante de sus narices. Fugaku empezó a temblar. No sabía si era por miedo, por impotencia, por coraje,... Quizás fuese por todo a la vez...

"¿Por qué tú, hijo mío?" la mirada del patriarca del ya mencionado clan se había clavado en el protector que el mayor de sus hijos llevaba en la frente: en él relucía el símbolo de la Villa Oculta del Sonido "¿Por qué precisamente tú?"

"Es usted a veces tan ingenuo y patético a la vez, padre..." Itachi dibujó en su cara una especie de mueca despectiva "Ya era hora de que saliese de su mundo imaginario de sueños y de fantasías que nunca se van a cumplir y afrontase la realidad de una vez por todas... Debió de darse cuenta hace ya mucho tiempo de que yo no siempre iba a ser el modelo de hijo perfecto que usted había esperado..."

"Pero... Tú... ¿¿¿Qué es lo que te ha dado Orochimaru??? ¿¿¿Poder???"

"Ya no se trata de Orochimaru... Si de verdad piensa que yo le soy leal a él, es que todavía no ha entendido nada..."

"¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que entender?" inquirió Fugaku, sintiendo que cada vez se encontraba más confuso.

"Que yo no trabajo bajo las órdenes de nadie y solamente soy leal conmigo mismo... No le debo nada ni al clan Uchiha, ni al cuartel ANBU, ni a la Godaime, ni a Orochimaru,... No quiero que mi vida sea regida por reglas estúpidas..." daba la sensación de que Itachi estaba hablando más para sí mismo que para su padre.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pretendes uniéndote a Orochimaru?"

"Simplemente, quería comprobar si de verdad por una vez en mi vida era capaz de actuar de un modo que no fuese... Mmm... ¿Cómo definirlo...? "Moralmente correcto"... Orochimaru se percató de mis prodigiosas habilidades y me ofreció la posibilidad de trabajar con él... Eso sí, nunca fue en calidad de súbdito, sino que fue en calidad de "aliado"... Pero yo tengo muy claro que mi sitio no está al lado de Orochimaru... Tampoco en el clan Uchiha... Quizás algún día logre averiguar cuál es el lugar que me corresponde..."

A medida que Itachi iba hablando, un pedacito del alma de su padre se iba resquebrajando. El patriarca del clan Uchiha no podía creer que el joven que se hallaba delante de él fuese realmente el mayor de sus hijos.

"Itachi... Yo..." Fugaku notó que se le estaba empezando a hacer un nudo en la garganta "¿En qué he fallado como padre? No lo comprendo... Te lo di todo desde que eras un crío... Deposité tantas esperanzas en ti..."

"Claro... Y nada de eso era por mi propio bien, padre... Y usted lo sabe... Todo era por el bien del clan... Por el futuro del clan... Todo por el dichoso clan Uchiha... ¿Ve a qué me refería cuando decía que es usted patético? Su propia existencia le importa menos que el bienestar del clan... ¿Entiende por qué rechacé hace diez años ser el patriarca del clan Uchiha? No quería convertirme en un ser tan penoso como usted, padre... No iba a permitir que todas y cada una de mis acciones se vieran condicionadas por el hecho de que el clan tenía que anteponerse a todo... Incluso a mis propios intereses... Pero a usted eso nunca le importó... El hecho de que yo renunciase a ser el patriarca del clan solamente significó para usted que, a partir de aquel día, el futuro del clan Uchiha iba a estar en manos de Sasuke... Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar averiguar de algún modo el motivo por el cual yo me había negado tan repentinamente a ocupar ese cargo... Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más daba mi opinión cuando estaba en juego el futuro del clan? Realmente, nunca he logrado entender cómo puede usted sentir tanto aprecio por algo que simplemente genera limitaciones e impedimentos..."

El discurso de Itachi quedó registrado en la mente de su padre. Fugaku hacía grandes esfuerzos por tratar de comprender el punto de vista del mayor de sus hijos, pero todo era inútil: el hecho de que odiase de aquel modo tan desmesurado al clan Uchiha seguía pareciéndole algo que carecía totalmente de sentido.

"Recapacita, Itachi. Te lo ruego. Seguro que podemos hallar una solución."

Sin ni siquiera molestarse en romper el silencio que se había producido entre su padre y él, Itachi sacó de una funda que llevaba atada a la espalda la katana que Fugaku había estado buscando en su despacho antes de partir hacia la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Aquel gesto dejó tan descolocado al patriarca del clan Uchiha que ni siquiera fue capaz de mover un simple músculo cuando su hijo se colocó fugazmente a tan sólo medio metro de distancia del lugar donde él se encontraba.

"Adiós, padre."

Tan sólo los cadáveres que yacían sobre el suelo de aquel lúgubre callejón fueron testigos de cómo Itachi atravesaba a su padre con la katana, acabando así con la vida de éste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como si el destino lo hubiese planificado todo desde un buen principio, la vida del padre de Sasuke terminó justo en el mismo momento que la vida del padre del rival personal del Uchiha, Sabaku no Gaara. Tras un enfrentamiento cargado de sangre, de gritos de horror y de aullidos de dolor, el Kazekage había muerto a manos del mismísimo Orochimaru. En aquellos precisos instantes, Gaara se encontraba arrodillado al lado del cadáver de su padre, el cual reposaba sobre el tejado de sus propias oficinas, lugar en el que se había producido la pelea. El pelirrojo había intentado por todos los medios ayudar a su progenitor durante la batalla, pero éste no se lo había permitido. Aunque se había propuesto a sí mismo no llorar, Gaara no pudo evitar que cuatro o cinco lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas. Orochimaru, por su parte, se limitaba a observar la escena al tiempo que sonreía perversamente. El combate había debilitado considerablemente al Sannin, mas aquel hecho no eclipsaba en absoluto su felicidad. A fin de cuentas, había acabado con el hombre más poderoso de la Villa Oculta de la Arena... y aquello significaba que la guerra ya estaba prácticamente ganada. O, al menos, aquello fue lo que creyó Orochimaru hasta que distinguió en la lejanía a un corpulento cincuentón de larga melena encanecida que se encontraba aproximándose peligrosamente hacia el lugar en el que él estaba.

"Jiraiya..." pensó el Sannin, poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

La barrera de ninjas de la Villa Oculta del Sonido que Orochimaru había ordenado que se formara alrededor de las oficinas del Kazekage no representó ningún obstáculo para su antiguo compañero, quien no tardó ni dos minutos en colocarse enfrente de él. Los dos Sannins se estuvieron fulminando mutuamente con la mirada durante unos cinco segundos.

"Vaya, vaya..." Orochimaru dibujó una de sus malévolas sonrisas en su demacrada cara "Así que ahora los pardillos de Konoha estáis de parte de los de la arena, ¿no?"

"¿Qué es lo que te propones, Orochimaru?" la expresión del Ero-Sannin se endureció "Siempre has sentido un gran resentimiento hacia los habitantes de Konoha, pero ignoraba que experimentaras ese sentimiento también hacia la Villa Oculta de la Arena. ¿A qué viene esta guerra?"

"Como de costumbre, no entiendes nada, Jiraiya. Si he organizado todo esto, es precisamente por el odio que siento hacia la ridícula villa en la que, muy a mi pesar, yo mismo me crié."

"Explícate mejor."

"Lo cierto es que no hay mucho que explicar. Simplemente, le propuse al Kazekage que se aliara conmigo y que prestara apoyo militar a la Villa Oculta del Sonido cuando ésta le declarase la guerra a Konoha. El muy estúpido se negó a ayudarme y... En fin, ése es el resultado." fingiendo desinterés, Orochimaru señaló con la cabeza hacia el lugar en el que descansaba el cuerpo sin vida del Kazekage.

Al clavar su mirada en el sitio hacia el cual su antiguo compañero de equipo acababa de señalar, Jiraiya notó que una sensación de tristeza que no pensaba exteriorizar se extendió por su robusto cuerpo. Lentamente, el Ero-Sannin se aproximó hacia Gaara, ignorando por completo las burlonas risitas que Orochimaru soltaba de vez en cuando.

"Supongo que tú eres uno de los hijos del Kazekage, ¿verdad?" Jiraiya intentó no parecer demasiado brusco.

Asentir muy despacio fue lo único que hizo el pelirrojo después de escuchar las palabras del Sannin. El chico ni tan siquiera se molestó en apartar la mirada del cadáver que había delante de él.

"Entiendo. Tal vez deberías llevarte de aquí el cuerpo de tu padre. Supongo que se merece descansar en paz en un lugar más tranquilo que éste..."

De nuevo, Gaara asintió levemente. El pelirrojo agarró con cuidado el cadáver del Kazekage y lo colocó encima de su hombro derecho justo antes de alejarse del lugar. Jiraiya se quedó observando durante un momento cómo Gaara se marchaba saltando de tejado en tejado al tiempo que trataba de esquivar a todos los ninjas de la Villa Oculta del Sonido que se cruzaban en su camino para así impedir que el cuerpo de su padre acabase más lastimado de lo que ya de por sí estaba. Cuando el joven se hubo perdido de vista, el Ero-Sannin volvió a girarse para quedar cara a cara con el culpable de que el pelirrojo acabase de perder a su padre.

"Eres un miserable, Orochimaru; pero esto se ha acabado. Despídete de todo lo que te rodea porque vas a morir aquí y ahora."

Pese a que sabía que no se hallaba precisamente en condiciones óptimas para luchar, Orochimaru se atrevió a dedicarle una sonrisa desafiante a Jiraiya. Los dos Sannins eran conscientes de que la vida de uno de los dos iba a terminar aquel mismo día.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en el exterior, Sasuke se hallaba bajando a toda velocidad por unas escaleras del refugio que parecían conducir hacia una especie de pasaje subterráneo. El moreno se había topado con varios grupos de Genins que estaban obedeciendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones de sus respectivos senseis con la intención de poder ponerse a salvo cuanto antes. Aquello era justamente lo que el Uchiha necesitaba: poner a Sakura a salvo. La brecha que había aparecido en la frente de la kunoichi minutos antes seguía teniendo muy mala pinta y la sangre que salía de dicha herida se iba mezclando poco a poco con la tela de la camiseta de Sasuke, lugar en el que la cabeza de la pelirrosa permanecía apoyada.

"Resiste un poco más, Haruno..." pensó el Jounin, mientras abría una puerta metálica por la que se accedía hacia el interior de una cámara bastante espaciosa.

En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de él, el joven heredero comprobó que la habitación en cuestión se encontraba prácticamente a oscuras. Pese a la poca luz que había en la sala, el Uchiha distinguió unas cuantas cajas de cartón vacías que estaban amontonadas en un rincón de la cámara. El único objeto que había en la sala aparte de las ya mencionadas cajas era una sencilla vela que el moreno no tardó en localizar, pues ésta se hallaba en el centro de la habitación. Después de colocar el cuerpo de la Haruno sobre el frío suelo de madera con toda la delicadez que pudo, el Jounin utilizó una simple y no demasiado potente técnica de fuego para encender la vela. La pequeña llama que acababa de aparecer sobre el cilindro de cera fue más que suficiente para alumbrar el recinto. Acto seguido, Sasuke se colocó de rodillas al lado del inconsciente cuerpo de su antigua subordinada. El chico sacó otro pañuelo de su mochila y volvió a limpiar la sangre que manchaba el rostro de Sakura con muchísimo cuidado, procurando no hacerle daño. Fue entonces cuando la vista del joven heredero se posó en el bolsillo que había en el cinturón de la Chuunin, el cual se encontraba abierto. Iba ya el Uchiha a cerrar el bolsillo en cuestión cuando se percató de lo que había en su interior.

"Vendas..." susurró el moreno, dibujando una sonrisa casi del todo imperceptible en su rostro "Justo lo que necesitaba."

Sin perder más tiempo, el Jounin le quitó a la kunoichi el protector que utilizaba a modo de diadema. En pocos instantes, Sasuke envolvió la frente de Sakura con la ayuda de las vendas que había sacado del bolsillo del cinturón que la chica llevaba puesto alrededor de su cintura. Una vez la brecha de la Haruno hubo quedado del todo tapada, el joven se aseguró de que la venda se hallaba bien atada en la parte que había encima de la nuca de la pelirrosa. Justo en aquel momento, una terrible tos se apoderó de la Chuunin. El Uchiha sujetó con fuerza el tembloroso cuerpo de Sakura y la ayudó a incorporarse con lentitud. Al ver que lo que estaba tosiendo la pelirrosa era sangre, el Jounin se alarmó.

"¡¡Haruno!!"

Cuando la voz del moreno se metió en sus oídos, la pelirrosa abrió de golpe los ojos, como si no se pudiera creer que el que se encontraba a su lado fuese Sasuke. Su tos nerviosa se fue calmando poco a poco y necesitó hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder alzar la mirada hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los del joven heredero.

"Uchiha-sama..."

El hecho de que la Chuunin al menos fuese capaz hablar supuso un gran alivio para el Uchiha. De todas formas, la tos de la chica seguía inquietándole.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Haruno?"

Daba la impresión de que en aquellos momentos a Sakura no le importaba en absoluto su estado de salud. Se hallaba de lo más confusa y el Jounin notó que no parecía sentirse muy cómoda entre sus brazos.

"¿Qué...? ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?" la Haruno no salía de su asombro.

En el momento en el que la tos de la kunoichi paró de forma definitiva, el moreno fue separándose lentamente del cuerpo de Sakura para que ésta relajase un poco sus músculos; ya que el joven tenía la sensación de que un simple roce por su parte bastaba para ponerle nerviosa, cosa que no le convenía demasiado teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba. Tras separarse unos dos metros de su antigua subordinada, Sasuke optó por cambiar de posición: en vez de permanecer de rodillas, prefirió sentarse y cruzar sus piernas delante de él. El Uchiha le dedicó a la desconcertada pelirrosa una mirada llena de reproche. Había llegado el momento de ponerse serio.

"No. La pregunta es "¿qué estás haciendo TÚ aquí?", Haruno."

"¿Yo?"

"¡Sí, tú! ¿¿En qué cuernos estabais pensando ese descerebrado de Uzumaki y tú cuando decidisteis poneros a trabajar bajo las órdenes de Sabaku no Gaara??" el moreno había alzado la voz más de lo que él en un principio había pretendido a la hora de dirigirse a la Haruno.

Agachando levemente la cabeza, Sakura no se atrevió a pronunciar una sola palabra durante varios segundos. A la chica le había sorprendido el hecho de que Sasuke supiese tan pronto que Naruto y ella formaban parte del equipo de su rival personal. De todos modos, la pelirrosa no quiso dejarse intimidar. A fin de cuentas, era consciente de que el único culpable de que todo aquel asunto hubiera acabado de aquel modo era nada más y nada menos que el joven que tenía delante de ella en aquellos momentos. Muy decidida, la kunoichi volvió a alzar la mirada. Sus ojos de color esmeralda se clavaron en el impasible rostro del Jounin.

"¿Y qué otra opción teníamos? ¿Acaso cree que Naruto y yo nos fuimos de Konoha por puro gusto? ¿Le tengo que recordar que fue USTED el que nos expulsó de su ejército?"

"¡Deja de hablar de lo que no entiendes, Haruno! ¡Yo nunca te expulsé!" el Uchiha sintió que estaba empezando a perder los papeles, cosa que no le gustaba demasiado.

"¿¿¿Cómo puede usted tener tanto morro como para encima negarlo???" al igual que el joven heredero, Sakura también notaba que su paciencia no iba a tardar mucho en agotarse "¡Itachi-san me dijo que...!"

"¡¡Olvídalo!!" el Jounin no permitió que la chica terminase de hablar "¡¡¡Lo más probable es que el idiota de Itachi se limitara a decirte lo que mi padre le pidió que te dijese!!!"

"¿¿¿Su padre???" una expresión de incredulidad se dibujó en la cara de la pelirrosa "¿¿¿¿Piensa que me chupo el dedo o qué???? ¿¿¿Para qué iba a querer su padre expulsarme de su ejército???"

A punto estuvo Sasuke de revelar la verdadera respuesta a la última pregunta que había formulado la Haruno. En cualquier caso, en el último instante, prefirió no hacerlo; puesto que cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con el violento beso que el joven heredero le había estampado a la kunoichi hacía ya varios días bajo el árbol de Ipé rosa iba a conseguir que tanto Sakura como él se viesen obligados a hurgar en una vieja herida que más valía sanar cuanto antes. Lo mejor era que la Chuunin no supiese el motivo por el cual Fugaku había tomado la decisión de expulsarla del ejército.

"Eso no importa ahora." musitó el moreno, dedicándole a su antigua subordinada una mirada algo inexpresiva "La cuestión es que yo no te expulsé."

Iba ya la kunoichi a replicarle al Jounin cuando pensó que tal vez era más conveniente quedarse callada. Por algún extraño motivo que desconocía, tenía la sensación de que Sasuke no le había mentido. Decidiendo que no tenía sentido seguir con aquella estúpida discusión, la pelirrosa apartó sus ojos del Uchiha y se dedicó a inspeccionar con la mirada la cámara en la que el joven heredero y ella se encontraban. Aunque temía que el chico se enfadase si osaba romper el agradable silencio que se había originado en la sala, Sakura, algo vacilante, se atrevió a decir:

"Esteee... ¿Se puede saber dónde estamos?"

No fue demasiado el tiempo que el moreno tardó en responder.

"En una de las cámaras subterráneas del refugio de la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Pensé que éste podía ser un buen sitio para que reposaras y recuperaras el conocimiento." el semblante serio del Jounin no parecía tener intención alguna de desaparecer de su cara.

Como si de pronto su memoria se acabase de activar por arte de magia, la Haruno recordó todo lo que había sucedido durante el día anterior: los de la Villa Oculta del Sonido, la guerra, los cadáveres, las batallas,... Una serie de imágenes terriblemente sangrientas aparecieron en la mente de la kunoichi haciendo que ésta se viese obligada a agachar de nuevo la cabeza para que Sasuke no pudiese leer la angustia en sus ojos. Súbitamente, la pelirrosa se percató de que tenía el cuerpo cubierto de heridas. Todas las evocaciones que acababan de aflorar en su memoria se borraron para dejar paso al recuerdo de la pelea en la cual ella misma había estado luchando contra un joven de la Villa Oculta del Sonido durante poco más de veinte horas. No recordaba cómo había terminado el enfrentamiento; mas solamente necesitaba ver el grave estado en el que se hallaba su cuerpo para adivinar cuál había sido el desenlace. La mirada de Sakura se entristeció.

"Así que, al final, resulta que perdí el combate..." murmuró apesadumbradamente la Chuunin, quien permanecía cabizbaja y con los puños apretados contra sus propias rodillas "No sirvió de nada que tratase de aguantar hasta el límite... No sirvió de nada que creyese en todo momento que tenía alguna posibilidad de ganar... Al final, me venció..."

Notar que la kunoichi se encontraba decaída a más no poder hizo que el joven heredero no fuese capaz de apartar sus oscuros ojos de la chica. Unas enormes ganas de abrazar y consolar a la pelirrosa se fueron apoderando sin demasiada prisa del Uchiha. Sin embargo, Sasuke era consciente de que Sakura iba a rechazar cualquier muestra de apoyo por su parte: le odiaba demasiado... y lo más hiriente era que el Jounin comprendía el hecho de que la Haruno le detestase profundamente.

"Tantas y tantas horas peleando para nada..." daba la sensación de que la kunoichi se había olvidado de la presencia del moreno y ya tan sólo hablaba para sí misma "Todo ha sido en vano... Y, para colmo, debo de presentar un aspecto horrible por culpa de todas estas heridas..."

Aquello fue mucho más de lo que el Uchiha se sintió capaz de soportar. Sin poderse contener un segundo más, se acercó hacia la Chuunin intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Una simple pero intensa caricia bastó para que la pelirrosa diese un respingo. Los grandes ojos de la chica se encontraron con la penetrante mirada de Sasuke.

"Por mucho que lo intentases, tú jamás podrías presentar un aspecto horrible, Sakura..."

Un ligero rubor se extendió por la cara de la Haruno. "Sakura"... El joven heredero le acababa de llamar "Sakura". La kunoichi se percató de que nunca antes su nombre había sonado tan bien.

"Sasuke..."

Poco a poco, el rostro del Jounin se fue acercando hacia el de su antigua subordinada. Instintivamente, los dos chicos cerraron sus respectivos ojos casi a la vez. Los labios de los jóvenes se fundieron en un dulce y lento beso. Un beso que no tenía nada que ver con el primero que se habían dado. Un beso que disfrutaron ambos. Un beso que fue adquiriendo más fogosidad a medida que la lengua del moreno se iba adentrando en la cavidad bucal de la Chuunin. Al ver que la Haruno no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia, Sasuke fue profundizando el beso cada vez más. Explorar el interior de la boca de Sakura con su lengua resultó una sensación sumamente adictiva para el joven heredero: por mucho que necesitase despegarse de la kunoichi para poder coger algo de aire, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Por si aquello fuera poco, la lengua de la pelirrosa también pidió permiso para internarse en la boca del Uchiha, cosa que animó aún más al Jounin a alargar aquel beso todo lo que pudiese. Sakura, por su parte, en un inicio había preferido actuar de un modo recatado; pero, al percatarse de que aquél era el beso con el que había estado soñando durante toda su vida, decidió entregarse al máximo y dejar que su lengua se entrelazara con la del moreno para sentirse aún más unida a él de lo que ya de por sí se hallaba.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron lo justo para respirar un poco a través de la boca y, al instante, volvieron a las andadas; mas esta vez no tan sólo utilizaron sus respectivas lenguas como modo de comunicación no verbal, puesto que sus manos también quisieron intervenir en el asunto. Mientras con una mano el moreno sujetaba el rostro de la Haruno, con la otra se dedicó a palpar con suavidad las nalgas que había debajo del apretado pantalón corto que la kunoichi llevaba puesto. Con semejante manoseo, el cinturón de Sakura terminó desabrochándose y cayendo a los pies de ésta, quien se encontraba demasiado ocupada haciendo que sus manos se colaran por debajo de la camiseta del Jounin para así poder aferrarse a su espalda desnuda como para darse cuenta de que uno de los complementos que formaban su vestimenta acababa de desprendérsele de la cintura.

Cuando los chicos separaron sus bocas por segunda vez, se encontraban mucho más excitados que antes, razón por la cual algunas de sus prendas de vestir empezaron a desaparecer. El Uchiha fue mucho más rápido en aquel aspecto: antes de que la pelirrosa pudiese asimilarlo, Sasuke ya le había quitado sin demasiada dificultad el fino jersey rojo de cuello alto y de manga larga que cubría su torso. Aquel hecho permitió que quedasen al descubierto las dos prendas de vestir que la Chuunin llevaba debajo de su jersey: una camiseta de rejilla y de manga corta y un sujetador negro que quedaba perfectamente visible gracias diseño del la ya mencionada camiseta que lo cubría. El joven heredero se encontraba a punto de seguir desvistiendo a su antigua subordinada cuando ésta le detuvo con una picardía que antes el moreno nunca había visto en ella y que, fuese por el motivo que fuera, le volvía loco. Aquella recién descubierta picardía ayudó a que la Haruno fuese capaz de deshacerse del protector que el Jounin llevaba en la frente y de la camiseta que cubría su busto sin sentir ninguna clase de pudor. Aunque no era la primera vez que veía el pecho de Sasuke al descubierto, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse de un modo que al Uchiha le resultó bastante entrañable. Aprovechando aquel momento de estupefacción por parte de la kunoichi, el joven heredero volvió a acercar sus labios hacia el rostro de la Chuunin; pero, en vez de dirigirse directamente hacia la boca de la chica tal y como había hecho antes, prefirió subir hasta la frente. Con una sensual lentitud, Sasuke besó las vendas que él mismo había colocado hacía unos instantes en aquella parte de la cara de la pelirrosa. Como si el rostro de la Haruno presentase una ruta invisible que sus labios debían seguir, el Jounin fue dejando que sus besos descendieran hasta que su boca hubo llegado al cuello de Sakura, lugar en el que prefirió recrearse durante algo más de tiempo en vista de los pequeños gemidos de placer que logró arrancarle a la kunoichi, cuyas manos se deslizaban continuamente del oscuro y ahora alborotado pelo del Uchiha a la nuca de éste. Los labios de Sasuke se alejaron del cuello de su antigua subordinada para dirigirse hacia el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, el cual mordió suavemente, provocando así que la Chuunin fuese incapaz de contener otro de sus gemidos. Finalmente, después de aquel entretenido recorrido por el que la boca del moreno se había ido paseando, los labios del joven heredero se acabaron posando encima de los de la Haruno, quien no se lo tuvo que pensar mucho antes de permitir que su lengua se enredara con la del Jounin. Al tiempo que el beso se iba prolongando, Sasuke le quitó a la pelirrosa las botas de color gris que le protegían desde la planta del pie hasta la parte de debajo de la rodilla. Una vez hubo terminado aquella no demasiado complicada tarea, el Uchiha se ocupó de quitarse sus propias sandalias para así poder sentirse todavía más cómodo. Sin romper en ningún momento el beso, el joven heredero tumbó del modo menos brusco que supo el cuerpo de la kunoichi sobre el suelo de la habitación de manera que él quedase encima de ella. De todos modos, para no hacerle daño a la chica, el Jounin apoyó su peso en sus propios antebrazos, los cuales colocó sobre el suelo de madera (uno a la derecha de la cara de Sakura y el otro a la izquierda), y en sus propias rodillas, las cuales posó también encima del ya mencionado suelo (una a la derecha de la cintura de la Haruno y la otra a la izquierda).

Ambos permanecieron besándose en aquella misma posición durante probablemente un cuarto de hora. De vez en cuando, sus labios se separaban y uno de los dos susurraba algún que otro "te quiero" que le daba un toque romántico a la escena. La Chuunin había recorrido con sus manos y con su boca casi todos los rincones del torso desnudo del Uchiha y este último notaba que allí cada vez hacía más calor y que cualquier tipo de prenda de vestir estaba de más. Tras morder de forma cariñosa el labio inferior de la kunoichi, Sasuke le quitó a la chica la camiseta de rejilla que llevaba puesta encima del sujetador para después pasar a deshacerse del pantalón que dejaba fuera del alcance de la vista las provocativas braguitas negras que hacían juego con el sostén. El joven heredero sonrió para sus adentros al poder contemplar por primera vez en su vida a la pelirrosa vestida únicamente con su ropa interior. Antes de que el Jounin pudiese realizar cualquier otro movimiento, su antigua subordinada se encargó de quitarle los pantalones que cubrían sus fuertes piernas, dejándole así ataviado solamente con la única prenda de vestir que necesitaba para tapar sus vergüenzas: los calzoncillos. Dispuesto a no permitir bajo ningún concepto que la Haruno le llevase la delantera, el moreno empezó a pasear sus besos y sus suaves mordeduras por todo el cuerpo de Sakura de la misma manera que lo había hecho anteriormente a la hora de recorrer el rostro de la chica con sus labios. La kunoichi sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su barriga cuando el aliento del joven heredero llegó a la parte en la que se hallaba el ombligo. El Uchiha besuqueo tiernamente aquella zona mientras notaba que tenía unas irreprimibles ganas de bajar aún más y de explorar todo lo que pudiese haber bajo las bragas de la Chuunin. Notando que la curiosidad era superior a él, Sasuke decidió que había llegado el momento de desvestir por completo a la pelirrosa. En un momento en el que la espalda de la Haruno se encontraba arqueada, el Jounin aprovechó para deslizar sus ágiles manos por la columna vertebral de la chica y desabrocharle con una gran destreza el sujetador. La sonrisa cómplice que Sakura le dedicó al moreno hizo que éste comprendiese que a la kunoichi no le importaba demasiado el quedarse totalmente desnuda delante de él, cosa que el Uchiha agradeció interiormente. Dibujando también una sonrisa llena de complicidad en su rostro, el joven heredero mordió el sostén de su antigua subordinada y se lo quitó con los dientes. Unos senos tan blancos como el resto de la pálida piel de la Chuunin aparecieron debajo del sujetador. Aquellos pechos tan perfectamente firmes captaron toda la atención de Sasuke durante varios segundos. El mismo método que había utilizado para deshacerse del sostén fue el que empleó también para quitarle las braguitas a la Haruno. Dado que se trataba de una prenda de vestir que estaba hecha con una tela muy fina, el Jounin temió por unos momentos que sus juguetones mordiscos la rompiesen; mas, por suerte, no fue así.

Lo primero que hizo el joven heredero en cuanto hubo terminado de desnudar del todo a la chica que se hallaba debajo de él fue devorarla con la mirada durante unos segundos que a Sakura se le hicieron eternos. La pelirrosa se sentía algo incómoda e insegura al ver que el Uchiha estaba analizando cada detalle de su anatomía. Incluso se había separado ligeramente de ella para poder contemplarla mejor. La kunoichi llegó a pensar que tal vez al moreno no le gustaba lo que veía: después de todo, tenía el cuerpo repleto de cardenales y magulladuras que habían aparecido como consecuencia del combate contra el ninja de la Villa Oculta del Sonido que había terminado venciéndola. Resultaba muy probable que el Jounin no la encontrase atractiva por culpa de la imagen tan horrorosa que debía de presentar. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué tenía la Haruno la sensación de que en aquellos ojos que Sasuke no apartaba de ella se reflejaba la lujuria en su más puro estado? La respuesta le llegó a la Chuunin en el momento en el que el joven heredero acercó sus labios de nuevo hacia la oreja de la kunoichi como si se dispusiese a morderle el lóbulo otra vez y, utilizando un tono de voz peligrosamente sensual a la hora de hablar, susurró:

"Me encanta mirarte cuando estás desnuda..."

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa se encendieron en cuanto el Uchiha hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras al lado de su oreja. Sin duda alguna, el Jounin tenía que estar enamorado de ella. En caso contrario, ¿cómo se explicaba que pudiese verla guapa incluso después de haber permanecido peleando sin descanso durante más de veinte horas? Si aquello no era amor, Sakura entonces no tenía ni la más remota idea del significado de aquella palabra. Sonriendo a pocos centímetros de distancia del ruborizado rostro de la Haruno, el moreno la agarró de las manos y la fue guiando para que le quitase la última prenda de vestir que llevaba puesta, logrando así que Sasuke se quedara también completamente desnudo. Los dos chicos se fundieron en otro de sus apasionados besos mientras sus respectivas manos se dedicaban a ir por libre. Al fin y al cabo, ahora que ambos se hallaban desvestidos del todo, había mucho territorio por explorar. El moreno se dedicó a masajear los senos de su antigua subordinada haciendo que ésta sintiese que iba a explotar de placer de un momento a otro. La kunoichi trataba de no hacerle demasiado daño al Uchiha cuando clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del joven heredero, pero lo cierto era que cada vez le costaba más no perder el control. Su cuerpo reclamaba más y, a juzgar por la erección que Sasuke acababa de tener, se podía decir que el Jounin también se hallaba preparado para pasar a mayores.

No hizo falta que ninguno de los dos intercambiase alguna palabra con el otro: el simple hecho de que ambos se miraran mutuamente a los ojos con un deseo que ya ni tan siquiera se esforzaban en disimular fue más que suficiente para que el moreno comprendiese que la Haruno le estaba dando permiso para que la penetrase... y penetrarla fue justamente lo que hizo a continuación. Al principio, el joven heredero intentó ir con el máximo cuidado que pudo a la hora de introducir su miembro en el interior del sexo de Sakura, puesto que lo que menos pretendía era que su impaciencia y sus ganas de adentrarse en el cuerpo de la Chuunin convirtieran aquel acto tan deleitable en algo doloroso para la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, para sorpresa del Uchiha, las largas y delgadas piernas de la kunoichi envolvieron su cintura, provocando así que los dos cuerpos quedaran aún más pegados, al tiempo que, entre jadeos y muecas de sufrimiento por culpa de la no demasiado agradable sensación de que su cuerpo se encontraba partiéndose por la mitad, los suplicantes susurros de la chica no dejaban de ordenarle que siguiera y que no se detuviese pasara lo que pasase. Aquello hizo que el moreno tuviese todavía más ganas de poseer a la Haruno y de hacerla suya para siempre, de modo que realizó lo que ella le pedía sin poner objeción alguna. El daño que Sakura había experimentado cuando Sasuke había empezado a penetrarla desapareció en pocos segundos para dar paso a un desmesurado placer que le obligaba a arquear la espalda prácticamente después de cada embestida por parte del Jounin. Las uñas de la pelirrosa tan pronto se clavaban en el frío suelo que había debajo de su cuerpo como regresaban a la espalda del joven que tantas emociones y sensaciones nuevas estaba despertando aquella noche en su ella... y no era la única de cuyo cuerpo habían brotado impresiones que antes se habían limitado a permanecer dormidas en algún lugar escondido: el moreno también había descubierto que en su interior existía un extraño calor que hasta entonces había permanecido congelado y que solamente su antigua subordinada había logrado sacar a la luz.

La cámara se fue llenando de sudor, muestras de afecto, gemidos, respiraciones alteradas y millones de cosas más que acabaron por unir las almas de los dos chicos en una sola alma. Ya no había ninguna guerra entre la Villa Oculta de la Arena y la Villa Oculta del Sonido. Ya no había ningún ejército de Sasuke Uchiha ni ningún ejército de Sabaku no Gaara. Ya no había ningún Uchiha-sama. Ya no había ninguna Haruno. Los dueños de aquel par de cuerpos desnudos iluminados por la luz de la única vela que había en la habitación se llamaban Sasuke y Sakura. Sólo Sasuke y Sakura.

**Eso es todo. Sinceramente, creo que el siguiente capítulo tardará lo suyo; pero habrá que esperar... Mientras tanto, os agradecería que me dejarais algún review con vuestra opinión xP. ¡¡Cuidaos mucho y no penséis en ningún momento (por mucho que tarde en actualizar la historia) que he dejado aparcado el fanfic!! n.n**


	14. Another revenge

**Tengo tantas cosas por decir que no sé por cuál empezar. Veamos... Empiezo por pediros perdón por no haber podido "re-escribir" (y digo "re-escribir" porque ya lo tenía escrito, pero perdí el disco donde lo tenía guardado y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo u.u) este capítulo hasta hoy. En segundo lugar, quiero daros las gracias por todos los reviews que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior y que no sé si me merezco (sobretodo por lo mucho que tardo en actualizar ToT). Tened por seguro que este fanfic no sería lo mismo si no recibiese vuestros reviews (sí, ya sé que suena típico; mas es la pura verdad), los cuales me animan muchísimo; de modo que mil gracias a Lilith Hastelin (no eres frustrante... ¡me gusta despejar dudas! n.n), andreasamma (me hizo gracia lo de "Itachi anarquista"... la verdad es que, dentro de los muchos secretos que nos oculta Itachi en **_**Naruto**_**, yo siempre he creído que ésa debe de ser más o menos su filosofía de la vida xD...), Camaran-chan (me alegro de que, pese a no estar muy segura de este fanfic, al final te haya acabado gustando), PuLgA (pobre Sasuke... ¡no lo odies! ¡él en el fondo quiere ser tu amigo! xP), izumi-haruno (¡gracias por lo de "no importa que tardes"! ¡la gente con paciencia me suele caer bien! ¡entre otras cosas, porque conmigo se necesita bastante paciencia!), HaRuNo-SaMy (no creo que este capítulo sea tan bueno como el anterior, la verdad; mas espero no defraudarte n.n), katsura-chan Uchina (pero... ¿cómo voy a meter NejiHina en medio de la historia si se supone que Hinata está con Naruto? la pobre va a acabar teniendo mala fama OwO), Sakurass (pues sí que es una pena no poder actualizar pronto... pero espero que, en cualquier caso, nadie piense que he dejado abandonado el fanfic ToT), marion-asakura (sí, es que Sakura me parece a mí que tiene las hormonas un poco revolucionadas... aunque Sasuke tampoco se queda corto xP), nadeshiko-uchiha (voy a adelantarte que en este capítulo se va a cumplir tu predicción con respecto a Orochimaru... ¡por cierto, a mí también me encanta la actitud de Shikamaru y Chouji a la hora de ir a salvar a sus compañeros! ¡eso son amigos y lo demás son tonterías!), chippo sister's (como habrás podido comprobar, no era ninguna broma... a mí también me gustaría poder actualizar antes, pero siempre surge algún imprevisto que me impide hacerlo...) y TePH UchiHa (me sorprende ver que a muchos os ha gustado el lemon... yo pensaba que me ibais a saltar con algo tipo "¡vaya cosa más sosa y llena de romanticismo! ¡yo quería un lemon más fuerte y con más perversión!" xD): vuelvo a pediros disculpas por lo mucho que he tardado en subir este capítulo, que, para colmo, no es muy largo que digamos. En tercer lugar, me gustaría hacer público que creo que éste es ya el penúltimo capítulo de la historia (podría haber sido perfectamente el último, pero hubiese quedado demasiado largo para mi gusto). Y ya por último lugar me queda anunciar que es posible que, una vez haya subido el último capítulo (espero no tardar demasiado en hacerlo), tengo intención de subir un nuevo fanfic que también tratará sobre **_**Naruto**_** y sobre romance xD. La cosa está en que tengo dos posibles parejas principales para la historia y todavía no sé por cuál decidirme: una es KakaSaku (Kakashi&Sakura) y la otra es ShikaSaku (Shikamaru&Sakura). Si creéis que el fanfic os puede interesar y me queréis dejar vuestra opinión sobre cuál de las dos parejas sería la ideal, os estaré muy agradecida (y, si me queréis decir cuáles preferís que sean las parejas secundarias en la historia, también os lo agradeceré).**

**Ahora me gustaría poder comentar más detalladamente todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews; mas, puesto que me temo que ya me he enrollado más de la cuenta, lo mejor va a ser que os deje directamente con este nuevo capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, pues son originales del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

Another revenge

Las puertas principales de la Villa Oculta de la Arena fueron atravesadas a primera hora de la mañana por dos Chuunins en cuyos protectores relucía el símbolo de Konoha. Ambos habían estado peleando durante varias horas contra distintos ninjas de la Villa Oculta del Sonido que habían ido apareciendo en su camino después de haber acabado con Dosu, Zaku y Kin; mas, por suerte, no habían resultado ser adversarios exageradamente fuertes y entre los dos habían conseguido vencerles sin demasiadas dificultades. Tanto Rock Lee como Tenten miraron a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba entre los muchos ninjas heridos y cadáveres que yacían a pocos metros de ellos. Ya hacía aproximadamente una hora que casi nadie peleaba, pues parecía ser que la guerra había llegado a su fin. Ninguno de los dos Chuunins tenía la más remota idea de cuál había sido el resultado final; pero, a juzgar por el preocupante estado en el que se hallaban prácticamente todos los ninjas con los que se iban topando a medida que caminaban, ni la Villa Oculta de la Arena ni la del Sonido debían de estar demasiado contentas con las consecuencias que había tenido aquella inesperada y a la vez sangrienta guerra. Lee y Tenten no tuvieron que caminar demasiado para encontrar a Neji, Hinata y Chouji, al lado de los cuales yacían los cadáveres de dos ninjas de la Villa Oculta del Sonido de aspecto bastante peligroso.

Con una expresión de preocupación dibujada en sus respectivos rostros, los dos jóvenes de Konoha se pusieron a correr en dirección hacia el lugar en el que se hallaban sus tres compañeros. No les fue muy difícil distinguir que el único que estaba plenamente consciente pese a las numerosas heridas que había sufrido era Neji, el cual se encontraba intentando despertar desesperadamente a su prima y al Akimichi, quienes, al parecer, habían perdido el conocimiento. Una vez Rock Lee y Tenten se hubieron situado al lado del Hyuga para preguntarle por su estado y el de sus compañeros, el chico les puso al corriente de todo. Por lo visto, Chouji se había empeñado en enfrentarse él solo contra uno de los enemigos que les habían plantado cara horas antes; mientras que los dos Hyuga habían optado por enfrentarse juntos al segundo de los enemigos. Las consecuencias de todo aquello eran que Neji no había sido capaz de proteger lo suficiente a su prima, motivo por el cual ésta había quedado del todo inconsciente poco antes de que el combate hubiera finalizado; mientras que Chouji, por su parte, había acabado con la vida de su adversario a cambio de destruirse a sí mismo para terminar en un estado gravísimo, casi cercano a la muerte, que era como se hallaba en aquellos precisos instantes.

"Todo ha sido culpa mía... Le dije al cretino de Uchiha que yo solo me bastaba para rescatar a Hinata-sama y a Chouji, pero al final no pude protegerles..." masculló el Hyuga, quien se había arrodillado al lado de Hinata "No esperaba que esos dos fuesen tan poderosos..." añadió el chico, señalando con la cabeza en dirección hacia el lugar en el que reposaban los cuerpos sin vida de sus adversarios.

Los dos recién llegados a la Villa Oculta de la Arena se habían situado alrededor del Akimichi para comprobar que, aunque lo hacía con cierta dificultad, seguía respirando.

"No es culpa tuya, Neji." Tenten posó sus dos manos encima de los hombros del Hyuga "Hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance. No podías pretender enfrentarte tú solo contra dos enemigos de tan alto nivel: necesitabas ayuda de algún tipo."

Una pequeña sonrisa no demasiado perceptible fue la única muestra de gratitud que Neji mostró hacia las reconfortantes palabras de la kunoichi.

"¿Y qué hay del resto?" inquirió de pronto Rock Lee "¿Dónde están Uchiha-sama y los demás?"

"Lo ignoro. Nos separamos poco después de atravesar las puertas principales de la villa y no hemos vuelto a saber de ellos." contestó Neji.

"¡Está bien!" Lee decidió que había llegado el momento de dejar a un lado toda aquella palabrería y de pasar a la acción "En tal caso, pongámonos en marcha: ¡vamos a buscarles! ¡Tenten, tú llevarás a Hinata! ¡Yo me encargaré de Chouji!" antes de que el Hyuga pudiese replicar, el discípulo de Maito Gai prosiguió "¡Neji, tú estás demasiado debilitado como para cargar con Hinata o con Chouji, mas confío en que podremos contar con tu Byakugan para encontrar lo antes posible a nuestros compañeros! ¡Y, si no damos con ninguno de ellos, me comprometo a realizar el camino de vuelta a Konoha en menos de nueve horas!"

Dado que el improvisado plan de búsqueda de Rock Lee sonaba bastante convincente, tanto Neji como Tenten optaron por ponerse manos a la obra y obedecer las claras y precisas órdenes que el chico acababa de darles. La kunoichi cargó con el inconsciente cuerpo de Hinata al tiempo que Lee colocaba el de Chouji encima de su propia espalda. Entretanto, el Hyuga ya había activado su Byakugan y había empezado a inspeccionar por lugares que se encontraban a varios metros de distancia pero que sus prodigiosos ojos le permitían visualizar. De repente, la mirada de Neji se detuvo en un punto en concreto. Tras mirar a través de numerosos edificios y callejones, parecía ser que el joven había dado con algo.

"¿Has encontrado ya a alguien?" preguntó Tenten, colocándose al lado del Hyuga.

No hubo respuesta por parte del Chuunin. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Neji, valiéndose de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, empezara a saltar de tejado en tejado en dirección hacia el punto en el que sus ojos se habían posado dio a entender a Rock Lee y a Tenten que, efectivamente, el Hyuga había hallado algo, motivo por el cual no dudaron ni un instante en seguirle a toda velocidad.

Los pasos de Neji condujeron a los tres chicos hacia un lúgubre callejón sin salida en el cual no parecía haber una sola persona que se encontrase con vida. Lee y Tenten, los cuales todavía estaban cargando con los cuerpos de Chouji y de Hinata respectivamente, observaron cómo el Hyuga se detenía delante de uno de los muchos cadáveres de aquel no demasiado acogedor callejón. El cadáver en cuestión tenía una katana clavada en el pecho y vestía el uniforme propio de los Jounins de Konoha.

"¿Qué ocurre, Neji?" Rock Lee se había aproximado muy despacio hacia el lugar en el que se hallaba el Hyuga "¿Acaso sabes a quién pertenece ese cuerpo sin vida?"

"Fugaku..." se limitó a susurrar Neji, que todavía no había apartado sus ojos del ya mencionado cadáver "Fugaku Uchiha..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabía qué hora era... y tampoco le importaba. No era consciente de cómo había finalizado la guerra entre los de la arena y la Villa Oculta del Sonido... y tampoco le parecía demasiado relevante. Lo único que captaba el interés de Sasuke Uchiha en aquellos momentos era el cuerpo desnudo que dormía plácidamente sobre el suyo. La dueña de aquel cuerpo le había ayudado a pasar una noche inolvidable. De hecho, el moreno incluso se hubiese arriesgado a afirmar rotundamente que aquélla había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Sakura había logrado sacar a la luz un calor que hasta entonces el Jounin ni tan siquiera sabía que existía en su interior, un calor que hasta aquella noche había permanecido congelado... y que únicamente su antigua subordinada había podido descongelar. Mientras enredaba en silencio y con sumo cuidado los dedos de su mano derecha con los mechones de pelo de color rosa de la kunoichi, el joven heredero no podía dejar de pensar que estar por siempre en aquella posición, con la Haruno entre sus brazos, era más que suficiente para alcanzar una felicidad de lo más pura y auténtica.

Las ropas de las que los dos chicos se habían desprendido con tanta facilidad aquella misma noche se hallaban esparcidas por la cámara en la que se encontraban. Ya hacía algunas horas que la llama de la vela que muy habilidosamente había encendido Sasuke al llegar a aquella habitación se había apagado; mas, para los ojos del moreno, que, dado que llevaba ya más de media hora despierto, parecían haberse acostumbrado a la oscuridad, aquello no representaba problema alguno. Desde que se había despertado, el Uchiha se había dedicado exclusivamente a acariciar la cabeza de la Chuunin tratando de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, ya que no había querido arrancarla de los brazos de Morfeo. La verdad era que al joven heredero no le apetecía preocuparse por nada que no fuese la persona que reposaba encima de él. El Jounin había logrado impedir que cualquier recuerdo que no tuviese que ver con todas las emociones nuevas que su antigua subordinada le había hecho vivir aquella noche apareciera en su mente. Por desgracia para el moreno, aquella paz y aquella tranquilidad de las que tan apaciblemente estaba disfrutando se fueron al garete en cuanto su atención se vio obligada a centrarse en unas voces no muy lejanas que procedían del exterior de la sala en la que la Haruno y él se hallaban.

"Entonces, ¿es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Hemos vencido?" decía la voz de un muchacho joven, que se encontraba de lo más nervioso.

"Eso parece." respondió una segunda voz, la cual resultaba algo más calmada "Después de que Orochimaru haya sido derrotado, la mayoría de sus secuaces se han retirado. Aunque, si no hubiera sido por los inesperados refuerzos que nos han enviado desde Konoha, lo más probable es que la Villa Oculta del Sonido hubiese ganado la guerra. Lo cierto es que nadie, ni siquiera el Kazekage, esperaba que Konoha nos prestase su ayuda en esto..."

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que Sasuke todavía se sintiese más interesado por la conversación, puesto que él hasta el momento también había ignorado por completo el hecho de que Tsunade hubiese enviado a un grupo de ninjas para prestar apoyo militar a los de la arena.

"Hablando del Kazekage..." la inquieta voz que había hablado en primer lugar volvió a hacer acto de presencia "Corren ciertos rumores sobre su supuesta muer..."

"Son ciertos." le interrumpió una tercera voz "El Kazekage ha muerto a manos del mismísimo Orochimaru tras una ardua batalla. Gaara se ha encargado de tener cura del cadáver. Por lo visto, el chico presenció en primera persona cómo ese maldito bastardo acababa con la vida de su padre."

Por muy extraño que le resultase, en lo más profundo de su ser, el Uchiha sintió cierta lástima por su rival personal. Sin embargo, prefirió exteriorizar aquel repentino ataque de sentimentalismo con una simple mueca. Dispuesto a no perderse ni un solo detalle de aquella conversación, el Jounin aguzó aún más el oído.

"No puedo creerlo... El Kazekage ha... ¿Ha muerto? Pero... Pero entonces... ¿Quién ha acabado con Orochimaru?"

"Eso ha sido cosa de Jiraiya." informó secamente la segunda de las tres voces que Sasuke había podido distinguir hasta el momento.

"¿Jiraiya?"

"Sí. Jiraiya, al igual que Orochimaru, es uno de los tres grandes Sannins. Ha sido una suerte que Konoha nos haya enviado a alguien tan poderoso como él para que nos ayude a terminar con la Villa Oculta del Sonido."

"De todos modos, eso no eclipsa la gran cantidad de muertos y de heridos que nos ha dejado esta condenada guerra sin sentido. Sin mencionar el lamentable estado en el que ha quedado la villa y..."

"¡¡Otro cadáver!!" una cuarta voz fue la encargada de interrumpir la conversación de un modo no demasiado discreto "¡¡¡Acaban de encontrar un cadáver perteneciente a un ninja de Konoha!!!"

Un mal presentimiento atravesó la cabeza del joven heredero tras asimilar las tres últimas palabras que había pronunciado aquel recién llegado.

"¿De Konoha?"

"¡No estoy muy seguro, pero creo haber escuchado que se trata nada más y nada menos que del patriarca del prestigioso clan Uchiha!"

El presentimiento de Sasuke acababa de transformarse en una cruda realidad.

"¿De veras? ¡Vayamos a ver!"

Acto seguido, el moreno oyó los pasos de cuatro personas alejándose con bastante prisa de la puerta que conducía hacia el interior de la habitación en la que Sakura y él habían pasado la noche. Convenciéndose a sí mismo de que aquello no era más que un maldito error y de que su padre no pintaba nada en todo aquel asunto, el Uchiha notó que un dolor muy agudo se hallaba apoderándose de su pecho. Definitivamente, no podía quedarse con la duda. Tenía que averiguar qué porras había pasado en el exterior y debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

Al tiempo que dibujaba una expresión de fastidio en su cara, Sasuke apartó con muchísima delicadeza el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, quien aún permanecía dormida como un tronco, para poder ponerse en pie y empezar a vestirse. El chico no quería involucrar a la kunoichi en aquella cuestión para no preocuparla de forma innecesaria. Ya le había hecho sufrir demasiado durante el tiempo en que había formado parte de su equipo de Chuunins y no tenía intención de volver a cometer el mismo error. Además, puesto que todavía no se podía confirmar que realmente el dueño del cadáver del cual habían hablado los ninjas de la arena a los que el joven heredero había estado escuchando en silencio fuese su padre, lo más prudente era no llegar a conclusiones demasiado precipitadas antes de tiempo. Haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no alterarse y por mantener la sangre fría, un Sasuke ya completamente vestido agarró una de las asas de su mochila y se la colocó en la espalda procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Se hallaba ya el Uchiha a punto de abandonar la cámara en la que había comprendido por primera vez lo que era amar de verdad a alguien cuando decidió girarse para contemplar una vez más el cuerpo desnudo que yacía sobre el suelo de la ya mencionada sala. Como si sus impulsos le controlasen mucho más de lo que él creía, el Jounin se aproximó lentamente hacia Sakura y se agachó hasta que su cara hubo quedado a pocos centímetros de la de su antigua subordinada. Tras analizar detenidamente aquella tez blanca que había logrado enamorarle hasta las trancas, el moreno se inclinó lo suficiente como para poder besar de la forma más tierna que supo las vendas que aún cubrían la frente de la Haruno.

"Te quiero..."

El susurro casi inaudible que acababa de salir de la boca del joven heredero no llegó a despertar a la pelirrosa; mas, por algún curioso motivo, en las mejillas de la chica apareció un fugaz rubor que consiguió arrancarle una dulce sonrisa a Sasuke.

Sin intención de perder un segundo más de tiempo, el Jounin se puso de nuevo en pie y abandonó la habitación con paso firme y decidido, dejando así a Sakura sola y profundamente dormida en el interior de la cámara en cuestión.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inclinado sobre el cuerpo sin vida del que tan sólo media hora antes había sido su adversario se encontraba Naruto cuando Shino puso una mano sobre su espalda.

"Déjalo, Naruto. Está muerto."

Como si las palabras del Aburame no fuesen suficientes para él, el rubio volvió a apoyar su oreja contra el pecho del cadáver que tenía delante. Una vez más, Naruto pudo comprobar que no se oía ningún latido ni nada que se le pareciese. El corazón de aquel tipo de la Villa Oculta del Sonido se había detenido hacía unos treinta minutos y no parecía tener intención de ponerse en marcha de nuevo por arte de magia. Consumido por una rabia y una desesperación que incluso a él mismo le sorprendió, el Uzumaki se separó de aquel ninja cuyas habilidades a la hora de usar sus propios huesos como armas tantos problemas le habían causado en combate y dirigió su mirada hacia Shino.

"¡No es posible! ¿¿Cómo puede haber muerto de un modo tan estúpido?? ¡¡Me niego a creer que su vida haya acabado así como así, sin que exista ningún tipo de explicación!! ¡¡¡Tú mismo me ayudaste a luchar contra él, Shino!!! ¡¡Tú mismo pudiste comprobar en primera persona que era un rival verdaderamente fuerte!! ¡¡¡Alguien con tanto poder no puede morir de esta manera!!! ¡¡Se supone que éramos tú y yo los que teníamos que acabar con él!!"

"Naruto, tengo la impresión de que este individuo estaba enfermo desde mucho antes de luchar contra nosotros." explicó el Aburame, quien no pensaba perder la calma con tanta facilidad como su compañero.

"¿Enfermo?" los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos.

"Eso es." confirmó Shino "Incluso me arriesgaría a decir que él mismo era consciente de que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Al menos, ésa fue la sensación que me transmitió durante el enfrentamiento."

Los temblores que la ira había provocado en el cuerpo de Naruto cesaron para dar paso a una angustiosa lástima que no tardó en reflejarse en los azulados ojos del Chuunin, los cuales se habían posado una vez más sobre el ya mencionado cadáver. Poco a poco, su mirada se fue desviando hacia los otros muchos cuerpos de heridos y de fallecidos que yacían a no demasiados metros del lugar en el que el Aburame y él se hallaban.

No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había amanecido, mas daba la impresión de que la guerra ya estaba más que finalizada. Lo que no resultaba tan evidente era cuál de las dos villas que se habían enfrentado había sido la vencedora, cosa que el rubio quería averiguar cuanto antes. De todas formas, todavía tenía un interrogante por resolver que le parecía mucho más urgente; de modo que giró de nuevo su cabeza para volver a quedar cara a cara con Shino. Al ver que Naruto le estaba mirando con una expresión de curiosidad dibujada en su rostro, el Aburame no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Ocurre que todavía no entiendo qué haces tú aquí en vez de estar en Konoha, Shino..." el rubio se encontraba inspeccionando a su compañero con una mirada que no reflejaba demasiada confianza.

Un ligero suspiro se escapó de la boca de Shino. Parecía ser que había llegado la hora de las explicaciones.

"Pues resulta que..."

"¡¡Hey, mira eso!!" Naruto interrumpió al Aburame al tiempo que señalaba con el dedo índice en dirección hacia el tejado de un edificio no muy lejano "¡¡¡Son Shikamaru y Kiba!!!"

Los ojos de Shino se trasladaron hacia el sitio que el Uzumaki estaba señalando. Efectivamente, Shikamaru y Kiba se hallaban en la parte más alta del edificio en cuestión. Ninguno de los dos chicos parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de Naruto y Shino, pero lo importante era que daba la impresión de que ambos se encontraban perfectamente salvo por algunas heridas no demasiado alarmantes. Tanto el rubio como el Aburame optaron por ir saltando de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al lugar en el que estaban sus dos compañeros.

"¿¿Se puede saber qué pintáis vosotros aquí??" vociferó un incrédulo Naruto, al aterrizar delante de Shikamaru y de Kiba.

En la cara del Nara apareció una sonrisa en cuanto hubo reconocido la voz del rubio.

"No empieces a ponerte problemático... A fin de cuentas, hemos venido para ayudaros."

"¡¡¡Naruto!!! ¡¡¡Shino!!! ¡¡¡Estáis bien!!!" el Inuzuka fue incapaz de disimular la alegría que sintió al ver a los dos jóvenes sanos y salvos.

En aquel preciso instante, Naruto se percató de que había dos cuerpos inconscientes tumbados detrás de Shikamaru y Kiba. El Uzumaki reconoció a los dueños de aquel par de cuerpos sin demasiada dificultad.

"¿¿¿Quién ha dejado así a Kankurou y a Temari???" inquirió el rubio, agachándose al lado de los hermanos de Gaara.

"Relájate, Naruto... No tardarán demasiado en recuperar el conocimiento. Solamente necesitan descansar." informó el Nara, con aquella tranquilidad tan propia de él.

"¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡¡Akamaru y yo nos encargamos de acabar con los dos tipos que estaban machacando a ése!!" exclamó Kiba, señalando con la cabeza en dirección hacia el sitio en el que reposaba Kankurou.

El perro del Inuzuka, que se hallaba encima de la cabeza de su dueño, dejó escapar un ladrido como para corroborar lo que Kiba acababa de decir.

"Y a mí me tocó enfrentarme a una mujer de lo más problemática, como siempre..." murmuró Shikamaru, dibujando una mueca en su rostro "Por cierto..." la mirada del Nara se colocó en la figura de Shino "Según me ha comentado Kiba, cuando Akamaru y él se separaron del grupo, Sasuke Uchiha iba contigo. ¿Dónde está ahora?"

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio al escuchar el nombre del heredero del clan más prestigioso de Konoha. Notando que cada vez se sentía más confuso, Naruto se puso en pie y se olvidó de Kankurou y de Temari para enfocar de nuevo su atención en la conversación que estaban manteniendo sus otros tres compañeros.

"¿¿¿Sasuke Uchiha??? ¡¡¡No me digáis que esa desgracia humana está también aquí!!!"

En vista de que el Uzumaki no se estaba enterando de la película, Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba decidieron ponerle al corriente sobre lo que había sucedido casi un día antes en Konoha. Después de varios minutos narrando de la forma más resumida que supieron todo lo ocurrido, el Nara concluyó diciendo:

"Sé que Sakura y tú nos pedisteis a Chouji y a mí que os guardásemos el secreto, Naruto; pero no íbamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras vosotros estabais metidos en algo tan problemático como esta guerra, así que no tuvimos más remedio que contárselo todo a Sasuke Uchiha para poder pedirle que nos acompañase hasta aquí."

"Ya veo..." a Naruto le había sorprendido bastante el hecho de que Sasuke hubiese aceptado de forma inmediata una misión de la que él, aparentemente, no iba a conseguir sacar beneficio alguno "Entonces, Chouji también ha venido para ayudarnos..."

"¡Y no sólo él!" el Inuzuka sonrió ampliamente "También lo han hecho Neji, Hinata,..."

El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco en cuanto Kiba nombró a la persona a la que más había echado de menos durante su estancia en la Villa Oculta de la Arena.

"¿¿Hinata??" gritó el Uzumaki, visiblemente alterado "¿¿¿Por qué no me lo habíais dicho antes??? ¿¿Dónde la habéis dejado?? ¿¿¿Le ha pasado algo???"

"¡¡No hay de qué preocuparse!!" la animada voz de alguien que se hallaba detrás de los cuatro chicos impidió que Naruto pudiese seguir haciendo preguntas "¡¡¡Tanto Hinata como Chouji están siendo atendidos en estos momentos por unos experimentados curanderos de la Villa Oculta de la Arena, de modo que sus vidas no corren peligro!!! ¡¡Tenten y Neji han optado por quedarse junto a ellos para poder hacerles compañía cuando se despierten!!"

Desmayarse fue lo que estuvo a punto de hacer el rubio tras girarse y encontrarse cara a cara con un tipo larguirucho y de cejas encrespadas que, por las chocantes vestimentas que llevaba puestas, no parecía tener ningún tipo de sentido del ridículo.

"¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaah!!! ¿¿¿De qué circo se ha escapado este cejudo tan raro???"

"Es Rock Lee, uno de mis compañeros de equipo." la mirada de Shikamaru viajó del confundido rostro de Naruto al alegre semblante del discípulo favorito de Maito Gai "Lee, éste es Naruto."

"¡Encantado!" haciendo gala de su cordialidad, Lee extendió su mano derecha para poder estrechar educadamente la del Uzumaki, quien aún permanecía algo aturdido "¡¡¡¡En fin, me alegra comprobar que al final la misión ha sido un éxito y que nuestra llama de la juventud sigue ardiendo con la misma pasión!!!!"

"¡¡No tan deprisa!!" Kiba decidió intervenir en el asunto "¡¡Todavía tenemos que encontrar a Sakura y a Uchiha-sama!!"

"Cierto. Precisamente, cuando Uchiha-sama y yo nos separamos, él dijo que iba a buscar a Sakura, motivo por el cual es posible que se encuentren juntos."

Las palabras de Shino provocaron que en la garganta de Naruto se formase un pequeño nudo. Imaginarse a su amiga y a Sasuke a solas era justo lo que el rubio necesitaba para ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya de por sí se hallaba. Al fin y al cabo, después de todo el daño que el Jounin le había hecho a Sakura expulsándola de su equipo sin más, el Uzumaki estaba convencido de que lo que menos le apetecía a la kunoichi era permanecer junto a él.

"Con un poco de suerte, lograremos dar con Sakura-chan antes que él..." pensó Naruto, al tiempo que, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, se ponía en marcha para empezar con la búsqueda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunque ya debía de haber pasado aproximadamente un minuto desde que se había despertado, Sakura no se había dignado a abrir los ojos. Quería estar por siempre soñando despierta y consciente de que Sasuke se encontraba con ella, abrazándola, protegiéndola y dándole calor. Sin embargo, por algún motivo que la pelirrosa desconocía, no estaba tumbada sobre el cómodo pecho del Uchiha; ya que lo que se hallaba debajo de ella era más bien un suelo de madera frío cuyo tacto no le recordaba en absoluto a la piel del chico con el que había pasado la noche. También por alguna razón de momento desconocida para la kunoichi, no sentía los protectores brazos del joven heredero rodeándola posesivamente o sus juguetones dedos deslizándose de una forma de lo más sensual por su columna vertebral. Después de inspirar aire a través de la nariz un par de veces, la Haruno se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de percibir el agradable olor de Sasuke cerca de ella, hecho que logró alarmarla de tal forma que se vio obligada a abrir los ojos y a incorporarse bruscamente para poder mirar a su alrededor y averiguar dónde se había metido aquel Jounin al que en tan sólo una noche había aprendido a amar con todo su ser. Desafortunadamente para Sakura, al inspeccionar detenidamente con la mirada cada rincón de la cámara dónde se encontraba no logró localizar ni un triste rastro del moreno. Sus ropas y su mochila, al igual que el mismo Sasuke, habían desaparecido y habían dejado a la Chuunin completamente sola y desnuda sin ni tan siquiera despedirse de ella. Instintivamente, la Haruno se tapó los pechos con la prenda de vestir que tenía más cerca, el jersey rojo que había llevado puesto durante prácticamente todo el día anterior. Pese a que tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar y de romper lo primero que apareciese en su campo visual, la pelirrosa se limitó a permanecer de rodillas, apretando su jersey contra su propio pecho y perdida en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija en un punto concreto del techo que había sobre su cabeza.

¿Acaso lo había soñado todo? ¿Acaso nada de lo que ella creía que había sucedido aquella noche había ocurrido en realidad? No, no podía ser. Recordaba perfectamente al Uchiha besándola, desnudándola y haciéndole sentir un placer indescriptible al quitarle la virginidad. Aquello no podía haber sido un simple sueño... Pero, entonces... ¿Por qué no estaba el joven heredero allí, con ella? ¿Por qué se había marchado sin avisarle? Fue entonces cuando, en medio de todos aquellos interrogantes sin respuesta, apareció en la cabeza de la Chuunin una posibilidad que consiguió partirle en dos el corazón.

"Tal vez..." pensó la kunoichi, apretando aún con más fuerza el jersey rojo contra su pecho "Tal vez se haya arrepentido... Tal vez para él todo lo que pasó anoche no fue más que un error..."

Un fugaz recuerdo atravesó repentinamente la mente de Sakura. En él había quedado grabada una conversación que la Haruno había mantenido con Naruto hacía ya bastante tiempo. La voz de su mejor amigo empezó a taladrar el cerebro de la pelirrosa repitiendo de forma incesante las palabras "necesito que me prometas que, la próxima vez, escogerás mejor a la persona de la que te enamores". Recordar la ya mencionada conversación fue justo lo que le impidió a la kunoichi poder seguir disimulando sus ansias por romper a llorar.

"Lo... Lo siento, Naruto..." balbuceó la Chuunin, al tiempo que notaba cómo se le humedecían las mejillas por culpa de las lágrimas "No he sabido cumplir la promesa... Una vez más... Una vez más, me he enamorado de la persona equivocada... No escarmentaré nunca, Naruto... Nunca..."

Sintiéndose como una idiota sin remedio por el hecho de haber llegado a pensar que alguien como Sasuke podía haberse enamorado de ella, Sakura fue derrumbándose interiormente a la velocidad de la luz. Por mucho que su cabeza le hubiese dicho la noche anterior que ella era muy poca cosa para el heredero del clan Uchiha, la pelirrosa había preferido engañarse a sí misma pensando que una relación entre ellos dos podía llegar a tener futuro. Ambos siempre habían sido muy diferentes y habían pertenecido a mundos casi opuestos, mas aquellos detalles que en instantes como aquél cada vez cobraban más fuerza no le habían importado en absoluto a la kunoichi a la hora de dejar que el moreno se adueñase de su cuerpo y de su alma. Aquel chico era incapaz de sentir amor hacia nadie... y mucho menos hacia una Chuunin mediocre, como lo era la Haruno. Sakura había querido pensar que tanto Naruto como ella se habían hecho una idea equivocada de quién era realmente Sasuke... Se había esforzado por creer que aquel ser tan detestable en el fondo solamente llevaba una máscara invisible con la que intentaba ocultar su auténtico carácter... Pero, muy a su pesar, la pelirrosa no tenía otra alternativa más que reconocer que el joven que ella había conocido aquella noche no existía y que Sasuke Uchiha, por mucho que hubiera logrado enamorarla, nunca iba a dejar de ser Sasuke Uchiha.

De pronto, la Haruno cayó en la cuenta de que no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, la Chuunin se limpió las lágrimas con los nudillos de su mano derecha y se puso en pie sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

"¡¡Basta!!" pensó una Sakura mucho más decidida y llena de coraje "¡¡¡Estoy harta de ser una llorona que lo soluciona todo lamentándose y sufriendo en silencio!!! ¡¡¡No voy a derramar una sola lágrima más por alguien que ni me merece!!! ¡¡Ésta ha sido la última ocasión que se te ha presentado para jugar conmigo, Sasuke!! ¡¡Ten por seguro que no habrá ninguna más!!"

Arrugando el ceño, la kunoichi se vistió y salió de aquella condenada sala, la cual, por mala fortuna, nunca iba a poder ser borrada de sus recuerdos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La había reconocido desde el primer momento. Ni tan siquiera había tenido que aproximarse hacia el cadáver de su padre para identificar la katana que llevaba clavada en el pecho. Con tan sólo observar aquella valiosa arma desde la lejanía, Sasuke ya había sido capaz de asociarla con la katana que tantas generaciones llevaba en el clan Uchiha. Aquel detalle que seguramente debía de estar pasando desapercibido entre la multitud de curiosos que se hallaban alrededor del cuerpo sin vida de Fugaku fue lo que permitió que el joven heredero supiese al instante quién había sido el asesino de su progenitor. Él mismo había visto con sus propios ojos varios días antes a Itachi marchándose de Konoha con aquella katana metida en una funda que llevaba cuidadosamente atada a la espalda para llevar a cabo una de sus misteriosas misiones. El Jounin ignoraba por completo los motivos que su hermano mayor debía de tener para matar al patriarca del clan Uchiha, pero tampoco se podía decir que le interesasen demasiado: la única idea que cabía en la mente del moreno en aquellos momentos era la de vengar cuanto antes la muerte de su padre. Si bien era cierto que Sasuke nunca había sentido un especial cariño hacia el hombre gracias al cual él había llegado al mundo, también lo era que el chico sabía que todo buen Uchiha tenía el deber de defender y proteger su sangre si de verdad quería lucir el apellido que le daba nombre a un clan tan importante para Konoha con honor y dignidad. Lo mínimo que se podía esperar del heredero del clan Uchiha en un caso como aquél era que se encargara de vengar al patriarca de dicho clan... aunque para hacerlo tuviese que matar a su propio hermano.

Consciente de que alguien tan inteligente como Itachi ya debía de hacer horas que se había marchado de la Villa Oculta de la Arena y de que, por lo tanto, mientras más tiempo esperase para ir en su búsqueda, más tardaría en dar con él y en poder acabar con su miserable vida, el Jounin se puso en pie y se alejó del tejado al que se había subido para poder observar sin necesidad de ser visto por nadie el cadáver que tantos cotillas parecían estar interesados en contemplar. El moreno no había querido perderse entre toda aquella muchedumbre de entrometidos, de manera que había optado por no bajar hasta el callejón en el que se encontraba el cuerpo del ya difunto Fugaku. Además, dado que ya sabía quién había sido el encargado de quitarle la vida a su progenitor, ver de cerca el cadáver de este último solamente representaba para Sasuke una pérdida de tiempo.

De todas formas, pese a lo mucho que le urgía llevar a cabo su venganza, el Jounin sabía que todavía no podía abandonar la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Antes debía despedirse sin falta de alguien.

"¡Ahí está!" pensó el Uchiha, al ver cómo Sakura salía del refugio en el interior del cual ambos habían pasado la noche.

Mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado a toda velocidad para poder alcanzar a su antigua subordinada, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ésta caminaba a paso ligero y con los puños peligrosamente apretados, detalle que no le dio muy buena espina.

"¡¡Sakura!!" gritó el joven heredero cuando ya se hallaba a tan sólo unos veinte metros de la kunoichi.

Al reconocer la voz del Jounin, la Haruno se giró lentamente y observó casi sin inmutarse cómo el chico aterrizaba justo delante de ella. La mirada inexpresiva que Sakura le estaba dedicando sólo consiguió que el moreno se sintiese extrañado y preocupado a la vez. Estaba Sasuke a punto de preguntarle a la kunoichi si se encontraba bien cuando ésta abrió la boca para hablar sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

"No hace falta que digas nada."

Aún más descolocado de lo que ya estaba se quedó el Uchiha tras escuchar las palabras de la pelirrosa.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Sakura?"

"Quiero decir que sé de sobras que lo de anoche tan sólo fue un error que tanto tú como yo debemos olvidar; así que ahórrate tus palabras, Sasuke." la Chuunin se esforzó por pronunciar las sílabas de la palabra "Sasuke" con una lentitud molestamente irritante.

Si las palabras anteriores de la Haruno habían conseguido confundir al moreno, las que acababa de soltar le dejaron K.O. de forma inmediata. Sasuke no podía creer que su antigua subordinada estuviese hablando en serio. Intentó descifrar en la mirada de la kunoichi algo que le permitiese averiguar el motivo por el cual la actitud de Sakura hacia él había cambiado tanto de la noche a la mañana; mas, en los ojos de color esmeralda de la pelirrosa, el joven heredero solamente halló indiferencia y apatía. Por mucho que intentase hacer que de su boca se escapara algún sonido, el Uchiha no fue capaz de articular una triste palabra por culpa de lo desprevenido que le había pillado el inexplicable comportamiento de la chica que tenía delante de sus narices.

"Puedes estar contento, Sasuke..." la kunoichi rompió el silencio sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de los ojos del Jounin "Querías vengarte de Naruto y de mí... Y, al menos conmigo, lo has conseguido: nunca antes alguien había jugado con mis sentimientos con tanta habilidad como tú... De modo que no tengo más remedio que darte la enhorabuena... Has logrado lo que querías, Sasuke... Has logrado humillarme como nunca antes me han humillado..." el semblante de la Haruno se endureció en aquel preciso instante "Pero se acabó. No voy a tolerar que me vuelvas a hacer daño."

Asimilar lo que Sakura acababa de decir bastó para que el moreno comprendiese qué era lo que estaba pasando allí.

"Así que se trataba de eso..." pensó Sasuke, frunciendo el entrecejo "Sakura cree que todo lo que sucedió anoche simplemente formaba parte de mi venganza contra Naruto y ella..."

La furia que había sentido en un principio el Uchiha al no comprender cómo podía ser que su antigua subordinada pensase que era tan vil como para acostarse con ella con el único fin de vengarse fue apagándose a medida que el Jounin entendió que, en el fondo, la pelirrosa estaba en su perfecto derecho de crearse aquella imagen de él, pues no se podía decir que el joven se hubiese portado demasiado bien con ella en otras ocasiones. En cualquier caso, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse dolido después de comprobar que nada de lo que le había hecho sentir a la kunoichi la noche anterior había servido para que ésta cambiase la opinión que tenía de él. La merecida fama de insensible y calculador que el moreno se había ganado a lo largo de los años no iba a desaparecer con tanta facilidad.

"Quizás sea mejor así... Quizás Sakura se merezca a alguien que no le haga sufrir tanto como yo... Sí, es lo mejor para ella..."

Al tiempo que todos aquellos pensamientos se concentraban en su cabeza, el joven heredero no apartaba su mirada de la Haruno, quien, a su vez, tenía los ojos clavados en el rostro del Jounin.

"No te preocupes, Sakura. La venganza que voy a llevar a cabo a partir de hoy mismo no tiene nada que ver con Naruto o contigo." anunció el moreno.

Antes de que la Chuunin pudiese analizar el significado de sus palabras, Sasuke se aproximó con lentitud hacia ella y le colocó delicadamente uno de sus rebeldes mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja izquierda.

"Te voy a pedir un favor..." susurró el Uchiha cuando su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros del de Sakura "Sé feliz..."

Preguntándose mentalmente por qué tenía la curiosa sensación de que las últimas palabras del joven heredero del clan Uchiha sonaban claramente a una despedida definitiva, la kunoichi observó sin apenas mover un solo músculo cómo el moreno se alejaba de ella saltando de tejado en tejado y con una expresión de tristeza que la chica nunca antes había visto dibujada en su rostro. Ya prácticamente había perdido de vista a Sasuke cuando la ruidosa voz de alguien que estaba corriendo en dirección hacia el lugar en el que ella se hallaba le hizo olvidarse momentáneamente del Jounin.

"¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!! ¡¡¡Al fin te encuentro!!!"

La cara de la Haruno se iluminó en cuanto se giró y sus ojos se toparon con el sonriente semblante de su mejor amigo.

"¡¡¡Naruto!!!" la kunoichi se fundió en un efusivo abrazo con el rubio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos "¡¡¡No te puedes imaginar lo contenta que estoy de verte!!!"

De repente, Naruto se despegó de Sakura para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos.

"¡¡¡¡Dime que no te has topado con él, Sakura-chan!!!!"

"¿¿Con quién??" la Chuunin se sintió algo confusa.

"¡¡¡Shino nos ha dicho que Sasuke Uchiha se separó de él para buscarte!!!"

"¿¿Shino??"

"¡¡Sí, Shino está aquí, en la Villa Oculta de la Arena!! ¡¡¡Pero eso ya te lo explicaré después!!! ¿¿Te has topado con ese tío o no??"

Si la kunoichi tenía algo claro era que Naruto no se iba a tomar nada bien el hecho de que Sasuke y ella hubiesen pasado la noche juntos.

"No, no me he topado en ningún momento con Sasuke Uchiha." mintió Sakura.

El suspiro de alivio que el rubio dejó escapar a continuación dio a entender a la Haruno que su respuesta le había convencido.

"¿Me vas a contar ahora qué está haciendo Shino aquí?"

"¡¡¡Todos han venido para ayudarnos, Sakura-chan!!!" exclamó Naruto, tan rebosante de energía como siempre.

"¿¿Todos?? Define "todos", Naruto..."

"Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba,... ¡¡Incluso Hinata ha viajado hasta aquí!!"

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, el Uzumaki se dedicó a poner al corriente a su amiga sobre todo lo que había sucedido.

"Entonces... ¿Los de la arena han ganado la guerra?"

"Sí, casi todos los de la Villa Oculta del Sonido se retiraron cuando supieron que su líder había sido aniquilado." contestó el rubio, que no quería que Sakura se perdiera un solo detalle de lo ocurrido.

"Lo peor de todo esto es lo del padre de Gaara..." murmuró la kunoichi, que ya había sido informada por Naruto sobre la muerte del Kazekage.

"La verdad es que sí. De todas formas, él no ha sido la única persona con un cierto prestigio que ha muerto en esta guerra..."

"Ya, ya me has dicho que el líder de la Villa Oculta del Sonido también está muerto."

"Bueno, aparte de él... Hay otro..." el Uzumaki hizo una breve pausa "Y es un ninja de Konoha..." añadió el joven.

Al escuchar la última palabra que había pronunciado su amigo, la Chuunin se alarmó a más no poder. Aunque no estaba muy segura de querer saberla, Sakura se atrevió a preguntarle al rubio por la identidad del ninja al que estaba haciendo referencia.

"¿De quién se trata?" inquirió la Haruno con un hilo de voz.

"Del patriarca del clan Uchiha." respondió un Naruto bastante más serio de lo habitual.

La cara de la pelirrosa parecía estar descomponiéndose por momentos.

"El padre de Sasuke..." pensó la kunoichi, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Y eso no es todo. Corren rumores que afirman que la persona que lo asesinó fue el mayor de sus dos hijos."

"¿Itachi-san?" la joven no se podía creer lo que su amigo estaba diciendo.

"Sí... Itachi." confirmó el Uzumaki.

Justo en aquel momento, Sakura recordó algunas de las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho hacía apenas unos minutos: "la venganza que voy a llevar a cabo a partir de hoy mismo no tiene nada que ver con Naruto o contigo". Aquella frase que en un inicio había carecido totalmente de sentido para la Chuunin parecía empezar a significar algo... Algo que a la pelirrosa no le gustaba en absoluto.

"Sasuke... Sasuke va a vengar la muerte de su padre... ¡¡¡matando a su hermano!!!" pensó la Haruno, de cuya conciencia se estaba apoderando poco a poco un doloroso remordimiento que tenía que ver con todo lo que le había dicho a Sasuke minutos antes.

A medida que el ya mencionado remordimiento se iba haciendo más grande, Sakura fue girando la cabeza hasta que en su campo visual aparecieron de nuevo los tejados de los edificios sobre los que el joven heredero había ido saltando anteriormente para alejarse de ella. Ya no se veía la figura de Sasuke por ninguna parte, mas la mirada de la kunoichi permaneció clavada en aquellos edificios durante unos segundos que para el Uzumaki fueron eternos.

"¿Te pasa algo, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto..." la chica no apartó la mirada de los edificios en cuestión "Me temo que acabo de cometer una terrible equivocación..."

**De verdad que me he esforzado por conseguir que aparezca algo de NejiTen al principio (para contentar a Tenshi of Light, quien ya hace tiempo que me lo pidió), pero lo máximo que he conseguido ha sido que intercambien un par de palabras xD. No obstante, en el próximo capítulo intentaré que haya algún que otro momento puramente NejiTen.**

**Advertencia para los fans de Ino: En el capítulo final, es posible que decida emparejar a Ino con alguien. Los candidatos son Chouji, Kiba y Lee. Si alguien quiere dar su opinión sobre cuál de los tres hace mejor pareja con la Yamanaka, se lo agradecería (yo personalmente creo que Kiba y Chouji pegan más con Ino, mas prefiero conocer vuestras opiniones xP). **

**¿Qué más? Ah, claro... El siguiente capítulo... El más deseado... ¡¡El último!! xD Pues la verdad es que no creo que tarde tanto en subirlo como éste, de modo que no tendréis que tener demasiada paciencia (o tal vez sí... ¡conmigo nunca se sabe!). **


End file.
